FireStorm
by JokesOnBatman
Summary: This is the story of a Japanese girl who was in the fight against Hamato Yoshi and The Foot. This girl was the cause of the separation of many families. Years later she meets up with Splinter and the turtles and tries to right her wrong only to find her fate doesn't end just there.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the side walk with a lot on my mind. It was mostly of the kraang. They, took my mother some time ago. It was maybe a few weeks ago. I miss her so much..without her, I have no one.

My lower lip quivered. I hated feeling this way. So powerless and weak. It doesn't make any sense! I have trained my whole life since I was a little girl. And all of the mastery, all of my expertise moves I used on them. And...nothing.

I growled tossing my head to the left. By this time I had already shoved my hands in my pockets and was hunched over. My fingers curled up making fists. I'll get my mom back whatever it takes.

My eye lids slowly dropped. I closed them. Still walking I huffed. Adira get a hold of yourself. I should take my mind off of it for now. If I can't get her back tonight then their is no use complaining about it.

A grumbling noise came from my stomach. I had almost forgotten I was on my way to buy myself some food. I reached in my pocket and pulled out 20$. I suppose that is enough money for me to buy a pizza and a soda.

My tounge protruded out of my mouth and slid across my lips. Just the thought of pizza was mouthwatering. My mind pictured the pizza dough rising, the white cheddar cheese glistening. All while the steam hits my face. Pizza is my all time favorite food for sure!

I twitched as I heard laughter. I snapped out of my fantasy and listened to the voices. I backed up against a wall and peeked over the corner. It was a clan of muscly dudes. All of them wore a series of black leather and they all had tatoos.

I went back to hiding behind the corner. I looked around to see if I wss being followed. Their was no one around but me and the gang. They seemed to be bickering about something. One of the men said a word that made my heart stop. 'Kraang' I exhaled nervously. They couldn't be working for them could they? Could I get to find out who these jerks are and why they took my mom?

I clenched my teeth and closed. Tears formed in my eyes. Suddenly I jumped out of the corner with my fists up almost startling some of the gang members. I walked forward and stopped keeping a safe distance. My eyebrows furrowed as I spoke.

"Tell me what the kraang are." The men starred at me for a moment then looked back at each other. Each one started to laugh. My jaw dropped. No one has laughed at me before. I frowned and crossed my arms. One of the men spoke.

"Look sweetie, we only deliver shipments to the kraang. We have no idea who they are." The man had an unconvincing smirk on. I stared into his eyes as I could tell he was being untruthful. I slightly tucked my lips in.

"You're lying." I slowly walked straight up to the man aware of my footing. Without taking my eyes off of him I stood a few feet away from him. "You know exactly who they are." I brought my feet back to the ground. The man I had so boldly singled out looked over to his friends and shrugged his shoulders like a dimwit.

"Well, you got me babe." He spoke in a light sounding voice. I glowered to his buddy as he chuckled.

"I guess you're going to have to interrogate us." All of the men laughed simultaneously. I narrowed my eyes and walked away from them. Politely I put my arms behind my back, almost ending the conversation. As if nothing had happened at all. Stopping a few feet away from them I brought my arms down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I smirked. I turned and ran to the first man. I swung my leg to him and kicked him right in his gut. He groaned and fell to his knees. I rapidly punched a pressure point in his shoulder making him fall to the ground.

They were completely transfixed. I grinned smugly. All the men fumbled through their pockets to bring out sharp knives. All of my pride was immediately drained once I saw a man run at me. As I watched him approach me with the object, I brought my arms out in a familiar stance. Swifly I dodged the knife and punched the man in the back.

The next man foolishly made the same mistake. This time I ducked with my hands as my hips, I thrusted my leg out. Tripping him he fell on his face which quickly knocked him out along with his buddies on the bround. I would have nealry killed him if I used all of my strength, but I will reserve that for another battle.

One more man faced me. He by far, looked the toughest out of the group. But not one single man in this group could possibly defeat me. I stood tall with my arms at my sides. Pushing my long back hair over my shoulders I gave the man a deepened frown. It sickens me how these people can call themselves warriors when they can not even last 5 minutes in a fight.

"Well, well, doll face. This is it. Just you and me. Any last words?" He sneered. I looked up to my left. Any last words? He thinks my journey is ending here? Not at all.

"Nope. Not any at the moment. I might have to get back to you on that on." The man growled and ran at me with his knife. He aimed low. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

Relax adira.. I felt a small sharp pain in my arm. I opened my eyes and jumped over the man completely. My knees bent and crouching closely. I punched a straight line in the mans back almost penetrating his spine. Inside his body I could feel his muscles being manipulated. His body was limp.

Before he fell I caught him. Holding the man up I brought close. From my thigh I pulled out my hand gun. This is it, if he neglects to answer then I will put an end to him. I narrowed my eyes at the gang member devilishly. I spoke in a low menacing voice.

"Now, I want you to tell me. Who and where are the kraang. Thr information I seek is vital. " My sneer only widened when their was no response. The man never answered me. I pressed my hands against his chest, still alive, but he was unconscious. I dropped him. Damn it! I really thought I wasn't going to do that this time.

I groaned and put my weapon away. Briskly walking away, I shoved my hands into my pockets. Another night, no answers. Ugh. I'm sick and tired of not being taken seriously. What is it about me that people find so amusing? I'm...not a negotiable person, they should know that by nowMother

Mother, she's the only family I have left, with her gone, I woulf have no one. Everything I have ever wanted to protect in life will be gone. It's a horrible thought to think, that she might be taken from me. By the kraang. Whoever the hell they are. But they will pay. I swear I will kill whoever gets in my way of my mission.

Before exiting the corner I was faced with...turtles?! I flenched, this is certainly new. That were...very big for their species. My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell? This can't be one of my hallucinations could it be?

This can not be real. But, I can feel pain, so it's not a dream, and besides I've seen weirder things than these freaks. My eyes became wide. The four of them stared at me. One of them stepped forward. I quickly turned to run but was stopped.

"Wait, miss...we don't want to hurt you." I growled and without thinking pulled my gun out. They all gasped and pulled out there weapons. They had katanas, sais, a staph, and nunchucks. Marital arts weapons, intiresting. But this is a battle and this is how it's going to be. Pointing the shooter at them I spoke angrily.

"What?! What do you want?" And with no warning, the turtle with the red mask jumped. A grumble escaped my mouth as he kicked the hand gun right out of my hands. The twitched a moment as I tried catching it. I stared at the weapon while it dropped right into a dumpster. This is perfect.

"Damn." I cracked my fingers preparing myself for a fight. Tossing my head from isde to side loud pops echoed. I adjusted my stance and put out my fists. "Why don't you come at me, turtles."

"Hey! You think you can just-" Suddenly the other turtle wearing a blue mask held back the one with the red mask.

"What my brother is trying to say is that I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael, donatello and Michelangelo." they all had very different names and different colored masks that the four of them wore. I stopped at the one called Michelangelo. He had a big bright smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on a minute. You still need to explain some things." Leonardo was so assertive. That annoyed me to no end. I jumped out of his hand my face scrunched. How dare he touch me. I am not to be laid a finger on, ever!

"I don't have to explain anything to you." My voice was lowered with agression. I crossed my arms huffing tiredly. I'm stuck with these idiots and my mother is gone, also I'm hungry. I already was on my way to the pizza shop again when Michaelangelo spoke up. Once he did I stopped.

"One question. How did you manage to kick thoes guys butts so quick?" Why do they want to know all these things? Why am I suddenly so important to them? I turned to all of the turtles utterly infuriated.

"What the fuck do you want?" Forcing out a growl I tightened my fists. "I am not in the mood to be surveyed right now. I'm tired and hungry and very stressed out. I have no time for this."

"Hey, she could be a valuable addition to the team!" Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Mikeys right." Donatello spoke with a soft voice.

"Oh yeah! Perfect idea! Bring the crazy assasin girl down to the lair with us. That's going to be a great idea!" Raphael turned to me pushing me back with his finger. "You know who's not going to be happy about this? Splinter." I looked him unbelievably.

"Come on Raph! She's a fully trained kunoich. I bet she can help us on our missions with the foot. She obiously knows how to fight. I really senses some japanese style fighting techniques. She could even help fight the kraang."

I widened my eyes. Completly turning around I faced Leonardo. My feet rocked back and forth almost causing me to fall. With my lower lip raised I spoke urgently.

"Kraang? Do you know what they are who are they?"

"Well yes. We are trying to stop them from invading earth. You see, the kraang are aliens from another dimention." I gasped and looked away. Aliens? The kraang are...extra terrestrials? And they have my mother. I covered my mouth almost on the verge of tears.

This can't be happening. Mom...mommy. Aliens from another planet have my mother. Just thinking it makes me want to throw up. I could see it now, they would be plugging things into her brain and sticking giant needles in her arms. I shook my head from thoese thoughts. Looking to the leader of the group I nodded my head.

"I will go with you. And I will help you fight the kraang. It's important that I find them, you see..they have something of mine that doesn't belong to them. And, if I don't het ir back, then I would have no purpose I suppose." The turtles looked to me with worried eyes. Regaining my hard exterior I threw out my arms. "Anyways, it's Adira, and I'll definitely help."


	2. Chapter 2

"We should get back to the lair. None of this can be official until master splinter says it's okay." Leonardo said quickly. I nodded my head and crossed my arms. Their was yelling behind me. I found my eyes rolling over to mikey as he seemed to be making sounds.

"Pizza pizza pizza! Yeah!" His tounge flopped out of his mouth, eye's crossed and he was arching his back in pleasure. What an idiot. Out of nowhere Raphael hit him on the back of his head.

I smirked. Something about mikey made me like him. I think it's because of how silly he is. It reminds me of my mother. She would always act that way.

I quickly took my eyes away from him and squinted them. I can net be getting my head wrapped around some guy I just met. Adira...you are so much better than that! I shunned myself from talking to him.

After we got the pizza we headed down the sewers. I was very careful with my footing and kept away from the nasty liquidity sewerage. The sight and smell if it almost made me want to vomit.

I held it in for the sake of my face. I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on the turtles. As the disgusting sewerage flowed out more came in. I gagged and held my shirt over my face. They are all fools for thinking that I'm sticking around this place for more than a day.

Once we had finally gotten to their place I was quite surprised. Shocked in fact. Their was a working electricity, a television, a couch, a tire swing, and arcade games.

"I must admit I...wasn't expecting something like this? Were you?" Mikey leaned on his brothers drawing attention to himself.

"Guys! I just realized something really important!"

"What is it mikey?" Leonardo exclaimed frightfully.

"All the time we were talking the pizza was getting cold!" All three of the brothers stared at mikey with a disappointed look on their faces, as did I." We all took a slice. I had taken more than I had planned. So did mikey. I scarffed down loads and loads of pizza.

One by one as they slipped down my throat and plopped into my stomach. I pounded my chest until a burp came out. It was...a lot louder than i expected. I looked around. That single burp brought all eyes to me. I blushed and pouted. My eyes rolled away from the guys. Mikey threw his arms in the air and screamed.

"Aww sweet! Cool burp bro." Mikey lent his fist for a fist bumb. I rolled my eyes and accepted. I get this a lot at school anyways. Mikey smiled his warm smile to me.

I crossed my arms. My hair had dropped over my face covering my right eye. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the pillow behind me. I rested one leg on the other letting my foot bounce up and down in the air. Laying down with my hands behind my head I spoke.

"So, just to get it out of the way, what is it that you guys wanted to ask me about?" All of the brothers looked to each other. Leonardo spoke up.

"How did you learn all thoes moves?" I opened my eyes. Moves? I guess he means the martial arts. I was about to speak up when I felt light vibrations followed with what felt like a long piece of wood pounding against the ground. My eyes widened, I jumped up from the couch. Looking to the four mutants, I put a finger over my lips telling them to shush.

"I hear something." I whispered. They all looked at me like I was insane but I'm not. I feel something really strong approaching. I put up my hands in a fighting position.

Suddenly from another room came a large, fluffy, rat with a white stringy beard. My eyes narrowed at him. I...don't think he's a threat but I'm not taking chaces. I widened my stance. Leonardo and Raphael quickly ran to me holding me back.

"Woah! Be cool! This is our master, splinter." I closed my eyes gently inhaling and exhaling. Calm yourself Adira. Calm. That's it, just relax. I opened my eyes as both the turtles let go of me. I stood with my arms placed on my hips. They said master, I'm guessing he is the one who taught the turtles how to fight?

"Who's this? And why did you bring her here?"

"Master splinter, this is-" mikey jumped in pushing his brother aside.

"This is adira! And she likes to eat pizza and burp really loud and she's so super awesome!" I looked to mikey surprised. Super awesome? Me? He couldn't possibly think all thoes things about me, we only just met.

I felt his noticeably pink hand touch my shoulder. My eyes travel up his arm which seems to be wrapped up. His clothing was a immensely long kimono giving him an overall Japanese look. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. Splinter looked deep into my eyes. I shifted my vision left and right. This, is awkward.

"Adira?" Splinter jumped onto me giving me a hug. I blushed. What...is he..doing? He's acting like I've known him. I looked over to the turtles and mouthed 'help me.' Raphael opened his arms, gesturing.

"Do you know her, master?"

"Yeah, do you know me?" I looked up to splinter perplexed by his actions.

"Adira, it's me. Hamato Yoshi." Something clicked in my brain. Like the last piece of a puzzle was fit perfectly in place. But the puzzle was my life. My eyebrows sank.

"Ha...hamato Yoshi.." I slowly repeated back. I'm trying. I really am.

I widened my eyes remembering a past event. Something so tragic and traumatizing. A memory I wanted to discard forever but had reoccurred just now. For the sake of Hamato Yoshi I pulled it together. Giving a sideways smile I spoke the best I could.

"Oh yes. I remember." I said trying to cease myself from shaking. I held my arms close and almost felt as steaming sensation in both my hands.

"How, do you two know each other?" Donatello asked curiously. I groaned in my mouth. I was really hoping no one would ask that.

"Adira and my daughter were good friends when they were younger. And I was friends with both her parents." my stomach tightened as he said 'my parents'. My heart sank. And my high spirits sithered. "how are your parents anyway?"

"A..actually I was just about to look for my mom tonight when I ran into the turtles and for years now...my father has been, dead." They had to know. If they didn't know I wouldn't hear the end of 'where is your father adira?'.

"I am truley sorry." Splinter said with deep sincerity.

"Please don't pitty me."

"I am not pitying you. I understand your grief. But you should not feel bad for yourself. Just as I don't feel bad for the loss of my wife and miwa." My mouth had dropped completely. My childhood friend is now gone. I..I didn't want to believe it. That couldn't have happen.

"I...uh. It is a difficult situation what has happened to our..families." I pushed two fingers against the bridge of my noes.

"Yes. But I am very glad we have crossed paths again. I have so much to share with you." My eyes closed tightly without my consent. The bottom of my eyes wrinkled. I impulsively grabbed my head almost wanting to scratch the inside of my skull. "Adi...are you feel well?"

"Yeah, fine. I...I just need to sit down." Splinter grabbed my arms and showed me back to the couch. Though, I already knew where it is. I looked over to him a bit irritated by this. He's treating me like a child.

And. He just called me adi! That was always his stupid nick name for me. Ugh! I hope that doesn't become a habit for him. After everyone and my head settled down the questioning began.

"Okay now that thats over, where-" Raphael was intiruppted by Michelangelo.

"I wanna ask it!" All of the turtles yelled at Michelangelo.

"MIKEY!" Splinter smiled and nodded to him.

"Go ahead, my son"

"Thank you Master Splinter." He said smiling to his trainer. He nodded to him. Mikey brought up a hand and coughed clearing his throat. I along with the others rolled their eyes. "Where did you learn thoes super awesome moves!"

"My father. Every time he would learn a new move, he would copy the exact style of that particular type of movement. And he would write it down and sketch a picture of it in his book. I watched him every time he did it. And when he left...I felt I had no choice but to carry out his legacy. I want to be just like him. So strong and brave and smart. So I started to train as soon as possible. Eight I think." I drifted out of my personal thoughts and looked up to the turtles and splinter. None of them looked happy. And...mikey was actually crying. Raphael leaned forward.

"Dude, that sounds horrible." Leonardo nudged his arm getting him to shut up.

"We're really sorry." I looked to Leonardo almost offended at what he had said.

"I do not accept pity." I growled in a angry tone. All of them stared blankly at me. My teeth clashed together as I repeatedly grinded them against each other. It was getting so bad I had bit my lip and blood sprayed down my throat. The taste of metal filled my mouth. I pouted keeping my mouth closed.

"Adira. You're very different now. Did something happen to make you this way?" Directing my attention to him my jaw dropped? Something happen..im yeah? A big something? I crossed my arms and lowered my head. Immediately my hair fell.

"Yeah? I'm different. So what?" I mumbled. Splinter examined me silently. He stroked his white beard.

"Tomorrow you will begin training with me. I have much to teach you. And you will live here for the time being? Am I understood?" The ends of my mouth had dropped down. I stood up from the couch and crossed my arms. He wants me to stay here?

"You can't be serious." I looked up to splinters long face. I paused for a moment then came back. "look I don't need to be baby sat anymore. I am an adult." Splinter began to chuckle almost uncontrollably. His laughter was so snickery and mockingly. I grew more and more infuriated by the second.

I waved my arms around mocking him deeply. Splinter watched as I repeated his laugh.

"I am 17 years old, about to be 18. I have a license, I'm a senior in high school, and I have mastered every martial art move that my father has learned. What more could I possibly need to know?"

"You are staying here and that is final!" Splinters body shot down quickly. He outstretched his foot about to knock me down. But not even he could break me. I swiftly leaped over him and stood unharmed behind him. Splinter stood up tall as I faced his back. I put my hands on my hips with my pride high.

"What!? What did you-how did you-" donatello stuttered.

"How did you do that!?" Raphael asked appalled.

"No one can out dodge sensei!" Mikey leaned on my shoulder giving me chills.

"I am still making you stay here. No matter how 'good' you may think you are." I looked up to master splinter with concentrated eyes. Does he really expect me to stay with him? Here? Maybe if I play along I can sneak out when he is not looking.

"Yes. I, understand."


	3. Chapter 3

"You should go and get your things. You might stay here a while." I smirked widley. Almost ear to ear at what splinter said. Sure I am, yup, that is absolutely happening.

"Yeah. I should go get my things. Good idea!" I turned away from him and started to walk out of the place. I lifted my arm and waved goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll be back!"

"I know you will be back because my sons will go with you to collect her things." My smirk dropped as well as my shoulders. With my arms hanging low the frown on my face also sunk.

I didn't even have to say anything else to know what he was doing. He knew I was going to escape the first second I stepped out of the sewer. I sighed heavily and walked out with the turtles right behind me. Leonardo, the leader, sped up to talk to me.

"So you really knew splinter when you were younger?" I stared at him almost offended by the question. Of course I did. But..I really don't want to talk about it.

"Yeah I did." I said not needing to explain myself further. Though their was much more to it. He was more to than just some guy I knew Splinter or...at the time, Hamato Yoshi is my friend. He can't be anymore after what happened that day. I looked down at my feet.

"You and splinter were really close then?" Leonardo questioned interrogating me more. I tucked my lips into my mouth. I really hate the 20 questions game for Adira's past.

"Yes." I said straightdorward ending the conversation. Once we got on the surface with was already dark out. More dark than it was before. I stared down the street with squinted eyes.

"Well, my apartment is this way. Should we walk over-"

"No walking. We need to get on the rooftops. We can not be spotted." Leonardo explained himself. I shrugged my shoulders at them. If it is for their saftey then, so be it.

We all ran up to a steep nearby building. Their was a staircase on the side of the apartments that looked much to tedious. Even though we were in the shadows, I could tell it was going to be difficult.

"Do you need one of us to carry you up?"

"No." I said enraged by his suggestion. I breathed out through my nose slowing my pase. The air that came out was hot. Like it was steam. I had no further intention to do it again. I got on with climbing the side of the building.

I gripped onto the metal bar of the stairs and flipped my way up to the top. Each time I did this my fingers would lock and my feet did as well.

When I did I looked down to the turtles who had a abashed expression on. What a bunch of jerks. They didn't think I could do it, but I can. Giving a mocking chuckle I grined widley.

"Didn't think I could do that? Did you?" I chuckled soflty to myself. My hands gripped my hips confidently. They rolled their eyes while mikey stayed astonished.

We jumped roof to roof. Finally we had gotten to my apartment. I jumped through rhe window. It was quiet and dark. I walked over to the wall.

My fingers fumbled as I switched on the light. Running over to my room I started packing my things. Extra clothes, underwear, my car keys, my public library card, and my shinny, thick, reading glasses.

I quickly looked and saw all of the games I had stacked in a tall pile. I looked at it skeptically. I don't know if I should take them. Grabbing them all, I shoved them in my huge, square shaped, duffle bag.

I looked out to the the guys sitting patiently on my couch. I frowned to see Michelangelo eating the leftover pizza from my fridge.

"Hey, let's go!" I called out to the guys. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello stood up and headed out the window. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed Michelangelo by the shell. I proceeded to drag him out of my apparent.

We all started jumping over the rooftops. I smirked and became immensely faster than them. I stopped and turned around for a second. I laughed proudly.

"Looks like you guys can't keep up with me!" I ran a little faster and leaped over to the next roof. Leonardo narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see about that!"

"You're on! Come on guys! Let's show Adira what we can do!" Raphael screamed out to me.

"Yeah!" Mikey shouted with glee. I smiled and pushed on. Feeling the wind though my hair was really nice. The rush of almost falling off of a three story building was amazing! I loved it all! It had been a race to the lair! I quickly pushed through the boys to be the first to get inside. I jumped up happily.

"I guess that's it. Now you all know how fast I am." all the four guys were hunched over on their knees panting.

"Right. We won't underestimate you." Donatello spoke out of breath. I smirked widley. I put my hands on my hips. I showed them! Now that they've seen how tough I am, they should be able to prepare themselves for training.

I suppose we'll start tomorrow. My hand tightened it's grip on my bag. I looked to the boys as they were still tuckered out. That's weird. I thought they've gotten over it by now.

I frowned. I brought my hand up to my lips and coughed. They all lifted their heads and looked at me.

"Umm..where am I suppose to sleep?"

"Ohh right. Your room. Their is an extra one right next to mikey's." Leonardo and the guys had walked me over to the extra room. The door slid open. It was one of thoes Japanese sliding doors. I blushed and covered my mouth.

"It's one of thoes sliding doors." Raphael let his shoulders down.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Well...it's just. I'm a girl. And I need my privacy." All of the guys looked away from me trying scarcely to avoid eye contact. I grumbled. "Just don't open it during the night. Okay? And in the morning!" I barked.

Each one of the turtles had on a surprised look. My eyebrows furrowed. My eye's rolled down. I crossed my arms.

"I don't look my best in the mornings so. Just don't come in." Raphael crossed his arms and smirked.

"So you want to look good for us?" His brothers giggled. I blushed. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No way in hell am I trying to look good for anyone! I don't like any of you! I'm trying nicely to ask for my space so back of okay!?"

I forcibly slammed the door closed. Almost shutting it on raph's face. Thankfully he moved back because if he didn't I fear the door would have chopped his head off.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Donatello spoke with such confusion. I am mean arn't I?

"She makes me want to slap her aside her head!"

"Calm down Ralph. Sensei obviously has a strong connection with adira. For his sake we should be nice to her."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Mikey and I sighed simultaneously. Just then I felt sadness envelop me. Why can't I control myself, what I do. I sighed and pu my head in my hands.

I just...I don't know how to deal with others, the way I used too. It's different now...I'm different now. It is very hard for me to make friends. What I did on that day... I don't even want to think about it.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I pulled my bag over to me and sat it on my lap. Unzipping it I brought out a lot of my stuff. My eyes blinked as I stared down blankly at all of my things. If I'm going to be staying here a while, I might as well make this room mine.

I picked up the duffel bag by the straps and flipped it upside down causing all of my stuff to fall out onto my bed.

I went up to a old dresser in the room and looked in it. I eye'd it curiously. Despite a few dust bunnies on top, it seemed clean enough. I used all of my strength to pull it open. Examining the wood I could tell it was a bit old. I looked on the draw handles and smiled.

"Superior craftsmanship." I whispered aloud to myself. I really like it. I folded all of my clothes and shoved them in the drawer. Seeing them all together made me realize. I wear a lot of black, red, and blue.

I'm more into the strapping, robust look oppose to her girly, frilly look. It's embarrassing when she makes me go to school like that.

For instance, this one time, she made me go on a play date with this boy I was talking to. And this was in the third grade. All I asked him was if I could sit where he was sitting. I'm sure my mom scared his mom pretty good.

We never saw each other again. And I am glad. That boy was annoying the hell out of me! Needless to say that didn't turn out well. I punched him and kicked him repeatedly.

I giggled. I was always such a mean little kid. My mom didn't do much to punish me. If anything she's more like my friend. I smiled enjoying that memory. A cold sensation hit my fingertips. I looked down to see my glasses.

I guess I should put these on top of the dresser. Just incase I forget. The last thing to put away was my make up. I dug through the bag. Their was something missing. My games? I frantically looked in the bag. I shoved my head in the bag searching for them.

I looked around the area I was sitting. They were on the bed. I sighed. I gently placed my stack of games on the dresser right next to my glasses.

Standing up from the bed I made a box with my fingers, looking at my room as a whole. It didn't look right. Or..didn't look like me. I guess that's because I didn't bring anything from school.

I mean my extra curricular activities. Like my bat from baseball which I love! And my pom poms from cheer which I despised. Cheerleading is so degrading. It's exactly how tourcher feels. It is EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING! If the guys ever found out my reputation would be down the crapper. Let's just hope that day will never come.

Quickly, I changed into my pajamas hoping no one were to slide open my door while I was doing so. I laid back on the bed to feel a little poke at my side. I pulled out the object to see the words 'Martial Art's Study' written in terrible handwriting.

I smirked. My father always did have horrendous writing skills. Nobody but I could read his handwriting, not even my own mother could do such a thing. I smiled dreamily at the book and set it next to me.

I laid at my side hoping to get some sleep. But words ran through my head. 'I'll be just like him' I shut my eyes softly and turned off my brain.

Darkness sunk in. Heaps of dusty, grey clouds surrounded me. My eyes shot in all directions. Something's not right. A cracking sound came from behind me. I widened my eyes. I have to get out of here. Now.

As I picked my feet up to jump a thundering noise blasted my ear drums. My body struck the ground with an incredible amount of force. A whiney high pitched ringing filled my ears. The noise wrapped around my brain practically compressing it down.

My hands clasped my ears. I looked up. Smoldering ash flew down from the sky. Debris sprinked on the tips of my bangs. I squinted as some fell in my eyes. I hastily rubbed my eyes. I squeaked out a small moan. Somewhere I heard my name being called out.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Adira! Help me!" My dad yelled getting my attention.

"Otouson!" I sprung up from the ground and forced myself to run. I have to follow his voice! I have to save him! I kept running in the direction of his husky voice.

I stopped my feet when I saw a wall of fire roaring. My heart rate went up. I breathed turbulently, barley getting in any air. My eyes were glued to the burning fire. I can't...

"Hurry adira! Daddy needs help!" My dad pleaded louder.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled back to dad. I have to same him. And this time I'm going to do it right. I will conquer my fear. Don't be engulfed by the animosity of dark fire. I repeat in my head.

I closed my mouth keeping in my breath. I jumped through the fire parting it open with my arms. Falling to the ground on the other side I curled up. A scream fled from my body echoing all throughout the lands.

I looked down to my left wrists. Their was a large cut and burn on it. Blood leaked from my vains. I began to panic.

I wiped up the sweat from my head provoking both sweat and blood to leak into my eyes almost blinding me. I don't think I'm going to live. My chest rose and sank rapidly changing with the pase of my breathing. Once again I heard my dad.

"Adira! Please! Come rescue me! Daddy needs your help!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I pushed out of my vocal cords with all the strength I had left. But my feet were becoming more and more tired. I couldn't go on.

My knees gave out. They wobbled uncontrollably making me fall to the ground. The side of my face not on the ground was still working. I grunted and lifted my head up. A few feet away from me I saw my father under some flaming debris. I dispersed the side of my mouth.

"Daddy..." I heaved up my arm and outstretched it towards him. My fingers curled in just about to grip onto his arm.

Unceremoniously a boot crushed my hand burying it into the ground. The impact was so great the bones in my left arm started to crack. I screamed once more over another's scream. I looked up to see Oroku Saki towering over me.

"Why are you doing this? You're hurting me!" I yelled. I couldn't get up all I could do was lie down. My eyes rolled up giving me incredible head pain. "Daddy...Otouson..." watching him suffer was far worse than any broken bone or blindness.

I closed my eyes giving into the darkness and sorrow.

I gasped waking up from the dream. It...it was just a dream. But it felt so real...that's because it was. I panted sitting up in my bed.

I stopped and clutched my bed sheets. I pulled them up to my mouth. My body shook. My knees bent as I sat up and locked my arms around them.

Slowly I lifted my left hand looking at my wrist. Their was still the parallel scars. And the burn from all thoes years ago. I had been given the gift of a second chance. A hope for a new life. Revenge perhaps. And I still managed to fail horribly.

My trembling hand was brought up to my mouth. Covering it. Their were no words. Only tears. And sadness. I began to cry quietly. I certainly wouldn't want the others to hear me sobbing and sulking. I have to stay silent.

The crying would not stop. Liquid crystals poured out of my eyes. If I won't stop on my own. I'll make it stop. I ran my hands over my eyes sweeping the liquid off.

I sat normally and huffed. I should...probably get something to drink. I crept out of my bed and was aware of my footing. I can be the quietest little mouse ever if I tried.

Quietly, I tiptoed my way to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets and surprisingly found all the ingredients I needed to make green tea.

Damn. I wish I knew what time it was. Maybe I shouldn't be drinking this. What the hell. It will calm me down. Anything that does that can be good in my book.

I sat at the table turning my back from the direction of the rooms. I quickly sipped on my green tea. I took a deep whiff of it through my nose. Even the smell of it converted my body into jello.

I lightly smiled. My mom is the one who taught me how to make this. She also taught me how to make cookies, cake, muffins, and brownies. Funny thing is I was a fail at making all of them.

Suddenly I could sense a body from behind me. Without looking back I spoke deeply.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to get some midnight pizza. What are you still doing up?" Michelangelo walked over and sat across from me. I frowned.

"What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know. If you were okay...but if you really don't want to talk about it. I won't bother you." Michelangelo stood up and opened the fridge. I looked away.

Why was he being so considerate? Was he really all that concerned? But, I didn't think he could be, worried about someone he had just met. If I told him what really happened, he wouldn't be mad. He is not like the others. Mikey's different...

"You know I considered him my father...in a way." Mikey turned around with a pizza hanging out of his mouth. He literally slurping it up and spoke.

"You mean splinter?" I nodded my head slowly. Averting my eyes I kept my distance. A cold heartbreaking feeling swept over me.

"He was a nice person. But he's so much more than that and I...I ruined his life. And it's all my fault." Mikey sat across from me at the table entranced by what I had to say.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey said leaning closer to me. I looked down at the burn on my wrist. I traced it up my hand. I can't. I can't. My shoulders sank. I can't look up at mikey. I can't.

"I uhh, I did this really bad thing...when I was little and, It keeps coming back every day. Reminding me that I'm this thing...and that no one is ever gonna like me." I closed my eyes. I was on the brink of crying. But I can't. Not now.

"Hey. Adira...I like you." I looked up to mikey. He was being so sincere and true. I could tell just by the way his voice sounded. How his sweet little smile curved at me. It gave me a chill. I blushed and put my hand on my cheek.

"No you don't. You don't mean that..."

"Yes, I do. You're a cool cat." I giggled trying to contain myself. I wanted to laugh loudly so bad right now but I couldn't. Why would mikey say such a thing? Why am I suddenly feeling this way, feeling...loved.

"I think you're alright, mikey."

"Wow, my first human friend. This is so awesome!" Mikey smiled back at me. His eyes sparkling. He rested his head on both his hands. I pouted and looked left and right. I brought my mug to my lips and took a tiny sip on my tea. Then back at him. Still staring. I lightly laughed.

"Why, are you staring at me like that?"

"You're so cute." I gasped blushing. Now way. He did not just say that. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. I stood up with the mug in my hands.

"Mikey. I, I have to go to bed." I shuffled away. Dashing back to my room. I closed the door carefully. Mikey thinks I'm cute? But I'm not good enough.. How could someone as funny and wild as mikey like me?

I walked over to my bed and laid on it. I sighed. I had almost told him. I almost told him everything. About how I...I.. My eyes opened widely. How I killed my own father.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up in my bed. Still awake from last night. I haven't gone to sleep yet. And I hadn't actually been planning on sleeping anytime soon. Or..that's what my mind told me.

Suddenly my door slid open revealing splinter at the doorway. He walked in by himself and shut the door responsibly behind him. I frowned. I didn't exactly want anyone to see me with this early in the morning with no makeup and with my natural hair.

I pulled the blanket up to my waistline and set it carefully in my lap. I rested my head in one of my hands and pouted.

I hate this. Being here, it forces me to re live everything. For so long I've been trying to hide what I did that day, hiding it desperately. Splinter put his hands behind his back.

"You look very tired." I didn't care to look up. Having that dream last night was inexplicably petrifying. And, I'm not sure if he would understand. I sighed, my straight black hair falling over my shoulders.

"I know." I answered back plainly. Speaking no more words to the man's life I had ruined. I rolled my eyes up to him giving a deep frown. I'm so terrible. Squinting my eyes I focused on his worried expression.

"Well you have school today. You should go." My eyebrows furrowed. Parting my lips, I let my tounge pop out. Looking away I spoke with a cracked voice.

"I had this horrifying, dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was real. But different somehow, I wasnt a little girl, I was older, and it was..." I paused feeling goosebumps run across my shoulders and down my back. My lips dropped.

I gritted my teeth and furrowed my eyebrows. Father. My hair fell over my face. A tear rolled down my cheek. Quietly I whispered.

"Can I just be alone right now? Please? I don't really feel in the mood to see people at school." splinter held his hands together. His eyes rolled away from me looking down.

"I understand, seeing me again could bring up old memories." I turned my head away from him.

"It has. I had a second chance splinter..." He sighed deeply and looked away. Putting his hands behind his back he spoke very troubled.

"It was a dream. Their was no second chances."

"I just thought...maybe if I had stopped him...I could have saved my dad. And I could have prevented all the horrible things that happened to us." I looked up to splinter desperately. I needed answers. I needed some insight. Something that will help me for what I'm going through.

My hands clutched the sheets. I don't want to remember anything from that day. But how could I possibly forget when I'm living with the very man my father worked for? Splinter sighed.

"I suppose, if it is for one day...you can stay here instead of going to school."

"Thank you, splinter." I said with an exhausted voice. I really didn't expect him to understand but maybe...he went through the same thing that I'm going though right now. Well, whatever the reason may be, I'm glad he understood.

I smiled and laid my body on the bed again. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a little while. I inhaled and exhaled calmly. It's weird how the only time I'm at peace is when I'm going to sleep. The side of my face sunk into my pillow and I drifted off.

After sleeping soundly for what I guessed was a few hours, I my mind started to wake. Letting out a groan I brought my body up to sit. I felt a pounding against the side of my head. Like a heart beat. I rubbed my temples with three fingers.

"Ugh. My head." I was cut off by a yawn. I squinted my eyes. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand slowly in a circular motion. I smacked my lips tasteing my mouth. I guess I should get ready for the day.

Rolling out of bed. That's right, splinter will be training me today. I stood up and slipped on my . I pulled a shirt over my head shifting my shoulders. My light brown eyes had spotted my phone in the pocket of my pants.

I pulled it out to checked it. No new messages. I sighed. I wonder if I'll ever get my mom back. She's been gone for a while. I can't loose her. She's the only one I have left. A groan escaped my lips. I wish I could do something other than just wait.

I walked out of my room into the living room. No one was there. Hmm. Maybe they've already gone into training. They must be in this room here. I entered the big room. Sure enough, the turtles were their with master splinter.

They all stared me down. I gave a frown and crossed my arms. I know I'm not the best person in the world, they don't have to hate on me for it. Mikey smiled and ran over to me.

"Hey look you guys! Adira's finally up!" Mikey picked raised me up giving me a hug. I blushed slighly. Ugh, no one hugs me! What the hell is he doing?! I am definitely not okay with this!

"Mikey. You're touching me." I spoke angrily. Mikey widened his eyes and chuckled. Gently putting me down my feet touched the floor. Giving him a sneer I put my hands on my hip.

"Whoops. Sorry." I frowned towards him. I really don't like it when people touch me. I looked up to see splinter by a tree. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Are you ready to begin?" He said with a small smile. I raised my eyebrows, he is...happy to see me? That can't be. I let my arms hang and spoke with a lower tone.

"Oh no. I'm just here to observe." Splinter slowly stroked his beard. He chuckled a moment before becoming serious.

"No. You are here to learn and flourish as one of my students and as a person. You're training begins now."

Splinter kicked me out to his sons. I groaned and turned to him infuriated. He can not just kick me and get away with it.

"Michelangelo, you and Adira will spar." I popped my nuckles and walked over to the mat on the ground. Displaying my large smirk I stretched my arms feeling my muscles.

Standing at the end of the room I put my hands up in a readying position. Beating up mikey will be quite pleasuring. I know it will be very easy too. I emitted a small chuckle from my lips.

"Hajime!" Splinter shouted clearly. Mikey stepped out to stand across from me. From behind him splinter stood along with the rest of the turtles waiting for an outcome. I huffed and looked to my opponent.

"Alright, let's do this! Booyakasha!" I smiled seeing the turtle spin his nunchucks around. As they spiraled to me I quickly ducked my head and evaded them. Mikey then gasped seeing now at his side. I brought my arm out and stunned his neck.

The turtle is blown back by my energy and slides away from me. I stand alone and look to master splinter. They all look very impressed and baffled not including him. He turns his head to speak.

"Donatello!" His purple masked son replies.

"Hai sensei." I relax my shoulders in surprise. They call hamato, their caretaker sensei? Never...father? That seems a bit strange. I mean, I know kuro wasn't around much but I still called him my father.

Donatello steps out confronting me. He gives me a unkind look which I give right back to him. And with his long staff he twirls it around in many directions. I don't bother with where he's aiming it, the objective is to stun him.

With a throat stressing yell he steps forward weilding his weapon in his left hand. The turtle grips it tightly and just as he is about to stap my I duck. With my hands in fists I unleash them and push Donatello back.

Two down, two to go. I frown and look to the great ninja master. He strokes his beard lightly looking to me. With an unhappy sound he yells.

"This attitude of yours is not doing you well. That is why Raphael will be your next challenger, after all he did seem to struggle with your same weakness." Raph walks out to me with an angered expression.

"You're about to understand what true pain is, little girl." Still keeping my same vexed scowl, I furrowed my eyebrows. He has no idea what kind of pain I have felt. This, compared to all others would be absolutely nothing.

Standing my ground, I shifted my legs, widening my stance. I won't be nocked down. Raphael put up his hands. He took his sais out from behind him and twirled them till they were at his sides.

With a hunched back, Raphael ran towards me with a booming roar. The red masked turtle had no moment to the way he fought. Such a pity. I jumped up placing my arms upon his shoulders. Finishing my front flip I then proceeded to kick him in the shell.

Like I suspected the turtle flew across the room and hit the wall. I did not make a sound watching the turtle fail was not as amusing as I thought it would be. Though very helpful to let off this pent up rage.

I groaned and looked to the three now defeated turtles. Why am I even doing this? Even if I beat all the turtles I will still be mother less, and father less, and friend less. Thothing is going to change for me.

"Their really isn't much of a point."

"Are you sure about that?" A sword slicing sound caught my attention. I turned around to see Leonardo. He looked determined with one of his twin swords in his hand. I lifted the corner of my mouth.

"Not sure what to make out of all this other than kicking a few asses." Leonardo narrows his eyes. Pointing to me with his sword it barley touches my chest. I gaze at him slowly blinking my eyes.

Swinging his swords at me, I curl my fingers in. And with a small sigh I jump out of the way of his attack. He turns again, quickly and misses me. Trying to avoid his attacks I go around him. Leonardo puts his swords away.

Putting up his hands his stance is firm but not as much as mine. Becoming more committed to the situation, Leonardo spread his fingers. This gave him a lot more power with direction and air resistance. Very admiral, but I can do better.

Abruptly, Leonardo charged and gripped my arm tightly. I growled infuriated as though he had just slapped me. With great force I had thrusted my knee into his gut. The mutant let out a groan.

I grabbed his arm and threw him back. As he was tossed I closed my eyes. I gripped the bridge of my noes feeling tension. That was close. Gasps came from all around the room. I opened my eyes to see my scar had been uncovered.

Clenching my teeth, I caressed my left arm lightly. This...no it did not just happen. I was suppose to keep this hidden from them, from everyone. A small blush was apparent on my face. The burns are so ugly...

I stomped over to Leonardo and snatched my wrap from him. This is never coming off again, no one must see the living memory. Securing it back on my arm, I tightly pulled the knot in it. What an imbecile.

"Your scars, the out line of it looks so familiar." I lowered my head. He noticed it. The day that I got these is not one I'd like to remember. I'm not going to start re-imagining everything.

"Shut up!" I turned to Leonardo. My face was already scrunched as were my fists. The thought of oroku saki had been repressed. Even his life, everyone's I have effected with this devilish power.

"It looks like japanese steel claws. The kind that the shredder uses." I narrow my eyebrows. A similar item that saki used...is that what he's talking about? I mean..

"Who's shredder?" A sigh was let out. I felt a hand was placed on my shoulder. Splinter was now right by my side. Just by the closeness I could feel how tall he was.

"The shredder is my old friend oroku saki. And he is here in new york trying to take vengance upon me." I gasped, my eyes became as wide as saucers. No..this can't be happening. My dark lips curved downwards.

I grabbed my head clutching onto my black hair. A groan caused me to dig my nails deep into my scalp terring at my roots. Chills filled my body leaving me fighting for air. Saki, he's the one that...told me to...

My knees wobbled forcing me to fall on the ground. I covered my face up with my hands. Everything, the way every ones lives are today, was because of me. I set fire to house, but...it wasn't my fault oroku saki he...

"Adi." Hamato spoke urgently in his deep voice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the floor. I stared at the floor concentrating, thinking. What does this mean for me? I moved to new york with my mother to get away from all of this.

I almost didn't notice I was standing until I looked around. Splinter and the turtles surrounded me. My eyebrows came close together. Why are they all looking at me like that. I deeply groaned. I can't stand it.

"It will be alright. You do not have to fight him. For as long as your mother is gone, you can stay here with us." I looked up to splinter with my hands still on my head. How can he accept me so easily. "We will protect you."

"No!" I grumbled lowley. Now raising my voice I screeched at the top of my lungs. "NO!" My eyes closed tightly. They can't know. No one can ever know. Why did this have to happen to me. I looked up to see everyone staring at me shocked.

"Don't look at me!" I turned away from them hugging my knees. I could remeber it so clearly. The way that man grabbed my arms and told me to.. I dropped my head into my knees wanting to forget. I tried to keep my aggressive breathing under control.

"Leave my sons, adira and I have to speak alone." I whipped my head around to look at the over sized rat. My eyes blinked slowly. His sons soon left us behind. The only sound I could hear was light whispering in my head. I growled and pulled at my hair.

"Adira, come here." Splinter sat on a mat and put his hands in his sleeves. I looked to him a bit confused for a moment. Why would he even want to be in the same room as me? What could he possibly want to discuss with me?

I looked away then back. Using my strong arms I crawled over to him limp. I sat at the other end of the mat with my arms crossed hugging myself. My long black hair fell over my shoulders.

"I think their is something you need to tell me." I bit my lip pulling off more skin. I don't need to tell him anything because if I did...he wouldn't like me anymore. But who am I kidding, who would even like me? Mikey, but after I tell splinter he will soon find out and...I'll have no one.

I sighed and covered my face. What have I got to loose anyways? My humanity has already been withered down to nothing. I've done so many things I instantly regret, could this be one of thoes things?

"The nightmare that I had when I was trying to save my father, that day in general-" I stopped myself to breath. Do not get to worked up.. "Oroku saki told me to burn the house. I didn't know you were in it I swear! He told me we would be friends and.."

My breath was running short. I clutched onto my chest pulling at my clothing. Sweat was already running down my face. My eyes shut letting tears drench my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, and now thanks to me both of our loved ones are dead. My father and your wife...were killed by me. And on top of that I have done so many other things to specify myself as a monster..."

I could no longer speak. Nothing came out of my mouth but endless sobs. It was pathetic how one moment I could go from a warrior, to a loser. I killed them, all of them. I wiped away at the wetness on my face. Why isn't he saying anything?

"I just...told you that I was the cause of it all. Of your wife. How are you not mad at me?" Splinter closed his eyes, with a depressed look on his face. He should be furious. I want him to be angry. He could at least try beating me up, ultimately I deserve it.

"I am a bit disappointed, but.." Splinter opened his hands. He did look hurt. All of this just made him sad? "It was not your fault. At least, I do not see it that way." I widened my eyes. But no...he can't take it so casually.

"Hamato...it was my fault. Everything is! You don't have to hide it, I know." My arm began to shake.

"And...and I'll say it! I'm a horrible person! I AM A MONSTER! A MURDERER!" I now stood looking to him with a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"That is just how you feel. The way I find it, you were mislead by saki. He said he would be your friend correct?" Splinter stood and walked over to me. I shifted my shoulders as he came closer to me. "You should have known, that I will always be here for you, adi."

His arms were put around mine in a roughly. I struggled against the strength of his grip. His embrace enabled me from escaping. I...I see what he's doing. I can't leave him, ever. What a terrible thing to do. Giving in I laied my head on his shoulder.

How could he say all of this? Why would being friends with me change everything? The worst part is...I believe him. I truly believe that splinter, after everything I've put him though, can love someone like me. But...I can't. I don't love me.

Splinter let me go holding onto my shoulders. I looked up to him my cheeks heating up. I know mother says it all the time, and I don't believe her. But something is different here. He actually understand me, knows me for who I am and not what I appear.

"I know you have trained for a long time from your father. It is very impressive that you picked it up from a book. But I would like to train you. The battle will be a long one, but the results will be worth it. Adira, this is the final step in becoming a kunoichi, are you ready?"

My eyebrows furrowed. I have practiced for a long time, I can defeat enemies with ease. Though, I have completely ignored the other side of being a ninja, the spiritual side. So, this will be best for me and splinter is the perfect teacher for me. I smiled.

"I'm ready." Splinter nodded his head and walked away. Stepping into another room. I shifted my weight onto one leg with my hands on my hips. What is he doing now? Master splinter brought out folded up clothes.

"Here." He handed me the clothing which I recognized as my father. I gasped and held them close to my body. I really do wish he was here. A heavy scent wrapped around my noes. I gagged.

"It smells like his disgusting cologne." Splinter chuckled lightly and turned around.

"He always wore that everyday. It is a repulsive smell isn't it?" I have a breathy chuckle. Quickly taking off my clothes I un strapped my weapons from my thighs. I put on the baggy pants and the sort of robe tunic thing. Finally I pulled on the boots.

"How do I look?" Splinter turned around to gaze at me. I had smiled and pushed my hair over my shoulders. Master splinter put his hand on my back. Leading me out of the dojo he spoke.

"Like, your father." I looked away with my eyes fluttering. He handed me a strap that I put over my shoulder, in it held my fathers sword. Turning my head to the rat I spoke with a high pitched voice.

"So, when do we start with my training?" As we walked out into the living room my face lowered. The turtles don't deserve to see me this happy. They didn't say they would be my friends. They still think I'm mean, and I'm not going to lie, I kind of am.

"Oh no. I will not be training you. I have someone else in mind to take the roll as your teacher." Leonardo and Raphael both stood with their mouths open. Leonardo smirked and put his hands up.

"Don't worry master splinter, I'll be a good teacher for Adira." I looked to him almost disgusted. How could he let any of them teach me? I beat already beat him and the rest of his brothers up.

"No I'm sorry Leonardo. The one who will be Adira's teacher will be Michelangelo." I stared at splinter with barred teeth. I leaned forward and along with the rest of the turtles screamed.

"MIKEY!?" From the kitchen mikey ran out with a fearful look on his face. He threw his arms out panicky.

"What?" Splinter moved to be face to face with the turtle. I stepped away to get a veiw of both mutants. How...why is this happening? I thought, hamato was teaching me not the little fool.

"You will be teaching Adira. I have given it a lot of thought and I believe she could learn from you greatly. You are by far the ideal master for her." Mikey's smile widened hearing his father speak. "It is a big responsibility that I give to you Michelangelo."

"I understand sensei! I won't let you down!" I gave a 'pff' noise trying to speak. He can't just leave me with this un skilled, idiotic, little guy!

"But. How could you just give me him? Out of all of your sons you pick mikey for my kunoichi training?" Putting his hands in his sleeves he began to speak.

"Yes. I found him most qualified to help you in your time in need. It seemed like your conversation last night helped." I blushed. Was, was he spying on us? What a jerk! Holding my forehead I looked away from the turtles.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mikey wrapped his arms around me. I groaned feeling his rough skin scrape against me.

"She's actually really sweet once you get to know her." I growled and pushed the turtle off of me. Giving him a frown my fingers folded into my hands.

"No! I'm not! I don't see why you would have me with him. He can not teach me anything. I mean, I do know every single one of father's ninja moves which you taught him."

"Yeah umm, sensei what do you want me to teach her?"

"Whatever you want. And you!" Splinter pointed to me with a stricked finger. "You will do what Michelangelo tells you to do and you will treat him with respect. Remember he is your master and you are his student." I squinted my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked away. This is going to be very aggravating. Having mikey as my master. Ugh! Yeah right! But I do see what splinter is doing. He set me up with mikey to teach me how to, be relaxed. He wants me to give my mind a rest.

Walking into my room I took my sword off of my back. Holding the case in my hand the texture was highlighted, it was leather. It had carvings in it. Kuro kanji. It was his horrendous handwriting. I smiled.

My door slid open behind me. I didn't turn around I knew he was there. I crossed my arms.

"I know you only act this way to keep from being hurt." I pouted. What does he know! He has doesn't know what I've done, how I've have killed people. My eyes rolled down to my hands. They are the cause of all of this.

"That sort of thing happens to the kindness people, people who don't deserve it, like you. I really want to help you and now I get to, so you don't have to be afraid." I turned to look to the young turtle. "I'm not gonna hurt you..."

His hand was generously outstretched for me. With a smile on his face his eyes squinted. The way he looked was so familiar, where have I seen that face before? Wait a minute. My mother. I didn't know this before, but they do share some resemblances.

I swallowed the pit in my throat. I guess, if we are away from everyone, I could give it a chance. Him, give him a chance. Grabbing his hand, his large fingers completely covered mine.

"So, what are we going to be doing first? Master Michelangelo?" I said in a teasing voice. He put his hand on his chin. His big blue eyes rolled up looking to the ceiling. Abruptly he did a hand stand.

"Meet my toes!" I coughed immediately being burned by the stench. I waved my hands in front of me. "There's stubby, and joey nails. And the stinky triplets!" I pushed his feet over causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Mikey chuckled shyly and smiled. He stood up rubbing his head. Crossing my arms I rolled my eyes. What a goofball. If this turtle isn't going to kill me, then I don't know what will.

"Anything else?"

"I don't know, how about you think of something, best student ever!" I flenched a bit. Umm...the best student? I don't think so. But now that he has given me the opportunity. I walked over to my bag and brought out a pile of movies.

"It's my favorite horror trilogy. Me and my mom would binge watch them every friday night. It was suppose to be like a break from our stressful week. I guess...if you wanted to watch it.."

"Aww yeah! I love me some scary movies! Adira you and me are going to be best friends!" He shouted excitedly jumping into the air. Stepping out of my room with the movies in my hands I stayed silent.

"You know the first time I tried to make friends with a human, it didn't go so well. Chris Bradford, it turned out he was working for the shredder."

"You tried to be friends with Chris Bradford?! Isn't he like, a very skilled and talented fighter? I mean, he's famous. How did this happen?" Walking into the living room I sat on the couch.

"We met on the internet! At first he was being all nice to me, then he wanted to know about sensei and stuff. He trapped me and we flushed him down the sewers! Oh yeah, and he's a mutant now."

"No way. What kind of mutant is he?"

"He turned into a dog. Ha! I nicknamed him dog pound!" I held my mouth retaining my laughter. That must be very embarrassing. I hope I never get mutated. Why are the kraang even doing this? Which brings yp a very important question.

"How many other mutants are out there?" Leonardo turned to me with a worried expression.

"In new work, their is 7 not including the mind controlled rats." My noes wrinkled. What do the kraang even want with these humans? Experiments, alerting their dna, what will that get them? They have my mother, and they're going to mutate her I just know it.

Out of no where mikey scoots close to me with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. I look at him with glassy eyes. He smiles at me and offers me some. I dip my head a bit. I know he's trying to help but nothing can take away this guilt.

"Is their something wrong?" Leonardo said with a uncertain look. I sprung my head up and glared at him offensively. He could never understand what I'm feeling.

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Yawning he stretched his arms over his head. I sat back onto the couch enjoying the area Leonardo was just at.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Raphael walked off along with Donatello.

"Yup, see you in training everyone!" Leonardo stopped and looked back to his little brother. He have him a stern demanding look.

"Mikey, aren't you going to sleep? It's already getting late." Mikey turned his head around to his brother overly enthusiastic.

"Are you kidding me? Splinter said that I could do anything with her. I can't not watch scary movies with her! Hehe...this is going to be the best night ever!" Leo jolted a moment.

"Wait, you're watching scary movies? You're going to be up all night just like last time and the time before. You can't handle something like that. Are you comfortable with this Adira?" I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

"If it will keep him from running his mouth, anything is good right?" Leonardos expression went from puzzled to admiring. He nodded to me greatfully.

"Alright. Hey Adira, thanks for being his friend." My lips sank. I waved my arm for him to leave.

"Yeah, whatever! Just go okay? Or I'll change my mind." I watched as leo walked off to his room. It still baffles me how mikey would ever want to be friends with me. I'm such a jerk to him, can't he see that?

I turned to mikey as he scooted closer to me. He gave me a large grin. Woah, I just noticed mikey has little green freckles on his cheeks. I have to admit, that is very cute. I smiled nervously and shuffled across the couch.

Standing up I pointed to the rooms. He gave me a sad look.

"Hey Adira! Where you going?" I gave him an uncomfortable look. Tottering over my feet I chuckled. Raising a hand to my lips I tried to cover my embarrassment.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas, I'll be back." I ran over to my room and slid my door open. Shutting it I grabbed my sleep clothes which was a oversized white t-shirt with red short sleeves.

The bottoms were blue tight what were cut off just above my ankles. I slipped on my red socks. I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked back out to the living room. Mikey sat there waiting for me patiently.

"Ha! I am loving that t-shirt!" I looked down to it reading the text that said 'cooler than you'. I chuckled and sat with my back to the corner. A blue pillow was positioned behind my back.

"Well, let's get this movie marathon going!" Mikey pushed play on the remote which started up the movie. I grabbed a couple pieces of popcorn in my left hand and shoved them in my mouth.

The movie I chose was about an exorcism. The acting isn't very good and the main villain isn't even scary. Ugh. I'm not easily frightened by movies like this. I guess that's why I like them so much. It's always fun to criticize how bad movies are and how I would have done it.

What's the funny thing is that my mother was always scared of horror movies. Heh, poor helpless misaki. She was always more of the kid and I was the adult. Actually each night I'd have to tell her when to get home, not the other way around.

I giggled and zoned back into the movie. It was just getting to the good part. I grinned and watched mikeys reaction to the possessed little girl. I covered his mouth and looked frightened for his life.

He brought me close and hugged my body. I gazed down at the turtle a bit shocked that he is acting this way. Mileys muscular arms firmly swaddled me. I smiled and held onto his head. Where have I seen this picture before?

"Adira! Please turn it off...it's too scary." I looked to him utterly discouraged. I swiped the remote up and turned off the movie completely. Shutting down the television I stared at mikey. I didn't know he would be this disturbed.

Mikey laid his head on my chest still clutching onto me scarcely. I huffed and patted his shell. I didn't want this to happen. He gave small moans of distress.

"Hey will you stay up with me? I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while, and the guys would get mad if I woke one of them up." I smiled to the young mutant. Wrapping my arm around his neck I pulled him closer.

"Sure mikey." He looked up to me and smiled. Holding my shoulders he pecked my cheek. As I felt his lips come in contact with my skin I blushed. What, just happened? I was kissed, by mikey? I turned to him almost not believing it.

"Adira, you're really amazing." This is not real. He has to be messing with me or something. I pushed my lips out in petulant annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I grumbled and sat back against the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter begins at TCRI. I promise most of the same dialogue is used. Get ready to see some cool Adira action! Thank you for reading this far by the way! It really does mean a lot! And I really hope to upload more chapters very soon! Another thing, if something bugging you about the way I write please do not hesitate to correct me. Any sort of feedback is great! (Hopefully their will be more positive than negative.) Alright, back to the story!

"Wake up, my sweet!" A hand poked at my face. With the size of it I figured it must be one of the turtles. How annoying. I grumbled emitted a muffled sound. Gripping the hand I pushed it back making it twist.

"What makes you think it was a good idea to disturb me?" I heard high pitched yelps that sounded familiar. Mikey? I took off the covers to see him kissing his hurting fingers. I rolled my eyes. "Is their something you needed?"

He gave me a pout from my impulsive actions. Ugh. That might not have been the best idea but it's his fault for waking me. I crossed my arms and stared up at him, waiting for an answer. He smiled and sat on the bed with me.

"I just, wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been asleep for a long time. Sorry I made you stay awake with me. You were great help Adira, thanks." I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

Why does he have to do this to me? I don't like him do I? Mikey deserves so much better than me. Splinter would never approve now that he knows what I've done. Besides it would never work, I'm an abomination. I shook my head.

"Whatever mikey. Can you just leave, Please? I have some thinking to do." He stood up and nodded with no further delay. When he left my room he quietly closed my door. I'm surprised he compiled so well, I had almost thought this teaching thing would go to his head.

I rested my head on my left hand. I stared down at my arm which somehow got uncovered. The red and pink of the burn with hideous. I stared closer at the three marks across the skin. Oroku saki..

Shredder is his new name. Why would he be after Hamato...I mean splinter? He has done nothing to harm him and yet he seeks vengeance. Who is he anyways? I never stopped to ask myself that.

Deep male screaming took over my body. I closed my eyes tightly dipping my head. Otouson...father. The burning of his flesh filled my noes. His body laid on the ground, life slipping away from his grasp.

The fire...my fire, it was unbearable to think. I fiercely pulled at my hair wanting to rip it out of my head. I could feel my body becoming cold. I can't stand it. My fingers itched my arms almost sensing a beings harsh touch.

I tried my best to maintain my breathing. It to much to handle and feel. The organ inside my chest was ready to burst right out of my chest. No...don't leave. The tips of my fingers brushed against my chest hoping to keep it in.

I can't be this way. My head whipped around without control. The long strands of hair covered my shoulders completely. With my face darkened I sneered. No attachment. I fear, if I make friends then, that gives me more people to loose...and hurt.

Bringing my legs out from under me I stood tall. Hai...yes. I will stand strong, immovable, indestructible. No one will have the power to destroy me, not the kraang, splinter, or shredder. I will find my mother. Starting now.

I readied myself for battle. The tightness of my clothing practicality outlined my muscles. Wrapping up my arm again I searched the room for my sword. Stepping over to it I grabbed it and took it from the scabbard.

The glimmer from the sword bounced back hitting me. A bright light shined just above my head. My determined yes were displayed in the sword. The reflection of myself, it was new. I'm going to be...

"Father...I will continue your work. I swear, this will be the last time it happens. No more fear only strength. You were so very admirable, fearless, courageous and, and...I'll be just like you." I placed my treasure back into its holding.

I stepped out of my room. No one was in the living room. They must be in the kitchen. I looked over to the hear someone I knew. A girl voice, it's so similar to...no way. Is that...april?

Walking over everyone stared at me. Leo stood and closed in on me.

"Good, you're awake. We're about to make a move on the kraang." I nodded. April stood and waved to me. My teeth clenched as I looked away.

"Hey Adira, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like a ninja." I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my neck. My shoulders went up to my ears this is, embarrassing.

"Because, I am a ninja. My father was and now I'm taking his place. I met the turtles when I was looking for my mother. You see, she was kinda kidnapped by the kraang and-"

"Really? My dad was taken by them too. At school, you never talk. I didn't expect I would have anything in common with miss high school cheer queen." I growled and squinted my eyes. She just said...ugh. That is not who I am.

"You're a cheerleader at your school?" Mikey spoke in an excited voice. He gave me a hug picking me up off the ground. "That is so adorable! Can you get any cooler." I looked around to see all of them smirking. Don't make fun of me.

I threw our my arm thrusting it at mikey. He stumbled back dropping me. I frowned at him with my clenched fists. Why does he think it's okay to touch me? It would only be fine if I said it was. Not...that I'd want him to.

I directed my attention to splinter and Leonardo. Nodding to them I crossed my arm.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Leo stared at me puzzled but that changed to knowledgeable. He brought the map to my attention. Pointing to it authoritatively. I took a seet next to the leader.

"First we need to figure out how to get past security in the Lobby." April grabbed her head deep in thought. We face the kraang today. It's important that I do everything I can to help.

"It's not like we send it in a Box and send it special deliver." Leo crossed his hands with one finger on his chin. He's got a plan going. I just know it. I smirked at the turtle. Let's do this.

We left the lair in the sewers behind. As we reached the surface I glowered. This city, new york city. I feel like I don't belong here. I just want to get away from it. This life that I live, it's not what I wanted. But I will have to bear it, for now.

The sky was a dark blue color, nothing but the moonlight shined on us. I looked up to it as we walked down the alleyway. It was so bright and bold. It stood out capturing my attention. How can it be itself in a city like this?

I sighed and lowered my head. Who are you, Adira? What are your true motives? I lifted my hands. The sight of blood on them made me gasp. My fingers spread out causing it to drip along them. The redness that coated my tan skin suddenly disappeared.

Raising my eyebrows I furrowed them shutting my eyes. Small tears were produced from my eyelids closing rapidly. I wiped my face making sure no one saw me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I was shocked to see april. The expression she gave me was so considerate, so caring. How can she be so kind to someone she knows nothing about? Maybe, with her, I can...no. No friends, they are...a weakness.

"Fine." I spoke in a straightforward voice. Turning my head I stared the other way. She almost seemed like she understood. But how could she? Who else besides myself has fought this burning curse.

Soon we arived at TCRI. The turtles and I hid in a box that was being sent to the kraang. Apparently some alligator was going to be put in there so we had to jump out fast. Ninja smoke bombs I believe.

Raph jumped up puncturing the top of the elevator with his sais. I smirked. That's what I'm talking about. We all climbed up to stand on top of the elevator. Mikey looked to me with a dejected face.

"I feel bad leaving leather head Down there." Roaring is heard from the bottom of the building. He doesn't need us. Actually, I think a mutant alligator could handle an army of kraang by themselves.

"I think he'll be fine."

"So, how far to the top?" Raph asked leo with a vexed scowl. We all look up to see more than 20 levels up. I groaned and let my head drop. Well, at least it's a good work out, right? "Yikes." I gave a breathy chuckle.

We began to climb up the edges off the interior. Each ledge was far apart but jusy enough for me to succeed in scaling it. The amount of uperbody strength it took was amazing. It's weird to think that, but I am fascinated by muscles and strength.

From beside me I hear a slightly annoying voice. Mikey is humming a small tune. I roll my eyes and focus on the climb.

"Are you humming the olympic's Theme?"

"It seemed appropriate."

"Pipe down you two." He's being to loud. I looked to mikey and shushed him quietly. Raph climbs up another flight and stands at the opening. He opens it. Slmamming it closed he leans against the door.

"I have to wash my eyes." I look up to hear a echoing siren. Almost dazing off I blink my eyes slowly. They know we're here. It's time. I glare, clashing my teeth together with force. "That's bad."

"All right." He pulls his fist down in joy. We all look to mikey angered. Why is celebrating right now.

"What?"

"Finally someone set off an Alarm and it wasn't me." The door slid opened showing a robot. I widened my eyes. They..have robots? And brains inside their stomachs? This is the species that has my mother?

He pulled out a gun and aimed. No. This isn't happening. I jumped out of the way as he aimed close to me. The shots came out as a pink lazer. I quickly grabbed onto a rope at the other end of the interior.

This happened over and over to us until mikey ended it. He jumped close and tossed out his nunchucks. The chain was set loose as it wrapped around the kraang. He clung to a cord and threw the alien down.

I looked to mikey satisfied. If he can beat up just one of them, then I can certainly destroy all of them. I narrowed my eyes almost filled with adrenaline.

"Ah darn it. I forgot to say, see you next Fall. Next elevator shaft fight." A whirring mechanical ruckus is made from below. I look down to the the elevator working and coming near.

They point their guns up shooting close to us. A pink flash nearly misses my face. I gasp and thrown my head back hoping to be okay. I sigh and jump down with the rest of the turtles.

Mikey jumps in front of me with his arms out. I look to him hurt with his gesture. He's trying to protect me...but why? Because I'm his student or because he likes me? Even after I was mean to him he still won't give up?

A kraang walks up to the youngest turtle. He twirls his nunchucks left and right over his shoulder. With the kraang bot ready to charge, mikey grabs both ends of his weapon and bangs him on the head.

I smiled watching my ninja master do his work. I look to raph as he destroys one of the alien freaks. Then leo crosses his swords in front of him. Pointing them the kraang misses a shot and leo spins breaking his head off.

"Okay. Let's get inside where it's safe." Donatello opens the door. It makes a small creaking noise. My eyebrows are raised to see a bunch more kraang. Mikey screeches as Donnie slams the door closed.

"I have to stop things like that." Leo says in an exhausted voice. He opens the hatch and drops in a egg. Of course, the ninja smoke bombs. The four turtles jump in to quickly demolish the robots.

When the light is turned back on I jump inside the elevator. Mikey grabs a severed head and stares at it. What an imbecile. I cross my arms and lean up against the wall.

"Can we please just ride this thing to the top now?" Donatello walks up to the wall. Pushing on the buttons.

"We can't. There's a retinal scanner." Raph grabs the head from mikeys hand and shoves him out of the way. Mikey lands in my arm. He looks up to me with a goofy grin. My expression drops as I let him go.

"I'm on it." Raph puts the kraang head up to the screen. A small red light is shown. A womans voice is the response.

"That which is known as access is given to kraang." Wow. That was actually kinda smart. Who knew that would even work. The buttons begin to light up with 29, 30, then 31. Mikey puts his hands on his hips.

"Hey, this is so much easier."

"Yeah. Finally a chance to catch our Breath." I'm not tired. Mainly because I did nothing. But once we get out there I promise I'll defeat them. But once I find my mom, I'll stop.

We finally reached the 40th floor. I looked to the door putting my fists up. I don't have my gun so...this is all I can do. And the sword. I took it out from the scabbard and aimed it widened my stance.

When the door opens a plume of green gas comes pouring it. I widen my eyes feeling it hit my skin. The rush of it was so intensifying. The turtles begain coughing. No...what? They're being effected by this?

They fall to the ground being nocked out. They, are not moving. My eyes are open to no end. No. I gasp and drop to my knees. Grabbing mikey I pulled him close to me. I pressed my face against his chest. He's still alive.

I sighed letting my tears flow freely. The kraang, how could they do something like this? But wait. Why am I not being effected? An electronic clicking is heard. I look up to see the kraang entering the elevator.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" They can't take them away from me. The turtles can't be defeated. I growl and stand up with my sword in front of me. I've never used this before but maybe. I positioned the sword like a baseball bat.

"Batter up." I said with a sneer. I swung the weapon slicing the kraang in two. Two more come at me but are chopped up with my skill less tactics. I run out and jump with my sword over my head. With all of my strength I bring it town to destroy a kraang.

More robots come close to me. I let out a battle cry and dart over. And with one of my arms bent and the other across my body I bring my blade through 4 kraang bots at once. The brains inside them run out squealing like pigs.

"It is the one known as Adira Kanji. The one that is needed for the invasion of earth." What? No. They don't need me. But...mother. stomping forward I point my weapon at them.

"Where is my mother? Where is she?" The kraang circle around me. Why don't they answer me? They would just...take my mother like that. But...what if she's in this building right now? At the top of my lungs I screamed.

"Okaasan! OKAASAN!" I frantically began to look around. She has to be here. I can't leave without her. And...if I did, I would surely dishonor my family, splinter, and our entire clan. Mommy. One kraang grabbed my arm I let out a roar.

Just then something was injected into my neck. I tilted my head to pull out a large syringe. A orange liquid leaked down my skin. The smell of it was somehow familiar. I couldn't quite tell where I remember it but I did.

Everything around me became blurry. Nothing had definition anymore. My shoulders dropped along with my sword. No. My eyelids fluttered. I could feel my body coming to an end. Taking a small step from in front of me I saw a man. It was dad.

"Otousan.." I suddenly lost all energy. My head dropped and crashed against the ground. They have me and mom. What...what happened to all that confidence? Uncontrollably, I closed my eyes.

I let out a groan. Pain is instantly centered at my head. What did..they do to me. I try to speak, only to vent breathless cries. Mikey gasps and grabs me holding me bridal style. I look up to him completely drained.

"It's okay Adira. I've got you. You're going to be alright." I laid my head weakly against mikeys shoulder. I wish he wasn't so nice to me, because now that he is...I'll have to protect him. Mikey gently pecked my forehead.

Raph groaned and crossed his arms. With a frown he spoke aggravated.

"While mikeys over there kissing his girlfriend..." I picked my head up to give him a look. " How can we get out of here with these guys watching our every Move?" I look out to the kraang. Those bastards. They have my mother. They are not getting away with the turtles too.

"We need a distraction." Some of the kraang flew off to attend the opening of the portal. I groaned and let my legs down. Mikey set me back on my feet. We both walked over to the guys.

"Like the portal."

"That might do it."

"Once that thing opens up, anything can come through there." Raph dropped a knife into his hand and gave it to donnie. He scraped it against the glass.

"Hey mikey you said you can hold your breath?"

"Like a turtle do." I huffed. Now is my chance to be of service, again. Stepping towards the leader I spoke in a gravely voice.

"I can breathe that stuff...I don't know how, but I can." Donnie gasped and raced up to me.

"No, that's not possible."

"I was. I can't explain it but...wherever you need me just call me to it." The turtles nodded with concentrated faces. The guys all prepared themselves by sucking in air. Mikey tucked into his shell.

Raph and leo both used their strength to break open the glass. Seeing mikey fly off like what was shocking. The rest of us jumped down from the containment.

I grabbed my sword from its holder. Time to kick some...kraang. I jumped up into the air and sliced down letting out a grunt. Leonardo kicked one over that crashed into the window. If I can get that open they can breathe.

I sprinted over to the stairs running as fast as I could. I spun around gracefully wielding my sword in one hand. And with a mighty cry I stabbed into the glass making it shatter.

The kraang air was flushed out of the building leaving fresh air for us to breathe. I jumped down landing in a crouch. Jogging over to the turtles I laid my hand on Leonardos shoulder.

"Are y'all okay?" He looked up to me and nodded. Catching his breath he stood up taller.

"We're good. Let's go." A pink flash caught my attention. I turned my head to see the kraang device activating.

"The portal! Something's coming through." From the platform arose a kraang weapon. They are going to use that...thing to take over earth. The being looked to be made of rock and lava.

"Welcome to earth, giant Rockman." He screeched at us then stomped. The heaviness of his feet shook the floor. The rock picked his foot up to squish us. I gasped and jumped out of the way.

"Wow, an entity made out of living rock! I wish I could study him." Donatello ran at the being with his staph in hand. Jumping, he slung it at his face, then to his foot which did not work.

"Study him after we smash him to a billion pieces." Leo ran towards our enemy with his swords. Taking a whack it, his swords were no use. They broke in two. Ehh, I guess that leaves the boys and me.

I put away my sword hoping to keep it safe. I have to do something, anything. My...powers. Do I just show them now? How can I? I looked up to see him spitting out lava. Yes, I can show them, they won't think any less of you.

But what if I hurt someone? Just like I hurt my father, splinter, tang shen, mom. That fateful day caused the downfall and destruction of the Hamato clan. But I can help it today.

The rockman punched the turtles knocking them off of their feet. I gasped and sprinted over. I glowered up at the monster defiantly. I won't be defeated.

"Oi, OMAE!" Catching the attention of the kraang weapon I sneered. Bringing up my fist I clenched it patiently. "You...you're not the only one that knows how to use fire." I've kept it in for so long, will it be just as powerful?

And with a yell, I clenched my fingers causing them to shake. Heat filled my hands and body. It was terrifying. The heat built up into fire. I thrusted my arm out to shot him. The rock skin of his did not melt. I stood speechless.

A wave of his hand pushed me back. The crushing sensation of his hand against my chest was unbearable. I could feel my muscles weaken. I groaned as my body crashed against the ground.

From the corner of my eye I saw Leonardo leading the rockman away. I stood up with a frown. That isn't all I got. From my sides the turtles stand up to. Mikey throws his arms up in the air.

"How come you don't tell us about all these super cool powers you have!" I look to mikey with a small pout. I didn't want them to know. People already think I'm scary and weird. I...wouldn't want them thinking of me that way too.

I looked up to see Leonardo standing at the top of the ledge, the turtles then ran over and kicked him. My jaw dropped. As a team they were so cool. It was amazing what the four of them could do together.

Without delay I joined the rest of them. Raph turned to donnie.

"Do you have anything that can hurt this thing?"

"The explosion might do it but then we won't be able to take it the portal."

"Unless we to both at the same time. Hand them over." Donatello gave Leonardo the pack that contained the explosives. I could use my fire powers to heighten the destruction, but..that would justify me as a monster. I put my hands behind my back.

Mikey threw down a smoke bomb which released a purple cloud and a flash of light. The leader then jumped up to the top ledge where he lassoed the giant with the bag. Leonardo joined us back on the floor.

"Awesome leo! So, how do we get him in to the portal?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." A dinging bell came from the elevator. We all turned our heads to see bits and pieces of kraang bots flying out. The large alligator came through.

"Leather head!"

"Kraang!" He growled. The rockman turned around to face leather head in a battle. As leather head grabbed his foot and swung him around I was in shock. This day couldn't get anymore surprising.

"Get him by the portal." The alligator slung the giant over to the portal. I smirked at this. And with the push of a button Donatello set off the fireworks. The portal then had a bright pink electric glow around it.

"Still standing? What are we supposed to do now?"

"I could punch you a few times But I don't think that's going to do it." Raph said dropping his shoulders. Mikey pointed away with fearful eyes. I looked to see the rockman re engineering himself.

"Well, this day can't get any worse." I looked to the the portal turning back on. The cannon like machines had a pink glow in them. "And it just did."

"Something else might come through. What do we do now?" Leather head then pounced on the giant punching him left and right.

"Leather head. Something else is coming through!"

"Not if I can help it." He began to drag the creature back into the portal. Wait...he's going into the kraang world? That's suicide. "Farewell my friends."

"Leather, head, no!" Mikey screamed with sadness. I looked to him upset with this. The portal slowly pulled them in going out like a light. The flash pushed us back. I wrapped my arm around mikey. "Leather head, I can't believe He's gone."

"We've got to get out of here." Best idea I've heard all day. Donatello stood and waved his arms around.

"We can't just leave. With that portal operational the kraang are more dangerous than ever. We have to destroy it." Just then more kraang ran in with him through the elevator. I jumped away and up to the whole in the wall.

"We'll be back." Leonardo pulled out a grappling hook which he pointed out. Pushing it he opened the cord which clutched onto a building. We all slid down it to safety.

As we walked through the sewers I constantly glanced over at mikey. Is he okay? I mean...of course not, he just lost a friend who I'm sure was very close to him. It's already bad enough his brothers treat him like a goof now he has no friends.

I snuck my hand over to his grasping it. His eyes widened, he turned his head over to me. I gave him a nod reassuring him, that...I'm here. He smiled just a bit. I lightly blushed.

It's a good thing we are walking behind the rest. I could never let them see me this way. Opening myself up, becoming soft. It's a huge sign of vulnerability. But someone has to protect his innocence.

We then entered the lair. April opened her eyes from pacing and smiled.

"You're okay." She then ran straight to donnie who embraced her. They can't be together, I always thought she liked casey. Hmm. Splinter stood up from the couch with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome home my sons. Was your mission successful?" Raph and leo took a set on the couch looking rather sorrowful. Leo rested his chin on his hand.

"I'm afraid not, sensai, leather head is gone." Mikey and I both sat next to leo on the side couch. He crossed his arms with his eyes squinted. He brought up something from his pocket.

"Yeah, but he saved us and I Found this." He raised it up in the air. Donnie rushed over to snatch it up from him. He observed it with heightened curiosity.

"Oh, good. Now you're picking up alien trash."

"You realize what this is?"

"Shinny!" I lowered my eyebrows. He just went from sweet back to mikey. Leaning back on the couch I crossed my arms.

"It's a data storage device. If I can decode it, maybe it can help us find a way to stop it." Mikey shrugged his arms ignoring his brother. He then rushed over to the television turning it on to a cartoon. Typical.

"It just doesn't make sense, the kraang are trying to transform the earth what do they need my dad for?"

"Well, he is a scientist."

"Yeah, but he's a psychologist.

He studies rats running through mazes. No offense." She said turning to splinter. I smiled just now remembering that hamato is a rodent.

"I like a good maze." I chuckled. Straightening myself out I listened to her further explain herself.

"My dad wouldn't know anything about what they're trying to do." I pushed my hand against my chest.

"Yeah I know. My mom is...not really that bright when it comes to catching onto things. I don't see why they would need her because, well, she's a mikey." Mikey turned to me with a huge smile.

"If they didn't need your dad then, why were they after him in the First place?"

"I don't think they were." Donatello said with his hands on his hips. I raised my eyebrows. So he has an answer to all of this? We followed donnie to his lab where he sat at his computer.

"I used the kraang processor inside metal Head to access this storage device. A lot of the files are damaged but I think I found what they're after." Suddenly pictures of april popped up on screen, along with...me?

"They're after us?" We both spoke glancing at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for taking so long guys! I've sort of been busy with a lot of things! This chapter had me debating things for a long time, but thankfully I have finished it! I hope you like it! The next chapter will be sooner than this one!

I lowered my head. The kraang are after april and I? How long has this been a thing? Is that why they took our parents as bait? But how could they even find them? So many questions.

It felt as though a metal hammer was slammed against my head. The weight of everything all seemed to come together. I growled and pushing my hand against my forehead. Why can I never have peace?

I pushed through the turtles making my way out of the room. The feet below me staggered. I will not stand here and be told that I am a freak. I...know that already. I don't need them to tell me.

"Adira, where are you going?" I stopped hearing spinters demanding voice. Turning my body 90 degrees I stared at the ground.

"None of your god damn business." This voice came out of me that wasn't like me. It was with an amount of disrespect that I usually stay away from. But right now, I held back nothing. No one of these idiots will understand.

I quickly began to run out through the sewers. The turtles will never be able to catch me, and it's not like splinter will follow me. I just need to leave here.

The aching in my legs started to kick in. They wobbled and shook without my control. I don't think I've ever run thid far. I could feel the lungs in my body shinking and expanding. My feet could take no more, they slowed down.

I huffed and leaned on my knees. This, is too much. And...all for what? I closed my eyes to let out a huge groan. Their is just so much rage and aggression. I need a way to let off all this steam.

From in front of me I saw I alresdy reached the latter. I narrowed my eyes at my exit. Jumping up I outstretched my arms to grip onto the poles. First my right arm then my left I used all the power I had.

I reached the end of the latter and pushed the man whole cover off of the surface. Hopping out onto the surface I closed up the ground. I stood up from my knees and dusted off my hands. The rust from the latter made my hands rough.

"Now, to get back to the apartment." After all, it is the only place I can have some peace and quiet. I turned to find myself on a familiar street. It isn't far from here, only a couple of blocks down.

As I tromped down the sidewalk I placed my hands in my pockets. Just then I thought of my mother. Why could they be after me? I'm not very special. I mean, the only thing I can do is destroy things. I gasped.

Standing stiff my skin turned cold. The chills that ran up my body gave me goosebumps. It just hit me...could they be using me for a weapon? Just like what they did with the rockman? No...but that's impossible. It's a ludicrous idea and I don't believe it.

Reaching the apartment I jumped up onto the fire escape. I pulled the window up creating a opening for myself. I perched on the window seal for a moment looking inside. It wad very dark. Their was a breeze that made it uncomfortable.

I stepped inside closing the window behind me. I sighed heavily. It's so lonley in here, I hate it. My fingers pressed up aginst the wall searching for the light switch. Finally finding it I flicked my finger, the light bulb making a small ding.

Their was trash everywhere. Bags of leftovers were thrown on the coffee table. Ripped up documents were randomly scattered all over the room. I walked over to the kitchen to see half dranken bottles of beer.

Mother was always really dumb with her life decisions. I think it started after the death of my father. I usually made them for here. That's sort of why I stuck around, to tell her what to do and what not do. But who am I to be lecturing her? I'm a wreck.

I dug my nails into my hair itching my scalp. The ticks I felt every time were very annoying. Their was itching and bitting my skin. The worst was my head glitching. I felt I had no control. I growled and tightened my fists.

"I said...I wasn't going to do this anymore." The veins inside my hands cramped up. With my nuckles raised as high as they could go, it effected my fingers. "I...I don't like you. I hate you!" Letting out a blood curtling scream I fell to the floor.

What's wrong with me? That's simple, everything. I inhaled roughing up my throat. From the corner of the room I could hear small noises. A low murmur of static fuzz buzzed in my ears. I held my head and turned around.

Nothing. I relaxed my arms loosening the tension in them. What was that all about? I don't have mental health issues, I know that for sure. I'm just as sane as anyone else. But maybe...killing thoes people did something.

But it's not like I did it on purpose. I was..I don't know what happened. I directed my vision down to my hands. You did this, I...did this. It's all my fault. Why did I have to fall for his tricks? Now...I'll never have any friends.

Tears started to slip from my eyes. No..I said I wouldn't be weak. How could I ever be normal after a tragedy like that? I watched my father die...by my hand. The worst thing is that my mother was there too. I let her down..I have dishonored my family.

How could anyone stand to feel this way? My head..It hurts so much, and what's this? From inside my chest I could feel my heart drop. What can possibly stop this? My eyes darted over to look at the counter, on it stood sad beer bottles.

Should I really do this? Does...it really help numb the pain? Only one way to find out. I strode over with my arms out at my side. I put out my twitching fingers. Well, at least this will help me right? After I have a drink everything will be better right?

Gripping onto the beer bottle I wrapped my hand around it. The way the glass felt so hard and rough in my hands caused me to tense up. It didn't feel right. I feels like I'm making a terrible decision. I might be, I don't know anymore.

Tilting the bottle up I pressed my lips against the rim. The cool liquid ran down my throat. It had a very malty dark taste to it, surprisingly, it wasn't as appealing as I thought. But I was feeling something, I began to feel lightheaded.

I ingested another big gulp of the drink. This will definitely do the trick. Small amount of the drink trickled down my mouth. A wave of heat built up just below my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes as my vision began to blur.

"Adira!" My body swayed around as I turned. A green figure entered from the other side of the room. Was that? Uh? My vision slightly focused to let me see mikey. I gave a small noise of annoyance.

"What, are you doing here?" Mikey frowned and sighed. He walked over with his hands out.

"Adira...I want you to be better...I really do. And, you can be, if you would just let me help. I'm your friend and I care about you. Master splinter, my brothers, me, we all want you to be with us."

My eyelids were already wanting to close. It's working, I'm actually staring to feel my problems fade away from me. But hes bringing them back with his ridiculousness. I could never believe something so impossible. I pointed to him tiredly.

"You liar! No one cares about me..and no one ever will. Who could love something as cold hearted and terrifying as me?" Heavy tear drops leaked down my chin. My breathing was deepened in my throat.

"Adira...I love you." My eyes widened with my face entirely red. How could he tell me something like that? It's a lie, all lies! He's just saying that to make me feel better. I avoided his eyes turning my head away.

"Stop teasing me. I know you're just going to leave me, and I'll be hurt and alone. I can't let something like that happen anymore." Their was a silence. My long black hair covered my brown eyes. "Look mikey, you...remind me of my mother and I just can't deal with that right now."

"The kraang have her because of me. And I don't know if she's alive or dead...but.." I paused. Mikey, he's so sweet, I can't let them take him too. Not him. I looked up to him distraught. "I don't want to loose you too!"

I lowered my head hiding my face. Why am I acting like this? What's the matter with me? I need..mother, father. I just want my normal life back. I wish I never trusted saki. What he made me do was so inhumane and monstrous.

Suddenly arms slid up mine. I gasped to feel mikeys soft touch. He was so gentle and loving. This is..so nice. I put a hand up to my eye to wipe away the wetness from my face. I can't deny that mikey is at least somewhat confronting.

"Why don't we sit down for a little while?" He held my hand in his taking me over to the couch. My head rolled back without consent. I can remember just nearly a week ago, she was here. Her bright smile lighting up the room.

I leaned on the armrest, my face immovable. Mikey walked over and moved a lock of hair from my face. Leaning down he gave me a small kiss. He giggled towards me with squinted eyes. I lifted the corner of my mouth a bit.

"Hey! Where'd you get that sweet wolf tattoo?" My eyebrows raised. I touched the back of my neck where my old tattoo was. I got it rather recently, no more than a year ago.

"This? I uhh, use to be in a gang. The wolf was our symbol." I chuckled pushing my hair over my shoulders. "We use to adress ourselves with pack names, of course I was the leader. I guess you could say the members were my 'friends' but they weren't as close as you and me."

"You think we're close friends?" He said holding his hands together. I narrowed my eyebrows beginning to blush. Why did I just say that. I don't want to lead him on or anything. But...I really did mean what I said.

"Well...I was hoping. I mean, after what you just saw I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. Sometimes I would even hate my mom for doing this. But I still really love her. Anyways...you don't have to be here for me."

"But I want too." I sat up with one of my hands pressed against the couch. Mikey smiled brightly blushing. "You know, it's nice to have you around. It's just hard whenever the guys don't respect me. But now I have you now."

"Yeah.." I said smiling. Gently, I leaned my head on his shoulder. My eyes clicked open then closed. I didn't want to fall asleep. It is an awkward moment..I'd rather be awake then in deep sleep. I gave a large yawn before drifting off.

I felt my head become heavier. My eyebrows came close together creating krinkles in my face. A groan rumbled in my throat, vibrating. I sat up and rubbed my head. Running my hands across my eyes I cleaned them with my fingers.

I lifted my head with my clenched fist. My whole face felt it had been repeatedly smashed with a brick. My teeth clashed together as I kneading my temples. Why do I feel this terrible? The...alcohol, ugh I'm never drinking again.

Oh no. I...talked badly of splinter yesterday. I didn't mean too, I was just angry, it was an accident. My father would not be proud. My head lowered sadly, long strands of hair covered my shameful eyes. I should probably go and apologize.

Staggering out of my bed I completely lost my balance. Everything was blurred and fuzzy. Why can't I see right? I gasped grabbing the side of my door. Carefully, I slid it open the shoji door to glare at the turtles.

"Hey Adira!" Mikey said with a ear to ear smile. Quickly he ran over to me with his hands out. My eyes narrowed. I really don't want him to touch me. I'm so not in the mood to become airborne right now.

He then stopped in front of me and gave a small bow. What? No picking me up embarrassingly? Nice. I lifted the end of my mouth creating a small smile. Batting my eyes I gave him a identical bow. Reverting back to a frown my eyes dashed.

"Where is your master, splinter?" Mikey raised his finger ready to give an answer but was cut off by his brother.

"Splinter's in the dojo meditating. I wouldn't bother him if I were you." Raph said from the couch. Mikey looked to him a bit annoying. I let out a sigh. Well, I need to see him so I'm going. I stepped away from the turtle and into the dojo.

There I saw the oversized rat sitting in rhe lotus position. He looked at peace, and very entrancing. I let my head drop, what a horrible person am I. My fingers tucked the loose strands of dark hair behind my ears. What...do I even say to him?

"Adira? What is it?" I gasped to see splinter had awakened. My lips curved downwards in a hardened frown. Splinter, what am I to do? Please...give me guidance, give me light. I began to pour out my emotions.

"I am so sorry. I have dishonored you, my father, our clan. Two words...I've never thought they could do so much to me. Please, it was accident." I relaxed my body regaining my steady voice again. "Following in my father's footsteps, was harder than I thought.."

"No." Splinters rolling sound made me shake. I gazed up to him with disbelief. No? "You are doing a wonderful job. Apologizing to me shows you are very good at correcting your mistakes."

But...how could he just forgive me? I've done so much to upset him. Why doesn't he just kick me out? I'm trash. There is no place for someone like me here. It's very hard to contain, all this anger, agonizing, and sadness. With the palm of my hand I wiped the tears away.

"Kuro, he was a very loyal student. In fact, he was my confidante. Very trustworthy and reliable in battle. You could never imagine how great of a warrior he was" My eyes glowed, he...really was something. "Each day he would come to me wanting to assist me."

"I didn't think he could be so honorable. As you know...he wasn't around often and, I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did." Splinter put his hands in his sleeves.

"I suppose not. You can be like that too, if you tried." What? Be like, what? His...second in command, or the other thing. My hair fell over my shoulders. "Being compassionate does not mean you are weak, valuing others lives is what gives you humanity."

Everything stopped. My heart beat pounded in my ears, he's right. What he just said, is what I've been needing to here. To snap me back into reality. I can be what I want to be, not what others have made me become. I looked up to splinter and chuckled.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. I do value lives, that of my mothers, the turtles, and even yours. I don't just care for myself..." The old rat smiled to me. He raised his eyebrows showing his teeth. "And I think..."

"You like Michelangelo?" I looked to him shocked. He just said that, out loud?! I pushed a finger against my lips signaling him.

"Hey! Shush! Even if I did, and I don't, I wouldn't want anyone finding out. It's too weird.."

"Why, because he is a turtle and you are a human?" I looked away twiddling my fingers. Is that really what's bothering me? Actually, I don't care that he's a turtle.

"No it's not that. It's just, for so long I've been locked up in my own mind. Opening that up to someone, a partner, a lover, it would be difficult and strange. I could never do something like that..." Splinter stoked his beard.

"I suppose, if it is difficult to make friends something as simple as love could be a challenge as well." I nodded my head. But, did he just say love was simple? As if. "You will find that to be most untrue, I assure you Adira."

"Ehh. That's just what I think anyways." I leaned my hand on my closed fist. Bordely, I looked to him. Splinter gave me a smile. My brown eyes flashed around before staring at him. A blush ran over my cheeks.

"Hehe. Well, I won't keep you from meditating. I know it's important to you." I stood up from the ground. My hand spread out to give him a wave. He turned back to concentrate. I left the dojo carefully closing the door behind me.

I can feel it. Splinter, he did something to me in there. I don't know what but...he made me feel like a human. Being human, it's such a beautiful thing. This feeling inside my chest, what do I call it? Love?

I stared down at my hands. All this time. I've thought I was a monster. But I'm not, I am a girl. My lips parted to let out a huge grin. The way my fingers moved and glided against my thumb was a new sensation.

I sighed and tossed my hair behind my ears. I think I can do it. Yes..I know I can. The bags under my eyes no longer felt like they were there. It was like my whole face had lifted. I walked into the kitchen to see the guys eating noodles.

"What's up?" All of them turned to me shocked. I gave a grin and crossed my arms. Are they surprised that I can act friendly? A chuckle made it's way out of my mouth. Leo handed me a bowl of ramen.

"I was just about to get you for super. Are you feeling okay?" I picked up chopsticks from the table and began twirling them in the noodles. I wanted to ignore his question, but it's virtually unavoidable.

"Great. Yesterday was a wreck though, but I'm better now." I looked up to the leader. His eyes squinted at me doubtfully. Picking up the food, I readied myself for a bite. "Sorry, for you know, bdiqng such an ass. It's just hard to adjust to these things.."

My lips slid over the food sliping it into my mouth. Chewing as silently as I could, I made sure my mouth stayed closed. Leonardo leaned his hands on the table.

"And you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I am..." I concentrated on my food. I didn't want to look up to him. It's not that I was lieing, I really do feel better than before, it's just that...why does he have to keep asking?

He shugged his shoulders and began to eat. I returned my glance to the noodles again. You know, for a turtle this isn't half bad. I began to spin the noodles around the chopsticks scooping them into my mouth.

A small bug crawled on to the table. I glowered at it. Bugs are gross. I gripped onto my bowl and pulled it away from the little thing. It crawled up raphs chopsticks. He screamed tossing them away.

"Roach! Roach!" He screamed with widened eyes. Carefully, he reached for his weapon and started stabbing the table trying to hurt the bug. I chuckled watching the turtle chase the bug around.

"Stop! Stop, you'll smash him!" Donnie yelled running in with his computer. A pan was thrown across the room by raph in attempt to injure the roach.

"That's the idea!" The roach crawled into donnies open hand. He cupped him away from raph irritated.

"You can't smash this roach, ok? He's special." Donnie opened his hand and rubbed the roach against his cheek. "Really speciaaaaal."

"What is he your husband or something?" Mikey threw his arm around my shoulder laughing. I smirked at him then looked back to Donatello.

"Okay, I'm going to regret this, but why is he special, Donnie?" Leonardo said skeptically. He smiled and pointed to the roach in his hand.

"Because I outfitted him with a remote-controlled camera helmet!" Leo crossed his arms grinning at his brother.

"Well, that explains why you're special."

"We can send him into TCRI and spy on the Kraang." He set his computer down on the table for us to see. "The camera allows us to see whatever the cockroach sees." Then plays a video of a screaming Raphael.

"That is awesome." Mikey points to the computer mockingly. "Big, tough Raph is scared of cockroaches." The three brothers smile at this statement as do I.

"I am not."

"Oh, really? Let's go to the video." Mikey uses a finger to press the button. "This is my favorite part, right here." He pauses the video with raph yelling. "Donnie, can I get this on a t-shirt?"

"Want to see my favorite part?" Raph grabs his brother by the shoulders and throws him on the table. Mike uhh summer-saults over and falls of the edge.

"We're going to spy on the Kraang with a cockroach!" Donatello exclaims proudly. In his hand the roach squeaks. Raphael rolls his eyes groaning at his brother.

"Well, let's go." The guys headed for the garage. I was about to join them until I was stopped by mikey. He gave me a concerned look. Gripping my shoulders he captured my attention.

"Adira, I think you should stay here. I don't want you getting hurt. I mean, I know you can handle yourself but, I want you to be okay...okay?" Mikey you are so cute. I gave a grin and nodded. He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you..."

First I was shocked. The kindness I felt when he did that...made me stiff. My eyes rolled over to look at him. I furrowed my eyebrows and blushed. Mikey let me go and ran off. There goes my little mutant turtle.

Suddenly from behind me I heard chuckling. My teeth closed trying to keep in a yelp. I turned around to face splinter. He tussled my long black hair back and forth. I pouted. He treats me like a little kid.

"I think you too are perfect." I looked up at the rat with a slight smile on my face. He paired us together? I wonder when he thought of us as an item. As splinter let go of me I crossed my arms.

"I think I understand why you did this."

"Oh? And why is that?" Splinter said in a skeptical voice. I lowered my head staring down at my feet. Parting my lips I spoke in a lower tone than normal.

"It's because mikey is the happiness of your sons. He could really show me compassion, and friendship." My thumb ran over my skin slowly. "And I...think it's working. He does remind me so much of my mother..."

"I knew you were going to come around. I'm glad you have." A small laugh was all I said in reply. He looked away and stroked his beard with a stern expression. "Though, I must ask you something."

"Hai, what is it splinter?"

"How do you feel about staying here once you retrieve your mother?" Staying here? Mom would certainly like it. She's always looking for an exciting adventure, that's probably why she got kidnapped by the krang.

"That does sound fine. My mom would really love to see you again. And being surrounded by martial arts specialists, it would certainly be easier to protect her."

"Adira, I have to say, I am proud to have you as a friend. Two members of my clan will finally be with me again." He smiled shutting his eyes. I've never seen anyone so happy. My eyes fluttered looking away.

"Yes." He began to walk off. His clan. Hamato, that name has never brought me so much bliss. It's...almost like being home, in japan. I sighed. But how come he accepts so much from me? I can't do anything great.

"Um. Splinter?" He turned, just when he was about to enter the dojo. "Do you, know April's number? I kind of need to talk to her." He smiled opening the door.

"It's on the refrigerator." I spun around and stepped into the kitchen. Walking up to the fridge. There it was plain as day. I pulled my phone out of my pocket tapping the numbers on my phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I bit my bottem lip tentatively. I held the phone close to my ear speaking into it with a clear voice, I said.

"April, it's Adira. Can you come over. I just needed someone to talk to about something that's bugging me. I mean, if you don't mind, and if you can't it's alright.-"

"No. I'll be right over." And with that she hung the phone up. It was rather quick too. I hope she doesn't think it's an emergency, because no one needs to worry about me. I can handle myself.

Leaving the kitchen I walked into the living room. I looked around at the lair. So little of it reminds me of home. I can live anywhere and not feel comfortable. Lowering my head I began to think.

How did this become my life? It all started with that day. I could have stopped it all. If only I didn't meet saki. Then I at least could have avoided this life. Why in the hell did I ever trust him?

I ran out into the dark of the night. I stood silently by the tree waiting. My chest puffed in and out from the running. This is the spot that I always come to wait, and think.

Tonight I'm meeting a friend. We've been seeing each other for a while. He's so cool. But..everytime we are around each other I get so shy. He makes me feel weird.

I grabbed at the handkerchief around my neck. I wonder what he thinks of me. Does he like me? Does he think I'm a good friend? I guess...since we meet so much, he might.

"Someone is looking pretty today." A deep voice spoke. I shivered and turned to see him. I smiled at the man, slightly blushing.

"Thank you! Today, me and mommy were playing sailors! She was the captin and I was the...her partner. It was funny when she wore the paper hat on her head!" I giggled. "She is always so fun to be with, this one time-"

"Adira." I looked up to saki. He is so tall. I wish someday I could be as tall as him. If I was...I'd want to give him a hug and a kiss. I pulled at my hair, I shouldn't be thinking things like that. Bad adira. "Can you do that again?"

"Do what?" Kneeling down to me he reached my height. I took a step back. His very black eyes had a twinkle in them. I looked away with my hair covering my eyes. Why does he have to make me feel like this?

"With the fire." I stared at saki shocked. This is about another lesson. I sighed and flipped my hair short over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I can do that." I brought my hands together. In them created a tiny spark. I smiled. The warmth inside my hands was like a heart. Saki put his hand on my shoulder.

"This power of yours could not possibly be any more spectacular." I smiled up at my hero. He is such a beautiful person. When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!

"Adira?" I looked up to see April walking in. She actually showed up. April, is a really good friend. Now on my feet I bowed at her respectfully. I brushed my hair behind my ear. "What was it that you needed?"

We both sat down on the couch. I grabbed a pillow from the side of me and hugged it.

"Someone to talk to." My arms were wrapped around the pillow securely. I always feel like I could grab something when I'm ralking deeply to a friend, which is not every often. April leaned in closer perturbed.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking." I crossed my legs. Why have I never talked to her before? I've always seen her at school. She seems to nice and kind and willing to help.

"Well, splinter and I were talking about how I might live down here, after I find my mom. He sounded so happy for me to be here, no one is ever excited to see me...It's just really new. It's stupid to be complaining about...I know."

"Not really. You feel like now you have to be really special to meet up to his expectations. I get it." My eyebrows furrowed. Did she just...read my mind? That was quick. "I mean, I just, had a feeling."

"It seemed like there was something more to that like, psychic powers!" I said triumphantly with a pointed finger. April laughed and waved her hands at me.

"Oh no. I assure you, it was all guessing." I put my arms down at my sides.

"Yeah, anyways how am I suppose to deal with this? No one has ever counted on me before. It's actually a lot of pressure. What do you think?" April gazed to me anxiously. She raised her shoulders.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about having to uphold a legacy." I hugged my arms trying to contain myself. The reason I'm asking April is that, I have no one else to talk to.

"The truth is...I don't have any friends besides the turtles. I have had acquaintances in a old gang of mine but...they weren't friends. I thought since you are so nice, you could be my friend."

"Oh yes of course. So, when did you become a kunoichi?" She said sounding very interested. Her eyes shinned with glee. I smiled to april and set the pillow down.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid. I've always wanted to protect what little family I had left, my mom that is. Then she was kidnapped by the kraang. I feel really lonley without her."

"Don't worry, Adira. You'll always have master splinter, the turtles, and I." Her hand touched mine. Oddly enough I didn't pull away. I nodded to her thankful. She sat back. "You know, I never thought someone so quiet could say so much."

"I have a lot more to say, but you wouldn't be interested."

"No way! I think you are very interesting. It's also nice to have someone else who knows about the turtles. What do you think about them?" I leaned back with my hands behind my head.

"They're alright."

"Yeah. I didn't know if you knew this, but donnie likes me." April whispered coming closer. I raised my eyebrows. He did hug her pretty long that one time.

"Oh what a shock." I spoke sarcastically. I rolled my eyes with a smile across my face. April laughed embarrassed. "Yeah, he makes it pretty obvious."

"So, what about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"No. But..." my first thought was mikey. I don't have a crush on him. I don't know why he makes me so flustered. Actually, now that I think about it, he's really annoying. I crossed my arms emitting a growl.

"You like someone don't you?" Her grin widened. I'm terrible at keeping crushes to myself. I always blush and shake and get all gittery. I pulled at my boots trying to bring them higher up my leg. "Tell me, I will keep it a secret, I promise."

"I'm not saying that I do but...I do have a deep regard for one of the turtles." She lightly nodded her head telling me to proceed. "And, that turtle, might be mikey." She clasped her hands together.

"You two would be so cute together! But, really mikey? He's just so, random." I giggled and held my hands against my mouth. I knew she wanted to say dumb, but she didn't. April is too nice. I sighed and sat back.

"He's a little idiot." From the entrence came in the turtles. Everyone came back in one piece, I suppose that kraang mission was a success. Donnie gasped and put his hands on his hips.

"Hey, April! Wh..what are you doing here?" April and I stood up from the couch. She had her hands together then gestured to me.

"I was here for Adira." All the turtles jaws dropped. Leonardo and Raphael gave each other glances. Donnie stepped closer pointing at me astonished.

"You two were hanging out? What in the world did you talk about?" I clenched my fists throwing them down.

"None of your business!" April looked to me shocked at first. I turned my hand opening it at donnie and the others. What are we suppose to tell them? She crossed her arms behind her back.

"Uh, yeah! It's secret girl stuff that you guys can't know about!" Nice save april. Mikey jumped in front of us with his hands together. He gave us big glossed eyes.

"Please tell me! I've always wanted to know what human gossip was like! Adira you're a good friend...You'll say something.." mikey hugged my waised with his head pressed against my stomach. April laughed making the situation worse.

"I have to go it's really late." I looked to my friend nervously. The kraang are after her. She could be captured at any moment. As she walked off I stepped forward wanting to reach out to her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She gave a small chuckle then looked to me happily.

"No it's alright thanks anyway, Adira. And it was really nice talking to you, I hope we can hang out again some time." I waved to april as she left the lair. I'm making so many friends, it fills me with so much hope.

"Well, you and April seemed to hit it off almost immediately." Leo said with a smirk. I sat down again. Crossing my legs, I put my hands on my knees. Master splinter would be proud.

"She's a good friend." I smiled and looked down. Why am I suddenly feeling like this? Friendship is extremely dangerous, but it's really helpful too. I looked up to leo. "So, how did your mission go?"

"×Well, Raph faced his fear and saved the city." Raph turned from the dummy exhilarated. He flexed his muscles.

"Faced my fear? I conquered my fear!" He grabbed mikey by the shell starring him down. Mikey in his hands stayed silent. "I looked my fear in the eye and I zapped it to oblivion!" Mikeys eyes became adoring of his brother.

"Ahhh!" Mikey was dropped on the ground courtesy to Raph. Raphael put his hands on his hips with confidence. "So you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?" Mikey puts his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Nope!" Mikey nodded his head.

"Good, good. Then you won't mind the one I just slipped into your shell." He said smirking to Raph. Raphaels eyes went wide as saucers. I giggled as the turtles began running around grabbing at his behind.


	7. Chapter 7

A groan was pushed out of my throat as I sat on the couch. I had already changed back into my father's outfit. At school, I always wear my cheerleading uniform which proceeds to humiliate me.

"What's wrong Adira?" Mikey said sitting next to me. I pouted and crossed my arms. He put his arm around my shoulder comforting me.

"Nothing, I just really hate going to school. It's immensely difficult for me to understand. I'm not into calculus and I'm failing government." Mikey raised his shoulders removing his hand from me.

"Why do you have to take government?" He gasped and grabbed my arm. "Are you going to be the president someday Adira!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He jumped off not wanting to get hit.

"No way. I am definitely not into politics at all. The only thing I do like about school is art and lunch, that's pretty much it though." He leaned back onto the couch.

"I feel you." He spoke closing his eyes. I smiled down at the turtle. He is just too cute. Mikey opened his eyes to wink at me. I blushed immediately flustered. I turned my head from him trying my best to conceal my affections.

Just then donnie and the others walked into the living room. Leonardo put his hands on his hips.

"Would you two stop flirting? We need to go receive the kraang tech that is being shipped over here. Come on!" I growled at leo. Mikey and I were definitely not flirting damn it! Evey time I am around him I end up blushing.

The five of us left the sewer and went up onto the surface. I took I big whiff of hair in my nose. It's not very clean, but it was better than the air down there. I grinned, nothing like going on a super secret ninja mission!

We all stood atop a building nearby the krangs lair. Tcri is where they have all their supplies at, not to mention the kraang portal. Mikey sat on a window with his hands on his knees.

"Whoa! That's a sub spatial endoparticle disrupter." Donnie said looking into a telescope down at the krang.

"Gonna have to explain if that's oh no or yay."

"In the hands of the kraang, it's a definite oh, no." Donatello said turning his head to face his brother. I put my hands on my hips taking a couple steps forward.

"Why? What does it do?"

"The disrupter can de synchronize Subatomic resonances, Which invert polymolecular structures, Causing them to implode." Donnie stands up explaining deeply how the machine works. Mikey dropped his shoulders in confusion.

"It makes things go boom."

"Technically, it makes things go Zwee chooooo! Pop! It's important to be accurate." We all looked to Donatello disconnected. His love for science is certainly fascinating, such a key element to his personality.

"Okay, guys. Get in position." We all lined up at the edge of the building. I narrowed my eyes focusing. "Ready?"

"Let's just do this!" Raphael says impatiently. The turtles do a flip down opposed to I who just jumped. I put up my fists, my legs shoulder width appart.

The kraang stood in front of us weilding their guns. Beyond them was something else. I looked up to see it was two mutants. A dog and a fish. Were they after the same kraang technology that we wanted?

"Kraang and fishface and dogpound? I must be dreaming! Pinch me!" He says with his fists clenchesd. Mikey squeezed his cheek causing raph pain. He hits mikey in defense.

"You said." I rolled my eyes. The mutants and the ninjas yelled out. As they ran closer I adgusted my stance to become lighter on my toes. These h guys and mutants look very strong. I smirked. But I can be stronger.

One of the kraang bots pointed his gun at me. I doged it's fire left and right. This thing isn't going to eliminate me. Pushing my feet against the ground, I jumped up bringing out my sword. Slicing the thing in half the brain ran away.

On my right two more kraang bots closed in on me. I frowned and swung my sharp weapon though both of their necks. As the kraang robots fell apart so did the brains, abandoning their bodies.

A sound of a sword was made, but just before the blade could hit me I tossed my head to my right. Foot soldiers surrounded me. I displayed my sword out in front of me with my other hand pointed out.

The ninja thrusted his weapon at me, I quickly seized it from coming any further. Using my right leg I propelled the man backwards causing him to hit the wall.

I spun around rapidly facing my adversaries. The men looked to each other a moment. I backflipped to land on my hands then forced myself into the air. The tips of my feet touched two of the soldiers faces. I used my body weight to bury them into the ground.

The third foot soldier raised his sword ready to charge at me. Letting out a sharp cry I sprinted up to him. My sword slid under his perfectly. This gave me the chance to jerk it out of his hand. I pushed him back far away from me.

Mikey yelped helplessly. The kraang bot was pointing that thing at him. I gasped and jumped over him grabbing his body. I moaned as my body and his smashed the ground. I stood up crossing my arms.

"Woah. Donnie, you totally called it, bro." Donatello nodded his head standing up. Slamming of doors caught my attention. The kraang are getting away! Something else also sparked my notice.

Dogpound jumped over to mikey swinging his fists at him. I sneered and jumped in front of my friend. Bringing out my sword again I waved at him, I slid to my right and kicked his side.

Flipping over his head I used both legs to push him back. He then rushed off running. I crossed my arms and watched him scurry away from me. Mikey smiled to me thankfully.

"Guys, we gotta move." I turned to Leonardo who seemed peeved. Raph and fish face continued to fight. His brother loerred his head angered. "Raph, now." Raphael pushed fish face away from him.

"Yes, run along now, boy." He said running away from us. I turned and hurried along with the guys. So, those mutants are with the foot clan, shredder? I wonder what else he's up to besides trying to take down hamato.

"This isn't over fish face!" We exited the street and turned the corner. Entering a dark alleyway, Leonardo opened up a man hole cover. First went the turtles, then me. Returning to the lair splinter called them in for a training lesson.

I sat at the side watching. Of course I did not participate, splinter is the turtles master, mikey is my master. I lowered my head, long black strands of hair covered my shoulders. Mikey is my master, that sounds completely awful.

Splinter raised a sword behind Donatello. Just before the turtle could get up he smashed his head with it. Donnie rubbed his head tediously.

"Ow! Aw, man." The then moved onto his next son, Michelangelo. Splinter raised his wooden sword above the turtles head. Mikey repeatedly looked back frightened with his masters actions.

"Just so we're clear, sensei, You are planning on swinging, right? Ow!" The young turtle rubbed his head pouting. Aww. Poor mikey. This might be weird, but I have the urge to go over and hug him. Ha, it will neber happen though.

Splinter stepped over to Raphael. Without turning his head he looked back. He seemed rather angry about this training lesson. I crossed my arms just as he hit his sons head.

"Ow!" Striking the same syance and position splinter lifted the sword over Leonardo. Just as the sword was going down Leonardo jumped out of the way flipping and evading the attack. Raph looked up to his master.

"What is the point of this, anyway?"

"Evading a sword you cannot see Demonstrates an ability To sense your enemy's intention."

"I already know my enemy's intention, sensei, to take me down." Raphael said bringing up a fist for emphasis.

"Knowing that your enemy will strike is a given. But sensing when he will strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"Hai, sensei." Raph said looking down. I sighed and shook my head. Squinting my eyes I leaned my head into my left hand tiredly. Mikey gazed at me with a bright smile. Hmm. I wonder how mother is doing.

Dogpound, fish face and baxter stockman all sat at the feet of shredder. The foot clan leader paced up and down in front of his minions. Shredder could not stand one more failure from theses so called warriors.

"We had the alien technology in our grasp, master." Bradford whimpered in an attempt to calm his master. The shredder continued to step up and down not pleased eith the results of the mission.

"Unfortunately, stockman's plan was flawed." Fish face spoke glancing at baxter stockman. Shredder stopped in front of baxter towering over him. He lifted his hands shrugging his shoulders.

"Is this true?" The mutants stared at the man waiting for their answer. It didn't seem like baxter would be the kind of man to tell the truth, especially in dire circumstances, so any outcome would be interesting enough for them to watch.

"Well, um, yes." Both bradford and xever were shocked to hear him say that with such confidence. "They're right. It was my fault. I'm sorry. And I'd like to make amends." Stockman crawled forward towards shredder.

"That is, if you'd allow me." Shredder began to think, why should I spare his life when it has little meaning to me? "You see, I've designed a trap for the turtles, A foolproof trap. But I'd need the help of my good friends here To lure them into it."

"Very well. Consider those two at your disposal." Shredder turned to return back to his throne. Baxter smiled realizing his plan is going accordingly. Bradford and xever were hurt to be bumped down a level bellow stockman. This did not stop dogpound from remembering the important information.

"Master shredder, their is one more thing that you should know." Shredder, now at his chair gripped the arm rests. What could he possibly want now shredder thought. Hasn't he failed me enough today?

"What is it Bradford?" His voice rumbled distressed. The dark navy blue light illuminated over the men. It created a unsettling mood for the room. Dogpound leaned forward explaining himself.

"The turtles have with them a kunoichi. She was unlike anything I've ever seen. She was short with long black hair, and looked to be oriental. On the back of her outfit their was a hamato symbol on it."

The shredder narrowed his eyes. Who could this woman be, he thought. Everyone from the hamato clan is dead. Just then he remembered the girl with the gift of fire. She would come to him seeking his friendship. Each time they met he earned more and more of her trust.

"Adira kanji, an old friend of mine. I have been after her even before my feud with the turtles. I want you two to retrieve her for me. She has great powers that are not being properly used, but will be soon."

Building after building we jumped and flipped over running across new york. Where the kraang shipment is at was a mystery. When we last saw them they drove off in a van with that disruptor thing.

I ran at the top of a building with Leonardo and Donatello. We sprinted on the very edge of it swiftly and silently. Behind me Raphael and mikey also joined. I stopped and shifted my weight with my hands in my pockets.

"I got eyes on one giant dog and fish."

"Where? Aw man. It's just fish face and dogpound." I peered over the building to see the two mutants from before. They hid behind a corner waiting. My eyebrows furrowed. What do they want?

"What are they doing out in the open like this?" The rest of us jumped down leaving Leonardo behind. Landing in my majestic stance I stared into the eyes of our enemies. The overgrown dog. With the flick of my wrist I threw my sword out to my side.

The mutant dog growled towards me. His determined expression made me raise my eyebrow. Does he think that he can beat me? Definitely not. Just when I was going to chrage, Donatello jumped in front of him with his staph but was immediately thrown away.

Mikey raced towards the beast with his nunchucks. He swung them left then right unable to nock him down. Dogpound pushed him away with his large hand. I gasped to see mikey slide off. Running to his aid I helped him up.

"Hey...are you alright?" He smiled at me rubbing my back.

"I'm fine Adira. Thanks for caring about me, sweetie!" He gave me a peck on the cheek and quickly ran to help his brother. For a moment I stayed still. I watched my friends fight our enemies alone. Snapping out of it, I jumped in just when Leonardo pinned dog freak.

"Stay. Good dog." Leo pointed his katanas at the dog. He growled and pushed leo off of him. I dropped my jaw as both fish face and dogpound began to run away. Wait...what? What was our objective here?

"Look! We got 'em on the run!" My eyes turned to mikey. We barley even scratched them, why are they running? I slipped my sword back into my scabbard to cross my arms. I don't like this.

"Oh, they aren't getting off that easy." Raphael began to run leaving the rest of us confused.

"Raph, wait! Something's not right." Leo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, you talking while they're getting away." We all joined up with Raphael running at the same pace. Truning the corner we could automatically see the dog and fish in the distance. I narrowed my eyes, I know they can run faster than that.

"Leonardo, I agree with you, I feel really strange about following them. They couldn't be leading us to shredder could they?" Leo, without turning his head to me spoke using a firm tone.

"His lair isn't on this street. And I don't think shredder would leave his new home just to defeat us." I huffed. Why is he after them? The turtles did absolutely nothing to saki. "Even if he did, we wouldn't let him hurt you."

My eyes widened. Hurt me? What? How dare he think that I am not strong enough to face a highly trained master of ninjitsu. I squeezed my fists tighter turning to the turtle.

"You don't need to protect me! I can handle shredder by myself!" Not that I would want to anyways. I have nothing against him anyhow. Actually, I blame myself for what happened so many years ago. It's my responsibility to fix it.

"I talk with master splinter all the time. He trusts me with the truth, your truth." My right eye twitched. N...no. Splinter didn't, tell Leonardo did he? But if he did, how much did he tell him?

"You must think I'm a monster." I mumbled in a low whisper. My head lowered. I don't want him to see me, I'm...hideous. Leonardo turned his head in my direction.

"I think you're very brave. If I had to experience something like you did, I don't how how I would turn out. You have an amazing story and I'd like to share it with my brothers someday, when the time is right of course."

Why is he being nice to me? He couldn't possibly be a...friend? It's hard to even say that word without sputtering. The turtles ran intent looks upon their faces. I've never had friends before, but now that I do. I don't ever want to let go.

"This way!" Raph commanded leading us into an open warehouse. I followed closley behind Leonardo, my friend. He has earned my trust. We all stopped looking into the dark room together. My hands were placed loosley on my hips.

"All right." A grumbling voice said from the right. I stared off into the darkness trying to locate where it came from. Dogpound and fish face stepped out from behind small pillars. He waved his hand out in surrender. "You got us."

"What is the point to this again?" What are we supposed to do now, arrest them? No, that would be silly. I turned to over to Leonardo. He took a step forward.

"This is way too easy."

"Why are you always worrying?" Out of no where their is a mechanical noise. I widen my eyes. No, this is all wrong! A red circle surrounded us creating walls. My jaw fell. What's going on? "Oh, I see."

"Careful, guys. This may be a trap." I narrowed my eyes at mikey. This is a trap you idiot. My sneer deepened as I crossed my arms. These things trapped me in this? No, this won't do. Just then a voice came on a speaker.

"Welcome, contestants. I'm so glad you could join us tonight." I groaned and rolled my eyes. This is not a game show, fool. I stood on one foot and pointed the other out at my side.

"Blister stockboy?" I lifted my head with a smile. What a stupid name!

"It's baxter stockman. I'm your archnemesis." Who is this baxter stockman? The turtles have never mentioned him to me before. Mikey winked and let his hand out.

"I can totally think of five nemesises way archer than him."

"You'll be playing for the ultimate prize, your lives, in the all new, family friendly, Incredibly deadly maze of doom." Everyone sighed and hung their heads. This guy isn't very menacing, I bet I could take him, no weapons, or powers and one hand tied behind my back.

Fire balls began falling from the ceiling. The turtles screamed and jumped off into different directions. As one hurdled down at me I put out my hand extinguishing it. Fish face looked up.

"You fool. What are you doing?"

"I'm sick of you freaks. You treat me like dirt, threaten me. Well, baxter stockman doesn't make threats." Umm, hello? I am not a freak, that is in the appearance category.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Mad?" Baxter laughs evilly. My eyebrows furrow. He's nothing more than a coward, I can tell just by his voice. "I'm full on mega crazy."

"You traitor!" Dogpound yells out to the man. The end of my mouth twitched. Why am I in all of this? I barley even know this guy! He...couldn't be working with the shredder could he? But wait...he has us in here, so what is his plan?

"And even if you make it through my maze alive, You'll still have to face my monster of-"

"Doom? Is it a monster of doom?" Leonardo says already fed up doom this, and doom that. I admit, it does get rather old very quickly.

"No. Uh, monster of, uh...Uh Oh, the heck with it!" From beneath me the floor is released. The feeling of falling frightens me causing my arms to latch onto mikey. We both scream in each other arms.

Our bodies hit the wall and roll down to the middle of the floor. I open my eyes whimpering. I'm not afraid of much, but falling is definitely on the list. I look up to see mikey sitting on my lap. I blush and groan.

"Adira, are you okay? You looked pretty scared." Mikey said holding my shoulder. The bottem of my lip quivers trying to retain my fear. The way mikey stared at me was embarrassing. I pushed him away from me walking closer to the gang.

Fish face and Dogpound stand up completely unmoved by this. The dog runs up to raph and the others. I back away looking around. Why are we trapped in here? Why are they fighting? It seems usless.

Leonardo stood by me catching his breath. Heat filled my body, more than normal. Their were lazars. I pointed my arm out to the left side of the tunnel.

"Look!" From the distance I saw a beam of light. It transformed into a saw like shape. The slicing sounds began to echo thought the maze.

"What is? Uh oh. This can't be good." After watching raph save fish face I frowned. I guess this is the only solution. Work with the dog and fish to charge get out of here. Personally, I don't have anything on them. I looked to leo, he nodded his head.

"Everyone, I suggest a fight rain check."

"Never. We do this now!" Dogpound said creating fists. I brought iut my weapon as he stepped closer to mikey and donnie. From above him the lazer was about to hit. Leo stepped into action throwing a ninja star at it. A small peice of dog pound was chipped off. "Huh?"

"Listen, If we keep fighting, we are never going to get out of here alive. Besides, this petty rivalry is of no use to me. Anyways, even if one side did win, what would they do then? Think before you act, or it will get you killed. Am I understood?"

The mutants looked to me surprised. I must say, I wasn't meaning to take charge, it just sort of happened. I dont want anyone to die at the hands of...Stockman. They all gave me a glare. Donatello looked off and pointed over my shoulder. I turned to see a bright light.

"The exit. There!" Dogpound pushed through Donnie and mikey, as did fish face.

"Follow me!" Forcing pressure against the ground I jumped into the air. Diving over the saw like lazar I flipped and landed on my feet. Beside me, I noticed had caught up to mikey and donnie.

"Hey, how are you two holding up?" I said still focused on running. The two turtles looked to each other puzzled. Donnie turned to me and sighed.

"Do I really have to answer that question, or can you tell by the extremely excited look on my face?" I chuckled coughing. I had almost run out of air. In front of me was another lazar saw. I jumped over it.

"Adira, you're the super athlete can you carry me?" Mikey gave me a puppy face. I squinted my eyes at the mutant. He gave a huge grin slighly blushing. I pouted. Stop being so cute mikey. Stupid cute!

Finally we got to the end where a large whole was darkened. I walked beside Leonardo staying close. I've never realized it before, but he, like master splinter is my friend. They both say they care about me, but...do they really?

It's weird, how once someone says that I immediately soften up. I'm just too gullible. Maybe, that's why this all happened, because I was too blind to see I was being tricked. I sighed and lowered my head. Fish face turned around.

"I have my eye on you, turtles." He said in that slithering voice of his. We soon stopped in a circle which seemed to look like the same one we started in. My lips parted preparing to speak.

"Fresh air. Coming from that direction!" I stared at the opening to the maze. Fish face put his hand our displaying our exit.

"Uh, please, after you."

"No, no, you go ahead. I insist."

"What's the matter? You don't trust me?" I crossed my arms angrily. These boys just never stop arguing do they? This could go on forever.

"If you think we're going to turn our backs to you, you're nuts."

"Uhh, ladies first?" Fish face said lending his hand out to me. I groaned and let my shoulders hang. Wait a minute...he just acknowledged I was a lady. Hmm. I've never felt very lady like before, but it is a compliment.

I put my hands behind my head and began walking. I stared humming a small toon. What were the guys so afraid of? They let me go by unharmed. A small plopping sound caused me to stop at the exit and turned around.

"Balls! Of doom." Four mechanical balls floated above us. I frowned. Not this again.

"What are those?" The small devices suddenly shot out red spikes which looked to be made of lazars.

"Not good. Let's move it!" They all scatter in different directions. I didn't hesitate to leave the maze of doom. Entering the darkness I adgusted my eyes. It's really nice to not see black and white anymore.

The seven of us continue running back into a familiar place. I groan and see more black and white maze of doom tiles. This color is straining my eyes. I hate that we have to run everywhere, just being trapped in here is enough!

"Wait. We've been here before."

"He's right. We've been going in circles." I look down to Donatello who is examining the tiles. I rub my temple with two fingers. This is ridiculous.

"Donnie, are you sure-" A loud clang is made when a wall separates fish face and Raph from us. I gasp and spin around to face the metal wall. This couldn't get any worse, it literally couldn't.

"Time to split you boys up!" He thinks I'm a boy? Okay, it just did. Leo begins swinging his katanas at the wall in a desperate attempt to retrieve his brother. I frown. He's trying so hard.

"You're wasting your time, leonardo. Those walls are magnetically sealed." He gives a evil laugh which to me, sounds fake. Donatello pulls out his phone. I grin to see it is in the shape of a turtle shell.

"I tried that already, donnie. There's no signal."

"I know. I'm reconfiguring the t phone's internal magnet So that it can detect ambient ac current.

We can use it to trace our way back to baxter."

"You three, keep stinkman talking."

"No problemo." I sighed heavily. This isn't going to be good. "Hey, boxton!"

"It's baxter." Donatello walks by waving a finger around. As he walks past so do Dogpound and I.

"I was wondering, What made you interested in a career in supervillainy?"

"Well, since you won't be around To read my autobiography, I'll tell you.

I was a frail and delicately sensitive young child-" mikey lowers his head in utter disappointment.

"Well there's a surprise." I chuckle and cross my arms. Really now stockman? I've been through much more than that and yet I chose to be a decent person. At least...that's what some see me as.

"-That's when I decided to develop my greatest power, my technological genius."

"Oh, good grief." I giggled covering my mourh just a bit. Mikey looked up to me with a small blush on his cheeks. I smirked and put my hand on his head. "You're being all cute today.." he whispered quietly. I smiled, putting my hands behind my back.

"What I really want to know about is you beautiful woman." I cringed at that sound. Did he just call me that wretched word? Ew...um, no. Mikey covered me with his hands and glared up.

"Bexter! Stop it! Adira Kanji is mine. Shes so awesome, sweet, and the best kunoichi I've ever seen!" I pushed mikey off of me and walked forward.

"Mikey, I am not yours! I don't belong to anyone.." my teeth scraped the inside my mouth. I could feel skin peeling off leaving a small amount of blood to run down my throat. I clenched my fists walking in front of everyone else.

"Besides, what is a person like you have to do with information about me?" What could he possibly need me for? I looked up towards where I thought that their might be cameras.

"The shredder had requested his henchmen to bring you to his lair. I bet I could make quite a lot of money selling you off to him." I couldn't move. The shredder? Oroku saki? What would he possibly need with me?

"Nande...wakaranai" (what, I don't understand) It had been a long time. I cant face him. What would I even say? The man that I thought could be my friend once, he is also the turtles enemies. What does that make me? Which side am I really on?

"Adira! Hey!" I could feel large hands placed on my shoulders. My skin was ice cold forcing me to shivver. A tightness was all I could feel in my body, everything was closing up. What's happening? "Adira!"

I blinked for a moment sensing my body's changes deeply. I don't like this. The thought of having to change for one person, it's too risky. Wait..what am I saying? I could never do that. I'll be alone.

"What?" I stared at mikey who held onto me timidly. I narrowed my eyes at him offended by his action. He doesn't need to hold me. I'm fine on my own. "Hey, what's wrong? If you're afraid of shred head we'll keep you far away from him."

I pushed mikey off of me with great force. My fists tightened up matching the brooding thoughts I had. I stared down at my closed fingers before letting them down.

"I don't need to be protected okay. I could take shredder on myself, if I wanted to. But we have nothing to fight about, so what's the use?" Leonardo, Donatello, and Dogpound all stared at me with wide eyes.

"You think you can take down the shredder? Why, he's the most skilled and deadly assassin in the world. Right." Dogpound began chuckling. I raised my shoulders a bit unsettled with his tone.

Even so, it was offensive. I've trained all my life, striving to become the warrior I am today. Sure, I may be a bit rough around the edges, but I do have what it takes. Time and time before, I have proved myself worthy. I turned to the oversized dog glaring.

"Just you wait." I put my fist out to my side lowering my gaze. "Keep a very close eye on me, because if you get in my way, I won't be merciful." I couldn't hold it back any longer. Being in here, trapped like animals, it made me feel weak.

Something arose from the floor. A black tile was brought up from under the platform to show a cannon. Just as it began to shoot out lazars, I front flipped over the guys. Landing in a crouch, I speedily brought out my sword.

The lazar bounced off of the metal and hit the machine. The other tiles just above it were lifted and spun around. I growled and stood up onto my feet. Red lighted lazars were shot out from an unknown source.

I along with the rest of the boys, commenced in reaching the other side of the room. From my side, Michelangelo jumped atop Dogpound for a boost. I shook my head and continued to knock out more cannons

In a deep tone I groaned while plunging my sword into a tile. Jumping up I latched onto a cannon on the wall. The weapon that was tightly wrapped around my hand had sliced the fine mechanical mechanism.

Once I fell to the ground I started to huff. What a work out. I gathered my hair behind my head attempting to keep it away from my face. Suddenly, another lazar was brought up but was immediately destroyed by Leonardo.

"Stinkman! I know you're in here somewhere!" I placed my sword back in its container. Crossing my arms I sighed. Out of nowhere the wall beside us was broken down. On the other side of the wall were Raphael and fish face.

"You enjoy your play date?"

"Ha. Very funny."

"A strong ambient ac current Is coming from underneath this cannon." Donatello said walking up to it with his t phone. Dogpound ripped the tile and cannon from the ground causing the floor beneath us to cave in.

When we fell to the floor we were in another room. It was lit with dim lighting which made it somewhat hard to see. I grabbed mikeys hand. Seeing him on the floor, I pulled him up next to me smiling.

Red spotlights hit us making me turn around. I squinted my eyes bringing my eyebrows together. From on top of a machine stood a short man wearing a mechanical helmet. We were trapped in this stupid ass maze of doom by this man?

"No! You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!

No matter. You may have made it to the end of my maze, But now it's time for-"

"The bonus round?" I looked over to mikey with a stern expression.

"Yes, the bonus round, of doom!" The device that baxter was standing on then grew legs. The now very large robot was displayed in front of us. "Kneel before the awesome power of my monster-"

"Of doom.." we all said in unison.

"You all think you're so clever.

Let's see how clever you are when you're hit by my missiles of d- When you're hit by my missiles!" Baxters monster begins shooting out explosive missiles.

I yelp and run out of the way as does everyone else. Dogging the fires with agility I backflipped across the room. I was able to avoid most of the projectiles all until stockman let out something from the top of the monster.

What came out were small robot mice. The heads were round with one red eye in the front. I gasped as one came towards me peircing my ear drums with its loud screeching. I brought out my sword and chopped it in half.

Two more robot mice came my way. I grunted swinging my sword through both of them. From my side I heard a scream. I looked over to see mikey fighting to mousers. I quickly ran over and jumped exterminating both robots. He sighed and smiled to me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I gave him a smirk with my hands on my hips. Unceremoniously a flash of red light covered the room. I blinked shifting my eyes to the left. A powerful red beam was pushed towards us.

The red lazar lights waved just like fire. My eyes widened. No I don't want to be burned. This is not how my fate was to end! I won't die like father! I screamed sheilding myself from it. The bright wave pushed us back onto the ground.

"How do we stop this thing?" I looked to Leonardo as he stood holding his swords. I sighed standing up with the others. Why did I become so terrified just now?

"Mikey, Adira, Dogpound. Draw it under baxter." The three of us ran over to stockman. His levitating device held him up in the air higher than we could reach.

"Ha! Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that."

"Yoo-hoo, monster of doom. We're over here." I crossed my arms and grinned. This will never work mikey. Sure enough, the monster of doom turned around. It's heavy feet started to stomp towards us.

Just when stockmans machine turned around Mikey, Dogpound, and I got out of the way. Raph and fish face both worked together to destroy baxter stockmans metal platform. It crashed behind his monster of doom leaving a red explosion.

I covered my eyes keeping the debris and smoke from me. I'm glad the damage was small enough not to kill him. I mean, I don't like stockman but I don't want him dead. As it cleared up mikey walked by and stood next to me.

"Where's dexter?" We all looked up to see baxter using his helmet to lift himself up. It had a small propeller st the top that kept him in the air and away from us.

"Fools! You haven't seen the last of dexter-" I chuckled mockingly at his mistake. He clears throat trying to retain himself. "Baxter stockman!"

Leonardo gave us all a signal to leave. I nodded in response. I would really love to leave this place already! The seven of us were desperately trying to find the exit. We went though rooms for a long while locating nothing.

Finally we found the exit. Dogpound pushed down the door using his mighty hands. I jumped out of the building landing on the pavement.

"The truce is over." Fish face says standing up on his robotic legs.

"Let's finish-" Dog pound sighs. "This." We all broung out our weapons with limp limbs. I groan as my sword is now to heavy for me to hold.

"Booyaka-" mikey falls onto his knees and yawns. My eyebrows furrow together smiling at him. How cute. I mean...no! Adira stop it!

"Ah, forget it. Next time." Fish face and Dogpound turn around walking off. My hair dropped over my shoulders as I hung my head. I'm glsd they decided to give it up, I did not want to fight two battles today.

"You know, raph, you and fishface actually made A pretty good team back there."

"He's still our enemy, mikey, And he'll take us out the first chance he gets.

Trust your senses. You'll see 'em coming."


	8. Chapter 8

The night was lit up by yellow lights in the apartments. Small stars were spread out across the dark sky. New York's pollution was inevitable. My mother and I have moved around quite a lot, no place has ever been like this.

I leaned my elbows on my knees as I sat next to mikey. The turtles were currently on a kraang mission. Not anything new or special. It certainly didn't include me at all, they dont keep people at tcri, but mikey wanted me around.

"Nothing happening at Tcri." I turned my head to watch the turtles. Leonardo and Donatello stood at the edge of the building looking out at tcri. I stood up and joined them.

"This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic."

"You want me to make it more realistic?"

"Guys, stop messing around." I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. Leonardo really doesn't know how to keep this group in order. Why, if I controlled the turtles, they would be doing a lot more that acting like a bunch of fools.

"According to the Kraang storage device that I decrypted, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal tonight." Donatello said as he messed with his turtle phone.

"So we all have to stay alert." I raised my eyebrows. Is their someone watching us? My hair flowed over my shoulders as I spun around. At the top of the water tower stood a girl, a ninja.

"Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you." She successfully landed a front flip to stand in front of us. I pulled my sword out of its scabbard, emmiting a metal slicing sound. She put her hand on her hip.

"Adira Kanji, I presume?" I lowered my shoulders releasing the tight grip on my sword. Is she, part of the foot clan? Which means, she knows me from the shredder. Wait..has he been talking about me?

"And you know me, how?"

"You were in The Ryu Okami's correct? I heard you used to be their leader." My frown dropped. A small blush came over my cheeks. I guess, I'm pretty well known upon the villans of new york.

"I was, but am not anymore. Sorry, but I'm not really a free lance worker anymore, either. I've joined the good side." The girl narrowed her eyes, widening her smile.

"Well that's too bad, the shredder has requested that I bring you to him, since his other ninjas don't seem to be doing the job right." She swung her sword out across her body. And as quickly as she ran out our weapons clashed together. "Time to come with me."

"Never!" I growled pushing her away from me. She slid back still with high confidence. My eyes squinted. No way is she going to accomplish his goal. What would he even want me for? We didn't spend that much time together.

"What is his big plan for me? I did nothing to him!" I gritted though my teeth trusting my sword at the kunoichi. Her katana rammed up against my sword. She smirked at me. What is she so happy about? A grumble was made.

With a brief amount of time I lifted my right leg and aimed it at her neck. The girl quickly lost her balance and was pushed away from me. Quickly she regained her steadiness and charged at me. I backflipped away.

"We don't have time for this. Guys!" The four mutant turtles ran at karai. She turned around backing away from them.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he twirled his nunchucks. Donnie was the first to attack her. He was about to knock the girl off of her feet when she jumped right over him. I shifted my weight onto my left foot.

"Booyakasha What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But it's fun to yell." Mikey threw his chained nunchucks at the kunoichi. My eyes followed his weapon as it looked like it was going to wrap her up. But at the last moment the evaded his advances.

Her sword was latched onto the chains, she pulled them around her arm. I gasped and let my mouth hang open. She lifted her right leg bringing it down it force. Mikey was dragged off away from us. The kunoichi kicked she turtle away.

"Mikey!" I spoke urging voice. Without further thought I ran towards the girl with my sword out at my right side. She stopped it with her katana only to be kicked in the shin and tripped. Already standing at her feet she smiled.

"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." A low growl was made in the bottom of my troat. She pointed her weapon. "I heard the scrawny one mention the Kraang. What's going on?"

"None of your business!"

I sprinted at the girl catching completely by surprise. She was pushed onto the ground with me on top of her. Clutching onto her wrist I twisted her hand to face her. The kunoichi now had her own weapon right under her throat.

"What are you to do with such information? What sort of value does it hold to you?" She paused caught of guard by my determination and ferocity. I stood up letting her on her feet. "The turtles are trying to stop an alien invasion, I'm helping."

"An alien invasion? Are you serious?" Thunder crashes causing me to hold my ears. Through my squinted eyes I can see a pink light is casted over us. Robotic whirring filled my ears buzzing in my head.

"This can't be good." I let out a distressed moan. The whirring intensified making it harder for me to bare. The massive kraang ship flies towards us at a fast pase. A bright pink lasar is shot at the six of us.

"Uhm, guys I think I need to change my shell." We all slowly back away. What if that thing gets us? What will happen then? No. It's not right to think of things like that.

"I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing." Leonardo scoffs.

"Of course I do. Step one.." the ship blasts the building creating fear in all of us. Turning around we all ran for our lives. "Run!" The five of them, along with me scream. We jump off of the building onto another.

I land on the latter quietly then flip onto the other building next to it. I jumped down from hanging on a window. All of us began running again behind a corner and away from the kraang ship.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know, but off the top of my head, i'd say they use it for flying and shooting at things." The lazar was pointed just behind us. I gasped feeling a wave of heat flow through my body. The sensation made me feel so powerful.

The five of us turned a corner hiding behind a car. I leaned on my hand in a crouch. My hair covered my face entirly. Inside my body my lungs were hard at work trying to get back to a normal breathing cycle.

"You think it knows where we are?" Mikey whispered leaning on the cars rims.

"Yeah, maybe." Leonardo said with a shrug. Suddenly the bright pink light was shined over us. The car was lifted up by the kraang ship. The vehicle was thrown over our heads. The turtles and I screamed simultaneously.

I jumped over the car as it dlipped over. I looked to Leonardo waiting for his instruction.

"Man, we gotta get underground."

"I'll draw their fire." Leonardo said taking out his katanas. I looked to him with a concerned expression. What if he gets hurt? Are his brothers just going to let him fight that thing alone?

Raph opened a man hole letting us in one at a time. Mikey quickly slid down the latter as did I. Hoping to drive it away we all stood at a sewer drain to watch the alien ship.

"Oh, great. Cause it wasn't scary enough when we could see it." Police cars start to shine their red and blue lights. Sirens begin wailing. Above a helicopter searches the scene looking for criminals and suspects.

We all head back to the lair which wasn't at all far from where we were at. I sit on the couch watching raph throw his sais at a dummy.

"That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We've gotta figure out what it's doing here."

"Or we could just skip to the part where we destroy it." I narrowed my eyes at Raphael. He has no consern about the city at all. We need a battle strategy if we are going to take this thing down.

"You can't just do that though! Don't you realize if that thing keeps flying around it could cause catastrophic destruction to the city? Just the kraang being here is bad enough. Let's not forget them taking away my mother.

So what are we waiting for? Let's load up the Shellraiser and challenge that thing to a rematch." Raph says punching his fist into his hand.

"How are we even suppose to find that thing? After all, it did become invisible." I said leaning my elbows onto the couch.

"I know, how about we shoot into the air until we hit it?"

"That doesn't sound too smart." Leo says with a sigh.

"Yeah, Raph. Not too smart, buddy. Aah!" Mikey shields himself with the dummy from his brother. I groan rubbing my temple. Their is too many arguments in this group. I guess that's the entire reason I went solo.

"Actually, Raph's got something there." I get up from the couch and join the guys standing.

"Yeah, Leo, Raph's got something there." I put a finger on mikeys lips shushing him. He looks at my finger pouting just a bit then looks to Donatello as he speaks.

"But instead of shooting objects, we'll shoot waves of electromagnetic radiation. In other words, radar.

I've built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alarm on my t phone."

"Good work, Donnie. Come on, guys.

Let's split up and place those beacons." Raph angrily nocks the dummy out of mikeys hands. He gives him a sad look at which I smile at. Mikey picks it up and pats on it.

"You'll get him next time, buddy." I roll my eyes and catch up to the gang.

"Mikey!"

"Loosen your kneepads, Leo!"

As we walk on the rooftops Leonardo gives us each two tribeca beacons. I hold both of them carefully. They must be fragile. Wow, donnie made these? He's like a science and math freak! I wish I had his mind.

"Donnie, Raph, you two can leave. Mikey and Adira you two need to go together." I pause and look at a brightened mikey then look back to leo.

"Um..why?"

"I don't trust him alone, and to be honest I don't want him." I narrowed my eyes at leo as he jumped away to another building. That was a little rude, to me and mikey. I sigh and look to my partner.

"Well, we should get going." He smiled at me almost ear to ear. I blushed and chuckled shly. Turning around the end of his small mask bounced.

"Come on, Adira! Times a wasting!" I shake my head at the turtle. What an idiot, but he's my idiot. I laughed and jumped to a far building with mikey. I set one of the beakons next to a box.

This went on for a long time until we were finally finished setting up all of them. Both mikey and I met up with Raphael and the others. Getting back into the sewers we went to the lair again.

Walking into the dojo we saw april training with master splinter. I smiled and walked over observing them closely. Each movment she did was so calm and thoughful. I sort of really like when april come over.

"Hi, April!" I spoke with my voice changing shounds. I was nervous. Wait..why am I feeling nervous? I get this way with leo too. I think it's because I'm scared to have her as a friend. She turned around and waved to me.

"Hey, Adira! Want to spar with me?"

"S-sure." I spoke stuttering a bit. I tucked my hair behind my ears and stood in front of april. She put her hands out to me in a readying position. I did the same and began to run ukes.

"I know we shouldn't trust Karai.

But still, I got the sense she really is fed up with Shredder."

"That's probably just what she wants you to think."

"I know, but...Sensei, is there any chance she's for real?"

"It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But the kunoichi is trained to use deception to her advantage."

"So she either will or won't betray us?"

"Correct."

"You must trust your instincts.

but beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so."

"So I should trust my instincts, unless my instincts are wrong?"

"Correct."

"Uh thanks, sensei."

"Whoa. You know it's good advice when you're still confused afterwards."

"Guys, seriously. An alliance with Karai? No way. Why are we even talking about this?"

"It's too bad we can't trust her. It would be nice to have a kunoichi on our side." April and I both paused. That was actually...that hurt.

"Uhm, hello? What about me and Adira for that matter?" I cross my arms at Donatello.

"No, I mean a real kunoichi. I mean, not that you're not a real one, Just that Karai is better. I mean, not-not better, just More experienced.

Is it is it hot in here?"

"It's ok. I get it. She's your mortal enemy but hey, she's purty."

"No, she's not. You're way prettier.

Not that I think you're pretty. I mean, you're not ugly. It's just that I-" his mouth was covered by raph muffling his speech. Both turtles walked away. I shook my head, that was awkward.

As we rode in the shellraiser I looked around. I've never been in here before. The turtles mode of transportation is a lot more high tech than I thought it would be. These mutants never cease to amaze me.

"Guys, I think i've got something. Doesn't match any authorized flight patterns. It's gotta be the Kraang ship!"

"Or santa!" I stare at the screen on mikeys staion as watch as we turn and stop in the street. The tires screech. "Nope, it's the Kraang ship Ugh, that's a bummer."

The ship shoots the ground in front of the shellraiser. I gasped and grabbed onto mikeys chair. This isn't good. Leo immediately puts the shellraiser in reverse backing away from the deadly kraang weapon.

"Hang on to your shells!" Leo makes a sharp turn attempting to het us further away from the ship. I groan feeling my body move from the spot I was standing at. Mikey grips my hand keeping me next to him.

"Thank you." I whisper as he holds onto me. That really does help with the reckless turning. Michelangelo gives me a grin.

"I think I've figured out its mission.

Us!"

"Mikey, we need an escape route!" I look to mikey shocked as he frantically searches the map in front of him.

"Take the alley on the right!" Leonardo pulls the steering wheel causing me to clutch onto mikey. As the shellraiser stops the tires squeal lodly.

"It's a dead end."

"Don't take the alley on the right!" The lazar zaps the shellraiser dimming and flickering the lights. I groan feeling the energy from before. What is this? My brain felt as if it was being ripped apart and punched at. It's hurting me.

"Any ideas, guys?" I stare up at leo with a distressed look. How do we stop the kraang? What leverage do we have on them? I shut my eyes angrily and open them up again. Experiencing this pain is unbearable.

"Just one." Raphael says catching my attention. He goes over to his nrother and begins beating his shell. I groan and stand up. Pushing raph away from him I growl.

"Beating up mikey isn't going to solve our problems, raph! And it most certainly isn't going to stop this shitty situation the kraang has all put us in!" As Raph spoke he pushed me back.

"Then why don't tou think of something, huh?"

"That was Karai!" Leo turns the van around returning to the street. "We've gotta go back and help her!" What is he thinking? Why should he help karai? Wait a minute.

"She can take care of herself. Let's put some distance between that thing and us."

"No." Leonardo says without turning around. His hands gripped the steering wheel even more. Is he mad? No..it's something else. He likes her.

"But the Shellraiser can't take another onslaught right now."

"Then i'll do it myself." He definitely likes her. But wait isn't she one of shredders foot clan members? He can't possibly be serious. "Drive! I'll meet you back underground."

"Hey, the stealth bike's my thing." Raph says with an attitude. As Leonardo is leaving he makes one last comment.

"Now your thing is sucking it up."

"Hey, that's my thing!" Donnie shouts at his brother. I shake my head back and forth. These boys just don't know when to stop. With the shellraiser going at its highest speed I held onto mikey as much as I could. Luckily, he was being a real gentlemen about it.

The further away from the kraang ship we got the more I grew sad. I want to help Leonardo, I don't like that he's alone out there. What if he gets hurt? Or captured? No, the kraang couldn't get leo, he's too clever.

But they did get my mother, and April's father. Who are they going to get next? April and I...what are we to do with no parents? I slid down to sit with my knees up. They have our loved ones..just because they want us. But what's the point?

I'm not very special. Sure I know some sports and can do cheerleading but...other than that, nothing. I can't do a lot of math and have no interest in the world. Actually, I don't even really care about it. But then again, I can't stand the thought of anyone having to go though what I am right now.

"We're back." I look up to see Leonardo walk in the shellraiser with karai. I raise my eyebrows and stand up. What is he doing with her in here?

"You brought her inside? Dude, she'll see all our gear!" Raph exclaims throwing his hand out. I lower my gaze just a bit. What gear? Nothing in here could defeat anyone, It's more of a momentary hiccup.

"Yeah, cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is over." Karai puts her hand on her hip. She is too sassy for me. I find that really entertaining. As a matter of fact, we could be really good friends if I got to know her.

"Karai just risked her life to save us.

She's earned a little trust. Let's hear her out."

"You're the boss." Raphael puts the parking break on. I stand up and watch karai with a skeptic eye. She crosses her arms.

"You guys need my help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?" I chuckle letting my arms relax.

"My thoughts exactly." I say with a crooked smile. She stares at me for a second then looks back at Leonardo. "Its actually a lot more than you think. They have compressed garbage, and manhole covers." I say sarcastically. She smirked.

"My point is, to take out a ship like that, you need a real weapon."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"What if I got you a shoulder fired missile launcher?"

"That would be very impressive and super cool!" I said giving her a thumbs up. I looked to my side then back at karai. "But where are you gonna get something like that?"

"Shredder, of course."

"Uh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades? Really hates us?" Why would he help us? Well if karai is trying to help us, why does he need to know at all?

"Yeah, something tells me he's not gonna want to share his toys with us." Karai turned to raph.

"He won't know about it. He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves." Seems plausible.

"Anyone else smell a trap?" Raphael frowns and turns to us. Mikey raises his hand for a second. He touches his fingers together and speaks.

"Sorry, that was me."

"Why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up to." Donatello points to karai.

"True, but you don't really have the best track record."

"Neither does she and you still let her in your team." I blushed. Did she just call me out like that? I bit my bottom lip. I sigh and let my arms hand. "I bet you would love to help me adira?" I gazed up at karai.

"I don't...want to get into more trouble. Don't get me wrong, I'm okay with trusting you but, what if shredder catches me? You said he's got some big plan for me. And I already said I'm not into the whole stealing thing anymore."

"Fine, i'll get you the missile launcher myself." Karai says with her eyes closed. I look over to Leonardo. She puts her arms down and stares at leo.

"You're really willing to steal from Shredder?"

"Look, these things have to be stopped. If Shredder's not gonna do anything about it, then I will, with your help or without it." Leonardo looks over to donnie, mikey, and I for our answer. I nodded in approval. I dont think Karai will betray us.

"All right, here's the deal. You get us the missile launcher, and we'll team up." Karai gives him a smile and he gives it back. They shake hands. "We'll drop you off in a safe spot away from the kraang."

Leonardo began driving. It was silent in the shellraiser. I sat on the ground crossing my legs, karai joined me. I pouted and looked away. Their wasn't much to say. I could tell her I'm sorry but..she's the enemy.

"Not to be too in your business, but what are you doing helping the turtles fight the kraang? Did they do something to you?" I brought my knees close to my chest. I grumbled and looked up to karai.

"They took my mother away from me. It happened when I was at work, I came home and she wasn't there. Those aliens were in their fake human forms when they stole her. I don't know if she's alive or dead yet."

Karai looked to me with wide eyes. They averted to the side then stared back at me. Her eyebrows furrowed giving me a saddened look.

"I guess I sort of know how you feel." I grabbed onto my head feeling a headache. What if I never get her back? Then I'll have no one. A small tear slipped out of my right eye. "It really sucks."

"Yeah..." I brought my phone out of my pocket and scrolled though my pictures. I found one of my mother standing in front of the ocean. I narrowed my eyes and gave it to karai. "That's her." She stared down at it and smiled.

"What's funny is you look nothing like her." I giggled and held my mouth. That's true. She has a round face, brown bouncy hair, and plump lips. I have a slim face, straight black hair, and average lips at best.

"The only thing we do have in common is we're both pretty tan. I've been told I look a lot more like my father than I do my mother." She shrugged her shoulders and gives back my phone.

I turn my head to look at mikey. His eyes sparkle as he notices me. I smile to him. I think, maybe karai can be a good friend. We certainly have some things in common. But she's with the shredder, she could never be on our side.

We return home back in the sewers. Hmm. Home. Yes, I suppose it is. I lay on the couch and cuddle with the pillow I am sitting next to. My face is planted in the soft cushions of the couch. This however, does not keep me from hearing the turtles conversation.

"Stoked! I can't believe we're getting a missile should we blow up first?"

"Uh, the Kraang ship?"

"Oh, right."

"What should we blow up second?"

"If Karai can pull it off."

"Are you worried about your girlfriend? I see why you guys do that now. It's kind of fun." Without lifting my head from the pillow I spoke.

"Oh come on Leonardo. She's a kunoichi. Even though she couldn't beat me, I think she can pull it off. She just needs to be your favorite thing, quiet. Karai will get it just watch." I said waving my hand at him.

"It isn't gonna be easy. Shredder's gonna be there too." That's terrible. I don't even know if I'll go with them tomorrow. I can't face him. It would be too much for me to handle.

"Hey, you're right! For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time, which means we could set a trap for him." Set a trap for the shredder? I highly doubt that is going to work.

"What? Look, we made a deal with Karai. We can't just go behind her back. This is about that Kraang ship. They want to take us out." I popped up holding the pillow in my lap.

"I agree with leo, it would be wrong to betray her like that. And anyways, wouldn't it be wiser to tackle one enemy at a time? We wouldn't want to get our hands full right?"

"Shredder needs to be stopped. This may be our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really gonna pass that up?" I frowned and let my eyes drop. I put my face back into the pillow. No ones ever going to listen to me.

"All right, guys, let's take down the Shredder." I yawn and curl up on the couch still hugging the pillow. I drop my head and closed my eyes. Hopefully everything goes according to plan tomorrow, if it doesn't, man..I don't know.

My shoulder was being poked. I opened my eyes to not see Michelangelo, but leo standing over me. He waved his hand up signaling me to stand. I got off of the couch and put my sword and scabbard behind me.

Sneaking off to the docks at seven in the evening sure was tricky. Staying hidden with the turtles did keep me on my toes. I didn't necessarily have to do that, but it's best to stay close to the group.

We stood atop giant metal crates. The salty air made me want to vomit. I've only lived near the ocean one and it wasn't a harbour that smelled this bad. I sighed trying to clear my head from the terrible stench.

Sea gulls called loudly. I glared out to the the grey sky touch the dark blue sea. Peering out from a corner I let my mouth drop. Standing below was shredder. I couldn't see him very well from this height, but that didn't stop me from being scared.

Why am I scared? If he attacks me, couldn't I just defeat him? I crossed my arms and stood away from the others. No, that wouldn't be right. He did nothing to me. All he did was try to be my friend.

"Aim for his armor. The electro grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock." I stepped over to mikey. This is a big responsibility for him. I need to be supportive.

"How much of that did I need to understand?"

"Aim for his armor."

"Got it." Mikey said giving a thumbs up to his brother. I smiled and rubbed his head back and forth. He gave me a small smile and nodded. Mikey can do it. I just know it.

"You sure we should trust Mikey with this?"

"When it comes to water balloon launchers, he's the best in the business." Mikey grabbed the electro gernade and pulled it back in the slingshot. He aimed with one eye closed and his tounge out.

"Booyakasha, Shred head." Mikey let go of the device shooting it at our enemy. Just when it was about to hit him karai pushed the man out of the way. I put my hands out in disbelief.

"Look out!" Why in the hell did she just save him?

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael shouted in exasperation. Mikey hung his head.

"I do not understand that woman." Karai picked up the missile launcher and put it on her shoulder. I gasped as she aimed it up at us. It was shot and came very close to hitting us. I began to jump out of the way just to be pushed by the explosion.

I coughed catching some of the smoke in my nose. Sniffling, I adgusted my eyes to the surroundings. My torso was lifted off the ground by my arms. In the distance I saw him, shredder. I stood speechless.

"Well, this can't get much worse." Donatellos t phone alarm beeps. I turn my head keeping my eyes on him. He's so tall...how can he? I groaned feeling a presence. Lifting my head I saw the kraang ship become visible.

"The radar! The Kraang ship is nearby!" I backed away further from the man. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it pushing against my rib cage. No, I can't do this..

"Tatsukete...guai ga yoku arimasen" (help...I don't feel well.) Leonardo grabbed my hand and began to drag me away. We began running, things became blurry and slow. My body was so cold. What's happening?

"Fall back, guys!"

"No argument here!" I turned my head to see shredder calmly walk out to us. I started running along with the turtles at my fastest pase again. Leo turned to me with a frown, I gave him one back. He knows I'm scared.

Just as he was about to make run away from us I pulled him back. The turtles and I sprinted out into the alleyway. I screamed to see it was a dead end. My body shivered violently. No, I can't be here for this.

I turned around with my hands up. I can't go down like this. Why am I acting so frightened? What will he do to me? It felt as though a truck crashed on my head. A beating pain came from my chest.

"Tell me where Splinter is, and i'll let you live long enough to watch him perish." I groaned. He is after yoshi, and for what? What is the purpose of killing him? What good would it do him?

"That thing again? Great timing." A rush of energy flowed inside me. I shut my eyes and groaned. My teeth were smashed together. The closer it gets the more I can feel its power. The kraang ship blasted us with its ray.

I yelled and jumped away from the lazar beam. The others being blasted and pushed back. My eyebrows furrowed. This day just keeps getting worse, their is no way it could get any better. Hai, this is rock bottom.

Leonardo runs up to the crate and locks shredder in. He turns around to us and then begins running.

"Come on!" I sigh in releif. At least I dont have to deal with that now. Shredder is locked in and not a care in the world. Oh thank you leo, you are my lord and savior! I smiled and chased after the turtle.

Just as I was about to pass up the metal crate I was stopped. At the tip of my nose a peice of metal was about to penetrate me. I let out a harsh scream and jumped back. The door opened to reveal the shredder.

"We'll catch up to you later!" My left eye twitched. No! This is not happening. I have to get out of here. Already panting I began to run the opposite direction. Mikey yelled out to me.

"Adira!" Tears dripped down my face and off of ny chin. I'm sorry mikey. I just can't. Facing shredder is a death wish and no thanks, but I choose life.

"So, Adira kanji." I stopped without turning around. That voice. It always was so deep, it threatened me every time I heard it, yet somehow I found it enthralling. "How you have grown." I turned around blushing a bit.

"Nothing like your father. He was a coward. But you're not like that are you, Adira?" I paused and stood still. My father...otousan. I let my head drop, long black strands laid over my face. I stomped over to him standing in front of the turtles.

"nan te iimashita ka, kono yarou." (What did you say, you shit?) The shredder growled and extended his steel claws. My eyes became smaller as I focused on him. I brought out my sword and twirled it in my hand.

I ran at him with my weapon pointing out. The blade would go straight though him, yes. I gasped as he disappeared. I turned to see him on the left side of me, quickly I changed my direction sliding on my feet

The sword took full control and was now being swung left and right. He doged my attack. Next chance I had I trew it over his head making it bounce off of the crate. My eyebrows furrowed as I jumped over the man tp retrieve my weapon.

His steel claws shined over me. I sneered and pushed my sword out in front of me stopping his attack. My arms shook without consent. The force he had held on me was so captivating. Saki is still so strong.

Letting out a war cry I used every muscle in my body to shove back. This forced him to stumble backwards. I looked up shocked. My lips curved up. Now that's how you do it, Adira! Throwing my arms out I turned my sword attempting to slice him.

He groaned and used his long claws to cover himself from my advances. Forehand and backhand, overhead and underhand each time I tried he would block and evade. Screeching, I swung my sword by his head. Shredder dodged out of the way.

I backed away and panting. I've never been so worn out before. My eyes drooped as I tried to regain my breath. I'm so tired.

"Whatever happened to thst power of yours? Is it still as powerful as I remember?" What is he doing? I think he wants to fight me. "I suppose not. After all, you are kuros child." I growled ferociously, I tightened my fists.

"You want to see it? My fire can still be just as powerful as it was back then! Maybe even more powerful!" I separated my fingers putting pressure on their positions. Fire was created in my hand, sparking and popping. "Is this what you wanted!"

I propelled my arms out directing the huge blast at him. The beging blast of force was enough to shoot shredder back, away from us. An orange glow was made covering everything in sight. I closed my eyes feeling the power of the fire intensifying.

My hands grew tried and sore. I moaned letting them hang and dangle. The lungs in my chest were hard at work expanding and deflating. I could feel everything in me become slow. Even my heart beat was slowing down.

I dropped onto my knees, eyes fluttering. The side of my face hit the pavement causing a ringing to fill my ears. Flashing lights were made. Colors faded in and out. Small pictures of my family were made.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up! Oh please wake up Adira!" My eyes gradually opened up. Regaining my conscious mind my bodys senses kicked in. My head and limbs ached. I grumbled and lifted my head. "She's awake you guys! Adira is okay!"

From the coner of my eye I noticed the turtles, splinter and april rushed over. Mikey grabbed the back of my head and positioned it up. A groan was dragged up from the bottom of my throat. I wanted to talk but ended up coughing.

"She needs water." Splinter spoke urgently. With my hand over my stomach I could feel myself breath. A twisting was made in my stomach. Why is this hurting me so much? I did win the fight. Leo walked over with a glass.

"Here this should help with the pain inside your body." I sat up and pushed leo away from me. A small growl rattled my teeth.

"I don't need your help. I can do things by myself." My eyes fluttered as I scanned the room. Definition started to slip away. I rubbed my eyes thoroughly. "Training...I need to train more."

"No way. You're sick! Why would you even consider getting off of the couch?" I frowned towards mikey. What's he treating me like a baby for? I'm a grown woman! Splinter stroked his beard.

"Fighting the shredder along with using your powers excessively must have overworked your body. The best solution right now would be to rest and hope for a speedy recovery." My fingers rubbed at my head.

"But I-I don't want to feel useless. I can still do things! And anyways, I need more training! Shredder and I-" I stopped myself. What does he want? I can't switch sides to help him, I've already devoted myself to splinter. What am I to do?

"You don't need to worry about him. You're here and that's all that matters." Leo said with a smile. Why can't I trust him? He is my friend. No offense to him, but I don't believe he can defeat shredder. No one can.

"I can get you some medicine for your pain." April said walking out of the living room. I watched as she took her bag and exited the lair. The turtles started to leave also.

"We've gotta go too. Someone needs to stay here with Adira while the rest of us go on our mission." Splinter sat down on the couch next to me.

"Do not worry my sons. I will watch over Adira until april returns." The three turtles ran off. Mikey stood in front of the couch. He leaned down and pushed his lips onto mine. I blushed feeling his skin on me. Just when I felt warm again he let go.

"I love you my sweet!" I put on a small pout. He kissed me. That is so embarrassing. I groaned and rolled over to my side. From beside me splinter pushed my hair over my face.

"You should be greatful you have someone that cares about you so deeply." My eyes turn to him. He's right. I sigh and lay on my back again. I can't believe I'm stuck here, just because of shredder.

We only fought because he insulted my father. He was definitely not a coward, and neither am I. Actually, I don't know what would happen if he weren't to aggravate me, I guess I would have kept running. Even so, it was hard to leave the turtles behind like that.

"I'm assuming you have a lot on your mind?" I nodded my head keeping under the blanket. Splinter put his hands in his sleeves. "It was more than luck that you got away from him. You're skills are very impressive."

"You really think so?" I mumbled with a small smile. I could feel my arms tightening, they were so very sore. It's nice to hear that coming from splinter. He nodded his head then put his hand on his chin.

"But, I believe we need to work on that temper of yours." My eyebrows lowered. I don't have a temper, I'm just, determined to win. "You can not engage in a battle over mere words, if you do you are not in your right mind."

"You're right. Even if he said nothing to me, I wouldn't have done anything to him." I sighed, my chest rumbling. "It's just, don't know how to feel about him, but eveyone else does. He's not really someone I'd have the need to fight you know?"

"What do you mean?" I turned my body putting the side of my face in the pillow. They really have made a comfortable spot for me here on the couch.

"Well, he isn't my enemy. I know, we had a rough past together, just as we all have but...I don't really blame him. I blame myself for trusting such a man. I'm so gullible, it's a joke..." I began chuckling. This is terrible, I shouldn't be making fun of myself.

"You do not have to feel responsible for the actions of another. It is time you let go of your guilt and turmoil." Splinter stood up from the couch and looked down at me sternly. "Come with me Adira, we are going to end your suffering."

My eyes squinted. What did he mean by that? I shrugged my shoulders. If it's for the best, might as well give it a shot. I pushed my hands against the couch cushions forcing myself up. Now standing on my feet I groaned immediately feeling light headed.

Splinter and I walked into the dojo, well more like limped. I clutched my chest feeling pain inside my ribs. A low groan was made. How did I even get hurt? I battled shredder and won! I just don't get it!

"Sit with me." He said patting the spot in front of him. Letting out a breathless cry I sat to the spot he told me. It feels like my lungs are collapsing. Splinter began to meditate. This is what were doing? I grumbled and copied his position.

"Now, clear your mind and feel your spirit. Listen to the sounds it makes, the sensible and moral voice that calls to you." Inhaling and exhaling I shut my eyes. It was almost as if I could hear deep symbols slower than a heart beat. "Tell me what you hear."

"It's not a voice, but music. Like a humans heart beating. I know that sounds really weird and gross, but that's what I can make out." I murmured in a low voice. Feeling more of myself becoming transparent I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes. Do you see anything?" I looked for images to identify, but all their is around me is darkness. Not much to explore about here. What am I suppose to be looking for? Splinter didn't give me much direction, but then again, he isn't my teacher.

Light! It has to be a symbol of good nature. Bright light is just that! But here, wherever I am, It's so dark. I moaned becoming intimidated with it. Why is it whenever I'm doing something important I get really weak?

"Adira? Adira. Adira!" I lifted my head and noticed I had drifted off. My whereabouts were strange. I was, back in the class room at school. My art teacher looked to me quite vexed. "The bell rang."

"What? The bell...rang?" I whispered confused. What happened to splinter, in the dojo? How did I get at school? Wait...was it all, just a dream? I glared at my side then to the old woman in front of me. She groaned.

"You may go now miss kanji." I stood up from my chair grabbing my backpack. Putting it on I let my hair fall. I guess it was a dream. But..it felt so real. The friendships, the pain, my fight with shredder. It's strange to find out none of it really happened.

"Yes, I am..going." I spoke meekly. Why did I have such a horrible dream like that? I had to re live and experience things so unimaginable. Putting on my backpack I secured the straps around my arms. I can go home now. Hmm. Home.

Stepping out of the school I walked out into the parking lot. My eyes stayed glued onto my shoes. It's a good thing none of that ever happened, I hated being put in that situation. But still, it was nice to have friends.

I sighed and approached my truck. Climbing in one foot at a time I kept pausing. What is wrong with me? What could possibly make me create a strange world like that in my dream. I shook my head and started up the car.

I drove out of the parking lot with my hands tight on the wheel. My eyes were narrowed looking out to the street. This traffic is terrible. I like it better when I lived in the country. The troubled kids and I would drag race all day.

The past is never easy for someone to face. Especially if that someone is me. I used to do lots of things like be in a gang. It was the wrong choice. I don't work well with others. I groaned. I was a horrible person. But...I can put all of that behind me being in new york.

My mouth widened. I have yet to see what awaits me at my home. Is it still how I left it? Lonley, dark and unclean? If it was all a dream, was my mothers disappearance part of it? Well, I'm about to find out.

I parked the car in the apartments garage. Sliding my card in the door it complies and lets me in. The door lady at the front desk waves to me. I give a small grin and wave back. It's almost disturbing how none of my problems have effected these people around me.

Walking up stairs I turned the corner and stopped at my door number. I stood quietly in front of the wooden thing. 427 was are room number. This is not what I call home, but...it's where my mother and I spent time together, so it's something.

Taking in one last breath I finally gained the confidence to open the door. The creaking echoed but not without another sound. Inside of the apartment their was ticking. My eyebrows twitched. Was that the oven?

I stepped in further closing the door. Everywhere, the coffee table, the couch, the dresser it was all clean. What had happened here? Did they get a janitor to come do our very ignored chores? A smell caught my nose. I sniffed, it was empanadas?

"Umm...mom?" I spoke worridly turning the wall and tip toeing into the kitchen. My jaw dropped when I saw my mother. She was there, right in front of me. As she turned around to look at me her bright beautiful face stunned me.

"Oh hello. I didn't realize you'd be home from school this early. I'm guessing you don't have any practice?" I shook my head no. She turned back around to her baking. "And what about your gang hmm? Won't spike and the rest miss you?"

"Okassan!" I shouted wrapping my arms around her. She gasped and grabbed onto me shocked. My mommy, is alive. I love her so much. I don't ever want to be apart from her. "Okassan... atashi wa omai wa aishitaeru." (I love you.)

"I love you too my sweet Adira." My eyes widened and I let go. She just called me...but I. That's what he used to say to me. Michelangelo, used to call me that. I teared up. Closing my eyes, I fell to my knees. I want my mother, but I want him too. I miss him.

A dark gust of wind swirled around my body blowing everything away. Mom! I lifted my head in freight, my hair jumping up with my body. Darkness surrounded me. I spread my fingers out trying to maintain them, they shook filled with fear.

"Hey, Adira." My eyes snapped open to see my father out in front of me. I was laying out on the ground. He had his hand outstretched towards me. With my lips slightly parted I took it with conflict. I was not three, but seventeen.

"Are you okay?" My mom said walking over to me. She wore a magenta kimono with her hair in its usual style. I blinked. Mother and father are together? So...wait, he didn't die? I stood up holding my head, this did hurt my brain.

"Ugh. It just felt like someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat." My father and mother began to laugh which caused me to blush. Why are they making fun of me? Mother wrapped her arm around father busting a gut. At least they are happy.

"Oh no! I am so sorry. Are you alright Adira? I swear it was an accident." I blinked becoming chill. That voice it sounded so familiar. No...it wasn't. My body turned to see a girl but she looked like karai. "The bat slipped out of my hand."

"It's alright miwa, I've taught my daughter forgiveness very well. I am sure you will be let off with much mercy? Isn't that right Adira?" I blinked at the girl. This was hamatos daughter. But wait...I don't understand. Skeptically, I mumbled.

"Hai..." she smiled to me widley. My eyes fluttered feeling somewhat awkward about the situation. Why is karai hamatos daughter. Wait...does that mean that yoshi is not a rat?

"That was some pretty cool batting you did. Well, before I hit you in the head of course." I nodded silently. In the distance yoshi and tang shen approached. Miwa turned around. "Konnichiwa otousan, okassan!"

"Konnichiwa miwa!" Hamato said to his daughter. I shivered. What in the hell kind of universe is this? Is this even real? What is happening to my brain? I felt a shockwave hit my firehead. Screaming I fell to the ground, my fingers latched in my hair.

"Adira kanji, step forward please." I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark room. The moonlight was all to be seen other than the glass reflecting the room with blue light. This was shredders lair?! I frowned heat coming to my face.

"Y-yes sir?" I spoke with my body vibrating. I looked down to see I was wearing something new. A black cloak and skiver sharpened armor. I raised my eyebrows. What is this faggetree? Shredder stepped out of his throne.

"I need you to retrieve to me four reptiles." Wait what? Who does he think I am? I'm not part of the foot. Am I? I bit my lip. This is not happening. I will not fight the turtles. I gulped down a lump in my throat.

"What umm...for sir? I mean..if you don't mind me asking." He growled and stomped over to me. Okay, here it comes. I'm so dead. But..since I'm on his team, we're friends right? Would he really hurt one of his friends?

"I acquire them for an old vendetta that I will soon put to an end. Hamato yoshi, he will be taken care of by me. You shall hunt down the turtles and bring them to me. Understood?" He said extending his steel claws. I nodded my head.

How could I possibly go though with that! They are your friends! They exist. My brain is on memory overload. I groaned tripping over my feet. With my face smashed against the ground I gave dog like growls from my stressed teeth.

"Yamete! Adira!" Hands were wrapped around my arms. I was being shaken back and forth. Opening my eyes I flung my arms up waving them around. What is going on. I screamed out gaudily.

"What...wait." I stared up at splinter with aggitated eyes. He's a rat. Did that meditation session do this to me. My eye twitched with my forehead pounding. I groaned and indignantly itched at my head.

"Adira, are you okay? What did you see." He said lowley with disclosure. I pushed my hands against my knees. What am I even suppose to say?

"Well, I saw a whole bunch of things. But...they were bad things. Each time it was like an alternate universe." Splinter turned his head and stroked his beard.

"This is most peculiar Adira. How do you feel?" I pouted. I always hated that question. Especially now. My hair flopped over my shoulder.

"After all of that, lonley. I saw my mother and father, you. How our lives would be if only I hadn't destroyed them." Splinter sighed and looked to me disappointed. He crossed his arms.

"You need to let go of this. What makes tou think that you were the cause of all that had happened to us?" I looked away, I have told him before and would rather not go into the details again. Putting out my hands I hung my head.

"These hands. They...only destroy things. Everything I've ever loved and wanted to protect, are gone." I rolled my fingers into my palms. "Just because of some...stupid power that I have. I hate it!"

"Power? How do you mean Adira?" I stood onto my feet. Stepping over to an open area in the room I stood still. My body trembled rigorously. I don't want to hurt him. How could I do this without harming a friend that I care for?

"Here...it..is." my voice bounced up and down with fear. Putting up my hands I produced a flame. He stood up and stepped closer to me. The ends of my hands were very hard to notice being covered with fire.

"When my sons told me that you had this ability, I thought they were kidding." He said circling me. His face only grew more appalled and revolved. I sighed and threw my arms down letting the flames die out.

"I've been turned into a freak. This is probably why the kraang are after me. They did...this.." I'm so scary. I never shown this to anyone but splinter, the turtles, and Oroku saki. This power has gotten me in so much trouble.

"Both you and April obtain powers that are, the least bit human." I raised my eyebrows. April? She has powers too? I sighed and lowered my shoulders. My head bobs up and down as I try to keep it up.

"I think...I need to lay back down." Splinter grabbed hold of my arm. Leading me back to the couch we both sat down. A sigh was pushed up from my lungs causing them to rattle. "I wish that had worked. Maybe April's medicine will help me."

"What up, Adira!" I turn my head to see the turtles enter the lair. I grin watching mikey run up to me. He roughly embraced me in a side hug forcing me to groan. Backing away he held his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot..heh."

"It's okay." I coughed with a weak voice. Sitting next to me, I patted mikeys head. Splinter was right, it is nice to have a friend like him. I turned my head feeling someone walk into the turtles home. It was april.

I smiled to see my girlfriend. Well, friend that is a girl. She's so nice. I wonder why I've never talked to her before. I always saw her at cheer practice, she would take pictures and write columns for the school paper.

April has always been that know it all girl to me. She is really good at art and is substituting another student. I wish I was that smart. I tossed my head. Why didn't I talk to her, I couldn't talk to much of anyone.

Even to my mother. I couldn't say much to her, couldn't touch her. If she came close to me, I would scoot away from her. Sure, I loved her, but I can't stand to be touched. Hugs are very hard to come by for me.

I raised my eyebrows as April turned to me. She was telling a story. I adgusted my body watching and listening to her.

"And when her guard was down, I flipped her down the subway steps and bolted." April crossed her arms and shifted her weight. Hmm. I'm guessing april got into a fight. I laied my head back still gazing up at her.

"Impressive, April. You used your training well, And you fulfilled the most important goal of the ninja: To come home alive." Splinter said lifted a finger. April bowed to him.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Looks like I can take care of myself after all."

"Yes. And no." April looked to him utterly confused. What does he mean? April won. "Karai may have failed this time, But if shredder wants you and Adira, He will stop at nothing to find you." Shredder wants april? No.

"And with the kraang after you as well, The wisest decision is for you to remain here in the sewer with us." I gasped. April will be staying with us now? I'm sure of it. I remember when splinter made me stay here.

"What?"

"Oh, that's great! I mean, oh, that's horrible. That, you know, your life as you know it Is, is over and, um...I'll shut up now." I narrowed my eyes at donnie. Does he have to make everything worse for her?

"I can't stay down here. I mean, what about school, My friends, everything?" April sounded so hurt. It pains me to see her this way. She sighed and sat down next to me. I lifted myself up and looked to her worried. I hope she'll be alright.

"April, master splinter's right.

Until we stop shredder and the kraang, This is the only place you're safe." Leonardo puts his hands on his hips. I don't like to admit it, but he has a point. She sighs.

"So once we stop them, I can have my life back?"

"Yes." He says quickly. I look up to leo who crosses his arms. April's blue eyes looked away. It is a wearisome decision. I know she is going to miss the life she one had, just like I do.

"Let's get started." April sneers narrowing her eyes. This catches my attention. Woah. I didn't know she could be angry. Yes, we have more in common now. April, what a gal.

"We're going on a recon mission tomorrow night. Right now, I think we should help Adira. Mikey wouldn't stop saying how worried he was about you." I grinned and looked to the orange masked turtle. He blushed.

"That's so..sweet." grasping onto my torso I felt a sharp pain stab me in the side. I let out a groan and smiled at april. "Did you uh...get the medicine, by any chance?" April scoffed and put her palm against her forehead.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I guess you can't remember anything when you're being chased by punch happy ninjas." I chuckled and sighed. April is so awesome. She makes me feel like I actually have friends. I lifted my hand.

"Hey, not everyone can have street savior faire. Haha, I say that and I'm sitting here like a deadbeat." April lifted the corner of her mouth at my words. Mikey stepped over pouting his lips. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Are you sure their is nothing I can do?" April said grabbing my hand. Wait, what is she doing? I looked to her shocked. I shrugged my shoulders with already exasperated.

"Master splinter and I already tried meditation. It was crazy. I started like, having visions abd weird hallucinations. I don't know why it didn't work. I always thought that meditation helped with internal conflict."

"It usually does." Splinter said from behind us. Walking over he stood in front of April and I. "But in rare situations such as yours, that is not the case. I believe this is a different kind of sickness.

"Let me see...if I can..." April groped my face gently cupping it. I blushed and looked away. This is new. She stared into my eyes bent on helping me. The effort is enough for me to know, she really and truly does care for me.

A sparkle on her forehead made me shutter. April, their is something strange about her. I know it sounds odd, but I can feel it. She has this energy that fuels my flame. A colorless wave hits me causing me to hold my head.

"Did you feel that?" April releases her head and looks to me concerned. I jump up off the couch waving my arms around. "Did none of you feel that?" They all stared at me. What?

"Adira, you're walking, you're okay?" April shouted standing with me. I feel like I just been given the gift of life. I smiled to her.

"Yes! Because you healed me." I wrapped my arms around the young girl. She, saved me. I never thought I could be so thankful, but I am. If it weren't for her, I probably would have died. "Thank you April. Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome.." April said grabbing onto my back. Things are going to be different from now on. I might have lost my father, but I have new friends, and with their help I can find my mother. I couldn't be more fortunate.


	10. Chapter 10

April watched me intently as I trained myself. I did push ups on the ground. Each time I went down more air would come up from my lungs. I could feel her blue eyes following my movments.

"So how long are you going to keep this up? You've been working out ever since I healed you." She said with a hand raised. I grinned and stood stretching out my limbs.

"None of this could have been possible without your awesome skills. You really should be rewarding yourself." She smiled and held her face.

"It was nothing. I don't even know how I did that." I shrugged at her. Returning back to my routine I took hold of the pipe on the ceiling. The rust scraped the skin on my hands. April gave me a gruesome face.

"How do you even jump up there? Oh wait, I forgot you're in cheer. They must teach you how to jump really high and do fancy tricks, right?" Completing one rep I groaned.

"Not really, I mean eveyone can jump." I huffed and squeezed onto the pipe even more. My fingers almost wanted to let go. Over and over again I hoisted myself up using the muscles in my arms.

Throwing my body out I freed my fingers. Landing on the ground with steady legs I dusted my hands off. Red marks were made from the old rust from the pipes. The creases in my hands were dark red. I smiled turning to april.

"How are you feeling about staying here with the turtles?" I sat on my bed joining her. April rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"I don't know. I like them but I do like my friends too. I just wish that I could be with my dad. This alien abduction stuff is crazy." She sighed and put her head down. "I don't know how my life came this."

"Hey, It's going to be alright." I comforted april putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'll be here and we can all get through this. I promise, we'll get your dad back, and my mom too."

April smiled at me and wrapped her hand around my back. I'm glad someone else is going through the same thing as me. My door slid open revealing the turtles. April and I scooted away from each other.

"Umm, Adira, we're going on a mission, we thought if you wanted to come you could." I quickly stood up with my hands behind my back.

"Yeah, yeah. I could go for some extra terrestrial beat down right now. We are going after the kraang, right?" Mikey nodded his head along with donnie. Leonardo waved his hand and turned.

"Come on!" I ran after leo and the rest determined. April is counting on us, on me. We will most definitely get our parents back. Still, It's hard to believe they were kidnapped just because the kraang wants us. We are part of their invasion plan, but what part.

Could it be that shredder wants me for the same reason? I grumbled and looked down. I'm not even that special. I know he has tons of other great warriors to fight for him. Maybe, he just wants me as his friend? No, no. That's not possible.

"Foot clan!" My eyes snap open to see the soldiers jump up on rooftops. I narrowed my eyes. Time to shine baby! Hoisting myself up onto the railings I flipped my body and landed on the edge. Three foot clan soldiers stood in front of me.

"Look at me go!" I yelled out swinging my sword like a bat. The three foot clan members were forced back, flying thought the air. Swords slid across the ground. Raphael and the others joined the fight next to me.

"What was that?" My shoulders sunk. I lifted them wearing a crooked smile.

"Anime abridged references?" I jumped up suddenly feeling a sword being thrown near my center. As he missed he looked up. I kicked out my leg pushing him back with my the tip of my boot. I smiled seeing his defeat.

Front flipping onto the roof I quickly spun around to punch a guy in the face. I could feel his cheek though his mask. His teeth were nocked loose by the ends of my nuckles. I closed my eyes and growled.

"I could do this all night." Raphael said with a sneer. Pounding his fist into a foot soldiers back, he kicked him away. Once he realized their were no guys left he let his shoulders down and sighed. "Aww, man."

"Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, We're not gonna buy you new ones." Leonardo released a foot soldier letting him drop onto the ground. Mikey jumped down from the air vent.

"Dude, it's like we just cleared a video game on easy." I gave mikey a fist bump as we both giggled. Leo put his hands on his hips.

"Mikey, if master splinter has taught us anything, It's that real combat is not like a video game." Donatello stooped to the floor and started to pick things up.

"Hey, coins!"

"The foot soldiers haven't been much of a challenge lately. Wonder why." He speaks quickly then looks down. I grin at the ninja leader and cross my arms.

"You guys are trained with years of ninjitsu. No one can beat that with just street fighting. And besides they're amateurs, at least they are to me." Leo smirks to me.

"That sounds right." I give him a thumbs up and look to mikey. He grabs onto my hand and lifts it as if in a wrestling match. My fingers entertwined with his. Donatello taps his brothers shoulder.

"You know who I'd hate to be? The guy who has to tell shredder about this. Hmm. " Leonardo nodded his head.

"Yes well, we should get going. If Tcri is still at work then so are we. Who knows what the kraang are up to right now." Probably stealing more humans that's for sure. Taking people from their homes and families.

"I love you, Adira." Mikey said leaning on my shoulder. I let go of his hand and gave him a side hug. I'm starting to not feel so uncomfortable around him, It's nice. Rubbing my hand across his head I started to run.

It wasn't a recent decision, but I'm going to stop the kraang forever. I will personally see that they are defeated. I don't want anyone to feel the pain of loosing someone to them. It's not fair, that people have to be taken away like that.

I sighed and jumped over another building. She must be in deep pain right now. What have they done to her? I can just guess that they have warped her mind and fogged her memory. Geez. I really hope she knows who I am.

We reached Tcri. The turtles watched it closley. I sat with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. Once they come out of that building, they are being destroyed. I sighed and rested my arms on my knees.

I used to think aliens weren't real. Actually, my whole life they have been oblivious to me. Eveyone has a enemy, wether that be aliens, or a higher power, but I've always made mine human consciousness. It's always been me who was the enemy.

The tips of my fingers were pressed against my forehead. How could I be so stupid? I let my mother go out at night one to many times. I don't want to be rude, but she needs to stay at home more often.

I could think of nothing else. She was on my mind all night. They had her locked up or strapped to something right? I hope she's not too uncomfortable. She probably gribbled her way into that one easily.

Misaki had always believed in conspiracy theories and urban legends. I quietly chuckled. What a silly mislead sap. Come to think of it, I get my gullible nature from her. Okaasan, why have you passed this optimistic look onto me.

"Hey, Adira?" Mikey poked my face with his finger. I pouted and looked to him as he showed me a pink bouncy ball. "Wanna play with me?" I smirk and open my hands for the ball. He tosses it to me and throw it up at him.

"All right, guys. Let's pack it in. Nothing's happening." Mikey throws me the ball and I let it bounce off my hand back up to him.

"I was afraid this day would come." Raphael stands up and crosses his arms. "We've run out of butts to kick." Just as I toss the ball back to mikey Raph kicks it off of the roof. We both look to him upset.

"Hey!" Mikey and I say at the same time. I sigh and join leo looking over the building. I lean on the edge with my left arm.

"Wait. Maybe not." One guy down in the alley sneaks around. His back is up against the wall taking small steps closer to Tcri.

"Foot clan." Mikey says holding my shoulder. I cross my arms and stare at him with fiery eyes. Whoever he is, he is going to get it.

"I don't get it. Just one guy?"

"Maybe they only need one guy. Maybe this guy is the meanest, baddest, most deadly ninja we've ever seen." We all gaze down at the ninja and watch him attempy to climb into a window but fail miserably.

"Yeah, I'm going to say that's a no. He is definitely not all that." Raphael shakes his head at me.

"Anybody else find this dude kind of adorable?" Mikey stop, please. I sigh grabbing the bridge of my noes.

"Well, he's not much, but he's all we've got. Let's go." We jump down into an alley to greet the soldier. Running over to him we are stopped by many foot clan members. I gasp and bring out my sword. "Ambush!"

"All right!" Raph says jumping into the fight. I groan and push a ninja back with the end of my sword. Another one comes up from behind me but is quickly thrown over my shoulder.

One makes a hand signal and they all flee. I put my hands on my hips. That was strange. They just left this guy all by himself. I mean, is this really how shredder runs his clan? I'm not even a team player and I still think it's the better solution.

"Everything okay? I heard" Donatello trips the ninja with his staph. He points the end of it to the left behind clan member. "Whoa! Wait, donnie, it's me!" Hey shouts pointing to himself.

"What? The pulverizer?" Who is this boy? Why is he with the foot clan, he's a bumbling fool.

"Hey, guys. How awesome is this?" He points to the turtles "Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again."

"No." Raph says looking off. The pulveriser rushes over to him embracing him in a hug. He chuckles.

"Raphael, still the jokester, I see." He laughs and puts out his fist only for it to be twisted by raph. His knuckles crack loudly. "Ow! Hey, what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now."

"How in-what are you doing with the foot?" Donnie says showing him his mask.

"Well, last time, you told me I needed to practice. So I joined a bradford dojo to hone my craft. I wowed 'em with my smooth moves. And boom! They liked me so much, they asked me If I wanted to join the foot clan."

"Wow, they must really be hurting for dudes."

"No kidding." I said leaning my elbow on mikeys shoulder.

"I've only been with 'em a few days, And I've already made the rank of ashigaru sha. Ha." Mikey and I started to laugh together. What a manuke (clueless loser)

"Do you know what ashigaru sha means?"

"No."

"It means cannon fodder."

"Oh, ho, ho. Wow."

"Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"In traditional japanese warfare, The ashigaru sha were the expendable soldiers Who were sent in first to waste the enemy's ammunition And set off traps before the real soldiers arrived."

"Nah. Nah, the foot wouldn't do that.

We're the good guys."

"Why would you think that?"

"We're out there fighting the kraang just like you." He exclaimed pointing at us. "I-I mean, I-I do check for traps, And I-I do get shot at a lot. And-and now that you mention it, They-they do keep calling me expendable."

"Why are the foot fighting the kraang?"

"I can totally find that out for you.

I could be a spy!" The boy makes a goofy pose.

"Pulverizer, do yourself a favor and quit the foot." Donnie throws his mask over to his side. He gasps. And retrieves it with a sigh."

"Hmm. Oh, sure. I'll quit the foot." He says putting his hands out and winking.

"No, I'm serious."

"Of course you're serious." Donnie steps forward and yells in his face.

"I am. Stop winking!" I chuckle and put my hands on my hips. I could watch him annoy Donnie all night.

"Right." He joggs off away from us. I look to him very conflicted. What does he think he's doing? "I'll recon intel and, uh, send you a text. I'm in ninja stealth mode."

When we return home I wait patiently on the couch. Splinter wanted to see his boys for a lesson. I sure hope they are prepared. I don't think they're in trouble, but yoshi is a strick teacher regardless.

I stepped into the room and slid my door closed. I threw myself on the bed, taking off my sword scabbard. Their wasn't one place I'd call home. I guess since I'll be living here from now on, It could be my home.

"Wait a minute...my stuff." Master splinter invited me and my mom to stay here. I should probably go get all of my junk from the apartment. While I'm at it I should probably pay rent. Yeah that has probably built up for a while.

Grabbing my keys, I slid my door open. Taking small steps I looked around. The chains clashed together causing me to bury them in my fingers. Mikey looked up from the floor as did the rest.

"Where are you going?" I shushed leo with a finger over my mouth. He looked to me puzzled. Putting his hands on his hips he spoke. "Master splinter says your not suppose to go out anymore."

"He's not going to know. Besides I'm just going to go get some stuff from my apartment, it won't take long." I took a couple more steps. "By the way, I wouldn't advise that you tell him, you do like being able bodied don't you."

Leonardo raised his hands in defense. I smirked and ran out into the garage. Passing the shellraiser I sped up. I panted feeling my legs hard at work. Each step I took felt like I was growing in power.

It wasn't long before I reached my apartment. It's actually really scary. How, the turtles have lived so close. Months before I was only miles away from my future friends, my future home, and...nope. No.

A small bell was rung when I walked in. Thd woman at the front desk looked up from her paperwork. Scampering over I put my hands on her desk.

"Umm, yeah hi. I'm sorry for being late on the payment but I can give you cash right now for the delayed months. Oh and I'm going to have to decline our stay for the next year." She pulled out papers from her desk. I put my hands behind my back.

"And this is for?"

"Oh-Adira kanji and misaki kanji." She wrote down our names on a slip of paper. I watched as her pen moved up and down. "Okay." She opened her hands patiently waiting for the payment. From my pocket I pulled out every last bill I had.

"That should just about do it. I'm going to move my stuff out right now." I walked up the stairs tediously awaiting what was to come. I don't know why, but in my dream I was a lot slower to reach the top.

"Why did mother have to pick a room so high up?" I said stopping in front of my door. "Oh, gosh." Coughing was let out from my mouth. I remember, she said she loved the veiw. What a little fool...but I love her.

Grumbling, I took even more steps up to the top. If only new york didn't have so many high buildings. This place is terrible, but I've lived here for so long. I still wonder, why it doesn't feel like home?

My father. He's what's missing, the reason I don't feel like my old self. The skin around my nose crinkled. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily. Have I completely ignored my love for him? What happened to make me forget otousan?

Oroku saki. Why did he do this? Does he have a plan for me? He must have. Why else would he want to be my 'friend'. It was all a cruel joke, and I fell for it. I don't like him...I thought I did but I don't.

"Oroku saki.." I spoke breathlessly. I stopped at the top of the steps, holding onto the railing. "I can't believe I trusted you.." a chuckle was let out of my mouth as I began walking again. I guess that's what I deserve for everything I've done.

From my pocket I pulled out my keys. I bent my hand and pulled it up to the keyhole. It feels like I was only here yesterday, with mommy. Seeing her again really was something, but it was just a dream. Maybe someday, I'll see her again. I sighed.

Turning the key I lifted my head. I gasped dropping them out of my hands. Mechanical squealing was all that I could here. Right in front of me stood seven kraang bots. What are they doing here?

I groaned and reached for my sword. The onlt thing I felt was air. I slipped a disgruntled noise.

"Damn!" I sighed and assumed a familiar stance. Putting my hands out in front of me I clenched them into fists. "Fine I'll just have to go back to the basics." A flicker of fire was created from the top of my knuckles.

I forced out a loud grunt thrusting my fists forward. Two robotic aliens were pushed back against the wall. Quickly, I cartwheeld to my side locking two kraang between my ankles. Pushing onto the floor with my arms I swung them into the ceiling.

Immediately, I jumped up to my feet and showed them my fire. The entire room was lit up with red and orange. I narrowed my eyes at them twirling my fingers around. They are so dead. The kraang turned his head to the two others that were still left.

"Kraang, the experimentation of the one known as Adira Kanji has been going as kranng planned it to be going." My eyes widened.

"Yes, the one known as Adira Kanji will joining the one known as Misaki Kanji in the mutation." I growled and tightened my fingers. I stomped closer to the kraang.

"What! Where is she? What are you doing to her!" Two of the kraang bots brought out alien guns from their backs. I lifted my arms with a sneer.

"The information that the one known as Adira Kanji is asking for will not be given to the one known as Adira Kanji, but she will be finding out soon." The kraang looked to another kraang.

"But kraang, kraang prime has become impatient with the mutantion of the one known as Adira Kanji."

"A mutant!" I yelled letting my arms drop. My lips parted in shock. I'm not a mutant. Why do they need me? I'm not one of them, an alien. "No...no." I dropped to my knees letting go of my strength. Why did this happen to me?

"Kraang is correct. That is why kraang must deliver the one known as Adira Kanji to dimension x where we will finish the last stage of the mutation along with the invasion of the city known as new york city."

"Kraang will even have the information of the one known as Adira Kanji's genealogy." One of the kraangs held up a camera. I gasped remembering the item well. That's mothers. I stood with my head hung.

"Don't touch that you.." I couldn't hold back any more. Abruptly, I lifted my head and sprinted towards them. Just as I did that one of the kraang held up the gun. My fire aimed directly into the barrel.

Through my squinted eyes I could see the two lights combining. When my fire clashed with the gun it pushed me back. I screamed as an explosion was set off causing the ceiling to crumble.

I groaned and lifted my head. Looking up I saw the three kraang demolished. I slowly blinked my eyes. A high pitched ringing filled my ears and head. Grumbling, I saw the camera. I rolled over and clutched it in my hands.

Standing up, I ran towards the door. As much as I tried, I still felt so slow. All things I did physically were lowered in speed, but everything inside was different. My heart was faster and so was my brain. I could feel everything fall and deteriorate.

Each scream that came from the new yorkers was louder than ever. Their motions were apparent to me. Some people fled promptly, others were trapped. All I could sense were lifeless bodies that were already doomed.

I lowered my eyebrows infuriated. What have I done? This was all my fault. I shouldn't have come here. Maybe none of this would have happened if I didn't. It's just life the fire all over again, it's my fault.

My brain grew more foggy by the second. I ran by helpless men and women even children. The pain I caused them was hard to imagine. All I could see was my father burning up to nothing. His charred corpse shrinking up.

A loud crash was made as more of the building crumbled. I gasped and rolled my eyes up. Fire climbed down the walls, heating up what little building their was left. I stood stunned glaring at the blackened debris. This is what I did.

Wind pushed against my hair and clothes. I averted my eyes from the dead building peices. A window was open veiwing another building right next to it. With all of the muscles in my body I jumped reaching out to the window.

I extended my arm outstretching my fingers. They shook as I reached out. Just as I gripped onto the seal I coughed. The air had become so polluted that smoke billowed in the hall despite the window being agape.

Clutching my side, I gazed up. Huge rough peices of the ceiling fell like rain. A very large chunk of metal and dry wall collapsed onto me causing my body to push against the floor. I shut my eyes tightly yelling in pain.

Metal peices pushed against my skin breaking through. The sharp ends of the metal slabs and random wiring punctured my body. Shakily, I turned my head to see blood covering my clothes. All I could smell was burnt flesh. I moaned and closed my eyes.

Whispers mumbled out words I couldn't understand. Static fuzzed and rung. Swirls were warped and twisted in my head turning into screams. Fathers scream was played over in my head. I could see his brown eyes flicker left and right.

Colors faded in and out from white to grey then black. I could watch myself as a child run happily to my father only to find his corpse on laying on the ground. Oroku saki stood over his body with his back to me. I groaned feeling my anger boil.

A low pitched beep jumped scales to sound like a heart monitor. I tossed my head around feeling chained. Why does this keep happening? My brain hurt like it was unwinding. I growled and coughed violently. My eyes opened to see doctors around.

I laied on a white bed. Thick tubes stuck out of my nose. I breathed in through my nose and mouth continuing to wheez. Why did my head hurt so much?

I laied my head back and scanned the small area. Blinds separated the room. More moans and stressful cries echoed in the room. Where these all the people who were injured in the fire? It sounds like a lot. I hadn't realized till just now how many people lived in that apartment.

My eyes rolled over to my side. Equipment was placed by me on a medical rack. Many creams and vials were placed on the top. In the middle was a defibrillator. Did they, use that on me?

A doctor as well as many nurses approached my bed. I groaned and slightly shifted my body to get a better look at them. Just as I opened my mouth I let out a very dry cough. The doctor patiently removed the nostril tubing and quickly gave me a oxygen mask.

I lifted my left hand and placed it on my stomach. Staring down I noticed I was wearing only white. Wait, my clothes. I looked up to the doctor and nurses puzzled. Where are they? I couldn't speak, I just mumbled.

The doctor put the supply of oxygen on a stand. I could do nothing but watch as the nurses carried my stuff and pushed me to the door. A twitching caused me to groan and lay back.

They rolled me into a new room. I could tell it was much further away from the rest of the victims. I sighed and groaned. What are they doing with me? Why did they move me away from everyone else?

I glared at the doctor as he walked with his hands behind his back. My voice lowly squeaked and gave out. How do I communicate with them? I sighed and lifted my chest trying to work my voice.

"Doko...watashiwa desu.." (where...am I) I'm not sure why I was speaking japanese but it seemed more normal that way. But my words didn't come out like I wanted them too. I ment to say where are you talking me. Something went wrong.

"Can you speak English Adira Kanji?" I wheezed in and out my chest rising and falling with tightness. With every breath I could feel knots in my lungs. I nodded slowly.

"Yes I can. What..." I couldn't finish my words. What did...how. I groaned and grabbed my head pushing my hand against it. I have a monster headache. A puppy dog whimper strained my throat.

"Good, good." He said writing down on a clipboard. I watched closely as his pen moved up and down. "It's nice to know you can speak. Now, you have a mild case of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." I looked to him sadly.

"Wha..what's that?" My voice cracked as I spoke. I pouted and laied back again. This is humiliating.

"It is a long term disease that decreases air flow to your lungs. It can worsen if not treated right away. Right now it is barley developing so you can control it by using an inhaler for your asthma."

"Why.." The doctor put away his clipboard and pen. He gently picked my hand up catching my attention. His rubber glove felt cool against my fingers. It was a strange sensation, but it did seem to wake my mind.

"Hey, it's going to be okay you're alive and I'm not going to let you die." A tear leaked out of my eye. "The exra biomass exposure caused you to gain asthma. We did take a look at your lungs and I assume you have been through more than one fire."

"Yeah, I have...when I was-little. I was, in a fire." My dad died, and it was because of me. Why did it have to happen all over again? I turned my head into the pillow.

"I see. When the firemen found you, you were trapped. The lower half of your body was crushed including your legs and lower intestines. The open window is what kept you alive, it provided you with air when the fire was out." Trying to control my breath I slid up.

"What's your point?"

"You living, it's a miracle, but you are crippled." What? I removed the sheets from my waist. It didn't look like my legs were broken but I couldn't feel it due to the medicine they might have gave me.

"It won't be forever. You will only need a wheelchair for maybe four years." I moaned leaned forward.

"What? No. Please...I don't want this to be my life." He sighed and grabbed my cheek. The doctor tucked my long black hair behind my ear and sighed. I raised my eyebrows as he gave me a compassionate face.

Just before he could speak the door opened widley. I clenched my teeth as how loudly the door slammed against the wall. My ears had still not adjusted to the loud noises yet. A reporter and cameraman walked in.

"This is carlos chang o'brien gambe with a victim of the apartment building explosion." My doctor stepped forward and threw his arms down.

"Excuse me, you are not supposed to be in here. My patient is still undergoing the medical care she needs to get better, not to mention this is highly inappropriate. The accident happened only two days ago." Wait. Two whole days?

"We need witnesses to give the report and the only one awake at this moment is this young lady." Both men move closer to me. I frown and lean back still sitting up. "What is your name citizen?" I looked up to him. Are they really doing this?

"Adira Kanji is my patient and she will not be patronized by the likes of you. I high implore you to leave immediately." Carlos pushed the microphone to me.

"Just after a few questions. Adira, we heard from witnesses that the fire started in the apartment, do you believe that to be true?" I widened my eyes. They, can't find out it was me. My frown widened.

"I, I don't know, I just want my mom back. I, just...okassan." I moaned beginning to cry. My sniffing was mixed with wheezing and coughing. This is pathetic. I'm crying on national television, great.

"Shut it off larry." Carlos said almost guilty that he got this on film. I looked up to the doctor desperately. He narrowed his eyes at me and glared at the reporter.

"Okay, now is the part where you leave."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry that I did this. I won't bother you anymore." Him and the other man left the room. I laid my head back into the pillow wanting to get some rest when a familiar person walked. I smiled.

"April.."


	11. Chapter 11

"April.." I spoke weakly almost sounding like a child. She sighed and quickly ran over. I was shocked to feel her arms locked around me.

"I'm so glad you're alive. Master splinter, the turtles and I were so worried about you." I smiled and lifted my arms to give back a hug. She lifted my head up to look at her better. She gave my cheek a quick peck.

"Oh woah." The doctor said causing both april and I to stare at him. He put his hands on his hips and smirked. "I didn't know you were like that." I blushed realizing his impression.

"No, no. Not at all. Adira is just a really good friend of mine. It's not like that." The doctor crossed his arms with still a smug face. I pouted towards him.

"Okay then. So, April are you here to check this young lady out of the hospital." She nodded he head with her arms behind her back. "That will be fine, I just need you to sign a few papers and Adira will be given crutches for now until she files an insurance payment."

"Crutches, for what?" The doctor walked over to the wall grabbing the crutches. When he gave them to April he spoke.

"Well, you see, she has broken her legs, but they will get better in time." April gasped and looked to me completely shocked. I gave her a blank look. The doctor grabbed my shoulder and helped me sit up. "You just have to be patient."

April handed me the crutches. My hands shook as I reached for the handles. The grip of them was enough for me to support myself. This will surly work out my arms if my feet are not suppose to be touching the ground.

The doctor and april lifted me off the bed and into the air. The top part of my crutches were placed under my armpits. I gasped as I felt myself falling forward. Just before I hit the ground I was brought back up by April.

"You'll get the hang of it, Adira. I had to go though the same thing when I broke my left ankle. It gets better." She gave me a bright reassuring smile. I stared at her with a long face. Does she really know what I'm going through?

"I can give you your inhaler right now but I'm going to write a prescription. You will need to buy more at a local pharmacy and refill it when it is gone." The doctor handed me a bag filled with my medicine. I coughed downwards trying to speak.

"And my clothes, the keys...my, camera." I said loosing my breath. He reached over the bed. From behind it he brought out a toat bag with the hospital logo on it, of course I couldn't read it. April grabbed both items for me.

"Here." The doctor removed the stap from my face exposing me to the air. I quickly began coughing and gasping for air. He then proceeded to insert the tubes up my nose and hooks the tubing into the portal gas container.

"This is just to hold you over until you can pay for a bigger gas tank. It'll be available for you anytime at the hospital when you are able to walk. For now you can refill on that the pharmacy." I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay, Adira. Let's go." She handed the doctor all of the paper work. I stayed in the air with my legs crossed. How am I suppose to do this? I lifted one shoulder only to slip. I groaned feeling the left side of my body hit the ground.

"Why don't we just put you in a wheelchair. I'm sorry, I thought since you were really fit that you wouldn't need one." I looked to him with a frown as April helped me up. She sat me down and began pushing from behind.

"Please come back for refills. Do not skip out on those, young lady. It literally might be the death of you. Just kidding. Maybe not, but it is still very important." I lifted my arm and gave him a thumbs up.

April rolled me down the hallway. It was silent for a long time between us. All I could hear were the spinning of the wheels on the wheelchair. I sighed. How did it come to this? I never expected it to be this way.

I lowered my head gazing down. The sidewalk cracks went by quickly. April really was getting us home quickly. Home, the lair. Wait, I forgot all about them. What will the turtles think of me now, and master splinter.

He wanted me to be just like my father, but how can I uphold his legacy like this? I can't. I'm crippled, and I'll be that way for ever. I can never be what he was, all I will be is a wheeled liability. I feel sorry for april being my friend.

Everyone who passed by stared at me. I'm even more of a freak than I was before. That reminds me of the kraang. Their mutation on me. My powers are probably gone. And my mother.. I put my hand on my head in despair.

"Adira, please feel better. Like the doctor said, it won't be long. The years will pass by real quick. You'll be on your feet again in no time."

"Yeah, right. I can't do anything anymore. Can't do shit. My legs are probably in a lot of pain. I just...really can't feel them, I think they gave me narcotics. So it's like I'm numb from the waist down. I'm not a kunoichi."

"I guess I can relate. Ive mastered feeling like such a burden on the team. I'm not any good at being a female ninja. Not like you anyways. You were, or are the greatest thing I've ever seen. You did your best."

"I guess so." I said with a sigh. I sat in a normal position clutching the arm rests. This wheelchair isn't as comfortable as I thought it was going to be. Don't I feel bad for paralyzed people. This really gives me a whole new perspective on life.

I should be a lot more greatful for the things I have. For example, my arms, and my life. But most of all, my mother if I did have her. The fire was my fault, again. I didn't think using my fire on the kraang would would have such dire consequences.

I ruined all those peoples lives with this curse. Nothing good can ever come out of me. All my hands can do is destroy. What in the hell am I suppose to do about a family? What will happen when I want a kid one day?

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the world. I'll probably end up destroying it too one day. One spark at a time. This is just why the kraang wants me. Everywhere I go chaos and death will follow suit. And maybe why shredder wants me too.

We soon arrived at the layer. Since my wheelchair obviously would not fit in the man whole we took the long way in. I think it was the same path that the shellraiser takes. It did work. I groaned and gripped my head.

April stopped my wheelchair in front of the bus stop area. She turned her head around looking for an opening. My breathing became a bit more forced with irritation. She chuckled.

"Umm, guys." The turtles looked over and gasped. They all rushed over with frightened faces. Mikey seemed to be the most effected of all of them. April put her hands up. "Be cool, she's not doing to good, so just watch what you say alright."

"YOU'RE CRIPPLED!" Mikey screamed falling to his knees holding his head. Donatello slapped him on his head getting a groan out of him. Isn't like mikey to state the obvious. Even though they were correct, those words did hurt.

"Adira! What happen to you?" Raphael said gesturing to my legs. I looked over to my side. It's already awful. All I'm going to be known for now is my wheelchair.

"We were watching the news. Do you know why the apartment exploded like that? Was it the kraang?" I closed my eyes letting tears slip out of my cheeks. Mikey gasped and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't think we need to be asking her anything. My sweetie Adira is really sensitive. We need to give her time." I narrowed my eyebrows. They're already treating me like a child.

"Michelangelo is right. It is best if we let Adira be for now." I snapped my head up to see splinter. He had his hands in his sleeves like always. "She will explain if and when she is ready to." I returned my gaze to mikey. He grinned widley.

"Now" he said letting go of me. "Why don't we get you inside where you can take a nap." He slid his hand behind my back lifting me off the chair. The hand that went under my legs caused a groan to push out of my lungs.

As mikey stepped over the railing clanging sound was made. He make a hmm noise and looked back. My air tank was stuck between the bars. I sighed hopelessly. This is embarrassing.

He grabbed it and pulled it with him. After his little slip up he's being so nice. Why does he have to be a cute little gentlemen? Ugh Mikey, why do you do this to me? I frowned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Smoothly, he placed me on the couch and planted a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and felt my heart speed up. It wasn't like the other times though, it didn't hurt. This wasn't anxiety or fear it was something else.

"Mikey, please be honest. Do you look at me differently now that I'm in as wheelchair? Does the way you think of me really make a difference to you wether I'm a kunoichi or not?" He looked to me disgusted.

"Absolutely not. I still think you're beautiful and awesome just the way you are. You're my sweetie, Adira. I'll always love you no matter what." I stared into his blue eyes deeply. They glimmer and sparkle with a white gleam in them.

I put my hand on his shoulder. Mikey looked down at it skeptically then stared back into my eyes. I smirked and moved my hand up to his cheeks. I rubbed my thumb across his right cheek over just under his mask.

"I like your freckles." He gave a huge smile and lifted his shoulders. Mikey gave me love struck eyes and hugged my waist. I tucked in my lips holding in the pain of a human sized turtle on my slowly healing legs.

"You're so nice, Adira! That is so cute! I love you!" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and put my hand on his head. Mikey yawned and slid his hands up laying his face on the lower part of my stomach.

He really is getting comfortable isn't he? He is uncomfortably close but I wouldn't want to move him. It just seems rude. I yawned as well and shut my eyes. I think it's time to sleep.

"Anyone seen Donnie?" Leonardo says waking the three of us. I groan feeling mikeys weight being lifted off of me. I could feel my legs today, they were sore and weak. I gasped at how tight my muscles felt. It was like they were suffocating.

"Not since yesterday." Mikey says removing a bag of popcorn from is head. "Wait! Do dreams count? 'Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and me were rodeo detectives and there w-"

"Can it, Mikey. I'm serious." Leonardo says standing up. I moaned and turned myself to a sitting position. I still can't believe this is how it's going to be for the next few years.

"Okay. But you'll never find out who stole the buckaroo diamond!" Mikey said waving his arms out in the air. Raphael turned away to look at spike.

"You through?" I look to mikey as he sinks back down sadly. I put my hand on his leg and pat it.

"Yeah. It was the clown!" He says with a much louder voice. I close my eyes and shake my head. Mikey, he's still a little fool, but he is always here for me.

"Donnie?!" Leonardo yells looking up. I put out my hand and point to the garage.

"Mikey can you please give me my wheelchair?" He smiled nodding. Mikey walked to the lair opening and lifted it over the turnstiles. He is so helpful. Mikey jumped in the seat and rolled himself over to me.

He stepped out and held the back. I groaned and twisted myself backwards to sit in the chair. Mikey kissed my hair and begain pushing me. We rolled into donnies lab. He stopped me to open up April's computer.

"Guys, I think I know where Donnie went." Leonardo and Raphael walked over to see his open mail. Strange blurred symbols were displayed on the screen. I couldn't make out what it said. Even if I could read, I still wouldn't understand.

"Where?" Scrambled audio played from a small open window on her computer. Both the turtles crowded around mikey to look at the message.

"Oh, there." Raph said a bit strangely. It sounded as if he were indirectly responsible for donnie being gone.

"That's the secret message. Obviously, he followed it." Leonardo raises his voice in enlightenment.

"After he figured out what it was." Raph says as a matter of factly. Mikey widened his eyes becoming scared.

"What would Donnie do? What would Donnie do?" Raphael growled and snatched the computer from mikey. He turned away angrily.

"Gimme that thing!" He grunts waving the computer up and down. His temper started to steam. Raph looks as if he was begin to smash the computer against the floor. I sighed.

"Or what would Donnie do if he was doing an impression of Raph?" A grown males voice emits from the computer.

"April, it's dad. I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility." I cover my mouth. April's father? Donnie is after aprils father, maybe wherever he is my mother is their too. I turn hearing her step into the lab.

"Dad?" April walked into the room. I faced my head to her. She crossed her arms and walked over to her computer. Leonardo put his hands on his waist.

"It's that secret message that was e mailed to you, your dad sent it from some kraang holding facility. Donnie went after him alone which I find is a really bad idea." Leonardo crossed his arms looking to Raphael.

"We're going after him." Raphael said with a smirk. I sighed. I wish I could go with them. I bet if I wasn't in that fire I would have gone with them, but I can not change the past.

"I wish I could go with you, but I have to obey master splinter." I looked over to April. She sounded so hurt. I suppose I'm not the only one who is bound down here. I groaned and pulled then pushed the wheels on my chair.

"April. It's okay...I know how you feel one hundred percent." I spoke with many sighs in my voice. She smiled and patted my shoulder. This is how it's going to be. I'm just going to be on the sideline from now on, alone.

"Well we should get going come on guys!" Leo said waving his hand over his body signaling his brothers. Leonardo and Raphael headed out the door for the sewer. Mikey stopped in front of me and got down on one knee.

"I know you want to go but, it just seems safer this way, you know." I lowered my gaze and nodded. He was right and I knew it. "When we get back I'll take care of you. The two of us can be happy, and...hey." he lifted my face with his hand. "Are you listening to me?"

I turned my head away from him. I hate mikey seeing me this way. I understand that he loves me but, I still feel bad. He grabbed my face and pecked it silently, then he continued to follow his brothers. I put my hands in my lap.

Was that right? No, of course not. Anything involving pushing my friends away is wrong. Especially if that friend is someone that I really care about. Which is exactly why I can't let him see me this way. Weak.

"Why did you do that?" April said confronting me. She crossed her arms giving me a look. I gripped more forehead and rubbed it back and forth.

"I don't know. I just, don't want him to see me this way." I pushed out of my throat. Each time I spoke small mumbles came out as if I were dieing. April stepped closer to me almost angered.

"So your just going to ignore him entirely? You seemed to be doing fine with him yesterday. What happened to that?" I bit down on the inside of my mouth. She's right but I can't be with him, not at all. "And now you're going to ignore me too."

"No. I don't want to ignore you or mikey, but with him I really don't have a choice. I can't do anything to help stop the kraang or the foot. I'm nobody now and I won't ever be looked up to again unless I can walk."

April grabbed her hands. She turned away from me and held her face. Adira, why have you become this way? Oh yes, it's your own fault. You alway start the fire. It's you. All those people die because your flame. I put my head in my hands, tears began to fall off of my face.

"Well, I could try...to heal you." I quickly looked up to April.

"What? You would really do that?" She nodded her head. April walked behind me and pushed my wheelchair. I grinned widley. Is she really going to heal me like last time? Will it work just as well? I am in a lot more pain than I was before.

We had stopped at the couch. She carefully laid me down. I groan as she adjusted my legs My head was on a round orange pillow. I closed my eyes for a moment. I really hope that this works. I want to be helpful again.

I unlatched my eyes to gaze at April. Why is she even my friend? I'm nobody while she's an angel. She stood in front of me with her hand outstretched. I could feel her fingers tremble with anticipation.

She shut her eyes and bresthed in and out. Her chest lifted and descended gracefully. I wish I could be more like April. She's much more than human. I lifted my eyebrows as she stared at me. April put out both of her hands and just then, I knew she was ready to begin.

I sat on the ground cross legged. My hands patted my knees waiting. I smiled and looked around. Ever since the kraang captured me I've been in a holding cell. I wonder what their going to do with me.

All of a sudden the door opened. I gasped and jumped up from the ground. My hair bounced on my shoulders. Sneakily I peeked out the door. From the cell across me comes out Kirby and behind a giant turtle?

"Tortuga!" I shouted only to be shushed by both of them. I covered my mouth hopung the kraang didn't hear me. I sighed to see that we were safe. I walked up to the turtle to poke his arm. "So...awesome." I said with a smile.

"You're Adira's mother?" I nodded overly excited. He can talk. The very tall turtle can talk. He must a result of one of the kraangs mutations. "You two look absolutely nothing a like." I raised my shoulders.

"She does take after her father." I said grabbing my chin. Kirby pushed me aside causing me to raise my eyebrows. I stared at him surprised by this. Kirby has always been so polite. Their is something off about him.

"I thought that you might be able to decipher my message." Even his stance and movment was robotic. I squinted at him. Yup, must be aliens. I followed the two walking down the hall.

"Well, it wasn't so bad. You used a basic DVB scramble algorithm, so I just-"

"Flopped the ECM datastream." They said together. I shook my head. That is ridiculous, I hope I never become that. A tall dark figure moved across the wall. I gasped and turned around. Nothing was there.

"Donatello why are all the other cells open?"

"He opened all of the cells, but it's okay. You freed us and I couldn't be more happy." I said patting the tall turtles back. "I don't think they were all empty like you may have thought." I sup around hearing a clikcing sound followed by a whirring noise.

"Miss Kanji might be correct." He said skeptically. I crossed my arms. Of course I'm right, but wait, isn't he a robot? He called me by my last name which I specifically told him not to do. A roar was made causing me to whimper and hold onto the turtle.

"Okay, don't worry. Whatever this is, I'm sure I can handle-" A loud thud made all of us scream. We quickly turned to see a salamander like creature. I frowned as it growled displaying sharp teeth. I backed away.

"On second thought, you might want to worry just a little." He pushed his arm out firing guns. I dropped my jaw in shock. This would actually be quite amazing if that thing didn't want to kill us. Donatello protected us in a corner.

"What is that thing!"

"You must've accidentally released one of the Kraang's alien experiments." Donatello looked over the corner only for it to be blasted off. I yelped and pulled him back. We quickly began running away from the beast.

"It looks like some family of salamandridae, if I'm not mistaken." I rolled my eyes is it really the time?

"With that proboscis? It's clearly a pleurodelinae a newt." We all paused as a sharp metal disk was thrown. I watched as it flew straight into the wall. Turning the newt pressed a button.

The disk exploded throwing me back. I groaned as I hit the ground. I looked up to Donatello then to the newt. He had weapons. Kraang weapons. It must be working for them.

"Newtralizer is more like it." Donatello said with a fast voice. We all stood up and went on. "By the way, prefer if you don't tell Mikey I named something without him. He's kind of protective about that."

A loud alarm went off in the facility. I groaned as it bounced off the metal walls. What was causing this? The newt? No it couldn't be. Ugh! Why does my skepticism have to interfere with petty things!

We began running down a long hall. My breath began to grow more forced. The lack of muscles in my legs made it harder to run as fast as them. I almost couldn't keep up, the fact that I was wearing flats was not helping.

Donatello led us down another hallway only for us to run into more robots. The robot aliens made mechanical squeaking noises. In their hands they had their space age guns. I gasped and backed away.

"Other way!" He yelled. I turned to see the giant newt standing in our way. I pouted and looked to Donatello. How is he going to save us now? Is the only mutant turtle that coukd have helped us? "Okay. Maybe the solo mission wasn't such a good idea."

"Come on!" Donatello grabbed my hand pulling us away from the violence. Both the newt and the kraangs weapons powered up. Behind us the two fired their guns causing flashes of light to be shot across the hall. He got us in a cell and closed the door. "Phew!"

"You are aware this is a detention facility." I crossed my arms and looked to donatello. This was his best idea. He looked up shocked with the news given to him by the extremely calm kirby. "You just locked us in a cell."

"A affirmative. Um I think I can get us out." Just as he finished the newt crashed against the door. He licked at the glass making it fog up. "Aaahhhh! Eventually!" He said jumping back.

Donatello examined the door looking at the opener I assume. I tried jumping up to the window to take a peek but I was to short. I stomped the ground and crossed my arms. The growls and mistle sounds only became louder. I pulled at my wavey hair.

"Okay, if I jump the resistors-" an explosion brought dark smoke in the room I closed my eyes and covered myself with my hands. I could hear glass and rubble being broken. I looked at the door seeing more mutants. "the door should open."

"Donnie!" The red masked turtle said in surprise. I smiled widley. Yes! More more mutants! This is a dream come true! We all walked out of the cell to greet them. I dusted off my black jeans.

"Mr. O'Neil and Miss Kanji?" I put my hands in front of me and nodded with a grin. The orange masked pointed past us.

"Big, beady eyed, lizardy thing with weapons!" I turned to see the monstorous mutant growling at us. I gasped and hit behind the red masked turtle who was still taller than me.

"Donatello calls it the Neutralizer." The smallest turtle with the orange mask walked in front of donnie.

"You named something without me?" I began to run as the newt shot it's weapons at us. Orange flashes of light beamed across the hall. I was falling behind the turtles. I don't think I can keep up. Sweat dropped from my forehead.

We found a square shaped door that had opened for us. We all screamed trying to make it in. I immediately ran in just before it closed. Panting I grabbed my knees and bent over.

"You named something without me?" A noisy banging was made on the door. I yelped and grabbed the orange masked turtle. I wrapped my arms around him and wailed. The blue maked turtle jumoed over to us.

"We gotta get out of this prison."

"Technically, this is a detention center." Kirby said waving his hand towards the blue masked turtle. I looked to him petrubed at his correcting. "The difference being that-"

"Not now, Donnie. Oh sorry, Mr. O'Neil. Great. Now there's two of them." The red masked turtle said turned to his brother. A electronic noise was made behind us. I yelp and back away as I see many kraang bots come out.

I ran off trying to avoid the alien robots. I put my hands up keeping them close to me. I couldn't help but make small noises of fear. Pink blasts of energy were being shot all around the room. All I could do was watch as the turtles fought off the kraang droids.

"Little help!" I put my hand out. I wanted to help the young turtle but what could I do?

"How about some big help?" I'm guessing if they had the Newtralizer locked up, it wasn't because he was their friend." Donnie said tapping into their system. He opened the door letting the mutant in. He destroyed a kraang bot stepping in and growling.

"Apparently, he likes trashing Kraang."

"Who doesn't?" I screamed and ran over to the other turtles. We all hid behind the round computer in the middle of the room. I leaned close watching as the newt shot and destroyed all of the kraang bots.

"Yeah!" The turtles yelled cheerfully, syanding up. The newt then pointed a gun at us forcing a scream out of me. This in turn caused the turtles to scream back with terror filled voices. "No!" He shot just behind us causing the computer to blow up.

Smoke filled the room to the brim. My bresthing quickened. Dios mio, I'm going to die here. The blue masked turtle grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We all tried our best to run away from the newtralizer.

The turtles led us to a red car that somehow fell from the parking garage. We all stood on the platform next to the car. Donatello walked over to the metal beam and pushed the buttons on it.

"We've gotta access the control panel." He banged on it with his hand. From beside him his brother brought up his weapon.

"Got it!"

"Raph-I got it." He said stopping the red masked turtle.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Donatello grabs the sai and lifts it over his head. He stabbed it down into the panel. I yelled and stumbled as the platform lifted us up. The blue masked turtle quickly grabbed me and jumped up to the surface.

"Close one, huh?" Donnie says to kirby. I sigh when the turtle puts me down. Just as the newt jumps up onto the car. The weight of him flattens it down. I widened my eyes. This is bad.

"Donnie, you get Mr. O'Neil and Miss Kanji out of here." The newtralizer throws more disks at us. Donatello grabs both mine and kirbys hand to pull us away from him. He lifts us up onto the garage steps.

The newt is at one side of the steps waiting for us. He pases from side to side hissin at us. How are we going to get out of here. Suddenly the newt growls and leaps forward.

"No!" Donnie says covering both kirby and I. The turtle throwas something in the newts face which produces purple gas. I carefully climbed down with the two. Speedily, we rush away from the newt as it growls.

As the turtles battled the mutant Donatello took us away to a safe corner. I stand by frozen. The turtles are so brave risking their lives for us, for me. The youngest turtle got in a car and started it up. The car engine revved.

"Booyakasha!" The turtle shouted as he crashed into the newt. The car smashed onto the mutant. I coughed as dust was sent up into the air. The two turtles quickly stood and rushed to their brothers aid.

"Mikey!"

"Don't worry. I wore my seatbelt." I smiled and walked along side the turtles. The red masked turtle rubbed his brothers head. So, they are all turtle brothers, and mutants and ninjas? How exciting!

"I'm sorry Adira, I actually don't know what I was doing..please don't be mad." I waved my arms around at april trying to get her to stop.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm fine...just, fine." I whispered almost out of breath. I leaned back in my chair a bit upset. I know she never said it would work, but I don't know what I was thinking. That my life would be mine again just like that?

"You still matter Adira, you do to me. And you helped me find this thing." She said raising the ball in her hands. I narrowed my eyes at it. Some sort of kraang tech I suppose. Nothing good can come from it.

"I'm curious as to how you two hear the sound but I do not."

"Maybe that's why the Kraang are after us." I lowered my shoulders. The kraang bots said that I was a mutant and they needed me for their plans. Does that mean that april is also a mutant? I sighed and turned.

"April?" I turned to hear a grown mans voice. My eyes widened to see the turtles enter with April's father. Even more distressing was my mother with them. Why did they have to bring her now? I closed my eyes and grabbed my head.

"Dad? Dad!" Just hearing those words come from a smiling mouth. Dad, father. I shut my eyes tighter unwilling to open them. "Oh, dad, I can't believe it! You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much."

"Adira." My mother spoke softly now in front of me. Her voice was so soothing and kind. I remember hearing her sing songs to me as I fell asleep. It was so beautiful only one other person could harmonize with her, my father. It's a shame I could never hear their song again.

"I am so sorry mother, okassan." Tears ran down my cheek and fell off of my chin. He's gone because of me, my legs are gone because of me. I did this to her, to us. This isn't going to do anything but make her life worse. I've dishonored my family name.

"No..no, my sweet flor salvaje." She lifted my face. I opened my eyes looking into her dark brown eyes. "It's okay, none of this is your fault. I never wanted this life for you, but..I guess you couldn't stay away from it. This is who you are." She said patting my shoulder.

"But now I can't-"

"It doesn't matter. We're together now, it's going to be okay. I'll help you get better..." She gave a warm smile. She still doesn't understand. Mom wrapped her arms around me. "I'm going to help you get better and I'll be here from now on, with you."


	12. Chapter 12

My mother patted my back. She let go of me and put her hand on the side of my head. I grinned at her. Misaki has to be one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She pulled at my hair.

"Why is this nest so notted? And when's the last time you had a bath?" My face changed from cheerful to gloomy. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"For your information, I happen to like my hair this way. For the bath thing-" I looked over to see the turtles watching me. "I'm not going to answer that one." Mikey walked over and placed his hand on mine. "Mom, this is Michelangelo."

"Nice to meet you misses Adira's mom! Your daughter told me about you, and she said we could be friends!" She giggled and dantily covered her mouth.

"Oh mikey, please call me Misaki." Mikey smiled and snapped his fingers.

"How about misa!" My mother put her hands on her hips.

"I like it. Can you introduce me to your brothers?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey grabbed my mothers hand and pulled her over to the other turtles. I watched as she stood at mikeys side. Wait a minute. They are the same height! Is she really that short?

"This is leo, donnie, and the angry one." Mikey says gesturing to raph. His brother growls and slaps the back of his head. "Ow! Dude! I was just kidding, his name is raph." I chuckle with a dry cough scratching my throat.

"Now Misaki, I know we look a bit weird but I promise we won't hurt you." She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think you look weird at all. You're all actually quite handsome for mutants." She pointed to mikey. "And you, hai very cute." He put his hands on his cheeks smiling. I smirked as splinter walked up behind her.

"Oh and this is our master, splinter. You might now him as Hamato yoshi." She gasped and turned around. Once she saw the oversized rat she squealed. Her smile had become so wide, I've never seen her so happy.

"Kawaii! Suki Desu, Hamato! hisashiburi desu ne!" (Cute! I love you, Hamato! Long time no see!) I huffed at her idiocy. She really can be, very loud and obnoxious. Misaki grabbed at his robes. "You look amazing!"

"It is nice to see you too, kanji. I hope you don't mind, I've invited you and your daughter to stay here." She let go of him and out her hands together.

"I don't mind at all." She doesn't mind. We'll it's not like we actually have a choice. I think I should tell her, but I can't say that I did it. What do I do? Lie to my mother...but it's not like I haven't lied to her before.

"We have to because...the apartment burned down. That's kind of why I broke my legs." She gasped and ran over to me quickly. Kneeling down she descended to my height.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help? Adira I'll get you therapy if you need it." I squinted my eyes at her. "Or how about I get you a prescription for uhh-"

"Mom, just..stop. I'm alright. I'm okay. If I did change from that fire, I feel, less...intelligent. I didn't appreciate my body and this is what I got in return. Heh karma will do that to you...ain't it a bitch." I said whispering the last part.

"Oh come on! Don't be so glum, chum! You've got me and your friends and hamato here with you. What more could you need?" Well, I do need my legs, lungs, and a father but who cares about all that, right? "Maybe a nap will help soften your mood?"

"Yeah, whatever..." I said grumbling. She pouted and looked to my head. Pushing her hair over her shoulder she smiled widley.

"But first, how about you take a bath?" I frowned as she pushed my wheelchair. Does she really have to be this way? I'm not a baby, I can take a bath if and when I want too. I am an adult. "Where is the bathroom anyways?"

"This way.." I exhailed tirdly. Just as I yawned I grabbed my head. Gripping my long back hair I felt it's brittle ends. Glancing around I sniffed myself. Mom is right, I'm disgusting. But what could I do about that? I can't just get over my fear of water.

She opened the door and rolled me in. Mother closed the door making it creak loudly. I frowned as she began twisting the nobs on the bath tub. My eyes widened as the water flowed out rapidly. Small droplets fell on the edges resulting in my fast paced breath.

I wanted to squirm away and sprint out of this bathroom. Sadly, I can not. Running was never one of my favorite things to do, but I sure do miss it. I leaned my head in on the arm rest just when mother took out the soap and shampoo.

"Alright, raise your arms." I growled and did as she asked. This is so degrading. Is it going to be like this forever for me? I'll have to bear it for now. She pulled off my white thermal shirt.

"You know, I can still move the upper half of my body." I said undoing my bra and covering my chest. I put my hands at on my waits trying to pull my pants off. A groan was pushed out of my lips along with a series of extremely rough coughing.

"My...inhailer." I squeezed out trying to reach for my bag. Misaki quickly scrambled, fumbling in my bag looking for it. She opened my hand and rolled my fingers around it.

I shook up the small bottle and removed the cap. With less strength than I hoped, I pressed down on the top. Breathing in the spray I could feel the contents of it. Almost every chemical in it had different parts. It was a bitter taste.

"You're suppose to hold it in for about ten seconds if I'm not mistaken." She said lifting up my leg. I moaned feeling a muscle cramp in my leg. Each time she shifted her fingers under me it felt like rugged rocks being stabbed into my skin.

Once she had successfully removed the bottem of my hospital outfit she stood up. She gave a small sigh and wiped her head. Gazing back down at me she gave me a look. I stared back at her. Please don't make me do this.

"Okay, Adira." She said rolling up the sleeves to her pink and purple shirt. Misaki put out her arms looking like she was about wrestle with a bear. "Now chica, don't fidget for mommy will have to use la chancla on you."

I rolled my eyes and put out my arms. She wedged her hand behind me reaching my back. Her other hand slowly slid underneath my knees. I yelped feeling her thin angular fingers under me. The pain of anothers touch was worse than before.

My skin had become so fragile now. It had almost felt like I could feel her scraping at my organs. I threw back my head and barred my teeth. I've never experienced anything like this before and I hope I don't ever again.

Suddenly I was placed in the steaming water. I'm glad that she remembered I only like water when it's hot. My eyes fluttered making it difficult for me to stay awake. I gave small breaths just before sinking down lower, more comfortably.

"Okassan.." I looked up to my mother who already had wide eyes. She gazed wholeheartedly giving me her dull attention. I smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay. All that time you were gone I was so afraid that they had killed you. I didn't know what to think..."

Her big hair made it hard for me to see her expression. I sat up more trying to get her attention. I really was worried about her. I mean, if I had lost her to the kraang and never found the turtles, I would have no one.

"Yeah I'm glad you're okay too." She said getting a washcloth and dunking it in the water. I smiled and laid back. She raised my left leg out of the water. I groaned the moment her fingers pressed against my ankle.

Mom began wiping the cloth up and down my legs. Even the smallest touch with her gentle ways caused pain. A grunt was urged from my throat. I shut my eyes and grabbed at her arm. I pulled at her shirt sleeve in agony.

"Adira, I wanted to ask you about the turtle mikey." My eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. I gave a collected grin as she went on. "He seemed awful close to you. You let him touch your hand. Do you like him?" I blushed and crossed my arms.

"I...I dont know. Maybe, but I can't like him. I've done so many bad things recently. And besides, I can't do anything but cause trouble, I don't want to drag him into that. Not now, not ever." She continued to wash my legs.

"But he's so cute. You two would make a great couple." I bet we would. Wait did I just think that? Nope. Stop it Adira. You shouldn't like him. It'll only get worse for you and him. "I know you really like him."

I wrapped my arms around myself. How could she possibly know that? I sighed and put my hands in my lap. Mother handed me the shampoo and I began to lather it in. This is actually less embarrassing than I thought it would be.

The sweet smell of strawberries came from my hair. I watched as chuncks of soap fell off of my head. I stared into the still deep water. It was almost near silent now. Nothing but the sound of faint scrubbing was to be heard.

My long black hair was soaked. It suck to the sides of my face and shoulders. I'm never going to cut my hair again, I've grown it out too long to just chop it off. I swished my hand around in the water feeling its vibrations through my fingers.

Mom scooped up some water with a cup and slowly poured it over my head. I shut my eyes bringing my shoulders up. The feeling of the water falling on me was certainly not pleasant. She giggled and put her hand over my face.

"So Adira, how's school?" I opened up an eye with a frown. The water splashed over her hand and crashed into the tub. This gave me a sight of a cave looking out to rain.

"Well I can't really go anymore since the kraang and shredder are after me. This is a big problem now because, I have to get more medice in a few days not to mention more air to fill in the tank." Mom removed her hand.

"Wait a minute. Back up, who's shredder?" Oh that's right, she doesn't know. I narrowed my eyes. What a cruel man, but did he really do anything bad to me? All I can blame him for is not wanting to be my friend. I growled.

"I don't think you know him, but his name is Oroku Saki. He was known when we lived back in Tokyo. Him and Hamato used to be friends...and-"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand..." She said looking to me genuinely puzzled. I raised my eyebrows. If I told her it would do nothing but freak her out. I don't want to worry her even more.

"Nevermind." I said grabbing the sides of the tub. I squeezed my hair ringing the extra soap out of it. The already cool sensation of the water made me tremble. Once my hair was completely dry I raised my arms. "Okay I'm ready to get out now."

Misaki nodded her head and slipped her hand behind my back. The way the tips of her fingers pressed my skin made me feel fraught. Does she have any idea of how bady this is hurting me? I panted as her other hand grabbed my neck.

Her arms shook as she raised me up out of this water. It doesn't feel like she can carry me. I immediately grabbed her neck holding on tightly. Misaki pushed out groans trying her best to keep me from falling.

She put me back in my wheelchair again. My breath hitched and caught in my throat. The tip of my foot slid between the calf strap and the foot plate. I almost thought it was going to get stuck. I sighed and held my chest.

"Here. Now, after this I'll fix you all up." She spoke grabbing a towel. Forcefully she ran it over my hair pulling at both sides. I growled at how harsh she handled me. Misaki ran the towel over my arms and legs. "Since you are not going to cut your hair then I'll give you a different style."

"But I said.." I huffed. Their is just no getting through to this woman. I smiled. I miss this. Mom always knows how to make me happy. I just wish, dad could be here for this. My eyebrows furrowed. "Mom..."

"Hmm?" She lifted my back to helping me put the bottem half of my clothes on. I grabbed her shoulder trying to help her slide my white thermal pants up. I sighed. I'm going to hate wearing this clothes. I pulled my bra over my head and adjusted it.

"Did you want to say something?" I stared at her for a moment. What? Oh yes, father. I mean no, not him. The apartment fire. I nodded my head opening my eyes more.

"Yeah I umm.." I looked away. All the other stuff in the apartment was burned because of me. "About the fire, I couldn't save much, but I did manage to get your camera." Moms eyes lit up. She looked as happy as she did every Christmas morning.

"Really? That's just...amazing." She sounded so astounded. Why is she reacting this way? I'm the one who caused the fire. I'm the one who ruined our lives. Her arms wrapped around me. "Oh thank you Adira!"

"It wasn't anything mom."

"No. It was everything." She said with a lower pitch. I raised an eyebrow at her. Mother let me go and grabbed my hand. "Hey, I'm really glad that we're together again. Not one day passed by in that prison that I didn't think of you." No mom...why?

"I thought about you a lot too." She beamed giving me her warm smile. Grabbing my chin she turned my head and kissed my cheek. Misaki stood up, her hair bouncing. I was always so jealous of that.

"You need some sleep don't you my sweet?" I laughed and put my head back leaning it on the rest. She petted my head pushing my hair back. "Why don't we do something about this, flor salvaje."

"Yeah." Mom reached down and drained the water from the tub. As it was going she opened the door and led me out. I smiled up at mom. She always used to fix my hair for me when I was little.

We passed the living room where the turtles sat watching tv. The corners of my mouth raised as I saw mikey. Im really glad that my mother can be here. She really is a lot like him. That's when I realized, I can have my mother and him.

I let out a silent sigh and held my mouth. This is great, but how am I suppose to do that? Are we going to stay just friends forever? I don't want that. Then...change it. When? That's the problem, I like him, but I'm not certain of when I should do it.

"Which one is your room, Adira?" I slowly looked up. With a very limp arm, I pointed to the room at the very end. She rolled me down the short hallway and opened my room. Sliding my door open we walked in. "So what do you want to do with it?"

"Just whatever is fine." She shrugged her shoulder. "But nothing too girly. No bows or bright colors and don't have it too high or loopy." She crossed her arms.

"Damn. Their goes my plans. I was going to have this whole thing planned out. Their were going to be 3 inch wide swirly pigtails with rainbow colored ribbons." I glared. "You have really long hair, you can't blame me for dreaming."

"True." She grabbed my hair and ran her fingers though it. It was already partially dry and easy to manage.

"Well, now that you're being picky how about just a bun?" I nodded my head. I wasn't much of a bun person, but she suggested so I will agree. Misaki pulled my hair back in the middle of my head and began tieing it up. "There we go."

She pulled out a small brown makeup mirror from..I don't know where. I stared at it confused. The blurryness of my vision had taken full flight when I grabbed hold of it. The explosion must have messed up my eyes, but why did I just now notice?

"Can you hand me my glasses on the dresser?" She spun around and raced over to them.

"Yes, of course." I took them from her and pushed them onto my face. Readjusting my arms, I gazed into the mirror. My lazy updo and thick black reading glasses made me look like a nerd. I stared at myself grinning with my faded lips.

"It will have to do." My black eyeshadow looked smudged and so did the eyeliner. Since I'm not going out anymore, and I don't have my gang, what's the point of the tough makeup? Unless...well, mikey's into that. I yawned.

"Alright chica, time for night nights." I huffed annoyingly. She is treating me like a baby. Then again, she's always treated me this way. I'm actually really lucky to have her, and all I've ever done is try to push her away or make her one of my friends.

But she's not my friend she's my mom. I watched as she opened the white sheets to my bed. This time she'd have to help me into bed. This will give me enough time. Grabbing me she groaned and placed my body on the bed.

Misaki tugged she sheets from laying over the frame. I lowered my body and rested my head. She smiled and brought the blanket up to me tucking me in. I giggled as her hand brushed against my shoulder. I'm, ticklish.

"Mommy, I love you."

"Aww, I love you too sweetie." She kissed my forehead and pushed my two strands of bangs out of my face. Walking over to the door she grabbed it. I almost didn't want her to go, but she can't be with me all the time. At least I know she's safe. "Nighty night." She closed my door.

"Nighty, night..." I whispered back to no one. My brown eyes were wide open. I almost couldn't believe what she had said. I remembered that phrase from somewhere. A charming man said that to me every night after we would meet. Oroku saki.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now you can't tell anyone about me okay?" I pouted. I want to tell mommy and daddy about my very best friend. He's so fun, and cool, and handsome.

"But why? Why can't I tell?" He sighed and made a low growl. I scooted back. I don't like it when he's angry. He gets scary. "I'm sorry, I just like you. I wanted my parents to like you too."

"They would never understand our relationship, Adira. Both your mother and father would shut you out and begin to hate you. You would never be able to see them or I again, you would be alone and isolated."

"I don't want that..." I begun to cry. He put his hand against my mouth.

"That's why you won't tell them. Nothing will go wrong, Adira. We can continue our friendship as long as you don't say anything. Your father and mother are just not ready. One day adira, but not today. Do you understand?" I touched my tears.

"Hai..." I wrapped my arms around his legs. I felt him step backwards a little. "I love you, saki."

I gasped and sat up quickly. My fingers gripped the sheets with force. A thumping in my chest made me hyperventilate. Up and down my chest rised and falled. Heat was spread all over my face. Am I, blushing?

From the bag hanging on my wheelchair I reached in getting out my inhaler. The dry skin on my fingers hurt. Clumsily, I fumbled with the bottle trying to contain it in my hand. Inhaling the bitter taste I waitied the right amout of time.

Breathing out quickly I clutched my white shirt. I turned my head to my side with a muddled expression. Why did I say that to him? That...saki. I growled pounding on the bed. Why did I have that dream? I clawed the sheets causing the bed a low seaking.

I need to calm down. I exhaled deeply, grabbing my head. I reached on the other side of the bed to grab my glasses. Putting them on I turned my body around and glared at my wheelchair. This is it. I'm going to do this myself.

Outstretching both of my arms I gripped onto my weelchair and pulled it closer. I could call my mother or april in here, but I want to do this on my own. Hopefully I dont fall. Carefully I grabbed hold of the armrests with steady arms.

The shinny wheels caught my eye. They could spin right out from under me any second. I would surely go tumbling off this bed. I have to be quick. Groaning, I pushed down on the wheelchair lifting myself in the air. Quickly I turned plopping myself down.

I gasped and covered my own mouth. I can not believe I just did that. With the lack of strength I had at the hospital, it surprises me that I can lift my own body into the air. What the doctor said might have been wrong. Maybe I am still strong, to an extent.

A acute smile was spread across ny face. Now if I could just roll this thing over their. I turned my head to the door. Come on Adira, you got this. I grabbed the wheels and pushed them back then forward. Hey, this isn't that hard.

Turning around my bed I made my way to the door. I paused and slid it open. Already panting, I took a small break. Why is this tiring me out? It shouldn't be. I don't weigh a lot do I? Well, I do have more of a figure than most girls so...maybe.

Rolling out off the room I worked my arms. Now this is a way to keep them fit. Seriously, it feels the like the equivalent of doing pull ups!

"Adira my sweet!" Mikey shouted jumping in front of me. I raised my eyebrows. What's he so cheerful about? In his hands he held a glass of brownish chunky liquid. The sight of it made me want to vomit.

"What...is that?"

"Well, it was french toast that I made for you, but your mom said you could only drink things because of the surgery. So, I blended them up for you." I grabbed the cup from him and twisted the straw a little. "Their is orange juice in their so you wouldn't have to get another cup. I'm a genius."

"Wow mikey, this is just...very considerate. Thank you it's nice."

"Arn't you going to have any?" He said with a saddened face. I quietly scoffed and smiled to him. Giving mikey an exaggerated nod his face brightened. At least he's happy. Okay, bottoms up, I guess.

I pulled the tip of the straw closer to my mouth. Wrapping my lips around it I could feel my hands shaking. My nose twitched as something stopped me. Was that...garlic? Eww mikey. I took the staw out, shut my eyes, and began to chug.

"So you like it?" Small streaks of the fluid leaked out of my mouth. inishing every last gulp I gave mikey a thumbs up. He beamed and giggled. Such a cutie. A burning took place in my throat. I burped feeling the acid in my stomach come up.

"Thank you, mikey." I grabbed his hand. Mikey widened his light blue eyes. The way he gasped made me blush. He really does care about me doesn't he? I really am lucky to have him. I shouldn't have pushed him away before. I feel really bad about it.

I need to make up all that I've done. I think I've already apologized all I could to splinter. How could he even trust me after that? I sighed. First I need to work on the one person that needs it most. I looked up to mikey and grabbed his hand.

"So what should we do today, mikey? I want to hang out with you." He smiled and began pushing me to the living room.

"You could watch me play this awesome videogame!"

"That would be nice." He gave me a small peck on the cheek and rubbed my head. This is getting to a boyfriend girlfriend level. Does he think we're together? I mean, if he did I wouldn't say no. It would as actually save me the embarrassment of asking him out.

Mikey stopped me in front of the old arcade game. I'm surprised as to how they got it in here, or how it ended up her. You know their are a lot of unanswered questions about the turtles lives that continue to confuse me. I guess I'll never get all the answers.

"Okay, Adira. Watch a master videogame player at work." He popped his knuckles and gave me a wink. I put my elbow on the armrest leaning closer to him. I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He nodded and pushed the button on the game to start it up. I sat with my back straight and my hands in my lap. Let's just see what this cool guy can do. A spaceship poped up on the screen and began shooting lazars.

He began to wiggle the console stick around avoiding being hit. That spaceship looked awfully familiar. Wait a minute. Isn't this the show that Leonardo is watching? I turned around to see him glued to the tv screen.

I shook my head. Teenagers. Even though I am one, I don't consider myself to be reckless and irresponsible. Not saying that the turtles are. Anyways, I've been surrounded by adults for the longest time, it's weird for me to hang with kids around my own age.

My eyes rolled up to see mikey intently playing his game. I smiled. He is so cute and innocent. Arn't the turtles only 15? Would it be weird for me to like the youngest one even though I am 17? Hmm. I've never thought about this before.

Come to think of it, I wouldn't have expected myself to fall for mikey. He always just seemed so annoying to me. But really, he wasn't. I was just frustrated with myself. I'm still figuring out this whole dating and liking people, thing.

He didn't deserve to be treated that way. I pushed him, called him names, cursed in his direction. I shouldn't have treated him that way. He even saw me drunk. I still can't believe I did that. Drinking solved nothing, I'm still lonley, regretting, and fatherless.

"Aww sweet! Check out my high score! Go ninja, go ninja, go!" I lowered my head and wiped my eyes. I think I'm crying. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. I really hope he didn't see that. "Look at that, Adira! Isn't it cool? Hey..what's wrong?"

"Hmm? On nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine. Good job, mikey." From behind us I saw donnie walk in. Something didn't seem right about him. Was he mad? I nudged mikey. He turned around and rolled me over to the turtles.

"What are you doing? That's the final episode of space heroes!" Donnie turned off his his show. Haha, if that were me I'd be kicking his ass...well, punching now.

"I've got something a little more important." We all went to the lab and huttled around donnies desk. I widened my eyes to see the kraang device. I had almost forgotten that we found that thing. It made the most horrible screeching noise.

"April and I have been sifting through all this kraang chatter, And, well, listen to what we translated." Donnie types various keys on his computer. Damn, I wish I was that smart. The kraang orb lights up with pink dots.

Their are blibs and beeps emmiting from the machine and the computer. I lean forward becoming more interested in the kraang tech.

"The final phase of the plan known as kraang's invasion Shall commence in the unit of time that is 6 hours.

The technodrome shall arrive from dimension x Through the portal."

"Are you sure this is the translated version?" I sighed. Donnie raised his hand gesturing to his computer.

"They said in 6 hours, something called the technodrome Is coming through that portal. This is the final phase of the kraang invasion."

Wait. But I thought April and Adira were the key to the kraang plot, And they don't have them." I narrowed my eyes. Those bastard aliens thing they can't ruin my life with their 'mutation'. No. I am no mutant. I am a human being.

"If that technodrome comes through that portal, Well, it sounds like the end of the world." I looked up to mikey with a concerned expression. Raph uncrossed his arms and threw them down dramatically.

"So what do we do?"

"Guys" we all turned to leo. He is the leader of their group. I know I used to be a lone wolf, but I would love to be in that position of power. I used to be when I was in the gang, but I was a terrible boss. I'm really jealous if him. "We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us."

"To save the world?" Mikey says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Leonardo is right." Splinter said from behind us. I raised my eyebrows. He took small steps closer to us. "When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I have come to realize that you are not only ready To become heroes, it was your destiny. And if the fate of the world Must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful it is yours." They all bowed to their sensai.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was suppose to be my moment of glory. A while back I promised myself I would take out the kraang. I really want to. They have caused me so much pain and suffering. I was planning to wipe them out.

I opened my eyes to see april pushing me away from splinter and leo. They must be having a private conversion. I growled gritting my teeth. I was suppose to end them, the kraang. Instead leo gets to do it by himself? That should be me!

April stopped us by the couch. She gazed down at me giving a look of sincerity. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to feel helpful, and needed. But Adira, you are. Mikey needs you-"

"It's not even that. The problem is, I promised myself I would stop the kraang. I wanted to end their wntire species by myself. That might sound a little crazy but isn't that what they deserve?" I could teach them real pain.

"I get that you would want to do it by yourself, but you can't right now. If the turtles don't succeed, maybe another time. For now...you'll just have to wait." I lifted my head to april. That wasn't bad advice.

I watched as the turtles headed out for the shellraiser. I turned my head and frowned. Why do I suddenly feel sad? A aching took place in my chest. I don't want them to go. What if they get hurt? I wouldn't be their to help.

Mother grabbed the handles on the wheelchair and began to push me over to them. I raised my chin and looked at mikey. He gave me a uncertain look, I gave it back to him. Mikey stepped over and stood in front of me. The railing separated us.

"Hey, I know you really want to come with us but you can't. I need you to stay here where I know you'll be safe. I don't want you to get hurt or afraid or anything. I really love you Adira..." mikey said giving out. It almost made me want to start huffing as well.

He kneeled down reaching my height. It's funny that I was the taller one before, but he is now. His baby blue eyes were squinted. Please don't get hurt. You're the only one that has ever loved me. Don't cry Adira.

Mikey puts his hand on the side of my cheek. Wait..is he going to kiss me? On the lips? I furrowed my eyebrows. I began to bat my eyelashes entranced with his movment. His hand cupped my cheek gently, it's so warm.

"Mikey?" Leonardo says causing us to look up. Mikey looks to me apologetically. He brushed my hair back and turns my face. I paused and drop my lips. I was so sure that he was going to kiss me on my lips. I sighed as he walked off. "Gentlemen, let's save the world."

I look one last look at mikey as him and his brothers entered the shellraiser. I really wish I could go with them. I know I'm crippled and I can't do much but I'd just want to be their. Even if I would have died on their mission, I wouldn't have minded it.

My mother pushed me back to the living room. I'll be stuck here forever. I won't be able to walk or run for years. I know it's dumb to think about, but what would I be doing right ow if I did have working legs? Probably kicking someones ass.

Nothing could compare to this. No amout of pain could be this great. Their is no hope for my physical strength. I can't walk anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't try. Not at this very moment of course, that would be incredibly idiotic.

"So?" Mom says sitting down putting her hands in her lap. She smiles at me. "What should we do first now that we have all the time in the world together! Hmm, go shopping, tattoos, or how about a rock concert?"

"I don't think splinter would allow us to leave for pointless things like shopping and tattoos. Not saying it's a bad idea, it's just not a good one with the kraang and the foot after us. And well...have you looked at me latley?"

"Why are you getting so upset about this? It seems like you've lost your drive for fighting and stealing."

"The only thing I want to fight is the kraang. Those alien robots bitches took you from me! My mother, the only family I have left. I'm sure they have ended many other ney york families as well. They need to be exterminated, by me!"

"And you're really set on this?" I nodded my head assuring her. "If you're so passionate about this whole destroying an alien race thing then...why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm not able to..I-" my voice stopped as I overheard April's father. I frabbed the side of my wheelchair and turned to glare at the too.

"The kraang know that the turtles are coming for them." I pulled my chair back and then forward scooting up to them.

"What do you mean they know? How would you... We have to help them or something." april pulled out her t phone just for her father to put it down. April looked to him with shock as did I.

"Don't! The kraang have cracked the t phones encryption. We've got to warn the turtles in person. Adira, I think it would be a great idea if you came with us." I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded. "I'm your father, April. You have to trust me. Come on."

The three of us make out way over to the exit. I put out my hands and crawl onto the floor. Scooting my legs closer to me with my hands I looked up.

My mother groans wrapping her fingers around the bottom of the chair. April quickly rushes to help her carrying my wheelchair over the railing.

I straighten my back stunned with what they had just done. My mother and April both carried the wheelchair over to the other side of the railings by themselves? Maybe it isn't as heavy as I thought. Mom picked me up and put me in the wheelchair.

"April, Adira, where are you going?"

"The turtles are in trouble. We've gotta go warn them."

"But you know it's dangerous for you To be on the surface." I turned the side of my face to look to splinter. He sounded so hurt and troubled. I blinked slowly. Was this really the right idea?

"Well, some of us can't just sit around and do nothing!" April said with a quick tounge. I faced forward as she began to push me out of the lair. The force of her push was somewhat startling. I could even feel her grip tighten in the handles. Is she mad?

I turned my head to look up to April. She had a stern look on her face until she gave her eyes to me. April has helped me so much, and now, we are going to save the turtles together. I smiled and so did she.

Turning my head back forward I noticed something strange about the path we took. It was past the old subway just right of the lair. The lights illuminated the way in red. I squinted my eyes pulling my glasses up. Wait..where are we going again?

"Dad, what are you doing? This isn't the way to tcri." April says in a distressed tone. I look up to her shocked. What's wrong with her father? He turns and narrows his eyes. I clench my teeth together. This isn't good. "Dad, what's going on?"

Suddenly their is a cloud of black smoke that surrounds April and I. Unfortunately some of it gets sucked into my thoat. Dry throat wrenching coughs are pulled up violently from my throat. I cover my eyes as their is a flash of bright light.

Suddenly 2 foot soldiers comes out of no where to restrain April. I growl and lift my arm. Punching out at kirby a weakened wave of fire is made. I gasp for air as 2 more foot soldiers tie ropes sround my wrists keeping me still in this chair.

With all of the strength I have I jerked my wrists up. Groans were emmiting from my mouth. The more I tried to escape the more it hurt. From under my wrists I could already see myself becoming red. My frustration soon turned to hopelessness.

"Help!" Oh april I wish I could help you. But I can't get out of this stupid chair! Moving around my hands again this time more roughly I began banginh my hands against the plastic and metal of the chair. From this action I already felt my skin beginning to bruise.

April gasps causing me to look up. What I see in front of me was shocking. Karai, shredders daughter. I widen my eyes and stare at her as she aproached. Wait, why is she doing this? I thought we were friends. I guess not.

"Hey there, princess, miss me?" They now stand face to face.

"Yeah, actually. Last time I saw you, I forgot to give you this!" April says thrusting her knee up into karais stomach. I look up to her with a hopeful eye. That was really impressive. Karai turns to kirby. "You've done well. Now take the message to splinter."

"Dad? Dad? Dad! What are you doing? Dad!" April speaks out to her father perturbed. I narrowed my eyebrows. This is so fucked up. Right when april gets her father back, it turns out he's some foot soldiers puppet. I lower my head with a growl. "Unh! You brainwashed him!"

"I know. Pretty cool, right?" Karai says turning away from us. I sigh and toss my head back and forth. I can't believe I let this happen? How did we get captured? What does shredder even need me for? And why couldn't he just get me himself?

It's been on my mind for a while now. If saki truly manipulated our relationship for his personal needs then...what are those needs? I huffed out almost heated with the thought. Why go after someone that young? No it couldn't be...I'm not his weapon of mass destruction, am I?

I refuse to believe that. That couldn't be the reason. That's so stupid, but kinf of flattering. Wait, why am I even thinking that way? I need to stop. I raised my head to look up to karai. Her foot soldiers pushed my wheelchair.

Sitting in this, it's like I was already wrapped up for them. This is blows, but I can't give up. I struggled trying to break free from the ropes. The scratchy thick threads rubbed up against my skin. I can feel my strength fading.

My breathing was becoming shorter. Great, this is just perfect. Right when I get captured, I have to be practically paralyzed. My lips parted, seperating away from each other. Why did this have to happen? What is shredder going to do to me?

This will be my life. I'm pursued by many living an endless cycle of emptiness. They will always be after me, my friends, and my mother. I've fucked with everyones lives just because of this curse.

Countless people died because of what I have done. Their is nothing that can change that. And no matter what I do I can't change. I'm a killer, my hands lust for blood. I'm so sorry father, mother, splinter, turtles...mikey.

I dropped my head. How can I call myself a warrior when all I do is devistate my loved ones? Warriors are suppose to be brave, they are born to protect the innocent. They develop unimaginable skills to keep others safe. I can never do that.

From my left side the two foot clan members stepped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them. The 2 men began taking out the tubing from my body. I looked to them shocked. What are they doing? I need that to breath.

A hand slid under me and threw me in the air. I gasped and felt my body crash against a shoulder. Scanning, my eyes flicked left and right. We're already on the surface? No..what, what am I suppose to do now?

"You two take Kanji to back to my father, I'll take this one with me." Karai said with a smirk. I widened my eyes. The 2 foot soldiers dragged me away from April. I lifted my head and reached out to her.

"No! April...pl-please!" I stuttered losing air. I wanted to say many things, but I couldn't. My fingers slipped and fell over the mans shoulder. I watched april helplessly be dragged off with karai and the 2 other foot soldiers. She kicked and grappled for her life.

Tears slipped from eyes. My face scrunched in displeasure. Why did this happen to me? If I wasn't legless I could have saved her. If I can't help anyone and all I can do is murder, then why be alive anyways? Why don't I just let them take me and kill me?

But then...I would never be able to see my mother again or my friends. What am I suppose to do, not be kunoichi anymore? Mom put it best when she said I couldn't stay away from it, this is who I am.

If I die, I won't be able to do all the things I wanted. I've always secretly dreamed of having a boyfriend, a kiss, kids, a normal family. Now I'll never get to experience all of that. From the start I knew it was never my destiny, but, then...what is my destiny?

Strands of my hair fell out of its bun to hang over my head. I watched as it bounced. Being in another mans arms besides mikeys made me feel sick. I actually felt as if I was getting ill. Maybe it's the blood rushing to my head, I have been hanging over him for a while.

I raised my head trying to look up. We walked passed many small apartment complexs. All of them very well lit with a warm yellow color. After that day, I can't see myself the same way. I'm too careless with my actions.

As they approached the door I took one last took at the sky. It was a dark purple color with accents of bright purple. Twinkling stars made me want to ball. Is this how I'll be spending the last day as a free woman? Hai, it is...

The two foot soldiers stepped into the building. It immediately became dark. I squinted trying my hardest to see. I saw shining moon light up the builing. The glass reflected the room with blue light.

This is shredders lair? But how can that be? It looks just like the lair in my dream a while ago. How could my mind have known exactly the way this place looks, if I've never been here before. Maybe somehow, I knew I would end up here one day.

The glow bounced off many of the water that was in the floor. It blinded me to see it moving and shaking. I felt as though I was becoming dizzy.

I gasped as the man holding me flung my body away from him. My breath quickened then stopped when I hit the ground. A drying wail was thrusted through my throat. I clenched my teeth, grimacing.

Just then a large shadow was created over my body. I moaned trying to move out of this position. Their was no luck. I trembled and moved my eyes upwards see a tall man with razor wearing sharp blades. Shredder.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I worked really hard on this chapter. The scenes were hard to get down, as well as the dialogue. None of this had been planned out beforehand. I along with you, didn't expect Adira to loose her legs like she did in the past chapter. And now she has to deal with it and I have to work at it. I hope that you like it! Bonus: the new story picture is actually Adira that I drew. Okay, now the moment you've all been waiting for.

Beating filled my ears. Sounds of loudly playing drums filled my mind. I began to hyperventilate. My chest was brought up then shot back down giving sharp inhales. A pain had cut me off from giving a full breaths.

The sight of that man made me want to faint. My eyes were widened seeing him stand over myself. His sharp blades shinned as they were extended into my face. I gasped seeing the tip of it just in front of my eyes.

"Adira, kanji." His deep voice rumbled. My eyes blinked tiredly watching him as he began to circle me. "You were once so prominent. Taking control of the Ryu Okami's, possessing an inhuman power, even killing your own father."

I glared up at him. I know what I did...he didn't have to bring it up. I'm a horrible person, I get it. I lowered my head into my folded arms. Why did I ever listen to him? Choosing to be his friend was the worst thing I've ever done.

"It sickness me to see that you look just like him." My bottom lip quivered. I shut my eyes and let out a tear. "It also appears that you are incapacitated. Their is now nothing you can do to escape me." Shredder said with a deeper tone. Why does he have to treat me like this?

I turn my head to the right glaring up at him. His stance was strong, his arms hung beside him. The way the light reflected off his mask and down the sharp edges made me shake. Why did I suddenly find him terrifying? Maybe it's because I can't do anything about what he's going to do to me.

"And you continue to be silent?!" He said with a raised voice. I shuttered and raised my eyebrows. He's going to kill me. But why even fight it, him. He did nothing to me. I'm a monster who deserves to die. He would be doing me a favor.

Shredder growled and bent over. I gasped at sensation of his hands around my neck. His grip grew tighter as he lifted me up. I wiggled my head away from him, grabbing desperately at his hand. His hands were so cold, shredders eyes were thin.

The strength of his hold on me threatened my life. Inside my body I could feel myself getting less air, the windpipes were being crushed and pushed back. I coughed harshly, feeling my air flow cutting off. My fingers pulled at his hand begging.

I grunted as his arm was lowered a bit. Each movment he made, the slightest shift forced me up against his hand. I couldn't believe how rough it was against me. The muscles in his body obeyed him greatly sending me into submission.

He then dropped me. I gasped and felt myself falling. My body gratingly crashed to the floor rock solid floor. I slid a few feet away from him. I lifted my upper body grabbing at my throat. I pushed out dry coughes glaring at him.

"What have you to say now, old friend?" My eyes widened. Wait...he considered us to be friends? So, he did like me? I dropped my eyebrows. "I see that you have been effected greatly by your previous misfortune, but you can not stay quiet forever."

What does saki know? He doesn't understand what I'm going though. And I was just attacked. Why would he think I would want to talk durring something like this? But...He's right. I can't be like this when I have so many questions to ask. I tucked my lips in.

"I-" being cut off by a fit of coughs I turned away. This is embarrassing. He used to be so special to me, now I'm nothing more than...this. "Why do you want me? I can't do much after being basically paralyzed from the fire." Shredder lifted his head with my words almost intrigued.

"I won't be better until four years from now. I can't walk or run or fight. My arms are weak and now I have trouble breathing and seeing. Besides you said it yourself, I'm my father's kid, I'm nothing." I whispered with sorrow lowering my head.

"No..no I'm a monster. I murdered my own dad with this.." I raised my hands I could just feel warm, fiery blood coursing though my fingers. "These killers! Many others have died because of the extra terrestrial ability that I have." I tugged the loose stands of hair handing the side of my face.

"All I've ever done was destroy and annihilate others with this special gift." I spoke sarcastically using air quotes. My exasperated face was cooled down to give a undeviating look. And he said he was going to help me control it, I feel stupid.

"Nothing can ever change what I did." Not shredder, or splinter could undo what I did. Things have drastically changed for me ever since I learned of my powers. I could remember the first time I used them, I killed a butterfly. "My hands need to be chopped off or something. I don't deserve to be alive."

Shredder began to chuckle. I widened my eyes and blushed. What is so funny to him? Is my mental pain really that hilarious? No. It's not. I get super depressed thinking this way. A heavy tear fell from my chin. Shredder narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, when I'm though with you, you won't be." I began to squint with my eyes. What did he mean by that? Was he going to kill me? It's okay. I have been wanting this, needing it. Gradually, I shut my eyes, accepting my fate. "Bradford, xever."

From both of my sides came in fish face and Dogpound. My brown eyes flicked back to them, watching. They both bowed at shredders feet. So they step down and kneel at him? It seems like shredder would be a lot nicer to his disciples...I guess not.

"I want you both to attack Adira Kanji. Do not hold back." I put my head against the floor. This is it. What I've been waiting for. I suppose I secretly wanted this to be my fate. My friends could have never guessed I would end like this. Even my gang would find this fate to be incorrect.

But really, I was expecting it. I've wanted nothing more to do with this world. It's funny how things work out. First you think someone will be your friend because they tell you. Really, it's all lies. No one loves you, Adira. I doubt mikey does. He's too good for you.

I gasped, my body being snatched up by Dogpound. His massive hand was wrapped around my arms and chest. My breath suddenly became quicker. The pulsating organ in my chest sped up. I found myself wanting out.

The caving of my chest made me sick. He's squeezing me. Inside my body I could feel skin being pressed up against my bones. My eyes widened. The warmth of it was shocking. That's more heat than I've ever felt before, and this is coming from a burn victim.

Dogpound chuckled and tossed me into the air. I gasped and grabbed my chest. The airway path was burning and deteriorating. I then felt a peircing sensation in my legs. Quickly, I began to feel dizzy. He's holding me upside down.

My eyebrows furrowed. His sharp nails scrapped against the skin of my legs. They firmly grasped my ankles. The way dogpound held my legs was excruciating. He's a lot more strong than I gave him credit for. Maybe it's because I'm weak.

Blood began reaching to my head. A tingling took place at the bridge of my nose. Huh? What's happening? I turned to see shredder now at his throne. He sat with his hands up at his mask, staring fervently. Saki..what do you want from me!?

I growled in his direction only to be flung up into the air. I gasped feeling my body float unbound. The fear of falling consumed me. A cool rush of wind swept over my body. Freely, my arms scrambled around looking for something to hold, their was nothing.

Xever grunted jumping up to me. As if in slow motion his robo legs bosted him up to where I was in the air. He gave me a smirk and clenched his teeth. My eyes widened as fish face twirled executing a perfect front flip.

The next thing I knew his legs were propelling me downwards. My limbs flung around rapidly, being shot back down to the floor. Gravity, be gentle. As I crashed against the ground a twitch traveled up my back. Cracks were made causing me to wear a horrified face.

I screamed as my back burned my skin. I lifted it off the ground with my arms but then slipped. Raising my hand it shook uncomfortably. The way my fingers tingled and tremored made me want to faint. The color of my skin waved back and forth. I could barley see.

A sharp pain stabbed me in the side. This pain colliding with the one I had in my back forced me to shout. My face was scrunched to bellow in sheer agony. It felt like I was being punctured with a knife, over and over again.

I looked up to see it was been fish face who had been kicking me in the side. The sharp metal spikes at the bottom of his feet plunged into me. I began to pant as I was pushed across the room. My body and legs tumbled floopjng over each other.

Dogpound lifted me up by my arms and laughed with malicious intent. I absolutely petrified by this evil demeanor. Both him and fish face gave me new light to the foot clan. They will kill to get their way. It's breaking me.

From in front of me fish face faned his leg making it swipe clean against my face. I groaned as my head was tossed to the left. He chuckled and did the same to the other side of my face. I wheezed feeling my chest weaken. A loud cough came from my throat making blood go everywhere.

I widened my eyes. What's happening to me? I began to Fish face jumped and quickly spun around. I snapped my head up at full tilt, widening my eyes. Loudly he grunted, throwing his foot down, it came in contact with my stomach.

I yelled out, feeling something in my stomach come maltreated. A howl was emitted from the bottom of my throat. It echoed throughout the building. I grunted crashing to the ground. Moaning, I now fully expressing my physical pain.

Both Dogpound and fish face laughed together. I laid at my right side wheezing noisily. My chest started to rise as if I was being pulled and descend shakily. It's my asthma. No, not now. My chest felt like it was tightening up, closing.

The tissue inside me began stiff and taut. I could feel bruises starting to form on my skin. Clashing my teeth together I sucked in air just imagining my lungs shrink up. Rolling my eyes down I veiwd my chest which had blood stained on my white shirt.

I lowered my eyebrows, furrowing them. Pieces of my clothing were torn off leaving my legs and arms somehwat exposed. Even with blurred vision, I could see deep red cuts at my ankles. Purple blotches covered my skin along with dry blood trails going up my leg.

I sighed and shut my eyes. I'm nothing anymore. I can't even move. Just when I thought I had a moment of peace, I was kicked in the side once more. A groan was made and I slid over to Dogpound who looked down at me with a wide grin. Don't.

He smirked to me and raised his left fist. I frowned to him. With brute force. This is it. My time, but I would have liked it better if shredder were the one to...I was inturuped by dogpounds large fist smashing my rib cage.

I coughed up more red colored liquid. It was a lot thicker thank I thought it would be, but it was still runny. Xever kicked me again using more strength than before. I whimpered and coughed as I was flipped over onto on my stomach.

It was an endless cycle of torture. The sounds of fish face and Dogpounds laughter wrapped around my ears and played over in my head. The pride they shared together, how pleased they were to see me destroyed, it was horrific.

My eyes began to flicker. A fainting spell was casted upon me. Everything sounded and looked so slow. I squinted my eyes trying to focus on my attackers. Something, isn't right. I could barley stay awake, but I need to.

What is the point of this? Does he have something against me? What? Is it because I burned his face? Well, he got me back for that with the burn on my arm. I moaned and dragged my face up off of the floor to glare at shredder.

"Fuzakeru na, soshite...onegai, oshiete..." (Stop being stupid, and...please tell me...) my voice faded before I could finish. I examined saki with attentive eyes. He glared back at me and understand my question. The room went silent, but it didn't last for long.

From beside me, both men growled ready to make me distress me once more. Shredder slammed his hand against his throne and stood.

"Enough!" His booming voice heightened my fear. As he descended, the two of his henchmen stepped away. What are they doing? Wait...what is he doing? I kept my eyes on shredder as he made his way over to me. His metal armor clanked audibly.

The more he closed in on me the more I tucked my head in my neck. What I would give to be turtle right now. I would just hide in my shell. Hell, what I would give to be, anyone else on this planet.

Shredder, now standing in front of me he glared down into my eyes. I set my chin on the ground avoiding his stare. He groaned and stepped over to my left side. Forcefully, he tucked his foot under my shoulder and flipped me over to face him. I let out a unsteady sigh.

"Adira you are pathetic, and clearly did not learn from my generous teachings." I guess I didn't learn. I still don't know how to use my fire. He turns away from me. "Instead you go off and learn from that ineffectual excuse for a father." Why does he keep saying things like that?

"And years later I find you with that traitor Hamato yoshi...and his turtle sons." I glanced over to my side away from him. I had almost forgotten about them. The turtles won't be happy with what I've become. I've been reduced to a suicidal, homicidal maniac. Shredder walked around me and stood at a more viewable spot.

"So this is the punishment I have assigned you. You pleaded to be eliminated, but instead I will keep you alive." Why does he have to be such a good listener? "Dishonor and guilt shall build up inside of you, slowly eating away at you mentality." I closed my eyes and tucked my lips in.

"What did I do...to make you so, angry?" I spoke breathlessly panting. Every breath I took felt like shards of glass being shot into my chest. Inside, it tightened in a knot. Shredder growled to me and extended his claws. But just as they extended, he put them away.

He stomped right next to my head. I was surprised to see him walk past me. What is he planning? Shredder stood with his henchmen behind me.

"Bradford, xever, I want you to outfit her like I had spoken of earlier, and find a harmless way to silence her. Adira will not be ruining this way for me. The plan shall now commence accordingly." I raised my eyebrows. In what could I possibly do after that beating?

Shredder left the room and slammed the door shut causing me to cringe. Did he seriously have to do that? From in front of me came Dogpound and fish face. I squinted my eyes trying to gain my sight back, it didn't work.

"You heard master shredder. Put tape over her mouth." Fish face smirked at his partner and pulled tape out of god knows where. I shook my head no as he tore off a peice and slapped it into my mouth. I dropped my eyebrows and moaned wanting to speak.

"It's such a shame we had to damage your body like that, chica." Wait? Did he just call me girl? No. That's what mom always says. Fish face picked me up by my arm. "You were actually very attractive before we roughed up your body." Eww..gross. No.

"Stop flirting with her. She's been requested by shredder for a very long time, we can not fail on this one." Wait...so shredder has been after me, since I was just a little girl? But...why? Just because of my powers? I rolled my eyes down to the corner. I wonder...

Just then dogpound threw a black coat over me. I lifted my eyelids? What is the purpose of this? As he buttoned up the top edge of the fabric to the peice on the other side, I raised my eyebrows. I could feel patting in the shoulders and arms. What is this?

I moaned and felt Dogpound lift me up and throw me over his shoulder. My hood fell over my head. The way my spine was curved made me want to scream. I'm pushing my lips against the tape making sounds of defeat, it pulled off some of my skin and left me stinging.

Dogpound set me on shredders throne in a special position. I watched as he adjusted my numb arms to lay on the armrest. What's the point of this? And would shredder allow me to be sitting in his seat like this? I doubt it. Or is this part of his 'plan'? Hmm.

Dogpound turned around and walked over to the exit. He and fish face now stood side to side guarding the door. A flicker of red light caught my eye. I looked down to see a mouser crawl over and turn on. It project a hologram april, struggling in chains. What is going on here?

"So how good is this so called ninja master anyway?" Who sensai? Good? You don't know the half of it.

"One of the best. He trained in the same ninja clan as master shredder. They used to be like brothers, until hamato yoshi betrayed him." Is that how the story is being told? Hmm. One person is lying but it can't be sensai. Shredder is lying to his henchmen?

"Let me put it to you this way. He's as skilled as master shredder, But he doesn't have the stomach to finish the fight." I narrowed my eyes. Killing doesn't make you a stronger person. In fact I think it makes you weaker, being able to have that hate inside you.

From the otherside of the wall I could hear straining and thuds. Fighting? I could feel a strange tingle flow though my body. That's some weird energy flow. It must be splinter.

"Eh? What was that?"

"He's here." The door scraped open a bit. I raised my head to see it was a foot soldier. He quickly fell to the ground. The two of shredders henchmen gasp. The man reaches out only to be dragged off into the dark.

My eyes became wide as I see sensai slip past the guards. He stood now behind Dogpound. He growls and swings his arm to splinter. Splinter calmly dodges it along with two other strikes. Doing a spin he slaps Dogpound unconscious.

Landing, he is immediately attacked by fish face who spins his legs at him. Splinter puts his hands up redying himself. Fish face tries over and over again to avoid splinters view by fails. He growls and spin kicks.

Splinter easily avoids him and they both land standing away from each other. Dogpound gets up and growls heading for splinter. Fish face stands on his hands kicking at splinters face but missing each time. He jumps up and attempts to strike directly.

My eyes are open to their fullest extent when I watch sensai slide out of the way. Soon both henchmen find out too and feel the wrath of the others attack. Dogpound falls to the ground holding himself in pain.

Fish face jumps up clean over splinter. He is surprised to see splinter with his hand wrapped around his tail. He holds up a hand and moves out of the way causing fish face to bite his pwn tail. He roughly shoves him over to fall in water.

Both henchmen flee the scene. I lowered my head. This is strange. What...where are they going? And they're just going to leave me here with hamato? Bad choice. I smile behind the tape as hamato comes running over.

"April, it is me. Do not make a sound.

I will have you out in a moment." Static flickers and the hologram fades away. "Hando?" An indistinct electronic voice is playing beeping and squeaking. Splinter jumps back and throws a ninja star at it.

Their is a small explosion causing me to fidget. Suddenly splinter turns to me with a hard to see face. He growls and jumps up to the throne. Thank goodness. Just when I think he's about to save me, splinter stands behind my right side and kicks.

I scream as my body was thrusted into the air. This time I couldn't move or feel my arms. I groaned landing straight on my front side. My muscles felt as if they were cramping up and shutting down.

"Adira?" Spinter quickly rushes over to me. He stands at my side and opens his mouth but is inturuped. Deep sinister laughters is made from sll corners of the room. The shredder. My eyes rolled around trying to find the source.

"Hamato yoshi. I am so glad you accepted my invitation." Fire erupts from in front of rocks. I gasp frightened. I would be even more scared if the fire was not in a glass containment. The room becomes red.

"What have you done with April?"

"Now that you are here, Miss o'neil is no longer any use to me. I gave her to my new friends, the kraang." My law drops. No..this means the kraang have won and they have their key to success. But it also means I lost a friend. Splinter growls.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" While yoshi is talking shredder sneaks up from behind him. I inhale loudly as he swings his claws at splinter. Sensai groans and slides off in front of shredder.

"Yes. I took your family away, And now I can put an end to you, Once and for all." Splinter stands up and removes his hood. He looks solemnly at shredder. He gasps.

"What? A rat?" Shredder laughs and turns to his side. I squint at him. If I had my legs, I would show him... "I see you are as hideous as those turtles that surround you. How fitting. You are a rat who has been caught in my trap."

"Look closely at this face, shredder, For it is the last thing you'll ever see!"


	15. Chapter 15

I squinted up at the two. Maybe if I try hard enough, I could scoot away? groaned and pushed my hand against the floor. The shaking bones in my fingers made it hard for me to stay up. Letting out one last mumbled I flipped myself over to lay on my stomach.

A creaking was made as I laid my body down. I just knew that something wasn't all right in their. It felt like I had a broken bone pushing against my middle. With all the strength I had left, I raised my hand. Quickly, I removed the peice of tape.

The sounds of my quickened breathing were all that I could hear. A pinching feeling consumed my head. I feel like I want to pass out. Grumbling I tryed my hardest to bear the pain of staying up on my elbows. I think fish face and Dogpound cut me their. One of them did.

I returned my gaze to both men. They stood in a readying stance. This is really happening isn't it? Splinter and Shredder they are going to fight? I narrowned my eyes trying to focus on their confrontation. Splinter clenched his fists.

"Oroku saki. You were once my friend. I thought of you as my brother. Years ago I was a different man. I had everything I could want. A loving wife And a beautiful daughter. And you, my loyal friend? Jealousy consumed you. You sought that which was mine. You took everything that I loved. Everything! And still you hunt me down."

I sighed. The day I can never forget. Watching my friends and father die at my hand. The fire crackling and burning in front in me. Mothers saddened look came to mind when she found out of my fathers demise. I could almost hear the screaming that was made on that day.

"So I fight you now To end this." Splinter thows up his right hand and brings down the other. Screaming he runs at shredder. I gasp in panic, as the two enemies charge at each other. Shredder yells as sensai jumps up to kick him.

Swiftly, shredder moves out of the way. Immediately he regained his balance and ran at splinter only to find his attack to be worthless. Again he punches air and lands at his feet. Shredder twirls in attempt to trip shredder, but he leaps away from it executing a backflip.

Shredder screams and runs forward as does splinter. I eyes widen watching the adversaries face each other. Splinter leaves his elbow out holding hid staph with both hands. He jabs shredder in the chest with it creating a metal clink.

Cauding a grunt out of shredder he growls and lifts his fist. Splinter lowers his head evading his advances. Angrily, he throws his punch upward getting splinter right in the chin. I gasp with a wheezing sound. Splinter grunts and punches shredder in the gut.

I give a small weakend smile watching at sensais success. Shredder hunches over but quickly turns around to avoid being hit. He sumersaults over to his right. Just as sensai steps forward shredder jumps away landing on the high ground.

Grunting, splinter throws many ninja stars at him that impaled the glass beside shredder. Splinter yells and joins him up onto the glass. My eyes widen as I listen to him growl. He sounded so enraged. He moves and falls in into the strangely shaped cage.

Shredder watches him for a moment before silently jumping up to the rafters. I try my hardest to keep my eyes on him but do not succeed. I lowered my head onto the ground letting out various sighs and huffs.

My vision becan to blur even more. It didn't help that I began to see fire spouting up from the glass containment. I must be going crazy or something. Each time more fire erupted, I could see splinters figure move away from it. I suppose I'm not going mad.

When splinter dodged the fire starting rocks he clombed out. Shredder stared at him and yelled jumping down after him. I growled. What is so important that shredder needs to fight yoshi for? Why does this have to be the end?

Now in front of me, shredder and splinter began their battle once more. I moaned and set my head down. Sutting my eyes I closed my busted lips. Unfortunately, my face had swollen up from fish face kicking it so much. I probably look terrible.

It was horrible, the things I said. I knew that shredder would have me beaten. Actually their was no way around it since I can't walk. What I didn't know was why he had spared my life? What use does he have of me? I'm weak and pitiful.

As the fight continued, I covered my head, hoping that I would not get hit. From above me I could hear deafening grunts and groans of distress. The sound of metallic scratching forced me to groan and curl up at my side. The sounds kept on and on with no end.

"Why must you persist in this insanity?" That the first legitimate question I've heard throughout this argument.

"You took tang shen from me." I gasped and looked up. That is what this is about? Because, saki was in love with tang shen? I can't believe that. No..

"She was never yours!" I put out my arms and bent my fingers. Splinter grabbed a long rope and swung it at him. My mouth fell as I watched it wrap around shredder. He struggled and was bounded by him. So this whole time, he was jealous?

"You never had anything but your hatred. And if you defeat me, you will have nothing!" Shredder threw his arms out slicing up the rope. He was now free, his steel claws out. Shredder threw his fist at splinter but missed as he jumped back avoiding his attack.

Shredder stood and began to laugh. I gave a look of dismay. Why do I always find it so creepy when he laughs? He pust away his steel claws retracting them. He pointed to splinter.

"That is where you are wrong. You took something from me So I took something from you. Your daughter." I gasp absolutely dazed. This can not be happening...I refuse to accept this. Karai, is miwa. Shredder raised splinters daughter as a...

"No. It can't be."

"Saki, nande..." (what...) Shredder turned to me.

"And you!" I widened my eyes frightened with his tone. "I persisted in shaping you into my image. You could have been the best and most formidable kunoichi their ever was, instead your father rejected my offer and in return I eliminated him, by using you."

"What!" I shouted using all the energy I had left. My eyes twitches as I stared at him. This is the man that killed my father? It wasn't me. This whole time. With the same startled face I turned to splinter and nodded.

Shredder growled and charged at sensai. I stared at him shocked, I thought we had an understanding. Shredder punched sensai then kicked him in the side. No, splinter...you can do it. Kill him.

Splinter was pushed back a bit. Shredder punches past his chest and pulled him forward. No. He then jabbed at his middle over and over, pushing him further away. I couldn't bear to hear splinter be subjected like that.

One final punch to the neck was all it took to fling him across the room. I groaned and reached out to splinter. My blood covered arms dropped smaking on the floor. I want to help, but I'm too weak. Shredder stepped over to splinter extending his claws.

"It's over, hamato. Soon, you will be no more. And your own daughter will go through her life Cursing your name." Splinter looked up from the ground. Shredder shot out his claws hoping to strike sensai. Hastily, he slid out of the way and charged at shredder.

Just before sendai could achieve his tactic shredder sliced his steel claws across him, missing his skin. Wait. What? It looked a lot like shredder had failed. But...if he did then, where did his claws go? A clinging sound was made along with a bite.

He bit it...off? I widened my eyes trying to adjust them. I sighed and smiled, I'm so proud of him. Splinter almost too quickly for me to catch flipped onto his hands kicking shredder in the shoulder.

Splinter hisses in an animalistic way and stormed towards saki. I gasped almost appalled at his behavior. I mean...I get it. Shredder kept secrets from us. He does deserve what's coming to him. Giving a groan I turned onto my left elbow, watching.

Sensai punches left and right angrily, yet still ending up in a majestic pose. He clawed at him turning his clenched fists into closed ones. The growls he made where inhuman. It scares me to see him this way, but I also found it very impressive.

And with brute force splinter kicked him back. I yelled snd crawled out of the way seeing shredder hurting towards me. He hit the ground next to me, his metal armor scraping the floor. I groaned and glared at the evil man.

He turned and glared at me for a split second. I gasped and used all of my upper body strength to escape his reach. By now he was already focusing on splinter. My limp, unmoving legs laid on top of each other. turned my body to watch the fight.

Very rat like, splinter ran across the floor evading shredders ninja stars and knives. Shredder jumped up trying to keep his eyes on splinter who was too fast. He circled him racing around until stopping to crawl at his head.

Splinter got him on the shoulder just to be pushed away. He fastly got up and kicked shredder into the air once then twice. I followed the mans body as he flew through the air. He crashed against the stairs, his mask flying off of him. I gasped to see his uncovered, burnt face.

"Sensai, go!" I shouted towards splinter. He growled and picked up his staph. I was mesmerized by how smooth his movments were and how quick he was. Splinter raised his staph over his head ready to strike down shredder.

"No!" Karai yelled catching my attention. She quickly jumped over to splinter swinging her sword at him. I whimpered hoplessly as the two began to battle. Splinter swung his sword right then left pushing karai back further and further.

"Splinter." I spoke in sadness as he blocked her sword. Their was a slicing sound that was made from the metal of karais weapon. I watched as karai faced splinter and growled.

"Miwa?" Splinter said in a hurt voice. A tear flowed down my cheek. This is heartbreaking. She swung her sword across his shoulder. He groaned and rolled out of the way of karai. I narrowed my eyes and watcher her rush over to her 'fathers' aid.

"Father." She really believes it. Why did my friend..become this? She's his puppet. It makes me infuriated seeing what he's done to her. Even though I was little, I did care for her. She was like a little sister. I widened my eyes as he laid his hand on her.

"You're a fucking prick." I said spitting blood towards him. Shredder glared at me. Karai quickly turned to me with wide eyes. I looked over to her seeing lots of emotion. She seemed pained and confused, but it quickly turned to anger.

Giving a strong battle cry she kicked me away from her. I groaned once again feeling the sharp edges of my bones inside my body. I slid over to hamato moaning in distress. My legs flopped over leaving me on my face.

"Karai. That rat is hamato yoshi." He said weakly pointing up to sensai. I growled turning my body. What does he think he's doing? He can't treat my family like this!

"Miwa." Splinter said still in shock. I looked up to him with glassy eyes. What is sensai going to do? This is his daughter. The last person who is his real family. I feel so bad. She stood tall with a angered expression.

"My name is karai. Father told me what you did to my mother. And now I'm going to return the favor." Shredder began to lightly chuckle. A flame sparked in me. He's not getting away with this. I threw my arm out attempting to crawl over.

"No!" I didn't care that karai would attack me, I'm getting to him no matter what. Just before I could switch arms splinter quickly lifted me up and jumped over to the rafters. I gasped and looked down at shredder. Then at karai.

"Why won't you fight? Coward!" She said thrusting her sword in the air. It's just like shredder said. She would be cursing his name for all eternity. Splinter sighed and turned walking over to the windows. He climbed out of them with a slow pase.

I gazed up at him furrowing my eyebrows. He's not speaking at all. He's depressed, I can feel it. I mean, who wouldn't be after finding out news like that? His daughter, after all these years who he thought was dead, has actually been slave to the enemy.

Which had me thinking. What is he going to do now? Tell the turtles about his long lost daughter? Break karai out of the foot and try to reason with her? No, that's impossible. She's driven by her father, and will believe only the things he says.

That conniving bastard! He made me believe that I killed my own father. He told me it was my fault for the house setting on fire. How was I stupid enough to fall for that shit!? My fire powers, did not fail me, he was the one that failed me.

I'm angry, more than I've ever been! My whole life I've lived a lie! Telling myself that I was a monster. Something that should be wiped out. That all I could do was kill and destroy. But I'm not that. And it's all because of him!

Shredder, had some sort of vendetta against my father. No wonder he kept insisting on belittling him. Pathetic, weak, and cowardly. My father was none of those things. Sensai told me he was good, strong, and compassionate. I believe in him.

His four fingered hands held me gently. This must be hard for him too. I couldn't even imagine what things he is thinking of. It makes me miserable to see him this way. Drained of hope and happiness.

This never should have happened. He was doing so well with his new famoly and friends. So was I. But of course, that just had to be fucked up for us didn't it? I have the worst luck in the universe, and I just keep spreading it around.

I need to stop blaming myself for everything. I just learned that all that I thought was my fault, wasn't. Not saying that I should take light of this, but..it is something to reflect upon.

We then returned home back under the sewers. Splinter entered through the sub way where I had left. He walked into the lair passing the turnstiles. I unwrapped my arms from him and laid them in my lap.

With drooping eyes I scanned the room. All the objects I saw were fuzzy and somewhat faded. My vision was still as blurry as ever. Great. I stopped and stared at my mother who had been sitting on the couch waiting for my arrival.

"Konichiwa, okassan." She gasped and turned around dramatically. Jumping over the couch she did a front flip landing right in front of me. This made me widen my eyes. Sometimes I don't think I know my mother as well as I think I do.

"Adira, what happened?" Mother said already tearing up. Splinter held me on a specific position. I appreciated this considering I can feel my bones in my chest and back had snapped. I groaned remembering the feeling.

"Just a little battle damage. It hurt at the moment although, it doesn't seem so bad right now. I think some parts of my body went numb." She gave me an angered look.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm being serious. I am okay...in some aspects. Others...well, not doing so great." Splinter carried me to the rooms, my mother following behind. I shut my eyes as I head the door slide open. Carefully, he set me down on the bed.

I could feel pain in my arms and legs. Everything in my center had this weird tingling feeling. Like my skin was vibrating, or shivering, or something weird like that. I turned my head over into my pillow facing away from splinter and my mother.

"I know that, receiving the news was not so easy but we can work through it, Adira." His hand was put on my right shoulder. I grumbled causing him to sigh. "I need to ask you not to tell the others about what you heard." About his daughter? Or my dad?

I pulled the covers over my head rejecting his attempt at a conversation. I was still mad at shredder. Not that I was purposely taking it out on them, I just have a lot on my mind. He sighed and patted his hand on me before walking out.

Pulling the covers off of me I watched the door close. Mother and I were left in the room. She gazed in the direction he left sadly. What is she so upset about? She had no idea what happened.

"Is their a reason you're treating him that way?" She said pushing my shoulder down forcing me to look at her. Why does she demand the truth? I don't want to tell her. I closed my eyes to grumble. "Adira, my sweet...tell me." I opened my eyes.

"When I was captured, I was taken to shredder. Oroku saki, the man I was telling you about. Well..he told me, that he was the one to kill my father. And it wasn't me...I realized that all of this loathing that I felt, was for nothing."

"Everytime I looked in the mirror, all I could see was a monster. I tried so many times to change but I couldn't get over that image of myself. I was so fed up with being depressed that I just went with it. That's kind of why I joined the Ryu Okami's...it was terrible and I get that but it's not my fault...do you understand?"

She began to sniffle. I shot my head up. My mother had her bangs covering her face. I squinted my eyes attempting to find a definite expression. She covered her lips and gazed at me. Tears fell onto her hand.

"Okassan..." she bursted out in a fit of wailing and wispering. What's wrong with her? Does she feel bad for me, or is it something else? She raised her voice to a normal level.

"I'm so sorry, Adira. I am so sorry.." I gave her a puzzled look. What is she talking about? "I wanted to tell you, really and truly...I did. I just didn't know how to say it. Your father and I wanted to keep him a secret from you as long as we could."

"Wait. What?!" I shouted at her nauseated. Mother, what have you done? "You knew this the whole time? Both you and father knew about him? And you didn't tell me?" She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I was trying to protect you.."

"No!" My tone had become grim and vexed. I glared at her with my now small eyes. She began to let out tears, this time with no noise. "Why would you do that? For years I thought it was all my fault. We could have avoided this life all together! You're just as bad as shredder!"

"I didn't want to freak you out. I was trying to give you a life where we didn't have to hide. Adira I-"

"NO MISAKI! SHUT UP!" I screamed over her voice. She gasped and stood up appalled at my sudden rage. I cluched the sheets growling. My chest puffed in and out trying to regain my once stable breath. Thankfully my anger sheilded me from the pain in my ribs.

"Kuro and you could have saved me from him. But you didn't! Is it because he was a coward, it is isn't it? Shredder might be evil, but he was right about dad, and about you. Both of you could never understand our relationship! At least he actually talked to me!"

"A..adira.."

"GET OUT!" I yelled causing her to cry even more. She jogged over to the door and ran away. Once the door shut I grunted, setting myself back down on the bed. Sitting back onto the pillow behind me I left my hands or fists now, in my lap.

I can't believe she did that. Misaki and kuro both knew that Oroku saki was after me. I can understand why they didn't at the age of 3, that would be traumatic. Especially since back then I thought he was the greatest thing in the world.

But to not tell me when I'm older? What's the point of not telling me? I can't believe it was for my own saftey. She must be hiding something else, they must be. My own mother..she did nothing to stop me from hating myself. And I thought she was trustworthy.

If both of them knew he was a threat...why didn't they take him down before? I mean..not my mother, but my father. Kuro. Splinter told me that he was brave and strong but shredder told me he was weak and pathetic. I don't know which one to trust anymore.

Who am I suppose to talk to about this? Not splinter, or mother obviously. April? I don't know...I wouldn't want to get her involved. I need someone who will want to listen to what I have to say, but also have statements and opinions of their own.

Just then mikey entered the room. I looked up as he rushed in. Closing my door behind him mikey ran to the chair and sat next to me.

"Your mom told me you were sick. The shredder beat you up this bad?" He said rubbing his fingers across the bruises on my face. I rasped at the soreness of my skin. He scooted back ashamed. "I'm sorry Adira...it was an accident. Do you want me to-"

"No, it's okay. I want you to stay with me." Mikey sat back down with a smile on his face. He held my right hand bringing it out to his legs. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" How can I just come out and say it? It would make me feel so humiliated and disgusted. I lowered my eyes looking down at his hand My thumb ran across his green fingers. His palms are so warm.

"You know how shredder wants me?" I said gazing into his eyes. Mikey leaned in closer to me.

"No I didn't know that. What does he want you for?" I sighed and turned away from him. He'll listen. Mikey will understand and give you advice. Remember, he's your teacher. "You can tell me." I gave mikey a warm smile which he gave right back to me.

"I know. It's because I have that power. Ever since I was little, shredder has always tried to catch me and use that oower for himself. I know him..because, we used to be friends. Or at least I thought he was my friend."

"He was actually just stringing me along to gain my trust. He did earn it, a lot of it. I thought of him as my best friend. I was a fool. But all of my pain could have been avoided if my parents told me about him. They didn't and now I have to experience this bruting and agonizing..."

I held on tight to his hand, probably more than I should have. I was just so enraged. How could they keep that from me? If they didn't...if mom and dad just stopped him we could all be together. I wouldn't have to feel so lonley in my suffering.

"You don't have to go though that alone." I couldn't help but tearing up. Mikey, what? He covered my hand with both of his. "Whatever you're feeling...I want to feel it too. So that, I won't feel out of place with you. Me and you, can share the same emotions if you want."

"But you-"

"I do understand. I'm really glad you talked to me, it helps. And I don't know if I'm wrong..but, I feel like we're getting real close. Is that right, Adira?" He said turning to me with a wide smile. I nodded to him. He's exactly right. "I love you.."

Mikey slowly lifted his hand and grabbed my cheek. His hand was very smooth against my battered face. blushed as he came closer to me. His face closed in on mine. He's going to do it. My eyelashes fluttered his nose touched mine.

I tilted my head just a bit and grabbed his neck. I puckered my lips in a pout and kissed him. Mikey's lips were unimaginably soft. His subtle movments made me tremble and swoon. Who would have known that this is where it would end? Mikey let go of my face looking fixedly on me.

"I love you too..."


	16. Chapter 16

"I think, I'm done for today." I spoke in a low voice opening my eyes. My breathing warm ups nearly made me pass out a couple of times before I got it just right. I gazed at his deep red eyes, he smiled.

"You're doing great Adira. Keep up the good work." I dipped my head a bit bowing to him. Sensai stood up and walked into his room. I sat still, in the same position. I rubbed my thumb across my scar remembering the pain...and who caused it.

It has been a few weeks since that day. The day I learned the truth. It wasn't hard to contemplate, the idea of it was simple enough. Shredder hated my father, he wanted me, he killed him. That's a very straightforward objective.

But why me? Couldn't he get some other person to be his weapon? No..because no one has super powers like me. Or..had. To be honest, they arn't even super. Powers that are super are levitating, or telekinesis, even flying. But really, fire?

A huff was let out of my chest. I shouldn't be getting myself worked up, it will only induce my asthma. I hate that I had all these things wrong with my body. It would sometimes make me feel like I could do nothing. But that's going to change.

Someday very soon, I will get better and I'll be able to stand, walk, run, and fight. After that day comes no one can stop me! And the first person I'm going after will be the shredder. I will love the taste or revenge when I get my hands on it!

For the time being, I have to stay focused on fighting myself. Or rather, my new conditions. Accepting myself this way is extremely difficult. I've never in a million years imagined myself to be disabled but here I am. Who could have known it would be the kraang to do this to me.

"Hey sweetie!" I turned and blushed. Hearing that voice, made me excited. Mikey walked in and smiled. "You and sensai done with the whole exercising thing?" He waved his hands around standing in front of me. I nodded my head with a smile.

"Yes, we are. Splinter says that I'm making progress with the breathing training. Just this morning he said he could feel the bones in my center being attached back togther." Mikey nodded his head putting his hands on his hips. I can't believe I'm dating this awesome guy.

I couldn't be more happy. Everything I've ever wanted is here with me, safe. If only mother and father did not keep that secret from me. Or maybe, I would have preferred being ignorant instead. Which would seem like the better option? Well, all I could be right now is angry.

"Adira, is something wrong?" Mikey said taking a seat next to me. I turned my head. I hate when I get like this in front of him. It makes me so uncomfortable and guilty. "Sweetie..." he speaks to me in a soft voice.

"It's my mother. If only she hadn't betrayed me. I wish they had told me what was going on. I know I was little, but I would have at least tried to prepare myself for the battle. If I had known what was in the future for me I-" mikey put his finger over my lips.

"That's a lot of ifs, Adira. Look, if your parents told you about shredder than you wouldn't have been separated from your father. One good. Then, you probably wouldn't have gone to new york and met up with splinter and I. One bad. Count up your points." He is a lot smarter than the others think he is.

"You're right. I was being selfish, sorry babe." I said with a pout to him. He smiled and blushed. Mikey put his ears up to his shoulders and leaned closer.

"Don't be. It's okay to think like that." I giggled and put my arms around his back. They crept up to his head, I lightly tugged on his orange mask. Mikey gave a small sound of laughter and kissed me on the lips. Without thought I pushed mine forward and slowly pulled back.

"You're extra adorable today, babe." I said with half closed eyes. A bit of heat flushed over my face. I know I make the weirdest faces after I'm done kissing, jade used to tell me all the time. I hate him.

"You too, sweetie!" Mikey said making me snap back to the present. I smiled. "How about we go to the living room for that 5 hour monster movie marathon? It's going to be airing in...holy chalupa-2 minutes!" I scooted closer to him.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Mikey put his hands at my waist and lifted me. He quickly shifted them so one was at my back and the other was under my legs. I wrapped my arm around his neck for more support.

"Yeah of course! I'm like, the king at not getting scared of stuff. I'll show you! Mikeys bravery knows no bounds!" He stated triumphantly. So confident. I chuckled as we entered the living room. He set me on the couch and put an orange pillow behind me.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about the time that we both watched the movie about the possessed toy doll?" Mikey paused and glared at me offended.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!"

"It was yesterday!" He blushed and crossed his arms. Turning away from me he held his head high.

"So! Anyways, I'm over it." I smirked and crossed my arms. Yeah right. That movie was so frightening for him he had to cuddle me for two hours straight before falling asleep.

"Hi, I'm chucky...wanna pla-"

"Stop it!" He said putting his fists down. I chuckled holding my cheeks. He is such a cutie when he's afraid. I sighed, I hope he feels the same way about me. Mikey walked over to the tv only to be stopped by Leonardo. "Hey bro, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna watch space heros!" Mikey hugged the tv blocking his brother.

"But me and Adira were going to watch our scary movies!" Leonardo stood with his hands at his hips.

"You watched your scary movies last night." I crossed my arms and looked at mikey.

"He has a point." Mikey pouted and wimpered. With a limp back he walked over to me and sat down. I smiled at him. "Don't be sad mikey." I wrapped my arm around his neck bringing him closer. With us both sitting down, I'm the taller one.

"Alright." He said scooting near me. I grinned and laid my head on his. Leonardo grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. And, just as he had mentally predicted, space heros was playing on the television. Leo took a seat at the other end of the couch.

I turned to the tv trying to look at the screen. My vision was blurry and unclear. It had been like this ever since my fight with the kraang. The smoke and ash might have done something to my eyes. That's why I needed glasses.

The only problem now is that they were destroyed at shredders lair. It was when fish face and Dogpound were beating me up. I could still see myself beneath them, wailing and sobbing. At the time, it's what I wanted. I felt I deserved divine punishment for all the things I have done.

My head wasn't where it was suppose to be. All the training and preparing I had done did me no good. The only thing I could think of was that I was something less than human. I sighed and slouched a bit. If not for shredder I would be dead...and, mikey and I would not be together.

But that does not mean I don't hate him. I have a special spot saved in the dark creases of my brain just for him. Now that I know he destroyed my family, the life I could have lived. I can't go back. I swear, he will perish a lonley and miserable man.

He was right though. About everything...especially my cheating lieing parents. I could remember his words perfectly. Being 3 years old I loved my parents, that was to be expected. Oroku saki should have understood that, but how could he?

Although, their was something about the way he spoke to me that made me feel...chosen. Each time we met, he would preach about how my power made me perfect. Mother and father could never get that. That's why I had loved him so much. But what is a little kid to know of love?

I'll tell you. He adored me, and for that I did the same to him. Saki made me feel like I was greater than this. That I was...more than what my body had portrayed me to be. And he was right. Confidence, trust, respect. That's all I ever needed. It's what he gave me.

With my parents gone, mother at school and my father on commission, I had no one. No. That's not true. Whenever both of my parents left at the same time I would stay with hamato and his wife. They were both so kind to me. Why didn't I see them the way I saw saki?

"Hey Adira." I turned my head to see donnie poking his head out of his lab. His hand was on the door. "It's time for your weekly checkup." Mikey groaned and gave me a pout. I put my hand on his shoulder. He huffed and picked me up.

I lifted my arms and put them around his neck. He seemed so sad to watch me leave. I furrowed my eyebrows staring at his green lips. Pushing my face on his I gave his cheek a peck. Mikey blushed and lowered his head.

"Don't worry love birds, it won't take long." Donnie said giving his brother a look. I chuckled as mikey set me down on the lab table. He held onto my hand almost wanting to drag me back to the couch. Donatello stepped in between us. "A little privacy please."

"Okay. See you later, sweetie." I smiled and waved to him as he stepped out. Donatello walked over to the door and shut it closed. He looked away uncomfortably and raised his shoulders. He put his finger up. I began to disrobe. He blushed.

"Uhh, yeah...that." I put my shirt at my waist and frowned.

"You're still not comfortable with this?" He put his hand behind his neck and began to rub it. I shook my head. "I shouldn't be surprised...your brothers and you are 15 if I'm not mistaken. Such young minds can not process and take in a new body."

"Yes, well...I can process. I just didn't think it would-" he stopped himself and turned around. I knew what he was going to say. He shook his head back and forth harshly. "Nevermind! So um...just lay on your back and we can get started."

I did as I was told. The cold metal sheet from under me made goosebumps apear on my arm. I began to shiver. I hate being cold. For me it's the equivalent to death. The skin on my body was freezing. I shook and rubbed my hands up my arms.

Donatello walked over with his stethoscope. I sighed and put my arms ay my sides. He nodded to me and I did it back. That was the signal to start. Donnie pressed the end of it on my chest.

Breathing in he nodded his head. His hand moved down just above my rib cage. I inhaled again. He placed the end at my stomach. I took a deep breath. He took the stethoscope off of his head and put them around his neck.

"Everything sounds fine. It looks like you have that asthma under control." I smiled and sat up, he pushed my shoulder down. "But I'm going to need an x ray and to see how your condition has progressed." I grumbled and laid on my back. This is taking longer than I had expected.

"So what other tests are you doing on me doctor Donatello?" He chuckled at the name for a moment. Regaining his thought he put his hand on his chin.

"I think to archive the best results of your recovery is to give you a little pain medication, along with that we'll test your reflexes, run a cardiograph, and I would like to take some blood work...hehe, if you don't mind." My eyes twiched. What is...why?

"Donnie that sounds like a lot."

"Oh trust me, It isn't we could do way more tests than that. I had chosen to cross some off of the list because I don't have anesthesia." My eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I groaned. Donnie walked over to the table and held my head back. As I was forced down the machine at my side scanned my body. He walked away from me off to his computer. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head.

"The results of your x ray are just about ready. Hmm. Everything looks in order. Your upper ribcage had healed itself and so has your lower. That's very instantaneous for a normal human. Now I just have to take a blood sample." I held out my arm.

He walked over with a syringe. I frowned at how big the neetle looked. I closed my eyes and exhaled. A small pinch in my arm made me groan. I could now feel the needle sticking inside me. Donnie pulled it out and examined it skeptically.

"This should be fascinating." He said taking it over to a vile by his computer. From a drawer he pulled out a wrap with a rubber ball at the end. "Their are bandages right next to you." I turned to my side to find some cotton and white metical tape. It'll do. I covered my arm and wrapped it up carefully.

Donnie placed the vile of blood in a centrifuge. What's that for anyways? I've seen those things in hospitals and once of twice at school, but I've never known what is was. It began to make a whirring noise. He walked away from it dusting off his hands.

"While that's in place, let's check that heart rate." I nodded. Donnie wrapped a black strap around my arm. He started to squeeze the end of the wire. The wrap began to inflate and tighten around my arm. Just as it was staring to hurt he took it off of me. "That's fine."

"Are we done here?" Donnie put his finger up.

"Nope! I would like you to be here to see the blood results with me. It's so you won't have to be carried back again. " I crossed my arms. This is taking forever. I miss mikey. "And now, the reflex test." He said holding up a malet. I've always wanted to try this.

"Well...have at it, don." He rolled his eyes up then lowered himself to my legs. I blushed as he grabbed hold of my knee. His hand slid across it gripping the bones inside. Is this part of the procedure? I sure hope it is. He stopped and raised the malet.

Giving me a small tap with it we both watched my leg. It took seconds before it actually lifted itself. Donnie put his hand on my knee and looked up to my eyes.

"Hmm. Slow." I raised my shoulders. I have no idea what to make of this. I'm not a real scientific person. But..I can trust Donatello. He did the same with my other knee and got the exact reaction. He put his hand on his chin crossing his other arm.

"Is their something wrong with me?" He stood up and put his arms at his sides.

"No, and that's just it. It has been about a month since that happen? It was very likely that your human doctor said you would never walk again, or it would take a long time. But your body seems to be healing itself at an incredible speed...even after your fight with the shredder."

"So what does that mean?"

"I...don't know. I'm basing your recovery on something that isn't human. You seem to have non human attributes, such as your healing rate, and your fire powers. I suspect that the kraang has done something to you, to make you a...mutant."

I looked to Donatello almost disgusted by what he said. I am not a mutant. I'm human. I do want to be...I should have never used my powers in front of them. It was a foolish idea to not think that this would get out of control! I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. It was just a theory." Donnie turned his head looking to his equipment. It was still going. Only the sound of the spinning machine was heard. He grabbed his neck and looked at me again. "So, about you and mikey...how did it go?" I grabbed my hands. What an odd question.

"I'm not sure. I mean...we didn't actually say will you go out with me. It was more like he said he would be here for me and we both said we loved each other. I guess, he is the one who asked me out."

"What?! No. That does not sound like my brother at all." I gave him a pout nodding my head. I'm telling the truth. "And out of all of us to get a girlfriend first it's mikey? I'm just as good as he is...I'm a genius! And still he tried with no effort at all." I glared at Donatello.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Oh, no! Not of him. I-I didn't mean that. It's just that I...well. It's hard to see him be so easy with you. I just wish that." Oh. This is about April. I shifted my weight and looked away. How awkward. What do I say to him? He's going to be with april, I can't know that.

"Look, donnie...if you and April are ment to be, it will happen. If you arn't then it won't. You shouldn't rush into things like this especially when her dad is a mutant." Donnie sighed and hung his head. "But it's not your fault, that mutagen spill was a horrible accident and it couldn't be prevented."

"I suppose you're right. Is it wrong of me to still want her here, even after what we did to her dad?" Donnie said as he leaned on the table a bit. He is really troubled right now. But I have to agree, I do want april too. I smiled and lowered my eyebrows.

"No. I wish she was here too. I miss her. She is the very first friend that I've ever had." Donnie looked to me puzzled and turned his head.

"Really? Not even one person in your gang you could call a friend?" I gazedd up at him a little surprised that he said that. "The name of your gang would come up often at the streets. Purple dragons would talk about you. It was a very powerful orginized clan right?"

"Oh no! We weren't organized at all. I had people all over new york. We didn't have a specific goal...but I knew we did some really horrible stuff. And...I was their leader. A bad one at that. But no, none of them were my friends, just underlings." Donnie put his elbows on the table.

"It seems to me that you were somewhat of a villan before you had joined us. What made you want to turn good? You could have just left after we saved your mom." I chuckled. It's not that easy. But I do think I know why.

"Maybe I could have, but I didn't. It was splinter who made me want to stay and fight. He reminded me that I had something more to give to the world than what I was. He made me realize I was a good person. I also fell in love, just as you have noticed."

"Could you...feel yourself start to love?" I turned to Donatello. He seemed so intrigued with this idea. With love. I can't blame him. April is a wonderful girl. But she could turn him down. It makes my heart ache to imagine Donnie be heartbroken. I sighed.

"I guess...yes. It was not sudden. I had to work and be patient for what, or who I loved. The moment I started to realize that I loved mikey was just when I started to miss my mother more. I was lonley and sad, but I was angry too. I needed to better understand myself if I was ever going to...understand, anyone else."

I gazed down at the floor. This was my story. How I began to love the mutant ninja turtle. Without my mother being kidnapped I would have never found mikey, or the turtles, or hamato. Each thing has a answer in the future. So...what is the answer for shredder pursuing me?

"Yeah...I get it." Donnie said with a sigh. He slouched his back giving a bewildering look. What's he thinking? Just before I could speak a small timer ringed cating his attention. "Oh it looks like that sample is ready." He turned away and walked over to his equipment.

I clutched the metal table under me. What will it say? How do you even determine what's correct in blood and what isn't? Oh wait. I remember my teacher explaining this in a science class. Was it 9th or 10th grade? Who knows? I don't even know how I pass school, I always wait until the last half of the semester to start working.

With a skeptic eye I watched donnie take the vial out of the centrifuge. He carefully poured it out on a piece of glass. Using very little force and a light touch he dropped another small slab of glass on top. It's actually bery impressive he knows this scientific stuff. I wish I was as smart as him.

He leaned over and slipped it under the microscope. Putting his face close to the eyepiece he looked in. I bit my lip anxiously. He's going to see something weird. I just know it. Loudly, donnie gasped. I leaned my head in my hands.

"What is it?"

"This is...inconceivable! Your dna, it's not entirely human. I knew their was something strange about you having powers. This explains everything. It must be why the kraang is after you. But...it doesn't match with any other type of existing dna." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean? What kind...is it?" He backed away from his microscope and turned to his computer. He began to type lettlers as fast as wind. The room was quiet all except for his keyboard clicking. "Donnie what's going on?" I raised my voice becoming more nervous.

"It doesn't make any sense. This is a very rare unknown type of genome. Your dna does not consist of one strand as it should, but two. You have nucleotides in your dna that are creating a double helix which attached the mutation to your genetic code."

"I have to get the guys!" Donnie yelled running out of the lab. I gasped. He's going to tell them? I don't want anyone to know about this. I didn't even want to know about it. As I watched him run out I streached my arm out reaching for him.

"Wait! Donatello, don't!" Behind the door I could hear him yell out my name. Now they will all know. What...I am. A disgusting, vile mutation. A lost experiment of the kraang. Why am I forced to this life? Am I nothing more than a weapon for the world?

All of the turtles, my mother, and splinter ran into the lab. My eyes became wide as saucers. I quickly turned my head making my hair cover my face. I could hear donnie walk back to his computer and type many keys on it.

"Adira is part mutant according to the results I had gotten from her blood work." No one said anything. But I knew that behind my curtain of hair they were staring. I'm a freak. They now all think of me as one of them. But I'm not! I'm not a mutant. "It's irrefutable." I groaned and looked up.

"And what is this new dna? What mutation does it consist of?"

"I don't know. It is not one specific type of animal known to science. However, I can say it does fit in the genus reptilia. In other words if you are mutated then you could change into a reptile of some sort. But I can't determine which one." This is not happening.

"No. No! You have to change this some way! I will not allow this to be taken a step further." I said with a lower voice. I'd rather be angry and sad. I need to be angry! But then...why do I feel like crying? A tear slipped out of my eye. "Come on Donnie, put that smart brain of yours to work." He sighed lowering his head.

"I'm sorry. You're cells are not able to destroy this gene. It seems that your immune system is fighting for the mutated chromosome in your body. Your brain and body programs it that way. Their is nothing I can do." I glared at him. How could he...say..that?

"Yada...yada." (no...no.) I mumbled clutching the table. Just when I thought I was going okay. This had to happen and ruin everything. Why can I have nothing good in my life? They must think I'm weird. have to get out of here. Gripping the end of the table, I swung my body off.

"Adira!" Said two adult voices in shock. I groaned as my legs hit the ground. Still not being able to walk I fell on my face. Turning my head I watched as everyone began to get closer. I widened my eyes. My heart began to race, beating faster and faster in my chest.

"Yamete! Hoshikunai!" (Stop! I don't want!) I lifted my torso to say up on my arms. They shook not handling the weight body. I hadn't done much strenuous physical exercise in a while. I could feel myself getting weaker and yet...I'm still dangerous. I scooted back and put my hand up covering my face.

Mikey approached me and stood in front of me. I clenched my teeth. No. I don't want him to see me this way. Not mikey. He's too important. Tears fell from my chin, heavy and wet. Why? He began to speak in a small soft voice.

"Come on Adira-" I shut my eyes unyieldingly. Can I see the world from different eyes?

"YADA! SHIMASEN!" (NO! DON'T!) I shouted digging my nails into my hair. Dragging them I tugged my long hair over my face. Why does he habe to see me this way, as a mutant. I am human, a person. No you're not. "It's not safe...I'm not." I began to sniffle out loud for all to hear. "I...I'm sorry.."

Sadness leaked from my face. When will it ever end? All of the hardship I go through. It's suppose to mean something right? Then what's this mean? What am I going to find out of this? My tears ran down my fingers and dripped off my hands.

The despair I felt was echoed. A higher voice mimicked me. Following in my heavy downtrodden footsteps. The pitch of the voice, feeling its sadness made me want to vomit. Why does he do this to me? I raised my head to see mikeys head down.

"Nanda?" My eyes narrowed at him. Michelangelo. He took a couple steps forward and showed me his face. His mask was drenched in tears. Why would he do this? I don't understand. What's he even doing with a girl like me? I've done nothing but caused trouble. He wheezed.

"I told you...I want to feel how you feel." I gasped, more liquid fell from my eyes. My vision had completely blurred. Everything around me had lost definition, color, happiness. Nothing will be the same again. I can feel it. He shouldn't be with me...we shouldn't be together.

Mikey rushed over to me and quickly kneeled giving me a hug. My eyes became wider. This doesn't feel right...but it does. I can't make up my mind. I love him but, don't want to hurt him. He needs to stay away...but I need him.

"I'm not going to leave you behind." I lowered my eyes leaving them half shut. My arms stayed limp as he continued to cling to me. His arms warmed me, made me feel safe. How come it feels so good to have him by my side? To have him feel what I feel? What have I done?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was practicing my digital art skills. I'm working on an original story at the moment. Today I made a blog for my fans to ask Adira questions.

Michelangelo, my love...how do you even cope with this? It's impossible isn't it? Dating this empty, pitiful woman? It's hard to see you with such a being. You deserve someone better than me. Why did I ever say I love you?

Stop it! You love him! You need to be with him. Eveyone knows you deserve him! And if you end it now...you'll only be getting yourself and him in more trouble than before. You could break his heart forever. It will never be able to heal and it will be your fault!

I get it..I really do...but I just need. I don't know what I need. Maybe, space? Time? I can't deal with this right now. He needs someone that can be themselves. I can't do that...I'm just not able to accept that I might be a mutant.

You're being selfish! Did you ever once, stop to think about his feelings? Mikey wants to be with you! He is willing to sacrifice his own thoughts and opinions for you! What will he think when he wakes up tomorrow and you're gone?

"I don't know what he'll think." I whispered aloud. I kept my voice quiet as it was now night time. Everyone had already gone to bed. I think it's about 3:00 in the morning. I blinked and looked over to my dresser. Reaching over I grabbed my phone checking the time. I was right.

Putting my hand at my side again I gazed up at the ceiling. I still can't believe he did all that he does for me. Making me breakfast, taking me around the house, even helping me bathe. I wouldn't allow my mother to do it anymore.

His kindness is such a blessing. He needs to stop being so nice. I'm afraid I might take advantage of it, of him. I don't want to..and I would never intentionally do that to someone so close to me. Especially if it's someone I care for so deeply.

It was never like this with jade or alice for that matter. Jaden and I...were just an item. I used him to get into the Okami's and that was it. He was nothing to me than one more step to the top. I seduced him into giving up his title and giving it to me. We were never serious.

I don't know what's different about this relationship. It was going so well. We were happy...I was happy. Everything was going right for me. Sure I didn't have parents, or a working body, but I was finally feeling good for the first time in years.

I can't control anything. I'm going to erupt one day and it will destroy eveyone around me. I used to be invisible, people didn't notice me. Everyday was the same...nothing special or spectacular. I wish it would go back to that. Now I can't go a day without being tortured by a mutant, assassin, or myself.

Chained down into despair, mentally abusing myself over and over again, beaten and bruised by mutants. It needs to stop. It needs to come to an end. It's like I'm split in the middle. I don't uderstand what's wrong with me...why I can't think straight? I can't take this anymore.

My eyes rolled over to gaze at the crutches leaning against my wall. They were a gift from donnie. He made them after the little incident yesterday. I guess he felt bad for accidentally making me cry. I wish I hadn't breaken down like that in front of everyone, but it couldn't be helped.

Inside me I knew it was bound to happen. That I'd have a terrible moment in front of everyone like I did today. At least it wasn't durring the heat of battle. Why...if I ever acted this way in front of shredder and the foot...their would be no hope for my honor.

Groaning I pulled my body over to the edge of the bed. My legs dangled over the side. The sensation of the hard cold sement struck me just under the tips of my toes. I gazed down lifting both of my eyebrows. Their was feeling now yes..but a question still remains. Can I walk?

My fingers bounced up and down preparing themselves for the weight of my body. Okay, here it goes. I pushed down on the bed, lifting my bottem off the mattress. I pushed my dark colored lips into my mouth attempting to keep in the sounds of struggling.

Pointing my legs out I let my feet take control. Cool air flowed against me rolling goosebumps onto the skin of my legs. Impulsively, my toes curled in trying to maintain a stable grip on the ground. With my arms shaking, I staggered, hoisting the weight of my own body up.

I stumbled over myself making a bit of noise. My arms flailed, trying to regain a normal stance. I gave a small yelp and covered my mouth. Now with spead open eyes, I stared forward, then looked down. I began to tear up at the sight, it was unbelievable!

My...legs. I'm standing! They stood pigeon toed, keeping a hold in that position. This is how I will walk from now on? No. I can fix it. I narrowed my eyes and slowly began to turn my legs. I watched as they trembled and vibrated. It had been forever since I'd last used the muscles in my legs.

Outstretching my arm I leaned on the dresser. Putting both of my elbows on it, my back curved in. I shut my eyes and began breathing in and out heavily. The sounds of a now asthma sticken person disrupted the silence. I clenched my teeth trying to keep it in.

What I would do to have my equipment back. We lost it after karai had taken me and april away. She and the foot soldiers led us down an unknown part of the sewers. The turtles and my mother tried to look for it, but it was no where to be found.

Turning my head I saw the pair of crutches donnie made me. It's time for me to go. Pulling my arms up from my sides I groaned. This is a lot harder than I thought. Taking another timid step, the air inside my lungs began to leave me.

Suddenly my arms were thrown around the crutches. I sighed. Made it. Lifting my head I listened hearing nothing but the others snore. That's good, at least no one is awake. I wrapped my hands around the handles and began to hoisted and push myself up.

From inside the drawers I pulled out my school clothes and shoved it in my bag. I might have to stay at someones house for a while, but who's? I don't have an apartment anymore. The warehouse? No. I can't face my gang like this. They would...it would be very embarrassing.

I slid the door open to see Leonardo. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. I frowned and stepped away from him using my crutches. He scoffed and walked at my side. Leo began speaking with a aggravated tone in his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" I huffed and shifted my weight onto my right leg which was healing more than my left.

"I'm leaving." I replied in a low voice. I pulled up my crutches and headed for the exit.

"Oh yeah? And what about mikey? He loves you, if you leave his feelings would be destroyed." I growled and looked away from leo. He wouldn't understand. "I don't want to see my little brother get his heart broken. Don't play around with him. Why are you doing this anyways?"

"I just need some time by myself. I don't want my boyfriend to see me acting like this." I squinted my eyes. Mikey shouldn't have to put up with being with me. He deserves better. A tear dripped from my cheek. "And besides, I no longer want to accosiate with mutants anymore."

With my head slightly down, I hopped passed Leonardo on my cruches. Just as I glanced over he gave me a sour look. I sighed letting my head down. He doesn't understand why I made this choice...no one is going to know.

Leaving the garage I shuffled down the sweres. A deep pungent smell caused me to gag. I bit the bottom of my lip creating a small cut in it. Blood leaked into my mouth running down my throat. I coughed for a moment feelinh a aching in my troat. It felt like...I was going to cry.

My lips slipped away from my teeth as they clamped down onto each other. Thin drops of water slid down my cheek. I hate having to leave him, them. Just when I feel I'm most happy, I get the worst news of my life.

It is still so hard to believe. I can't be a mutant. I'm not. I'm not. They may call me one but that doesn't mean I will ever believe it. If I wasn't the social pariah or deviant enough. What does donnie know about mutants anyways? I stopped in my tracks.

"Well...he is one." I growled. "But that still doesn't change the fact that this is completely insane! No wonder April left. If this is what I feel like as a 'mutant' I don't even want to know what she feels like having a mutant farher." I gasped. "April's! I can stay with her for a while, hopefully."

Okay, I can't tell her what Donatello told me. Shit. I hope Donnie doesn't say anything to her. He better not or so help me I smack as bitch down. Donnie being the bitch. If April found out...she wouldn't want to be friends anymore, and then I'd have no one.

Why is the thought if being alone so terrifying to me? It never bothered me before. When I was the leader of a gang I was alone all the time. I mean, other than confirming the shipments of my suppliers and collecting money, I didn't talk much.

* * *

I pulled my old patted chair closer to me and planted myself in the seat. With my hands one on another I set them on the table. The large room I sat in had plants that climbed up the walls. The dark red lighting in the room was dim but it did highlight my dramatic expression.

I kept on a wide frown. I didn't much like being cooped up here, but it has to be better than being out their. What I hate more than this is having to greet the scum bags that grow my produce. They're all the same and they'll never change. Just like me.

The bottom of my foot tapped against the metal floor. Jaden really has this place hooked up doesn't he? It's surprising that he did any kind of manual labor to the warehouse since he is a massive junkie. In fact, it's like all he does is get high. How did he even maintain this gang before me?

It's hard to say it was anything without me. I'm what makes this group. I am the queen of drug distribution. A large smile spread across my face. Everyone looks up to me, even me! Ehh, what can I say more than I'm awesome.

A knocking on the door caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my head. With a straightforward face I spoke.

"Come in." The door opened exposing my two beefy henchmen. They were usually helping with collecting the shipments. George and Andre walked in with a young woman. I put my hands up and enterwined my fingers. "And who do we have here?"

The girl emitted a squeak and looked down, avoiding my gaze. Her blonde pigtails dropped over her shoulders. I could feel her nervous consume her. She would be scared encountering the likes of me. I stepped out off my chair and walked over to the men.

"The girl wants to join. She says she has a deal for you." I raise my eyebrows and turn my body to the girl. She crossed her arms over her all purple outfit hugging herself. I let my eyes fall down to see her wearing a very short skirt with long socks and boot heels. This should be interesting. I smirked.

"Is that so?" She picked up her head and nodded to me. I would really like this to be a bit more private. Before she could speak I quickly looked back to the boys. "Leave us. I'm sure we have much discussing to do before making this official." The two bowed and left closing the door.

Without acknowledging her I swayed my hips and stopped at my desk. Swinging myself backwards, I sat onto it and crossed my legs. She looked away and then back at me. I put my hands on my knees and smiled to her.

"So, what makes you think that you can join the Ryu Okami's? What have you to offer me?" She picked up her head and stared at me confidently.

"I know a lot of people. I could give you more customers for your...business. And if you couldn't already tell, I'm really girly and pretty, so I would be a very inconspicuous seller." I raised the corner of my mouth and smirked.

"I suppose you are." She smiled at me. Crossing my arms I shut my eyes. She doesn't know us...me. What I'm about. But I'll tell her.

"Though I must inform you, we arn't just about the profit. We give people the items they need to turn their lives around, for the worse. Us Okami's, we thrive on the chaos that engulfs this city. The corruption and hardship that we put people through truly is evil."

"We fule the flame and sit back to watch the fire erupt and burn out. It really is quite tragic, but that's just the price that people have to pay. People even more evil than I. Once their is nothing, that's when we can say that we have done our job in ending all that exists in the city."

I opened my eyes to look at the girl. She gazed at me with a aghast look. Her hands were together in fists waiting to hear more. I give her a grin and walked around to sit in my chair. Her bright cyan eyes twinkled with excitement. She leaned closer to me onto my desk.

Straightening out my back I could see cleavage as her purple shirt had a opening in the front. I tried not to blush and returned my eyes to hers. The girl curved her back and put her head in her hands. She look seemed dazed. I raised an eyebrow. What is she doing?

"How inspiring. Such words should be admired more often." She let out a dreamy sigh. Right after she quickly shot up and bowed to me. "Oh! My name is Alice Loretta by the way. Or just alice for short." I dipped my head a bit and leaned on the table looking up at her.

"We only go by last names here, Loretta. But everyone calls me Alpha." She giggled and gently held the side of her face. Tilting her head a bit she have me a compassionate glare.

"Alpha..."

* * *

It's so strange. The way Alice had acted towards me. She was so nice, and kind and very clingy. I think she may have liked me. I blushed and stopped in the middle of the sewer. Why would she like someone like that? I was so horrible. I even admitted to her that I was evil.

Since I left the gang I guess I'll never know. I am never getting into that life ever again. That was a terrible way of living. I can't believe my mother supported that for me. Why wasn't I nicer to her? Or my gang? They just seemed like pawns in my game called life.

"How could I have been so stupid?" My saddened voice echoed throughout the sewers. Each time it sounded lower and further away than it actually was. I looked up to the man whole that had a latter going down the side. "How am I suppose to get up there?"

I bit my lip looking down at my legs. They were smaller than they were before. I began to see the bones in them more clearly. My eyes narrowed. I must have lost some muscle from sitting on my ass for...almost a month now? That's really something.

Removing my eyes from below me, I stared straightforward. All this time I've been getting weaker. I could feel myself slipping away. The fight and drive, my deep passion for justice. It's leaving me. I hoplessly sighed. How am I ever suppose to defeat the shredder now?

What am I suppose to do? He killed my father...my only father. My vision became blurry. All I could see was darkness and a coating of liquid over my eyes. I shut them tightly and began to cry. I clamped my teeth down trying to stop myself.

Mikey always told me it was going to be okay and that I shouldn't think about it. But that's impossible! How can I not think about it! Otousan, was murdered by the very man that I praised and devoted myself to ever day. I worshipped the same man that ruined my life.

How can things be okay when...I have no guidance, or hope. And to think that a year ago I thought I was all powerful. I felt as though I could conquer the world. That mind set was phenomenally untrue and ridiculous. I can't walk, fight, or sleep right. I can't do shit!

We would talk every night about the nightmares I had. The ones about saki and my dad. They never went away. Actually I thought about it a lot. Nothing ever worked to make me happy. I feel like I haven't gotten better at all as a child, a kunoichi, and a person.

I'm still this shitty excuse for a daughter and a girlfriend. Mikey doesn't need me. I'm the worst. I should have told leo that, to tell to mikey. He should at least know the kind of person I really am. A rude, unforgiving, insignificant little bug of a woman.

I can never make up for all that I have done. Because I don't know how I'll go on knowing that I helped a man destroy their lives. Why was I ever even friends with him? Why did I ever like him? Why did I ever love him? Yes. I loved him. He was amazing to me...but it was all a lie.

I trused him. How could he just betray me like that? How could anyone be so cold hearted and cruel to trick a innocent three year old that way? It was heartbreaking to see my father...dieing and burning in front of me. I thought it was my fault but it was all him.

Gripping onto my crutches, I slipped under the sewer water. My fingers fumbled as the crutches snapped loudly in half. Letting out a squeak my face smashed against the ground. A salty taste filled my mouth. I coughed and spit the nasty sewage out of my mouth.

"This sucks..." I groaned turning my face to the side. Now I'm not going to be able to get up from this spot. Ugh. Now what do I do? Mom and the others will find me in the morning. I didn't know why I thought running away would work. I can't even run, or walk.

A screeching metal noise was made above me. I raised my head to see the man whole cover being taken off. A bright light shinned though. I squinted my eyes and widened them to see a friend. April quickly slid down the latter jumping down to me.

"Adira, what happened to you? Are you okay?" I let out small gasps. No. Please don't cry in front of arpil. She doesn't need to see this. I shut my mouth and opened it to speak.

"No..I'm not okay. April...help me?" She leaned over and tugged my arm pulling me up. I grunted and tried to stand steady. My legs wobbled but just before I could fall back she put her arms underneath my legs, putting me on her back. I gasped.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." I out my arms around April's neck for saftey. "So how are we going to get back to the surface? I can't hold you and climb up at the same time." I stayed silent trying to think of a solution. She shot her head up. "Oh. Nevermind. I have a friend."

She put me down on the ground and pulled out her phone. I stared at it skeptically. It was in the shape of a turtle shell. Didn't donnie have one of thoes? He made them right? Why is she still using it? Hmm. I guess...it would be a waste not to.

After talking on the phone she hung up and put it back in her pocket.

"Alright. He's on his way." She looked down at me and walked over. Sitting down next to me april lifted her knees. I crossed my arms letting my hair cover my shoulders. She pouted and turned to me. "So what are you doing out here anyways? You can walk again?"

"No. Donnie made me a pair of cheap crutches but they broke." She did a small noise in surprise. "Yeah right? Well...I don't want to be hanging around the turtles anymore. They're mutants. I don't need that in my life right now."

"But I thought you and mikey were a couple, you two seemed to happy." I scoffed at April's statements.

"We are. I just...need some time to think, alone. I just got some news that is nontheless upsetting. I don't want to be in turmoil around him. He says he wants to feel what I feel, but I can't ask him to do that. It's too much for him. I love him but don't want to hurt him."

"What news?" April said scooting away a little. I sighed. Now she's scared of me. Oh great. She's acting like I have a contagious disease or something.

"It's nothing that you can catch. It was just...something with my family. I don't really want to talk about it." April sat back down relieved. She resumed her position and put her hands around her knees. "God, I can't believe I trusted him..." April gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What who?"

"Oroku Saki...shredder."

"What when did tou trust him?" Her eyebrows began to furrow. I tucked my lips in and looked down to my legs. My weak, tired, unhelpful legs.

"When I was little. Shredder was part of the hamato clan. He was a family friend, if splinter hasn't told you yet. Saki was an enemy to my father, because my dad, rejected his plans for me. I didn't know this being a baby but, when I was three I met him again and the two of us became, friends. We would meet up each time we had the chance. He would teach me new tricks...and I thought he was so cool, but I was wrong. He killed my father and, I've never been more sorry. I didn't know he was evil I swear, and yet...I helped him."

Tears leaked from my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. I started to wheeze, inhaling and exhaling sharply. How could I be so fooling? I'm such an idiot for falling for his trap. How could I? What made him so entrancing to me? April wrapped her arm around me.

"I am so sorry. How did this happen? How did the shredder know that you had your fire powers?"

"I...don't know. As a baby, he would have had no idea of what or who I was. Their is no way he could have known I had fire powers before I had told him three years later. When we trained together, he did know I was powerful but he was completely shocked when I had showed him my power. It's still a mystery to me how he could known."

April turns from me and looks straightforward. I glanced over to her and see that she has a somber look on her face. She really is taking this in isn't she? I feel bad for even telling her. I didn't want to get April involved but I wanted to tell someone. I wipe my tears from my face.

"Sorry...I just, needed to vent." She took her arm off of me and began to make gestures.

"No. It's okay. Go right ahead. That sounds like a lot for juts one girl. You couldn't possibly keep it all to yourself." I sigh. That isnt even the half of it. Im still having problems with my mother, the kraang and probably the Okami's. Some of thoes things I can't even fix.

"I am always here to listen." April said standing up. She walked over in front of me and gazed down. I lift the corners of my lips. That actually, made me feel better. April is such a good friend and I am very lucky to have her.

Just then a screeching noise was heard from above us. Both April and I looked up to see the man hole cover being taken off. I lifted my eyebrow to see someone new. Wait...no it's not someone new. The boy began getting closer. I watched as he slid down the latter. His identity is revealed. It's Casey Jones!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This chapter is completely out of it. I'm sorry. I tried. And it's a two parter. I just needed to update really fast before the big day! The 2nd is a bew tmnt episode and the 3rd is my brithday, yay! Can't wait! I'm going to be older! Yeah this chapter was the most difficult to write out of all of them. Yeesh. It was a wreck. So...enjoy!

April placed me down onto her couch. Casey had just left the apartment and rode off on his bike. He was really helpful which I didn't expect at all from him. He always seemed like the bad boy type, but I could tell that he has a thing for april.

I pulled at my pajamas sleeves trying to cover more of my arms. It makes me feel so much shame to expose my scars and burns. This must be how self harmers feel. So isolated and guilty about what's engraved into their skin. I sighed. I feel the same way.

I stared at the couch, examining the cushions. They seem pretty comfortable. Hopefully I will have a good night's sleep on this thing. Though, I doubt it to be so..what with the nightmares and all. I lifted my head to gaze at her.

"Are you sure I can stay here? I don't want to be a burden." April waved her hands at me.

"No trouble at all. I already called my aunt and asked her. She said it was fine, and besides, it's the least I could do given your situation." It's humiliating knowing that April knows of my past. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright. You'll get though this."

A long sigh was released from my chest. My eyes shut as my head started to droop. If only I had the same optimism as April. I wish I could get though it without being completely destroyed.

April stepped away and sat on a chair. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. I tiredly raised my head. The way her eyes darted around made me feel like she was uncomfortable. Oh, this is about the truth thing, right?

"So...um, about The shredder, I just wanted to know what he's like." I sighed shutting my eyes. "It's just, I've heard so much about him from master splinter and their history together and now hearing your history with him...it makes me curious."

I scotted my body to the end of the couch sitting up. Slowly I unlatched my eyelids. I glared at the carpet on the floor with hate filled eyes. It almost felt as if I was going to burn it up. At the beginning, I didn't know what to think about him, but my feelings towards him have changed into hate. Shredder.

"He's a very vengeful man, very powerful too. I've only ever encountered him in battle twice and I can say that that man is extremely fearsome. He has obstructed himself from the truth. And believes that what has happened to me...us, is not his own fault, when really...it is."

"What do you mean?" April leaned closer with an intriguing expression. Her eyebrows furrowed. It's only logical she'd want answers, but I can't tell her about miwa..I mean karai. I don't think she could handle the information.

"Nothing." I turned away from April trying to avoid her eyes. Silence swept over the room. My eyes were drawn to the window. The curtains were opened showing off the large full moon. Squinting my sight became more sleak. This night looked just like the night I was dragged off to the shredders lair.

"His henchmen beat me up and broke my back. It actually wasn't as scary as I thought. I knew their was something inside me that wanted to be their. Not to serve him but to be put to an end once and for all. I thought I was a monster."

"Adira..."

"I sort of got what I deserved, what I needed. Feeling that physical pain helped me snap back into reality. My sensitivity was finally awake. I don't know why I hadn't felt anything before, but I didn't. Maybe it was my dad dieing or the gang or my mom, but I wasn't living, you know?"

I turned to april as she hugged her pillow. The way I had been talking...isn't something I ever thought I would share with anyone. April was different though, she's a good friend. I just hope she doesn't deceive me like everyone else. I huffed fazing at the hands in my lap.

"But now...I just feel so angry, because he killed my father." My breathing quickened. "He took him away from me and deprived me of happiness! And for what, my stupid kraang power?! I could have had a normal life...I know it's dumb but, I wanted to be a...baseball player.."

"It's not dumb." April said walking over to me and sitting across from me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah it is. As for my dad, he wanted me to be a house wife. He always said that the way of the ninja was no life for a lady and that it was too dangerous. He didn't want this life for me...and I shouldn't get involved in his affairs. Or at least...I would guess that's what it was, and not something else."

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you. Your mother and father didn't mean to lie, it was in your best interest I'm sure." I scoffed. That's what everyone says, but it's probably just more lies.

"The best thing to do is tell me straightforward what's wrong. I know that look like it, but I'm an adult, I can make my decisions for my own future. No one needs to do that for me." She lowered her shoulders.

"Yeah but, you make it like you would rather be alone all the time, as if you didn't need anyone at all." I shot my head over to her bitterly.

"I don't! Not to protect me at least. I mean...yes I obviously need people to talk to, like you. And I don't say it a lot but I appreciate you, mikey, the rest of the turtles and splinter so much. I just wish I could handle my destiny myself and not need anyone else's help."

"If you didn't need help, then why are you here?" I pouted. She has a point. I looked away.

"I don't want to stress mikey out with all of my problems. He wants to be a part of this...a part of me but I just can't have that. He already guilt tripped over my mother lieing to me. I don't want to tell him anything else. He doesn't need me."

"Yeah he does." I lifted my head. That's not true. Why would she say something like that? "I don't know if you've noticed, but his brothers...are really pestering towards him. They don't think he's serious about anything, and then you came along."

"Even though everyone could see you wanted to be alone, you were his first human friend. Then master splinter made you his student, he couldn't keep it to himself. He talked to me about it for hours at five in the morning. And even after all the hardship you both become a wonderful couple."

Tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall. My bottom lip quivered relentlessly. We have been though a lot. I wouldn't want to trade that for anything in the world, and I was so cold towards him.

"He's loved you from the very beginning." This makes me feel terrible. I didn't mean to cause him any pain. I just wanted him to be happy and protected, like he was before I got there. "Adira, he needs you, he understands."

My eyes fluttered and began to tear up again. He does love me and I love him, so much. All that time I tried to avoid him, but he wouldn't give up on me. He believed in my strength and he made me feel so important. I put my hand on my cheek.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused...and lost." I bursted into tears and began to wheeze. I covered my face trying to hide myself from april. Hair fell over my shoulders and face. I hate crying in front of other people. If it wasn't mikey then it had to be someone else I cared about.

"Adira. It's alright...it's okay, you just need to focus on getting better. My dad always use to say that when you feel sad, then you are sad. Our mental stability is heavily dependent on our state of mind. You can't get better unless you really want to."

I rubbed the bottom of my leaky nose with the back of my hand. I tapped my tear ducts avoiding from smudging my makeup. I sniffled and nodded my head at april. I need to be strong for them, well stronger than I was before.

"I will try my best." She smiled and nodded back to me. Jumping off of the couch she stood up. I tucked my lips in immediately becoming incredibly jealous. I wish I could stand.

"Stay here, I'll get you some blankets." I put up my hand stopping her.

"No. That's okay. I don't ever get cold, what with my fire powers and all." She put her hands up.

"Oh, right." April turned her head and rubbed the back of her neck. Am I really making her uncomfortable? I scooted to the left stretching out my legs. "Well goodnight then."

"Yeah, goodnight." I yawned at the very word causing my eyes to flutter. April smiled and walked off into a hall. That must be where her room is, and her aunts. She told me that her aunt isn't going to be back until 4:00 in the morning. Apparently she works night shifts at her job.

I gazed up at the clock that hung from the wall. It read 3:30. I turned and put my head in my arms. I think I'd rather sleep than meet April's aunt. Yes, I do realize how mean that sounds but I don't like people.

Squinting my eyes I stared at the couch. I need sleep really bad. It had been so long since I've had a peaceful night. I could already feel my eyes burning and stinging, also my legs seemed to be a lot more sore than normal these days. I'm not sure what that means, but it's okay I guess.

Another yawn was pulled from my lungs. I smacked my lips and shut them. Shutting my eyes I inhaled through my nose. Just one night, can I relax? Just tonight? Exhaling my mind began to fade away into darkness.

* * *

"Hello Adira, how are you?" I smiled widley up at saki. He's such a beautiful man.

"Very good! After my parents went to bed, I took daddy's special flag like you asked." From my backpack I pulled out the piece of cloth. I stared at it a second. The Hamato symbol was black and white on it with a red background.

"Excellent work." He took the flag from me and patted my head. I blushed and frowned. This feels weird. I narrowed my eyes. "I've had many of my soldiers try to obtain this artifact for a while now, all of them failed but you."

"What is so great about the flag?" He smirked and lifted me up. I giggled as saki put me on his shoulders. My eyes went big being this high up.

"Come with me and I will show you." I smiled even more when I felt his hands slide against mine. He's great. I love that Oroku Saki is my best friend. He's so kind and nice. I hope it will stay that way forever.

My eyes slid down to the flag. Daddy had told everyone not to touch it, he got it from yoshi. Daddy kept it in a secret spot that only mommy knew about. I saw her take it out and I took it on this night. I hope I did the right thing.

I leaned onto saki's head and lowered my eyes. I always feel happy and calm around him. He's the only one that treats me like an adult, like a ninja. He calls it a kunoichi, that's for girls. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to stay on.

A deep chuckle was made that scared me. I yelped and made my back go straight. His voice was nice, but scary. Mostly when he was mad. When we trained and I did something wrong, he would yell and punish me. It's not fun when he does that.

I looked up at the dark sky. Trees surrounded us. I love living in the forest like this. I could never live in a city. Too much people. And loud scary noises. I want to stay here forever with daddy, mommy, yoshi, and saki. They are all so sweet!

It must be a long walk to where we are going. I yawned. I'm getting a little sleepy. I again leaned my head on his soft hair. Crossing my arms on his head I set my chin on my arms.

"Saki...I love you, a lot." I quickly grabbed his head and kissed him. He laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. I laughed with him and dipped my head down. He's so funny! "I bet my mommy and daddy would love you if you met them."

"Adira, we talked about this, remember." I puffed out my cheeks.

"I know, but they really would. I mean...I love you so much. Why c-can not they? Daddy's a ninja and so are you! You two would be perfect friends. He's nice too." Saki grunted. I gasped and tucked my head in my shoulders. "But I can't because...they will stop fr-love me."

"You're stuttering. Adira, are you keeping something from me? Did you tell them?!" His voice was raised. I could feel him shaking and rumbling. Tears fell from my eyes.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry Saki. I did not tell them! I promise I said nothing! Please n-not hurt me. I said nothing! Please! Please!" He laughed again pulling on my hand.

"Good. Now shut up or we will get found out. You wouldn't want your parents to be dishonored because of you, do you Adira?" I shook my head. He's scary again. Very...scary. I felt more tears on my cheeks. "I thought so."

We walked out to a strange part of the forest. Saki had let me off of his shoulders to walk next to him. I saw up in the trees their were lots of funny looking ninjas. On the back of their clothes was a foot. This is the foot clan.

Oroku saki and I walked into vines that were low. They looked like a door. I blinked a lot. Where are we? What are we doing here? I scooted towards saki seeing many of the soldier ninjas stare at me.

"Woah.." I sighed and saw a bunch of rocks in a circle. I ran up to it and touched it. In the middle of the rocks was a bunch of sticks. Hmm? What's this for?

"Adira." I turned to saki, my short hair swayed. "Would you do the honours of lighting the fire?" I blushed and tugged at my hair. I feel weird again. I squeezed my face and nodded. I breathed in and out calmly and pointed my hand at the sicks.

The gasps around me caused me to jump. What happened? Did I do good? I stared at the fire. It was huge. It lit up the room entirely. I looked up at saki. He looked mad. I watched as he took the flag and tossed it in. What?! I covered my mouth.

Everyone cheered. Their was screaming and wailing over what he did. This is good? I guess this is good. I smiled and giggled. I pushed my hands on my cheeks and blushed. This is so great. Saki snicked boomingly.

Suddenly the bright orange fire went out and I was surrounded by darkness. My heart started to pound against my chest. I could feel myself become more dizzy and faintly. Their was howling and grolwing all around me. The calls of animals grew closer and more apparent.

I turned to him only to see a muscular armored man, his eyes glowing red. The shredder. Yelling he picked me up by my throat and began to strangle me. I choked and pulled at his hand. Air was rapidly slipping out of my lungs. Viciously clawing at his hands, I continued to cough.

My eyes widened to see fishface, Dogpound, and more of his foot soldiers standing around. They made beastly noises that made my skin crawl. I clenched my teeth grimacing in the mans hands. His maniacal laughter caused my bones to rattle.

"Please...stop! I..I don't want this! Saki stop...Shredder." I stared at the shredder with pleading eyes. "I-I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." His grip on me had become forceful and unrelenting. No. "I didn't mean it. I thought you loved me!"

The muscles in my throat broke and ripped. I screamed out in agonizing pain. My whole being began to shutter and twitch as I had known what he was going to do. His hand slid down to the lower part of my throat. The shredders fingers pressed down on my windpipe.

I growled as a tingling sensation travled up my esophagus. A tight pressure on it made me furrow my eyebrows. His strength was retched and demonized. I spewed out hot blood from the depths of my lungs. A thousand innocent screams took over my body.

* * *

"Adira! Wake up!" My eyes unlocked in haste to see April in front of me. Her big blue eyes gave me a worried look. I made folds under my eyes, and squinted. What is she doing? Oh..no. Gradually, my eyes rolled down to my chest. Her hands were in between my shoulders and neck.

"What, are you doing?" She snapped.

"Trying to wake you up." She pouted at me and walked off. I sat up and put my hand over my lips. "It's 8:20 and school starts in 10 minutes. I thought you would want to go. Your clothes are right there, now get changed." I stayed still staring at my legs.

"Mhm. I'll, uh...get right to it." April stepped over trying to get a better look at me. She walked closer and crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He almost killed me. Him and his clan members, they were all after me. He tricked me and hunted me down just so I could shame myself. It was all a cruel trick. I'll never get peace. Even when I'm away from him, I'll never be happy.

I turned to April brushing my hair behind my shoulders.

"Nothing. I just...didn't sleep well. It's not the couch, don't worry. I have a migraine that's all." She held her hands together.

"Oh okay, well...I've got some medicine if you want to take it." She shuffled away into her kitchen, but didn't turn on her light. I let my lip drop a few centimeters. That's odd. I looked to my side and saw one of my outfits. I sighed and grabbed my clothes.

Without stepping off the couch I pulled the pants from my legs and tossed them on the floor. I grabbed the new pair which were a pair of blue jeans with a swirly design at the side. The shirt that I slipped on was purple with a strip of darker purple at the bottom. The sleeves were cut off.

I pulled my hair out of its limp bun and put the elastic on my wrist. I really don't like my scars to be exposed. People are going to stare and judge and want to ask questions. What am I suppose to say? Oh I got it in a fight with a deadly assassin who ruined my life? Hell no.

April came back with two white pills and a glass of water. I gave her a weak smile and accepted the medicine from her.

"Thanks a lot, April. I really do appreciate it." I gulped down the medicine and the water at once. She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great." I wiped the water off of my lips. I giggled and gave her a small smile. She gave it back to me and raised her shoulders. Her eyes travled down to my feet. "Are you sure you're going to wear those to school? I thought you were miss popular."

"Yeah well that's when I wanted to impress my mom and keep her happy. I don't care what she thinks about me now." April gave me a confused sneer.

"I shouldn't ask about...her, right?" I shook my head no with a slight whisper. She nodded her head almost indifferent with my answer. "Okay then, we should get going." I grabbed my black shoes and pulled at the elastic. They easily slipped on.

I groaned and pushed on the couch trying to hoist myself up. My fingers started to shake as the weight of my body was pushed down onto them. April grabbed one of my hands and pulled me up. I huffed and felt my feet on the ground.

"I hope we can make it to school on time." I nodded and wrapped my arm around her neck. She put hers on my waist. I sighed in relief. April is so nice to me. It's puzzling to find that I have such good friends even with a horrible attitude.

We took a stroll down the hallway and opened the door. To the far right of the hall was an elevator. She pressed the 1 button and it opened. April and I both the elevator stepped in the elevator. I looked all around at its construct. I hate the thought that an elevator is just a metal box.

My grip on aprils shirt tightened when I felt the elevator going down. The way it rumbled and shook gave me chills. I dropped my head and narrowed my eyes, desperately trying not to make a scene.

Not that I'm afraid of elevators, but that if this thing crashed I'd have no hope for walking ever again. I mean, it's not like I've got a lot of hope now. Each time I walk it feels like tiny needles were being pricked into my feet.

April and I got to the downstairs lobby and headed out. Thankfully the air today was nice and warm. I can't stand cold weather. I always get really sick and become very close to dieing. Now that I think about it, that's terrifying! But even more so, I will never get to enjoy snow...

The sun shinned and beamed down on us. I widened my lips. Wait a minute, isn't it only the morning? But it is about the time the sun should be up and we are in the warm side of new york right now.

I turned my head to glare at the street over. Their was so many people walking at this time. That's something I noticed living in new york since the moment I got here. This place I crowded. I mean, their must be millions of people living here.

Just then a girl came out from an alleyway. She had short black and purple hair and wore glasses. She smiled and stepped up to us.

"Hey April! Who's your new friend?" April secured her arm around me more firmly.

"Oh, hey irma. This is my friend Adira. She's trying to recover from a bit of physical pain." Irma looked at me with a puzzled face. The corners of my mouth were pulled back into a frown.

"Here, I can help." Irma stepped closer and put her hand on my back. I groaned and threw my arm over her shoulder. My steps became lighter. It was almost as if my legs didn't hurt anymore. I sighed and turned to April's friend.

"Thank you." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ehh, I do what I can." I grinned and nodded at her. She used her free hand and pushed her glasses up on her face. "So, how did you get this way? It couldn't have been anything less than accidental. I only assume this because you look pretty strong."

"Oh yeah...about that, I'm in cheer and had some sort of an accident. I say it like that because, it's embarrassing. We were doing advanced level backflips and I did it off of the roof of the school. Yeah...it didn't end so well."

April gave a wide nervous looking smile. I growled trying to get her to stop. If she keeps that face Irma will find out I was lying. We both looked at the girl with the same steady expression. She shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's what you say, then it must be true." I removed my eyes from her and looked forward. Their was something about Irma that didn't sit right with me. Maybe it was the way she easily decided to help April and I, or it was her critical language that bothered me. Who knows.

At the end of the long street was our school. Roosevelt highschool. I haven't gone to school in a lomg time. It must have been a month now. But what do I really need it for? Friends? Nope. And an education is out of the question. I'm already flunking calculus.

The three of us walked into the school. I groaned and scrunched up the bridge of my noes. The florescent lighting in here always did give me massive headaches. Damn. I wish I had clearer vision. Then I could be able to read and see better.

We stopped at the tall green lockers. Irma let go of me. I squinted my eyes and leaned on April's shoulder. She opened up her locker and brought out some books and a pair of glasses. She handed them to me.

"Here, I thought you could use these." I gave her a shocked look. She seems really nice. Was I wrong about her? I blushed and took the glasses from her. "I could see you squinting the whole time we walked to school. You must have vision problems right?"

"Yeah, umm...thank you Irma. Again." She smiled and tilted her head. I chuckled and saw casey walk up from behind her. Casey stopped next to me and put his hands on his hips.

"What is this? A hugging party?"

"For your information Casey Jones, we were helping a friend get to school." He walked over to me and smiled.

"Oh yeah Adira. I remember, you're still not feeling well?"

"Nope."

"So that means you're not going to cheer practice anymore?"

"I don't care about that, I never did." Casey smirked and tore me away from april. She turned around to look at her locker.

"Hmm. Never new you were such a rebel Adira. That sounds interesting." April scoffed and shut her locker. She looked away embarrassed for a moment then looked back to casey. She walked close to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you red!" She smirked and gave a small sigh.

"She needs to go to the nurse and get a pair of metal crutches. I figured since you two have the same first period and none of you really care about punctuality then you could take her. Can you do that for me?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Of course! Never really liked English that much anyways." The bell rang loudy signaling the students to go to their next class. I looked up to my left as the ringing continued for a while.

"Well, I've got to go. See you two at lunch." April spoke quickly rushing away with her studies in her arms. I gave a side ways smile watching my friend leave. Casey began to walk quickly in the opposite direction.

"Now, to the nurse." The two of us walked down the main entrance hallway. Passing the small steps of stairs I glared at the door. It wasn't my idea to come back here, it was April's. I just..went with it. I didn't want to be at her house alone.

Wait, does she think being here is going to help me make new friends? It's not. I'm not getting new friends. No one is going to want to be around me, ever. It's already bad enough that I can't get around correctly, I'm not much of a conversationalist either.

I groaned remembering back to something April said. She told me my parents didn't mean to lie to me, but I don't believe that. My mother knew the consequences of keeping the truth from me. Misaki couldn't be so thick that she wouldn't realized my feelings in the long run, right?

What was I thinking telling mikey all that stuff about her? I freaked him out to the point where he started to cry. He told me that she didn't mean it. Everyone seems to take her side on this. Like she is so special! I'm the one that was lied to! Why can't they see that she deceived me?!

My grip on Casey's shirt completely pulled taught. He glanced over at me and then forward again. A slight groan was made out of his mouth. He must think I'm getting weaker. I am. I can feel the strength in my feet and arms fading. The tops of my calves were burning over how much walking we have done.

We finally reached the nurses office. Casey let go of my arm and let me stand up by myself. As soon as he did that, I plopped myself down on the bench. He opened the door and walked in by himself. I crossed my arms and huffed, lowering my head.

My long lack hair fell over my shoulders. I stared down at the length of it and wondered, did dad have hair like mine? I certainly did not get dark thin locks from mom. I sighed. It doesn't matter...why should I care about them now? Why should I care about any of this?

It's not like I actually have a family who's morals are based around honesty. A groan was made when I clenched my fists. I hate that I can't ever have the chance to confront my father on what he's done. He was such a sneaky little weasel.

Shredder might not have been right about me, but he sure was right about my parents. They're the worst. No wonder my father never let me be a ninja, they are all about distrust. I should have stayed with saki, at least then I would be getting somewhere, but he lied to me too.

I hissed and grabbed at my hair. Who hasn't lied to me yet? First saki, mother, father...and now, myself. I've been lying to myself about being a mutant. The denial, had it only been for a few days has torn me apart inside. It made me frustrated and worried...and it made me abandon the one who loves me most.

Mikey...I miss you. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I lifted my eyebrows to see 57 new messages. Speedily, I unlocked it and read each text slowly and thoughouly. They were all from mikey, begging me to come back, announcing how much he missed me.

The bottom of my lips curved and trembled. My whole body shook scared at the reminder that I hurt his feelings. I am so sorry mikey. I didn't want you to be sad. I'm the only one that needs to be upset, not you. Please, understand...I want you to happy and strong, you can't be that with me.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: woah, sorry for the wait you guys. I got really stressed out over school, I'm better now. Anyways this is part two to the chapter before. I just wanted to say one more thing. I'm grateful for anyone who looks at this story, and I enjoy reading comments, so just do it! JUST DO IT! Lol. Ill stop. Okay, here's the story!

* * *

Just then casey appeared from the next room with my new crutches. I gasped and wiped away my tears. He looks away and sighs. He handed me the equipment and I complied. He shook his head and sat down next to me. I lowered my gaze, I didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially not her.

"Come on kanji, I was just starting to like you." I let out a breathy chuckle and smirked. I rolled my eyes over to him and relaxed my face.

"Well, I don't really care what you think right now. I'm not feeling good at all and I can't bear to be here. The only reason I'm back at school is because April wanted me to be. I couldn't say no. She's the only friend I've got."

"Really? What about you being the highschool popular cheerleading queen." I threw my hands up.

"But that's not me. That's not who I am." Casey crossed his arms and turned to look at me closer.

"Then who are you Adira Kanji?" I frowned. What a bold question to ask. Why do I have to think about this? Shouldn't I already know who I am? My vision travled downwards to my pants. I watched as I let my hands cover the caps of my knees. I ran my tounge over my dry darkened lips.

"Right now, I'm a teenager who is...just, dealing with a lot of stress." Casey put his elbows on the bench and sat back.

"Who isn't?" Casey grumbled and stared straight ahead. My eyebrows narrowed and twitched. Maybe, he has something wrong? A family issue perhaps? I glanced over at him with a look of concern.

"Is their something you want to talk about?" He glared down at his open hands. Casey? I watched as the boy shut his fingers in the palm of his hand.

"No. Nothing." He's not saying anything? I can't blame him. Boys never really show their emotions or talk about their feelings since it's labled as weak. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's just that the hockey coach said I could stay on the team as long as I kept my grades up but he gave me the boot yesterday."

I blinked shocked at him. I didn't expect him to speak up. Turning my gaze to the right I looked away. The coach lied to casey just like my parents did to me. What is with liars and opressing the innocent? I mean really? I'm just a...I'm a mess.

"That's why April is trying to help me pass my classes. She did the extra credit student tutor stuff and got put with me. I'm doing all that I can to keep up but it's just too hard, but being a professional hokey player is my dream. So I'm not going to give up though." My eyes became glassy. Why can he have more strength than me?

"You're pretty cool Casey Jones. I just wanted to say that and um...I hope we can be friends." He lifted his head at my statement. I bit my lip and looked away from him. This is embarrassing. Wrong choice, Adira. He chuckled and put his hand on my head.

"Only if you don't cry in front of me again." He stood up and put his hands on his hips. I'll admit, I have a lot more to cry about, but I won't. It's amazing how Casey can be determined about not loosing his dream. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure thing." I pushed the crutches uner my shoulders and began to prop myself up. He gave me a wide smile. I noticed casey had no front teeth, must be from the sport he plays. I chuckled.

We walked to our class and went inside the room. I heard everyone gasp and whisper at the sight of me. I turned my head. Trying my hardest to ignore them, I sneered and grumbled. I know what they're thinking. Where'd shd get that scar? Why is she on crutches?

I took myself all the way to the back of the classroom and sat myself down. My crutches were thrown next to me. I really don't care what anyone thinks about me leaving them on the floor. The teacher squinted her eyes at me. I paralleled her look and gave it back to her. She scoffed and began to read from the book again.

With a groan I crossed arms and leaned back. Casey walked over to me and sat in the empty desk next to mine. He grinned and raised his eyebrows two times. I giggled and immediately held my mouth. I hope no one saw that. I've never shown any emotion or enjoyment at school before.

He began to scoot his desk over to mine. A noisy screech was sounded that made everyone turn around to look at us. The teacher put her hand on her hip.

"What now?" Casey put his hands on his head with an innocent smile. Oh no. I put my hand on my head and lowered my gaze embarrassingly.

"Sorry Mrs. Brinsfrield, I don't have a book and their isn't any more. I just thought that we could share." She looked to him skeptically before relaxing herself again.

"Fine. You can share a book, but keep up."

"You got it Mrs. B!" He said pointing at her and winking. Everyone turned around and went back to their studies. The teacher read aloud again which casused me to lift my book up and follow along. That was until casey brought out his phone with headphones in it. He gave me one ear bud.

I peaked over my book up at the teacher. She's distracted. I glanced at casey and sunk lower into my seat to make it less noticeable. I took the left headphone and put it in. Casey scrolled though his phone and put on loud metal music. The bass guitar being strung like crazy.

We both gave a quiet chuckle to each other. I lifted my head a little to stare at nothing. Why am I suddenly feeling...normal, like a normal girl. I know I'm not and I shouldn't convince myself that I am, but it feels nice.

That's when I began to think, what am I? Who? If I can't trust my parents, then do I even have a name? Is their even a reason for me to be fighting? My father betrayed me when I needed him the most, how can I forgive him for that? How can I carry out his legacy if it's all been based around a lie?

They just love to warp my mind don't they? All of them. What am I suppose to do now? Continue being a ninja without decency, or hide a broken young women amongst many other meaningless lives? Just the life my mother said I would have. But what really is better for me?

I sighed and put my head in my hand. One can only imagine what life would be like if this never happened. I would be in Japan. Sitting down waiting for mother to finish brewing up some tea. Yoshi would be there, a man. He would be beside his loving wife and beautiful daughter. I would be happy and content.

Of course, that would never happen. All I've ever wanted was to be a normal person with a few high goals. A terrific baseball player. It would have been so nice to see how and who I ended up with in the future. I probably would have abide by my fathers wishes and became a house wife. With a husband and kids.

Now that's hard to picture. I can't even take care of myself, what makes them think I could ever protect another? I suppose I was a different person at that age. I know I was a lot more caring and compassionate even to people who didn't deserve it, like saki.

He really didn't deserve it, or me. All he's ever wanted were my powers. Now that I think of it, I only used my powers for him, and now because of him. It's like he's controlling me. And it's not a stretch to say that he was hoarding me either. He never stopped reminding me that I couldn't use my abilities in the presence of others or bad things would happen.

Saki was right, in a way. I've been shamed more than enough times to understand that. For the longest time, I thought I had killed my father, ruined all thoes lives with my own hands. I changed from thinking that way. It wasn't just them I had...ended. In my gang, if someone were to show me disobedience or disrespect, I would...take care of them.

Then I had used my guns and weaponry that I owned. Never would I use my fire powers on anyone. That would be much too harmful for them, and me. It was always quick and sudden. But if I was really angry I would watch them beg for mercy. The way they pleaded at my feet, made me feel powerful.

That is all I cared about then, power. I always wondered, how could I make myself more threatening to others? So I familiarized myself with an array of different guns. I bet...shredder would love that concept. He always seemed to like it durring training. When I hurt someone that is. Saki would get this huge grin on his face that was, liberating.

I lowered myself looking around. Everyone was still working and reading. This is definitely no place for me. I pushed my glasses up onto my face and took out the ear plug. I grabbed my crutches and stook up. Casey looked up to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher waved her hand in annoyance.

"Yes sure, just be back in time for me to pass out the questions." Everyone in the class groaned. I tucked my lips in and tried my best to stay quiet. Making my way out of the room, I looked left and right. I haven't been here in a long time. I almost feel lost. I stared at a sign hanging from the hall that said 'theatre auditorium'.

Using all the muscles in my arms I grunted. The way they tensed up in my skin burned. My fingers curled around the small metal bars of my crutches. It would be unfortunate for me to fall like I did in the sewers. Now that was disgusting. Luckily, I took a bath at April's house. It was a difficult decision, considering I'm terrifyed of water but, it had to be done.

Finally arriving at the auditorium I gazed out at all the chairs. Even though they held things here from time to time, durring school it would always be empty. I hopped over to the chairs and put my crutches on the floor. Unfolding a red chair I took a seat on the comfortable cushions.

I crossed my arms and looked at the stage. It was empty and dark. The lights were only shining on the house of the theater. My eyebrows furrowed. I pushed my glasses up more and growled. I can't help but feel so much hate and anger at everyone.

* * *

I frowned and leaned my head on my shoulder. My eye lids began to slip down. Even though it was bright, the huge lights were warm. And very cozey. The feeling made turn off my brain and shut my eyes. A sneer still plastered on my face.

I sighed and hugged the pillow on the couch. I wish Adira would answer me. I've been texting her all day and night. I pouted and squeezed onto it harder.

"I miss Adira!" Raph turned to me glaring.

"Give it up, mikey! Adira is never coming back!" I threw the pillow on the couch and stood up facing him.

"Yes she is!" Raph gave me a growl and a sneer. He's wrong, she is coming back! She has to. Right? Because...because I love her and she loves me, right? Donnie looked away stepping forward.

"I don't understand, why Adira ran off like that. Maybe I shouldn't have made her crutches, then she couldn't have left." Leo walked up to the three of us and opened his arms.

"She's going though a lot right now, it wasn't anyone's fault." From behind me I heard female crying. Just above my eyes, my masked lifted. Who could that be? I turtned around to see Adira's mom curled up on the floor.

"No. It is someone's fault. Mine. If I hadn't lied to her all these years then we would have been happy together. We shouldn't have come here, I think she would have liked it better if we stayed in japan." I helped her up and leo put his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean lied to her?" She put the ends of her fingers on her lips. Her hair fell onto her shoulders as she looked away from us. I know what she did.

"I knew about shredder when she was a baby. He wanted to take her from us, and train her. I can remember clearly what he has said 'Your daughter has so much potential, I can feel it. I can also give her the skills she needs to know to survive. Give me your daughter and I will teach her many things.' Kuro, my husband rejected his offer and made saki his enemy."

I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. She put her hand on my arm and gripped me carefully. Tears streamed down her face and off her chin.

"We knew about him and didn't tell her anything. Kuro wanted a normal life for Adira, so I tried to give it to her by keeping that a secret. I don't know how but she became insubordinate. I thought I was doing the right thing, for kuro, and to protect her..." she left my arms and sat on the couch with her face in her hands.

"I was so wrong to do that. It just worried her more and now..." Misaki looked up with red eyes blurred eyes. "She hates me."

"I can't believe this." Raphael said clenching his fists in anger. Leonardo crossed his arms upset.

"And that's not all, she's completely in denial about being a mutant. She can't accept what she has become and now she can't accept us. Adira is really hurt right now. She can't fight, she can't trust us, she can't even trust herself!" Splinter walked over to us and stood beside misaki.

"Leonardo is right. And for the sake of you all understanding her situation, I will tell you her story." He put out a hand then put it back in his sleeve. We all gave him a look then sit down. I looked at sensai with interested eyes. "Going along with what kanji has told you Adira was fascinated with the art of being a ninja, but was shut down by her father."

"But why sensai? She's so good at it." I said looking up at him.

"He was trying to protect her, and he was right. The way of the kunoichi is no life for such a young girl. I'm not certain if she had told you but all her life she believed that she killed her own father." Their were small gasps made. Leo closed his eyes and lowered his head. "But that is not true."

"If it isn't true, then why would she say something like that?" Leo said with pain in his voice. Splinter sighed loudly and put his hands down.

"She was tricked by the shredder into believing that it was her fault, when really it was his. I'm not quite certain how, but he used her powers to set my dojo a blaze long ago. It was very much an accident for her, but she burned her weak father and in the end, he did not make it." Misaki covered herself with a pillow.

"We should have went away but, kuro was stubborn. He was determined to stay with you. It was like an obsession. I couldn't stand it. And he didn't perceive saki's offer as a threat at all. I did...and I didn't say anything. And now my baby's out there alone and angry and confused because of me! I'm a horrible mother."

"With all that she has experienced, it wouldn't be just to point fingers. That's how things turned out for her, if anything she must adapt and endure. Adira is a strong girl, she'll get though this. " Sensai said putting his hand on misaki's shoulder. She closer her eyes with more tears dripping from her face.

"Why didn't she just tell us from the start?" Donnie said standing up from the couch.

"Because Adira was not fully understanding of friendship or trust. Which is why I made Michelangelo her teacher. I knew that he could help her face her past and realize that she does need others in her life." I gave a small smile and blushed. She's much more than my student now, she's the love of my life.

"But now, her past has been alerted. She doesn't comprehend why this has happened to her, nor do I. She is on the verge of becoming something entirely new. This could be good or bad depending on which one of her moods she is basing her decision off of." I stood up along with the others.

"Wait, sensai...so you're saying she could become evil because of this?" He shut his eyes.

"I fear for her." Leonardo crossed his arms.

"With shredder and the kraang after her, and considering her condition we have no choice but to find her. Right sensai?"

"She will be making her own decisions. We will not interfere with what she chooses to do with her life. But yes, until she is better, it would be safest to locate her and make sure she is okay and not captured."

"Well start tonight." My brothers all walked off. Donnie went to his lab and raph and leo walked off to the pinball machine. I could play. Something to take my mind off of her just for a moment. I was just about to walk off when I saw misaki turn to splinter.

"I have dishonored my family name and in turn disappointed my child. I did this to her, I really want to make amends. Can you teach me how to fight? I bet she'd love that. And then she would think I'm cool again!" She grabbed sensais arms desperately. He took them off of him.

"Learning the way of a kunoichi is hard work and long hours of training. That is not going to make up for what you did. You must learn that their are consequences for your actions, and if it is having your daughter be the way she is, then that is it. It will pass over, I promise."

"But you don't understand. I really think this will win her over. She loves fighting and she will love me again when she realizes I can fight. I know my own daughter, yoshi. Please..." she looked up to him with her big brown eyes. He sighed.

"If I must." He waved at her and they walked off to the dojo. I smiled and sat down on the couch. Putting my knees up to my chest I pulled my t phone out. Flipping out my phone I texted her. 'You won't believe how cool your mom is! I love you so much sweetie! Hope to see you soon! :)'

I flipped through the pictures on my phone and stared at the selfies Adira took. I had so many photos of her on here I had to ask donnie to upgrade my phone for me. They couldn't all fit! I had some of my brothers and master splinter, but most of them were of her.

One was of her beating raph at a videogame and him yelling at her. They've always had a rocky relationship. Another was her in a pink apron baking cookies and looking back with a grin. She is such a terrific cook, it makes me jealous. I chuckled and swipped the screen to the last one. It was of her giving a heartfelt smile, slightly blushing.

I sighed. She is so beautiful. I wish she would come back already. I need her. Maybe it was too much to say I would feel her feelings. She's probably afraid I'd get scared for her, but she can't stop that. I've always been concerned for her, ever since we met.

And I know she's cared about me too. Everytime we would fight bad guys, she'd jump in front of me and protect me. She's so strong and cool. I wish I could be like that. Adira...treated me with respect...she was my first human friend. I love her. I kissed the screen and held the phone close to my chest.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw donnie.

"It's okay mikey, Adira will come back. She's your girlfriend." I lowered my eyes.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

* * *

I groaned trying to fight him off. His hands were tightly wrapped around my throat. His steel claws had cut open my skin and made blood stream down my body. A cough was forced from my throat as I tried to speak. Saki narrowed his eyes giving me a maniacal grin.

"Don't kill him please!"

* * *

I gasped and woke from my nightmare. I groaned and held the bridge of my nose. Really again with the dream? I scanned the room to see I was still in the theater room. At school? Wait, what time is it? I glanced up at the clock and saw 12:00. I slept in here having the same dream for 3 hours?

Grunting I picked up my crutches and shuffled off out of the auditorium. I watched as everyone continued walking to class. I assume the bell just rang for fourth period. But I have the first lunch. I saw an open pathway to the cafeteria and walked through it.

I looked around. The ceiling was so big and the walls were tall. I never noticed how massive this room is. I gave a somewhat frightened expression and gazed around. Their were a bunch of empty seats since everyone was in the line getting their food. But those seats, belong to people, I can't just sit myself down.

But if I wait till eveyone had been seated their might not be any room for me. And worse, they will all stare. I squinted my eyes and glared at my old spot. It was filled with cheerleaders and the stuck up teacher kids. I gagged. No way am I going back to that table again. I'd rather sit in the bathroom and eat in there like a deviant than be with those snooty bitches.

I turned my head to the left. At the back of the lunch room were red booths. I think I used to sit their once, at the beginning of highschool, when I moved here. Ugh. I hated moving to America we had to live in queens. Mom came her to further her carrer as a scientist, only she can't hold a job. I don't know why, she's really smart.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Hey Adira, over here!" I looked up to see Casey waving to me. He stood behind a table against the wall. Around him where he sat were April and Irma. I lifted my crutches and hoped over to them. I stopped in front of the table.

"I'm surprised all of you are sitting together. You are friends with each other?" Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"More or less." Irma looked to him offended. I nodded and look a seat next to April. "So where did you go? You went to the bathroom and never came back, you missed like four classes." April turned to me vexed.

"You skipped?"

"No. I just took a nap at my spot. I needed to sleep. I was stressed out." I put my head in my hands and leaned on the table. I huffed and pulled at my hair.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to April and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine." April turned from me and began to talk to Irma. I sighed and crossed my arms. What am I going to do? Keep having nightmares? Stay at April's every night? Stay away from my mother and friends and boyfriend forever? I need them, but do they even need me? I sighed.

After that school went by slow. It was excruciating. The only class I actually did work in was art. It was easy..but even with that I wasn't good at it. Casey and April are much better artist than me. I know this because we all share that same class together, which conveniently was the last class of the day.

I made my way out of the school with the help of April and her friends. I looked up to see sun shinning over us brightly. I squinted my eyes as the light was made more clear by my glasses. Oh wait! I turned to Irma and took them off.

"Here these are yours right?" Irma waved a hand at me.

"Ehh, you keep them. I already have so many back up pairs. Always need to be prepared. Am I right? Well, see ya!" I smiled.

"Yeah, bye!" I turned to april and casey. April grabbed onto her bag strap making sure it did not fall off of her shoulder.

"So Adira, coming home?"

"Yeah." I smiled when april said home. I've never really...had a home before what with the constant moving and I never even stayed at the apartment for long. I walked along side april on my crutches, with a small smile on my face. April looks over at me.

"Is their something you are specifically happy about?"

"Oh..um, nothing. So, April how was your day?" She raised an eyebrow at me. April grinned and looked up.

"Well I'm really trying to act like a normal girl at school and it's going..average, I guess." She chuckled. "It's really difficult because I keep having these flashes of the, never mind. What happened with you in art, you looked kinda dazzed."

"It's nothing. I think I'm going to be fine. It doesn't matter anways."

"Yeah.." April and I walked into the apartment and passed the lobby. We walked up to the elevators. I looked up to them widening my eyes. It almost looked as if it got taller when I did that. I inhaled and exhailed with a look of determination.

I stood close to April as we rode the elevator up. I felt every movment inside, what felt like a metal box. It shook and made noise but didn't all elevators do that? Their was jazz quietly playing from the speakers in the walls. That calmed me down a little.

I shifted and looked away from her. I wonder if April can feel my fear. Well..it's not a fear, just more of an annoyance really. I groaned when we stopped. The elevator shook making me a little more nervous.

"Here." April said helping me out. I smiled at her and blushed. This is embarrassing.

"Thanks.." April grinned at me then gave a blank face. I raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I've got an idea." April and I went to her apartment room and she shut the door behind her. She walked over to her room silently. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at the couch. I put my crutches up against the wall and leaned back. I put my elbow on the arm rests and my face on my hand.

I wonder when I'll forgive my mom. She's been with me for a long time, ever since I was born. And when dad died she stayed with me because...I don't know why. She loves me. Misa supported everything I did, even my buisness. But she did lie to me and so did dad. I don't know who to trust anymore.

My gaze came up from the floor to stare at April. She rushed in from her room and jogged over to me. With an enthusiastic face she sat on the other side of the couch. I slid my body up to face her.

"So what is it?" April held up a finger telling me to stop. I nodded. She bresthed in and out, and with a determined look she glared at me. Her hands touched my temples.

My eyes widened to see the same sparkle on her forehead from before. I shook and gasped realizing what she was doing. April's powers, she's helping me. She's healing me. April let go of me and laughed, I laughed along with me.

"April you, you saved me!" I said picking her up and jumping off the couch. With my hands on April's waist, I held her in the air. Quickly I set her down blushing. "S..sorry. Thank you..."

"You're welcome." April said giving me a soft hug. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She has healed me two times so. I'm so grateful to have her as a friend. I know one person I can trust, April.

* * *

Later that night

The shredder sat at his throne with his hands up to his mask. Adira came to his mind. Why did she have to be related to kuro? Kuro is pitiful. He grinned under his kabuto, remembering his death, and how it changed Adira's mental state. She is much stronger than she used to be.

He would train hours on end perfecting her power and making her the perfect ninjia. She was always attentive and ready to learn at any moment. Even at such a young age she followed saki into battle and helped him win his victory in destroying the hamato clan.

Though very small, she was still a useful member for his foot clan. He could have loved to take her in and train her more, if it weren't for her mother, misaki. He growled. She was nothing more than worm to him. She ruined his plans for her.

Just then four of his foot soldiers came in. Shredder stood up from his throne and stared at them with cold eyes. They looked at each other before pushing one forward. Shredder was not tolerant of their strange behavior.

"What is it?" He said in a frustrated tone. The young foot soldier that had been pressured into speaking with shredder, trembled.

"Uhh..nothing sir, it's just that. The girl you asked us to find, A-Adira was is?" Shredder narrowed his eyes infuriated. He hated her name and the name that cane after it, Kanji. He despised her.

"What about her!?" Shredder clenched his fists extending out his claws from his gauntlets. He walked down the stares staring fiercely at the one he spoke to. The three young men stepped back. Once he got down the stairs he stopped only a foot in front of the soldier ninjia.

"We...we couldn't find her sir. We looked everywhere, her old job, her mothers job, her old gang. Ever member said she wasn't their and she completely abandoned them...what do you need her for anywa-" Shredder stopped him from speaking by stabbing him in the chest.

"What I need her for is non of your buissness!" He growled and thrusted his swords into the mans heart. His bones cracked and blood spewed out from his chest. Shredder watched as the foot soldiers life was gone like a flickering light.

He was never worthy to be in the foot. Their was growling heard in the darkly dimmed room. How dare he auestion him on his demands! No one should get away with that! Especially not a misguided ill-informed young boy like this!

Adira is vital to his plans. Shredder new something about her that no one but the kraang new. What she turns into when she is mutated. He frowned. He hated that she wasn't with him, that he loved her father, and Hamato. Shredder lifted his gaze and turned his head to the rest of them in anger.

"Clean up this mess!" Shredder began to take heavy steps to the door. His armor clanked and rattled as he did so. Both of his hands made fists. "And if one of you speaks her name again, I will not hesitate to eliminate you! Find her and bring her to me! Adira Kanji will not hide anymore!"


	20. Chapter 20

Today, I had woken up before April. The day has been great so far! I washed up and slipped on my school clothes. It was a long sleeve shirt with orange and yellow gold stripes. I wore a well fitting tall, light denim overalls with a brown belt and short brown boots.

I had been up for hours now doing nothing but walking, jumping, running, and some push up. I couldn't help but move every second that I am awake. I'm never taking my physical abilities for granted any more. Right now, I'm currently in the middle of making me and April some breakfast tacos.

I stood over the stove cooking the refried beans. I closed my eyes and turned to the papas right next to it. I picked up the tortillas and flipped them with my hands. The smell of it slightly burning made my stomach growl.

"Mmm! Yummie!" I chanted putting it in a paper towel with the rest of the tortillas I had made. I love Mexican food, it's no surprise considering my mother is mexicana and she cooks food like this all the time. It's delicious!

April walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pajamas. She looked over to the clock then back at me.

"What are you doing, Adira? We still have like two hours until school.." I laughed and began to make the tacos. I put in the beans, papas and the chorizo. Without turning around to her, I spoke.

"I wanted to make breakfast. I just..I like being active. I love helping out with stuff..." I handed her one wrapped in a paper towel. She accepted it and smiled. We both took a seat at her kitchen table.

"It's nice to see you out of that depression, Adira." I smiled at her.

"You were great help, and I can't thank you enough." She nodded at me and took a bite. I raised my eyebrows. So..April does like mexican food? Hmm. Good to know. She's great. I looked away. "Is it too much to say that I think you're my best friend?"

"No, of course not. You're amazing Adira, and I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other sooner. I only avoided you because...well, I thought that you would think I was a nerd." I almost choked on my food when I heard her say that.

"You a nerd? No. I mean, sure you're really smart but that doesn't make you less cool than other people I have met. And I promise you I'm nothing like those girls on the cheer team, I am much weirder. And...really, way more awkward."

"I know. I mean not the weird and awkward part but, you're extraordinary!" I giggled and held the side of my face.

"Thank you." Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and held it in my hands. Unlocking it I went to my text messages to see I had gotten one from leo. I frowned and opened it up. It read 'hey, mikey has turtle acne.'

I replied with 'so?' He didn't respond after that. I sighed and slouched in my chair, eating the rest of my breakfast taco in silence. Why would leo send me something like that? Everyone...especially teenagers get blemishes. Is it that important? Wait...did mikey just hit puberty.

My face heated up that thought. No! Stop thinking about that you sicko! That's so weird. But the other turtles were older than him and they don't have acne so.. maybe it is important? I put a hand on my head. What should I do? Go and see if he's okay and face everyone? Or stay here with April?

April and I are finally doing good besides the fiasco. Apparently april and casey were chased by some sort of giant mutagen monster or something. I was really glad when she was safe, but upset that I wasn't there to protect her. The only reason I wasn't was because April had me run a bunch of errands for her, and it was the least I could do after she healed me.

The hours went on, I went to school with april and it had become night time. April and I sat down in her living room watching a zombie show. It is a horror drama based on a comic book series, I've been a fan for years now. I watched the rerun with wide eyes. I already knew what was going to happen, but damn if it wasn't still interesting.

April covered her face with a pillow and looked away. I laughed at her, she pouted.

"Don't make fun of me! And how can you stomach this show? It's so gruesome." She said shutting her eyes.

"I've seen a lot more scary things than this in real life. I'm a ninja, I've been though almost every form of torture." I've been suffocated, burned, cut, broken in two, and mentally scarred. Not to mention I saw my own father burn to death as a three year old, this is nothing. "My favorite is glenn.." I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"I haven't watched this show enough to have a favorite. The acting is really good though!" I smiled. I didn't know she cared about that stuff like I do. I shouldn't be surprised, April is a very close to detail kimd of girl. I really liked that about her. We both laughed when Gareth cracked a joke.

Just then my phone vibrated again. I pulled it out, no one but misa and mikey ever texts me. Their is the occasional text from Jaden but I ignore him most of the time. He's a loser. I scrolled though the text messages to the newest one. It was from...donnie? He said.

'mikey rubbed a reject batch of retro mutagen on his skin and now he has turtle acne. This is what is making the acne spead all over his body. In three hours he will be completely covered with zits, and when that happens he will explode. Just thought I'd inform you about the state of his health.'

I widened my eyes and quickly gathered my things together. Shoving my clothes into my bag I set it one of her chairs. I'll come back for that later. I pulled my shoes on over my feet and tied the laces in a hurry. April looked up from where she was on the couch.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong with mikey, I have to be there for him!" I rushed out of the room and ran over to the stair well. I grabbed the metal bars and looked down. It was a long way down. I smirked and narrowed my eyes. I'm going to do it. I hoped on the bars and thew myself down.

Falling through the flights fo stairs, my hair flew in the air. I laughed feeling my body free fall. Quicker than I had anticipated, I reached the bottom. I put out my arms trying to regain my balance. I wasn't going to make it without taking damage to my legs again. Thinking fast I reached out and grabbed the bars to the last set of stairs.

Gravity worked for me this time. My body hung and swayed as I still grabbed hold of the stairs. I sighed and let go dropping onto the floor without hurting myself. I smiled and laughed. That was much more fun than I gave it credit for.

I made my way out of the apartment and ran down the side walk. Tonight was really busy, I kept bumping people. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I grabbed onto it and saw that it was Leonardo who was calling me. I swipped it and answered him.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"We're heading to tcri, meet us there."

"Okay, on my way." I hung up my phone and pushed it into my pocket. I quickly turned a dark alley way and raced over to the staircase. Hurriedly, I climbed it and jumped up into the rooftop. It will be a lot easier for md to get there faster, with less people crowding me.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Each time I did I laughed and cheered. It is so nice to be fully functional again! My grin widened as my feet planted down on the roof. I put my hands up in fists as I ran. They burned and out of no where fire erupted coverung my hands.

"Hahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Even my power worked better than before. The heat intensified creating small sparks from my hands. My flames glided against the wind, gracefully giving my arms a orange glow. I put my hands up to look at them, still running.

When I did that the flames calmed and crackled over my fingers. I threw my hands out ot my side making an arc of fire. I gasped. It looked so different from before. It use to grow and spread causing pain to those I loved. It was much more tame now. I gave a wide grin and jumped to the next building.

"Booyakasha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I laughed and ran faster. My legs started to ache with how far I had run. It's felt good, knowing that my muscles worked again. Air pushed against my clothes and skin.

When I ran I put my hands behind my back giving myself more wind resistant. A tingling sensation made me clench my teeth. My fire still burned on my hands. I looked back to see my fire leaving an orange trail that quickly disappeared as I moved. Smoke and sparks also followed me.

This is incredible! How could I go from weak to powerful so fast? It was April. April helped me get better. She is an amazing friend and I'm so greatful that I have her in my life. I'm actually really sad that I have to leave here. All she did was heal me and listen to me complain. I have to apologize for that, but right now mikey needs me.

I directed my eyes forwards and leaped over another building. At this speed I would get to tcri in no time! And then I'll get to see the turtles again! And mikey! It will be so nice to see his face once more. Tears began to form in my eyes, but disappeared just as soon as they came from the wind. In my mourning had almost forgotten how much I loved him.

Hmm. I wonder if he's been doing okay without me. Other than the zits thing he doesn't need me. He probably doesn't even want to see me after I left him out of nowhere. I stopped and stood on the dark rooftops. My fire went away cooling down my hands. I stared at the ground and crossed my arms.

"I've done so many horrible things...how could he forgive me?" I sighed. He's too good for me. How did he even start to like me? I don't want to ask him because if I did he would think about it, and find that he doesn't like me anymore. But I want to protect him, and keep him safe. I love him so much..

"Adira?" A familiar voice caught my attention. I widened my eyes and looked up to the rooftop across from me. There stood the turtles staring at me. I immediately gazed at mikey and smiled. My eyebrows furrowed. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I smiled and jumped the rooftop to run over to him.

"Mikey!" I put out my arms and wrapped them around him. I felt his face pressed against my chest. I blushed and sighed. It's so nice to have him this close to me again. "I'm sorry...mikey, for leaving. I just needed to be alone for a little while, to get better, but I am and I..I missed you."

"I missed you too, Adira." Mikey said looked up to me with a big smile. I stared into his baby blue eyes, they sparkled. He's so cute. I leaned down and placed my lips on his. Closing my eyes, I kissed softly against bottom lip. I brushed my hand against his cheek and slid it behind his head to grab his mask.

"Umm, guys!" Leo said making us both look to them. I frowned and averted my eyes from mikey. Raphael stepped over to me and sneered.

"You two are unbelievable." I turned to him with my hands already in fists. Why do I suddenly want to punch him in the face. I leaned closer to raph hoping to aggravate him just a little more, he sould make the first move. He growled and brought up his fists. Leo pushed his brother away from me.

"What are you two doing?" I looked away.

"Raphael, you want to fight me is that right? You think that my love for Michelangelo is unbelievable, correct? Then fight me." I said in a lower tone putting up my fists. Raph brought out his sais pushing Leonardo out of the way. Mikey pulled me away from them and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't argue with him, please sweetie.." I looked at mikey with a shocked face. I thought he'd be happy that I was, proving our love. I sighed, but this is his brother.

"I'm sorry." Mikey kissed my cheek. He held my hand looked up to me.

"So you still love me? Even though I have all of these zits on my face?" I laughed.

"Of course! I would love you no matter what you'd look like, babe." I kissed his eye as he closed it. Mikey blushed and giggled.

"Now to tcri." Leonardo said jumping down from the rooftop. I held mikey's hand as we jumped down together. We walked in the dark alley and neared tcri. The windows in it were smashed and their was rubble. What happened to this place? Oh yeah, when I was being beat up by shredders henchmen, they were busy taking down the kraang.

Using our stealth mode we snuck in though a broken window. It was very dark. I looked up to see the ceiling pannles were dismantled. They hung open, large wires poked out of them. I looked around to see many fallen kraang bots. I should have been here to kill them too. Mikey held on tight to my hand following me closley.

"Everybody spread out and start looking." Donnie said walking off.

I walked over to a pile of debris. Letting go of mikey's hand I gripped the side of it and groaned pushing it out of the way. I smirked feeling my muscles at work. The pain of reiterating myself was sensational. I picked up small peices of mechanical parts looking for the device.

"Is this a centrifudge?" I turned my head to see mikey hold up a beaker.

"Centrifuge. No, that's a beaker." He groaned and slouched over. Poor baby. I won't let him down. I turned back to the materials scrounging around though thwm.

"Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey said holding up a microscope. I shook my head and tried to really focus. I squinted my brown eyes.

"That's a microscope." He whines and throws it back breaking some glass. I groan and toss more parts around trying to desperately look for it. Where would the kraang even keep something like that? In a different room right? Like a lab? Since..this was the room they had the portal in.

"Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's the same beaker. Oh, we're never gonna find it. This place is-" I suddenly heard a voice. I turned to Leonardo as he gave me a look.

"Listen. You hear that?" I nodded my head and widened my eyes recognizing who it was. The voice came closer. I faded into the shadows and crept away in a cautious and surreptitious movement. I stood next to mikey watching baxter stockman speak aloud to himself.

"Yes, yes! Perfect. Bio-enhancers. Dna catalysts." He sat on the ground picking up parts of a kraang bot. What is he doing with that junk? "Soon, I'll be able to create my own mutant army. Powerful, unstoppable!"

"Dorkster blockhead?" I chuckled when Raph made fun of his name. Their are so many ways to do that, it's hard to resist.

"It's baxter stockman! Wha? T-turtles? Here? Now?" Baxter picked up his box and scrambled to get away from us. I gasped and saw the centrifuge.

"He's got the centrifuge!"

"Hand it over, storkman!" Donnie said putting his fist up.

"Stockman!" He held the centrifuge closer to him dropping the rest of his equipment. "And no. I found it first." I scoffed and put my hands up in fists. "Mousers! Attack!" Small mouse like machines charges at us screaming. Mikey quickly jumped into my arms yelling.

"Don't let 'em pop me!" I jumped out of the way and gently set him down away from the fight. Mousers leaped toward us. I made fiery fists and melted each one in the palm of my hand. Two more came at me. I grunted and punched a whole its head the other one I opened its mouth and ripped it apart.

Huffing I let my hands cool. I turned to mikey. He smiled at me. Just then the ceiling started to fall apart. I looked up and saw Dogpound jump down with a battle cry. The foot clan. Wait this is chris bradford, the one that betrayed mikey. I narrowed my eyes and covered up mikey.

"Dogpound?"

"Well, if it isn't weasely little stinkman." I was just about to speak up when Leonardo put out his sword.

"Back off, dogpound. We found him first." I confidently put out my tightened fists. Fire erupted from my knuckles lighting up the room.

"Stinkman, the turtles, and Adira? And I thought I was having a bad day." Leo, raph, and donnie yelled charged at Dogpound all at once. Dogpound lifted his larger hand and slapped each one out of the way. He ran at me as I blocked him from mikey.

Giving a grunt, I threw out my arm to punch him in the side. Dogpound was pushed back a litte. He growled and lifted his hand to smash me, I speedily jumped out of the way and punched him with brute force in his side, I spun around on both of my feet, my body lowered I jumped off the ground to kick him away from me.

"Adira!" Mikey yelled as Dogpound got bsck up on his feet. I gasped and grabbed mikey lifting him into my arms. I began to run away from the fight holding on tightly to my boyfriend. "He's getting away." Mikey said hopping out of my grasp. I looked over to baxter as mikey ran after him.

"Hey get back here!" I called at mikey trying to lead him away from the danger.

"He's got the centerfudge!" I ran right beside mikey narrowing stockman down. Dogpound leaped over and blocked baxter from escaping. I lifted an eyebrow. What does he need stockman for.

"You're coming with me." Dogpound grabbed baxter and lifted him off of his feet.

"No, no, please. I'm extremely fragile. Help!" Closed my hands and generated my fire. Dogpound growled at me and turned. He punched the wall causing the whole building to rumble. I widened my eyes and put my arms out to keep my balance. The walls and floors contunued to rumble.

As the wall came crumbling down Dogpound ran off out of the exit with baxter in his arms.

"My centerfudge!" Mikey rushed over in front of me, heading for the exit. He stood in horror about to be crushed. I gasped and wrapped my arm around mikeys chest. I quickly pulled mikey out of the way running in the opposite direction. We fell back from the blow of the destroyed wall.

"Oh, no." Mikey and I get up. He runs to his brothers aid. I went to leo and grabbed his hand picking him up off the ground. They all cough from the heavy dust in the air.

"Are you all okay?" I said turning my gaze to donnie and then raph for a second.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys." He says nodding to me. I nodded back to him and stepped over to mikey. I pouted at him. We didn't get the device to help him. I sighed and lowered my shoulders.

"They're gone." Raph says with a glare.

"And they have the centerfudge." Donnie pops up from a pile of debris and lifts a finger.

"Centrifuge." I shook my head. Is it really the time to be grammatically correct? My boyfriend is dieing here! He falls back down tirdly. I roll my eyes and walk over to him. Donnie yelps as I grab his arm and pull it into the air lifting him onto his feet.

"Thanks." Donatello says with a small smile. I gave him a nod and turn to the rest of the gang.

"Come on, we need to get back to the lair and think of something else to do. Anything we can do to help mikey." I began to walk over to where we had entered from. When I heard them staying completly still I turned around. "Well we have to help him! He's sick." Leonardo put his hands on his hips.

"When did you become leader?"

"I'm not the leader I'm just trying to make sure that the one I love is healthy and protected." Leonardo walked pass me giving me a frown. Raphael followed him sneering and bumping shoulders with me. I huffed and crossed my arm. "Even though I could be leader.." I whisped to myself.

Leonardo pushed the window open and let each one of us jump out. When I landed on the ground I looked up and open my hands for mikey. He jumped down I flexed my muscles hoping to catch him. Mikey's weight and roughness of his shell made me groan. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I put mikey down and walked alongside him. Mikey grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I giggled. I'm so happy to be back here, with him again. For a long time, I've been so lonley. That must be how he felt when I left him. I turned and kissed the side of his head where his mask was. He's such a cute turtle.

Even though, it's been a couple weeks, it felt like I was gone much longer than that. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I should have just shaken off the fact that I was a mutant, pretend I didn't care. But I do care, I don't want to be a mutant. Just the thought of me being dunked in a tank of mutagen makes me tense.

The five of us went back to the lair. I hopped over the metal bars that led to the living room. This is so strange, being back here. I sighed and took small steps in. Mikey walked beside me with a frown. I glanced at him. He must be feeling awful. I want him to be happy. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned over.

I took a seat on the couch and patted a seat cushion for him to sit next to me. He walked off with a saddened gaze. I furrowed my eyebrows. Is this because I left? Probably...I'm terrible. Mikey is always happy and if he isn't it means it's my fault. I sighed, I turned around to see my mom come out of my room.

She lifted her head and smiled at me. Her eyes lit up, she was just about to wave at me when I glared at her. I put up my middle finger, flipping her off. I began to mouth 'fuck you mom'. She teared up and ran back into the room. I shook my head and looked back at mikey.

Mikey groaned and walked around in a circle. Is he actually in pain, or is he just being dramatic? I watched as he continued to do this. I rubbed the bridge of my nose frustrated and somewhat annoyed with mikey right now. Plus that tv on no station was getting annoying.

Raphael stood up from the bean bag and punched it with a grunt.

"I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch!"

"Easy, raph. Focus on what's important."

"Yeah, this is about mikey getting better, and that centrifuge. Not about you blowing your wild ass temper." Raph growled and stomped over to me. I sneered at him and put up my fists. Raphael grabbed them and squeezed my fingers. I groaned and started to heat up my hands.

"His zits are getting more unstable. If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction, Ala my zit-popping diagram here." I stopped and pushed Raphael away from me. Donnie pulled out a chart on wheels. We all walked over to it. Mikey and leo made disgusted noises. I looked at the pictures until donnie flipped the board and showed a exploded mikey.

"What? So I pop either way?"mikey said looking at the zits on his arms and slouching his back. I wrapped my arms around him. Mikey shouldn't be going though this. It must be so hard to understand why this is happening to him, and so quickly. Donnie put his hand on mikey's shoulder.

"We just have to keep you safe. It's too dangerous to leave the lair." I grabbed mikey's hand.

"And I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you no matter the danger." He let go of me and put out his arms stirringly.

"But I never got to visit a wax museum, Or learn pig latin, or open a mummy's tomb Where the mummy comes alive, But he's so cool we form a hip-hop group And travel around the world together in a golden ufo. I wanna do that." I chuckled and kissed the side of his cheek.

"You'll still be able to do that, babe, and so much more. Listen to me mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge." Raphael stepped beside me.

"We'll do whatever it takes to fix you." I looked to him confused. I thought he didn't like mikey. They are brothers..so he does love him? Well, their is something we agree on, our love for mikey. Mikey tried to hug Raph, but he stepped out of the way. I caught mikey before he fell.

"Okay, dogpound and boxcar. Where could they be? The old city dump?" Raph crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nah, they turned it into a retirement home." I put my hands on my hips. Like he know so much. Leonardo put up a finger.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?"

"Now it's a nursery school." Donnie said putting his hands out. I put my hand on my chin. They could have just gone back to the foot clan headquarters. But what would they need baxter for? Mikey sprung up putting his hand in the air.

"Ooh, what about baxter's old lab?" Mikey looked sround at his brothers and made a fist. He's being serious. Raphael frowned at his brother.

"Why would dogpound capture dexter And take him to his old lab? It makes no sense." He pointed at Raph and the rest of his brothers irritated. I frowned. This is a real problem for him, I can tell.

"See? You guys never take me seriously." His bothers looked away from him. Wait, was that it? They are not going to apologize for not giving mikey the respect he deserves? How rude! I shook my head at them and crossed my arms.

"Maybe they went to bradford's dojo."

"Possibility."

"Nah."

"Hmm." Where would they be? We need that centrifuge. Mikey tapped my shoulder. I looked down at him and he pressed his finger against my lips. He grabbed my hand and quietly pulled me away from the guys. I followed mikey to the garage. Mikey and I snuck out crawling.

"Fine. If the guys aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to explode."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I really didn't want to make it a two parter but it was really long so I had to. Sigh. I'm late on updating, but I hope tou like it.

"Fine. If the guys aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to explode." Mikey stood up and began running down the subway sewers. I quickly joined him. "I know that when we go to baxter's old lab they'll be there with the centerfudge. We can face them, together..right Adira?"

"Of course! The two of us can't be beat! We've trained together a lot and, I believe that no matter who we face...we will defeat them." Mikey smiled at me and blushed.

"You're so beautiful when you're confident in yourself." I blushed and looked forward away from him.

"I'm determined to do whatever it takes to protect you. I have always felt this way, and I'm not just confident in myself, I'm confident in us! Now that I'm better, and on my feet again we can be an awesome spontaneous duo!" Mikey laughed and did a flip backwards, continuing to run.

"Right! We're square!" I chuckled. We are square. As I ran alongside mikey my hair flew in the wind. I put my my arms and made fists. At the edge of my knuckles, flames erupted. I raised my eyebrows. This thing again? I think I'm getting more comfortable with my power. I smiled, maybe I can manage it better.

A bright orange glow was created around my hands. Sparks popped and crackled. The fire swayed back and forth as I ran. I smirked at this. I'm much more powerful than I used to be and wiser. With this I could definitely beat the shredder and avenge my father. I laughed which made mikey turn his head to me.

"Woah! That's awesome, Adira!" I gave him a wink and did a front flip. My hands touched the floor, I pushed onto it and kicked my feet in the air. When I jumped back up standing I pushed fire from my hands and did another front flip. This created a wheel of fire that arced into a circle as I continued to push my feet into the air, fire came out of my feet.

"Woah! That's new! Pretty cool right?" I stepped back onto the ground and skipped beside him. "Or should I say hot?" Mikey gave me a huge grin.

"So hot..." Mikey said in a lower more serious voice, giving me a wink. I blushed and turned my head forward again. He's so embarrassing, and really cute. And he just called me hot..I might melt. A heated blush was spread across my face.

I looked down to my fired up hands. My brown eyes were glued to he flames that surrounded them grew brighter as I stared. The orange flames blazed and sparkled. I released the tightness in my fist letting my tension go. With an inhale and exhale, the fire was put out. I smiled, I have control now.

We continued to run down the sewer. I looked over to the sewer numbers on the walls. I squinted my eyes. I didn't bring my glasses with me so I couldn't read it. Mikey and I reached the street that baxters lab was at.

"Come on!" He jumped up the latter and began to climb. I did the same following mikey to the man hole. He took off the top of the man hole cover and set it aside. He jumped out and put his hand out for me. I took it and let him help me up. Mikey pulled me to the ground and lifted me onto my feet.

"Now to get that centrifuge." Mikey nodded with a grin. We headed to the closest building and jumped up to the stairs on the side of it. I used my upper body strength to push down on the metal bars and shoot into the air. I climbed up to the top of the top of the building, mikey joined me.

The two of us now jumped the rooftops. Mikey grabbed my hand and leaped over the roof pulling me with him. I opened my eyes more looking over to him. He had a strange expression on. Maybe he doesn't think he's going to make it. No. He is. I'll be sure of that. I narrowed my eyebrows.

I held mikey's hand with a tighter grip and completely cleared the building jumping onto the edge of it and hoping over to the next one. Mikey looked over to me with wide eyes. I ignored his look and kept my stern face. He is my friend, I'm not going to let anything harm him.

Quickly, I turned left still holding mikey. I jumped onto the next building and ran beside him. The wind pushed against my clothes. My messy hair was blown over my shoulders and out of my face. As I ran I kept my hands out and my fingers straight. I was really trying hard to better control this power. I've been doing so well, I don't want to screw it up.

Another leap over the rooftop landed us on the building right across from bazters lab. I let go of mikeys hand, he stayed close. Don't worry mikey, everything is going to be okay. We walked over to the edge of the building and looked for an opening. I saw the glass window and pointed at it.

"There." I jumped down to the edge of the building and crouched in front of the window. I saw a crack in it and stick my finger in it. I quietly and swiftly pulled it off and put it down next to me. I climbed into the window and from inside the building I pulled mikey along with me.

Without making a single sound, I crawled on a wooden beam to look down at stockman, dogpound, and fishface. Mikey followed behind me. I put out my finger to get him to stay quiet. I needed to know what they were saying. I groaned. It's so hard to see everything is blurry.

"First order of business." Dogpound put something around baxters neck. I squinted trying to see what it was. Baxter yelped and spoke.

"What? Is this mutagen?" Chills ran up my back. They have mutagen here? Oh no. I furrowed my eyebrows. I have to be extra extra careful now. I don't want to get mutated at all. Especially not into some ugly reptile. I clamped my teeth closed and looked at Dogpound.

"I call it insurance. Double cross us and boom, we get to see what you turn into. Some kind of lowly bug, I bet." How could he? I lifted a hand and pulled at my hair stressful. I turned away from them and tried to calm my breathing. In and out adira, in and out. Mikey leaned over and whispered.

"I knew it. I knew baxter would be here hatching a plan, Wearing a dog collar.

Well, maybe not the dog collar part." I looked at mikey strangley. His zits began to pulsate. He gasped and turned his eyes away from me. "No, no, no, no, no. Please not yet. Phew." I sighed in relief as well as mikey. I kissed him and turned to look at them again.

"Centerfudge." I narrowed my eyes. How can he see all the way down there? "Am I glad to see you." Mikey pulled out his nunchucks. At the end of it was a coma. He was just about to lower it when I stopped him grabbing his weapon.

"Wait mikey, are you sure this is the best idea? I mean, I could go down there and swipe it really quick. This just doesn't seem like it-"

"No worries Adira, I've go this. Nothing's going to go wrong. Watch." He whispered, and again lowered his weapon down. I put both of my hands on the wooden beam and looked down cautiously. Please do this correctly. Please. I looked down at the three of them to hear fish face talking.

"f you're going to make him human, Then I want to be a man as well. I want to live as a man, love as a man." Mikey poked dogpound with his coma which made me bite my lip and cringe. "Not as a fish. Do you hear?" He quickly pulled it back up a little and gulped.

I sigh and watch on with a concerned look. He lowered his nunchuck back down towards the centrifuge. I watched as the coma barley touched it. Dogpound quickly tuned around and grabbed mikeys nunchuck chain. I gasped and held mikey's shoulder.

Dogpound quickly pulled at the chains and brought mikey down to the floor. Mikey screamed but landed on his feet. I jumped down next to mikey landing on my feet. I stood already preparing for a fight.

"Fools!" Mikey put his arms out blocking Dogpound away from him.

"Don't touch me! I'm highly contagious." He does fake coughs and shrugged his shoulders. Mikey walked over to the centrifuge. I stared at them angrily and followed him. "See? So how about we take that gadget and get out of your fur?" He was just about to pick it up qhen Dogpound slammed his fist on the table.

"I'd rather you two stay. And people think I'm ugly-" I walked in front of mikey making fists. I glared at erupted from my hands. It grew bigger the more I tightened my hands.

"How dare you speak to mikey that way! He is adorable and smart in every way imaginable!" From behind me mikey did a small giggle. I put up my hands that were on fire. "You will not harm him or else you will suffer the consequences." I put out my hands. The flames blasted all the way up to the ceiling.

Dogpound jumped over the table. I put out my fists and clenched them. He growled and raised his fist. I jumped to the side still with my fists up. Mikey ran off. Dogpound punched nothing but the ground. At his side I punched him hard three times in his ribs. I smirked when I pressed my hot hands on his fur.

He groaned loudly and quickly turned his body. He lifted his fist again. I jumped out of the way and further to the right. Landing my feet on the ground, I rushed up to Dogpound and did a front flip. When I turned my body my feet created flames. I grunted as my feet pushed on Dogpounds shoulder.

He whimpered and was pushed back. Jumped away from Dogpound and covered mikey again. From behind me mikey cheered and threw his fists in the air. Dogpound stood up, fishface nowsfood beside him ready to fight as well. I sneered at both of them.

"Come on! I'm ready to take on the both of you alone! I will not fail this time!" The two of them laughed and looked at each other. I lowered my head still keeping my gaze on them.

"You're a weak little girl. I see no reason why the shredder wants you, miss must have!" I growled and ran at Dogpound. I put up my flaming fists and punched him in the arm. He grunted and threw out his arm nocking me away. I groaned and crashed against the floor. I held my head and stood up.

Forcing out a battle cry I charged at Dogpound. I will not be defeated so easily this time! I am strong! I am powerful! My eyes went wide when my rage heightened. The fire inside was let out from the skin on my arms. I continued to scream in sheer vexation.

Just then fishface jumped over Dogpound and put out his ro bo leg. I gasped and jumped to the right dogging him. Fishface hissed at me and just when I jumped away, he front flipped and began to kick out his legs. I moved away from each time he attempted to hit me.

As fast as lightening, I jabbed his thy. Fishface stumbled feeling the pain of my attack. I spun and lowered my body. Closing my eyes I sweeped my leg letting him to trip and fall. I opened my eyes to see Dogpound running off to mikey. I groaned and ran at him.

I tackled Dogpound scratching him sith my fingernails. I screamed causing my fire to become even more hot on his fur. He whimpered when he was burned by me. Dogpound glared at me and pushed me away again. Oh no you don't! I immediately got up and growled running to Dogpound again.

My orange fire brightened the room. I threw my fists out and in as I ran to him. Sparks flew everywhere. Dogpound lifted his fist to try and hit me. I did a barrel roll and from his side struck his back. I kicked him with my flameing feet. Lifting my leg again I balanced myself and kicked his back.

I clamped my teeth together only emitting growling sounds. My fists shook uncontrollably. How dare they challenge me! They are norhing compared to me! My power is unstoppable now! The fire rised up so high that the whole laboratory was colored orange. I squinted at Dogpound as he stood up again.

Pushing my hand out my fire was pushed out in front of me. Dogpound barked and ran out of the way before he was roasted. I growled and punched my arms out aiming at him. I heard voices from behind me which made me turn around. My glare became more intense when I stared at fishface.

He backed away from me. I began to stomp over to him. I picked up my speed and charged at him with my hands out. My flames covered my arms waiting to be spread out against mutant flesh. I released a raspy snarl. He tried to kick at me but I quickly punched him in the neck stopping his advances.

More voices itched at my ears. My eyes went wide as saucers. I twisted my body to stare at stockman. He was backing away too. I walked towards him with a dark glare. Touching my knuckles together, I heightened the temprature of my flames. He's going to pay, they all are going to pay.

My chest puffed in and out giving me more anger, more hate. I will destroy them all! Ever last one of them will regret what they have done! My eyebrows twitched with immense hostility. My blood began to boil. The potency of my flames made my body cold. I didn't feel normal, something was different, but if this is what it takes.

Dogpound and fishface ran towards me from both my left and my right. I threw my arms out causing huge flames to push them back. I brought my arms down and put my fists in front of me. My frown grew wider, displaying my teeth. I growled and cornered stockman. He screamed.

Baxter slid down the wall and began to cry. I gave him a snarl and lifted my hand with my fingers clenched. My hair was being blown behind me, the fire shot gusts of cinders around me. From my nose I breathed out smoke. The bottom of my lip quivered, my arms shook in pure rage. Stockman whined.

"Adira, please...don't. I-I don't want to die..."

"Adira! Don't!" I turned around with a distressed expression. Mikey gazed at me with a worried look. I opened my eyes and let my hands down. My arms hung by my sides dangling. I panted already experiencing the burning out fire feel. I put my hand on my head and rubbed it feeling pain just above my brow.

"Oh thank you so much, Adira. Thank you. I-I'll make it up to you.." baxter said grabbing my legs. I sneered in disgust and pushed him away from me with the edge of my boot. Mikey's gasp caught my attention. I looked up and saw him flying up in the air after being punched by Dogpound.

"MIKEY!" I ran over to him as he dangled from the wooden beams up ahead. I climbed against the walls and jumped up to mikey. I grabbed his hand and looked at him in his eyes. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Mikey giggled getting me to chuckle with him. A heavy thud and loud vibrations on the wood made us turn around. I saw dogpound jump up onto the boards. Mikey pulled out one of his nunchucks and twirled it around. I put out my flamming fists.

"Not another step." Adira said with a burning glare. Dogpound began running towards us. I punch his arm and chest left and right. My fire created arcs showing where I attacked him. He growls when his skin is being burned with the heat of my flames. "Booyakasha!"

Mikey jumps over Dogpounds head, I jump to the left and land on a wooden beam. Dogpound quickly turns around and runs over to mikey. He lifts his paw but just as he is about to strike him I pull mikey out of the way. Dogpound growls and runs in our direction again. Mikey yelps. I throw out my fist blocking him with fire.

While Dogpound is caught off guard, I grab mikey in my arms and jump over to a small beam. This bounces us backwards and over Dogpounds head. I land on a wooden beam and set mikey down on his feet. Mikey yelps as it feels very loose. Oh no. It's going to collapse.

"Dogpound, don't!" We both say at the same time. And as if in slow motion, Dogpound groans and jumps from the board across to us. I widen my eyes and look down. The mutagen! I quickly jump to the right side of the support beams. Dogpound lifts his left paw and smashes it through the boards causing them to creek.

"Mikey!" I grab mikey just before he falls down. My muscles begin to shake. I tighten my grip on him and began to work my muscles. Im not going to let you fall. Holding onto his hand I noticed dogpound gripoing his foot. He tried to reach up to mikey. I tried to pull him again.

Mikey took out his nunchuck and cut Dogpounds hand with his coma. He wipped the chain and got him under his hand. Dogpound let go and started to fall backwards into the tank of mutagen. I widened my eyes and then shut them tight. I don't want to see it.

I opened my eyes and pulled mikey up on the boards. Dogpound screamed frantically. I look to the tank of mutagen in horror. The way he sounded in that mutagen made my heart poud against my chest. My breathing quickened. Mikey and I both leaped down to the platform of rhe tank and jumped over behind stockman and fishface.

"Oh, snap. Dogs hate getting wet." I lifted my eyebrows as something was ejected from the mutagen. I squinted my eyes trying to identify the object. We all jumoed back to see Dogpound land right in front of us. His new form was dark, lanky, and wolf like. I stood speechless. "Uh, some dogs."

Dogpound lifted his shoulders standing up tall. His spikes were sleaker, more defined. His thin eyes glowed a bright orange. He out up his hands and roared. I grabbed onto mikey's hand in fear. We both began to back away from him. I covered mikey with my body. Dogpound scraped his claws against the mutagen tank.

"Uh, maybe you need a day or two To get to know the new you, dogpound." Mikey says in a nervous voice. Dogpound growls and roars. I put up my hands, just before I could make fire Dogpound scratches through my chest and arm piercing my skin. I grimace and hold my overalls up trying to cover my chest.

"I feel the mutagen coursing through me." He holds up mikey in the air. I narrow my eyes and sneer to Dogpound. "I'm faster, stronger, more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again."

"Plus you don't have zits, which is a bonus."

"To thank you for this, I'll make your end swift." Dogpound shook mikey around before pulling him back. I gasped as he threw him in the air. Mikey screamed and waved his arms around. I put out my hands and caught mikey in my arms. His big zits pushed against me.

Mikey sighs. I set him back down on his feet. His zits start to pulsate and gurgle. Mikey widens his eyes and whimpers. He looks back at them and then groans at dogpound. I step in front of mikey to protect him. Dogpound roars.

"Rawr yourself, you razor faced dog!"

"Don't ever call me dog."

"You got it, rahzar." Mikey said in a mocking tone. Rahzar roars and throws out his arms. He runs and jumped over to us. I put out my arms with flames already covering them. Just as he was going to strike a sai got him in the paw. I widened my eyes.

"Get away from my brother." Raphael says jumping and kicking rahzar in the chest. This causes a smile on mikeys face. I turn to him to see even more zits had grown in his face, even around his eyes.

"Oh, hey, guys." Leo put up his finger pointing at mikey. Mikey pouted.

"You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time, mikey."

"Even luckier that I knew you'd come here." Raphael says in a angered tone. He puts up his hand. "What were you think-" he suddenly gets plumbed by fishface. Raphael yelps which makes me grin a little. I gasp and look up to see rahzar roaring. We all run off in different directions.

"Um, so what happened to dogpound?"

"Ha, he got double-mutated. Now I call him rahzar." Rahzar roared causing all of us to cringe and flench. Leonardo jumps in and raises a sword over his head. He misses and looks up in fright. I gasp. Rahzar picks up Leonardo and tosses him in the air. He throws him my way.

I again, open my arms and catch Leonardo. From the speed he was going we tumble backwards. I held my arms around leonardos chest making sure hes okay. I sit up and look at Leonardo in my lap. Leo groans and looks at me dazed, he groans and rolls his eyes back. I stand up and look over to mikey.

"Donnie! Raph!" Mikey screams. "The centrifudge!" I run over to mikey and begin to pant. He picks up the centrifuge and jumps in the air. Rahzar throws his hand out and strikes mikey with his long glaws. Mikey yelps and groans. The centrifuge falling out of his hand.

I growl and run towards rahzar. I don't care that he could beat me. No one messes with mikey and gets away with it. I let my arms out and fire erupted from my skin. Rahzar roared and ran at me as well. I brought up my fist full of fire and he brought up his claws.

Rahzar cut me again in the same spot which caused me to groan. I released my clenched fist and threw it towards him. This tossed burning fire at him which caused rahzar to growl and cover his eyes. He roared and showed me his long boney claws extending them. They sounded sharp.

Letting one goran after another, I kicked rahzar in the chest with my feet on fire. I felt something inside him crack. He growled and whimpered. I narrowed my eyes and pushed out my hand to send waves of fire at him. Rahzar growled and hit the back wall, he immediately got back up.

"Uh oh." I turned and picked mikey up in my arms. He yelps and hold onto my neck as I jump back up to the beams in the rafters. I look at mikey concerned then back down at the chaos. Mikey looks down to Leonardo Donatello, and Raphael as they all fight different things.

"Guys? I'm bursting at the seams. And rahzar's gonna pop me!" Rahzar looks up to us. He roars and jumps up to us. I gasp and throw mikey up to the next beam. Rahzar scratches my leg cutting up my clothes and some skin. I sigh in pain and jump away to the other side of the metal rafters.

Rahzar growls and reaches for mikey. I gasp and toss some of my fire at him.

"Hey! Come get me you boney bastard!" He roars and I jump back down to the floor. Rahzar joins me back on the ground and open his hands for his claws to be extended. Just as I was about to go after him I turned around to hear mikey whisper.

"Not good, not good!" Mikey gasps.

"What? Is something wrong mikey?" He grabs my shoulders and brings me close to him.

"I just sorta had an idea."

"Well let's get to it! Hey ass face! Over Here!" I yell getting rahzars attention. He roares and jumps up over the long wires. He put out his long claws and aims it at mikey and I. We both scream and slide away in opposite directions. Rahzars fingers are stuck in the outlet which begin to electricute him.

Both I and mikey run away from him. His growls are made in pain as bright electric sparks cover his body. I look on shocked, then look back at mikey. This was his idea?

"Yeah! You just got shell-shocked, son." I laughed and hugged him.

"Mikey you're amazing!"

"Everyone, to high ground, now." I climb the mutagen tank and go back up onto the rafters. I stand beside mikey and watch as Donatello breaks the water system with his staph. I close my eyes and cringe. I hate water. I really hate it. Mikey grabs me and covers me from getting wet.

The fire alarm blares. I look down to see the water causing everyone to get shocked, even the mousers. They all scream bellow us in agony. I smirk and look donnie. I nodded to him. He nods back to me. The three of them pass out and fall against the ground.

"Dude, I'm about to pop And I think we destroyed the centrifudge." I look at mikey with sad eyes.

"Don't be so sure." We turn to Raphael as he brings up the centrifuge. Mikey gasps and smiles at his brother. We all rush out of baxters lab and jump out the window. We leap out to the nearest building and run across the rooftop. Mikey and the others cheered and jumoed around. That wasn't bad.

We returned back to the lair. The five of us stood waiting in donnies lab. I sat on the table and watched him take the antidote out of the centrifuge. I leaned back with my hands behind me. Donnie dripped them on small acne pads. I walked over to him and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked down at me frowned.

"Uh, Antidote's ready, mikey." He looked away and gave the medicine. Hmm. That was weird. Wonder what his problem is.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" Mikey grabbed all of them and began rubbing them in his body. I smiled and giggled. Mikey is so cute. Leonardo walked over with a grin on his face.

"Did you have to put the antidote on those acne pads?"

"No, but it is hilarious."

"It worked. Look at me!" I blush and notice that mikey is bright and sparkling. He laughs cheerfully. "Yeah, boy! I'm super cute again. Whoo! Unh!" Mikey rushes up to his brother and picks him up giving him a tight hug. "Thanks, donnie.

You're the best." Mikey puts donatello down just when master splinter comes in.

"I must commend you on your resolve, michelangelo. You thought you needed to improve yourself, But you had everything you already needed inside, in here." Mikey smiles at splinter. I laugh and kiss his cheek. "And Adira, I am glad you have returned back to us. In fact, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Yes." I followed Splinter out of the lab and into the dojo. I walked in and stood with my arms crossed. This must be about why I ran off and what my punishment should be. Giving a sigh I crossed my arms and looked away. At the entrance of the dojo splinter closed the doors and made sure they were shut, then he walked over.

"I heard you were disrespectful towards your mother, why?"

"Because she lied to me that's why! She kept something secret from me that was very important for my saftey and well being. My father lied to me to. I feel like I can't trust them anymore. Shredder lied to be which should be no surprise, he's a horrible man. But you...all you've done is spoke the truth."

"I speak the truth because it is the right thing to do." I kneeled down to a bow and out my arm in my knee.

"I'm determined to end Oroku Saki once and for all and let him die a slow miserable death. I know I can do it. And when that time comes I have to do it alone. This is my destiny, I can feel it! I need this splinter, you do too."

"I do not seek vengeance Adira and neither should you." I shouted standing up and clenching my fists.

"It's not vengeance, it's justice! This is what he deserves!" I relessed my fingers and tried to relax myself. I breathed in and out deeply. "For him to fall at my hand would only be too soon. I will do it for both you and my mom. And our clan." Splinter sighed and stroked his beard.

"You sound like your father, he was always too obsorbed with honor. Adira for now on you will train with Raphael, I think that you too can learn a lot from each other." I gazed up at splinter giving him a stare.

"What? No. I don't want to do that, and the last time I checked wasn't mikey my sensai? When did you get to make the rules around here?" Splinter frowned at me.

"This is not up for questioning. You two will learn from each other and become friends." Splinter said putting his hands in his sleeves and walking off to his room. I sighed and crossed my arms. I do not want to train with Raphael. He's annoying and mean. I walked out of the dojo and was immediately hugged by mikey.

"Hey sweetie, have a nice talk with master splinter?" I grinned.

"More or less.." Mikey giggled at me and held my arms. I smiled and looked at his cute little freckles. Hes so adorable, I'm glad he's all better now. I put my hands on the sides of his cheek and pulled him closer. My dark lips pressed against this green skin. I spoke against his lips. "It's so good to be back.."


End file.
